Desperate
by LouBlue
Summary: EJami AU fic. The third and final installment of the Noir trilogy. The course of true love never did run smooth as EJ and Sami find out when they try to be together forever. A roller coaster ride of emotions, but will the final stop be a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **So here we are, the third and final instalment of my Noir trilogy. As I write this I haven't gotten any reviews for my other two stories of this trilogy, but I guess you must not hate it if you've turned up for the third part of the story, right? That's what I'm telling myself anyway. LOL

Now, 'Desperate' is a little edgier than the other two instalments, but I ask you, gentle reader, to trust me. At my core I'm an EJami fan, writing for EJami fans, so I hope you will end up enjoying this final instalment of this little saga of mine. I've written many versions of EJami in all the stories I've written, drawing out different aspects of their complex personalities and potential stories, and this is amongst my favourite for some reason. I love all my versions of EJami, I think a writer has to love the characters they're breathing life into otherwise it falls flat – so that's just not me being shamelessly self-promoting, promise. ;)

This is the longest of the instalments, so I won't post it all at once, just when I have time to sort out the chapters.

As always, hope you enjoy...

**DESPERATE**

**Chapter ONE**

EJ ran his hands down her naked back as she knelt on all fours on the bed in front of him. It was slick with sweat, much like his own and his hands returned to her hips, holding her steady as he increased his pace inside of her body. His breath escaped in desperate pants, his climax at last approaching. She dropped to her elbows on the bed, her long blonde hair that had hung like a curtain around her face now fanned out over the sheets. His hips began to find a harder rhythm, pounding his straining manhood into her with ever greater force.

"Oh god yes!" she cried out, clutching at bed sheets.

"Don't speak!" he ordered her thickly, closing his eyes as his orgasm washed over him, his body releasing its' self into hers, "Samantha!"

She disobeyed him, choking out her own pleasure as she joined him with her own release but turned her head into the bed to muffle her cries. He stayed inside her for a long moment and she quivered helplessly around him, her walls still spasming wildly. Then he was pulling out of her and she collapsed on the bed in a tired heap, sweaty and spent. The bed creaked and she felt him climb off the bed and then there was the sound of clothes rustling and a zip being done up. She sat up on the bed and watched the man as he walked over to the window and opened it, dressed only in his trousers. He drew out a cigarette from his cigarette case and put it to his lips, lighting it and then looked out onto the street below.

She stood up and began to slowly dress. When she was done she was walked over to the night stand where the money was neatly counted out and resting under a glass. She picked it up and put it in her purse without bothering to check it. He'd never short changed her before and it didn't seem likely to her that he would start now somehow. His crumpled coat was by the night stand and she bent down and picked it up, draping it carefully over a nearby chair and brushing out some of the creases. She stood then watching him as he continued to smoke his cigarette, seeming to have forgotten she was even there. He was an oddity to her and in her line of work Barbara had thought she'd seen it all.

He was good looking and obviously not short of money. It was a fair bet that he could walk up to just about any woman and charm her with those movie star good looks and that accent if he chose to but instead he'd sought out the services of a woman like her. It wasn't even like he was into anything weird or kinky that other women might baulk at. The only thing was that he asked that she didn't speak during sex. It was hardly the weirdest request Barbara had ever had and she hadn't thought too much of it. He'd been very specific about the girl he wanted as well, turning away three other girls the agency had sent him until Barbara had turned up and since then he'd always ask for her.

This was her fifth appointment with him and apart from a polite cordiality that was a nice change from a lot of her other clients he spoke very little which Barbara thought was a bit of a shame, rather enjoying hearing his swish accent. Even though his body language didn't exactly encourage it she couldn't help herself, her curiosity piqued by this man and the name he'd shouted out during sex. She walked up to him and he looked over at her and gave her a tight smile before going back to looking out the window.

"I feel like I should be payin' you for that," she said with a bit of a smile, "It's not often I get my bell rung doin' this job if ya know what I mean."

He looked back over at her, the barest of smiles on his lips but it didn't reach those dark eyes of his.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said quietly and then took another drag of his cigarette and went back to looking out of window.

Barbara knew that she should go now but even though he wasn't being exactly inviting he wasn't dismissing her either. It was more like it didn't matter to him one way or the other, preoccupied by his thoughts. There was this stillness to him, a sadness that seemed to roll of him in that moment and Barbara had a sudden impulse just to give him a big hug but doubted it would be well received. She knew a bit about men doing this job and it was clear to her that this man's thought was with another woman, this Samantha, that he'd called out and she had an urge to see if she could help him, an almost maternal feeling coming over her for the man.

"You know," she said, tilting her head, "I've got some time… some of my regulars say I'm a good listener…"

She trailed off, leaving her invitation open.

"Is that right?" he asked her softly, not bothering to look at her now but he wasn't unkind in the way he'd said that.

"Well yeah," she shrugged, "You know, I may not be good with the book learnin' and all but I know a love sick man when I see one. Sometimes talkin'about stuff can help."

He didn't speak then but he wasn't asking her to leave either so Barbara took that a sign to keep going.

"I mean, you seem like a good guy," she continued on, "I'm sure whatever it is that happened between you and this Samantha can be fixed up. You look smart to me and if you love her this much why don't you simply just go and…"

"She's dead."

The two words hung between them and Barbara's eyes widened in shock. EJ turned his to look at her then and there was a deadness to his own eyes that was even more shocking. It was the stare of a man who had lost everything and there was simply no more inside of him to lose.

"She's dead," he repeated, almost emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Barbara but he was back to staring out the window.

Barbara back up then, knowing there was nothing else she could say or do to help this man so she left quietly, closing the door behind her.

"She's dead," he whispered, his voice cracking.

His grief for her seemed never ending and it was as excruciatingly painful all this time later as it was on the day that it had happen and EJ wondered if he would ever know peace again…

**oooOOOOooo**

EIGHT MONTHS PRIOR…

"I have to go," sighed Sami as she lay faced down on the bed, her head turned towards EJ as he lay on his back, his face level with her shoulder.

They were naked, lying on top of the sheets and covered in a fine film of perspiration from their afternoon of love making.

"Five more minutes," he pleaded with her, turning his head and pressing a lingering kiss to her shoulder.

Sami sighed happily and couldn't refuse him. It had been two weeks since EJ had turned up at her door step, proclaiming his love and begging her to run away with him. It had all been a blur for Sami since then. She'd talked him out of leaving then and there, telling him they needed time to organise everything and he'd relented but their interludes with one another were becoming even more intense and needy as the days passed which Sami hadn't even thought possible. It was like now that they were being totally honest with one another some kind of dam had burst and the need to be together was over riding all other consideration as they sank ever deeper into one another.

Sami knew they were starting to take risks but she just couldn't help herself, every second that she wasn't with EJ felt like a complete and utter waste of time and their time in their room at the hotel was becoming longer each meeting. Sami feared that the day was coming when she simply wouldn't be able to leave EJ ever again and couldn't help but worry about the consequences of that. She wanted to be with EJ so much but that meant having to confess her affair to Lucas and ending their marriage. Even though she didn't love Lucas like she did EJ it still upset her terribly to even think about hurting her husband in such a way. But Sami knew the day of reckoning was coming and could only pray that it wasn't going to be as horrible as she feared.

"You're quiet," said EJ softly, looking up at her from his position at her shoulder as he rubbed his slightly bristled chin against her shoulder, "What are you thinking my love?"

"I'm thinking it's too hot to think," groaned Sami with a little smile, "It feels like this summer is never going to end!"

"It has been a long summer," agreed EJ with a little smile, "But this is good practice for you for when we go on our travels."

"Our travels?" smiled Sami, one cheek still pressed against the pillow as she looked down at him.

"Of course," said EJ quickly, "There is so much of this world I want to show you Samantha, Paris, Italy, Africa…"

Sami's eyes widened as he began to rattle off countries.

"Africa?" she laughed.

"Yes Africa," said EJ firmly but with a decided twinkle in his eye, "I have to prove to you that Timbuktu exists after all now don't I?"

Sami bit her lip and felt the familiar excitement at what their life together might be like.

"Is Africa as hot as they say it is EJ?" she asked him inquisitively.

"Hotter," said EJ with a little laugh.

"Oh," she groaned, "I don't know if I can cope with hotter than this - I'll melt!"

"You'll adapt," said EJ indulgently, "You learn little tricks to survive it."

"Tricks?" she asked curiously.

EJ smiled back at her and then sat up in bed. He reached over to the large pitcher of icy water that he'd had delivered to their room not long ago and took out piece of ice before lying back down on the bed but this time rolling onto his side, propping his head up with one hand. EJ took the piece of ice he had in his hand and touched it to the back of Sami's neck where sweaty strands of pale blonde hair were plastered there. Sami quivered a little at the first touch of the coldness to her heated skin but then EJ was dragging the ice cube slowly down her back, following the indentation of her spine until it came to the gentle swell of her buttocks.

"Oh," Sami shuddered and then gave a happy sigh, "Nice."

EJ smiled at that and continued, tracing imaginary patterns all over her back, shoulders and bottom until the ice had completely melted, watching in fascination as her pale flesh became covered in goose bumps from the icy sensation.

"Turn over," he instructed her huskily as he leant over and fetched another ice cube to continue with.

Sami rolled over onto her back and looked up at him in anticipation and EJ didn't disappoint. He held her gaze steadily and she could see his growing excitement in them which must have been a direct match to her own but he still managed to keep his movements languidly measured. He held the new ice cube between his fingers and pressed it to Sami's lips, running back and forth over their softness and making them become even pinker. A little of the ice melted and Sami parted her lips to take in the moisture. Still holding her gaze unblinkingly EJ began to slowly drag the ice cube from her lips, down her chin, the long length of her neck and down between the valley of her breasts. The melted water dribbled down her sides, making tickling little rivulets down her skin and soaking dampening the bed sheets underneath her as both of their breathing began to roughen.

Sami watched EJ's face as he then began to trace a circle around one breast, making each turn smaller than the last and slowly working his way in towards her nipple. His face was one of rapt concentration and Sami shivered underneath his icy touch, the flesh of her breast goose bumping helplessly. Finally he was at her peak and tracing maddeningly slow circles around it. Her nipple was already tightly budded from the coldness but he drew out the anticipation of that first touch until Sami was beginning to shake from it. He relented at last and touched the ice cube to her peak and Sami bucked up and groaned as he began to tease the bud with it. EJ continued on, rubbing the ice against the puckered flesh as it continued to swell and tighten almost painfully under such relentless torture.

She began to writhe about on the bed under his ministrations until Sami thought she could take no more and then when she was just about to scream for him to stop he did and moved to her other breast, repeating the sweet torment on it. After her other breast had received the same kind of attention and that ice cube had melted EJ had to roll back over and fetch another ice cube, leaving Sami a panting bundle of nerve endings but EJ was far from done with her.

"I want you EJ," she moaned to him as he rolled back over, parting her legs and encouraging him to finish what he'd started.

"I want you too sweetheart," he said, his voice roughened from his own desire, "But not yet."

Sami groaned in frustration but EJ wasn't to be swayed. He returned the ice to the breast he'd first lavished so much attention on, mercilessly teasing the bud back into its former glory. Sami moaned her complaint but EJ didn't stop until her nipple was plump and pink, sitting up proudly and begging for him to take it and EJ couldn't refuse the silent invitation. He attached himself hungrily to her puckered teat and Sami gasped at the suddenness of his assault and how it felt to have something as cold as the ice cube to be replaced by the heat of his mouth. The hand that still had the ice cube sought out her other breast and began to torment that bud with the ice and Sami groaned loudly, the confusing sensation of heat at one breast and coldness on the other making her head spin. EJ's lips, tongue and teeth were hard at work on one breast licking, suckling and nipping whilst her other nipple grew painfully swollen from the ice and it was all too much for Sami.

"No!" she moaned, her hands going to EJ's head and trying to get him detach from her, her whole system rioting against being given this much pleasure all at once, "It's too much… no more!"

EJ ignored her, determinedly continuing his attentions to her breasts but he managed to take her hands and trapped them above her head with one of his arms and threw a heavy leg across Sami's lower body to keep her still. Sami bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out her pleasure at what he was doing to her, her excitement continued to grow to an almost painful level. EJ finally lifted his head and looked down at her with lust drugged eyes, his breathing forced. She looked back at him wide eyed.

"EJ," she said shakily, her body in a riot of need right then.

"Soon my darling," he said raggedly and reached for more ice.

This time when he returned to her EJ leant down as he continued to lie on his side next to her and began to kiss her, fierce demanding kisses that told her to yield to him and Sami was more than happy to do just that. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her deeply and distracting Sami from what his hand was doing with that ice. Sami bucked up at the sudden feeling of the icy intrusion amongst her folds but EJ held her determinedly in place. He moved the ice to her nub and began to massage the little peak rhythmically. Wild sensation burst through every nerve ending of Sami's body and she began to sob out her pleasure to him which he swallowed in their kisses, refusing to relinquish either her mouth or her nub as she squirmed helplessly under him. The intensity of the sensation was making Sami think she was going to pass out if he continued any longer and she began to tremble violently under him.

"Oh god, oh god!" she moaned, breaking their kiss and squeezing her eyes closed as she felt her core begin to pulsate rhythmically, "EJ!"

"Did you just come?" asked EJ excitedly.

"I don't know," she groaned, her body was a riot of confusion but all she knew was that it felt really, really good.

EJ cupped her mound with one large hand and felt her core fluttering against his fingers.

"Please EJ," she begged him, her whole body aching from what he'd done to it - her breasts, her core as she looked up at him pleadingly, "I need you inside of me, I can't take anymore."

EJ growled at her confession and sat up abruptly. Sami gave a grateful sigh, knowing she was soon going to have her release but again EJ seemed to have other ideas. He sat up and grabbed another cube of ice but this time he moved around so that he was kneeling between Sami's legs, sitting back on his haunches. Sami's legs were either side of his, bent at the knees and EJ grabbed at the back of her knees, dragging her further up into his lap. He once again pressed the ice to her nub but this time he mounted her hard at the same time. Sami screamed out, her hips jerking upwards and only increasing the pressure of his penetration and making her moan out her ecstasy. She almost made EJ come just by that simple act but he gritted his teeth, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible. He held the ice against her swollen bud as he began to move determinedly inside of her.

Again the feeling of cold, heat, pressure and being stretched so much all jumbled up together for Sami and she began to lose her mind from the sheer pleasure of it all. She grabbed at a nearby pillow and held it over her face as she began to scream in earnest, unable to be anything but incredibly vocal over what EJ as doing to her. Her supreme tightness and agonising wet heat was having its' usual impact on EJ as well, his pace inside her began to quicken and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Samantha!" he grunted as his hips hammered his swollen length into her again and again, "Oh god Samantha!"

EJ was in ecstasy and he never wanted this to end but the ice he'd been pressing against Sami's nub had melted now and there was no way to slow this down any further. EJ leant forward then, kneeling over the top of her on all fours and because he was still inside of her as he did that Sami was forced to wrap her legs around his waist as he bent her up, her backside off the bed. He was so deeply inside her now that EJ had no idea where he ended and Sami began and delighted in the exquisiteness of their union. He grabbed at the pillow and threw if off the bed, needing to see her face in these final moments and not caring if she screamed the place down right then.

"EJ!" she cried out and then dissolved under him, climaxing noisily and EJ could only follow suit, erupting inside of her, great wads of his hot seed spurting out of his spasming manhood and he couldn't help but marvel that he could still find so much to give her even after spending the last three hours making love.

She was his undoing.

EJ couldn't hold himself up over her any longer, his arms and legs shaking wildly and he went to move out of her so he could roll to one side.

"Don't leave me!" said Sami frantically, clinging to him and EJ groaned at her request, never wanting to leave the wondrousness of her body ever again.

He managed to do as she asked with the last of his strength, collapsing down on Sami and then quickly rolling to one side whilst keeping himself firmly embedded in her. Sami put her arms around his sweaty neck and threw a leg over his thigh, snuggling up against him. Having EJ inside her body just brought her such joy and she adored being this close to him.

"Wowee," said Sami faintly once she could speak again, the blood racing in her ears and all of her senses still spinning wildly, "That's some trick EJ."

EJ gave a tired laugh at that, just as shattered as she was. They lay side by side in silence, with EJ's now spent length still inside of her and their combined ragged breathing slowly returning to normal, the only other sound in the room was the over head fan clicking as it made its' rotations.

"I have to go," Sami finally announced, not knowing where she'd find the strength to sit up let alone get dressed but knowing she had to.

"Five more minutes," said EJ huskily, drawing her more fully into his arms, uncaring of the heat, "Please sweetheart… just five more minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

"You're so neat," commented Sami with a smile, watching as EJ carefully hung out his suit coat on a hanger and draped his tie over one shoulder of it before hanging it all on a back of a chair.

"Is that a problem my love?" he asked with a quirk of his lips, looking over to where she was sitting up in bed, dressed only in his white dress shirt, "My understanding is most women like their men to be neat."

"It's not a problem," she smiled back at him, "I'm just not used to a man picking up after himself so much is all."

"Well you'll have to get used once we are married Samantha," he said and he finished with his tidying duties and walked back over to the bed, his bare feet silent on the plush carpet of their hotel room.

EJ was only wearing his trousers, his suspenders hanging loosely down his sides and his chest bare. Sami couldn't help but admire the animal like grace he had to his movements. EJ came to a halt beside the bed and sat down on it, twisting to face Sami as she sat cross legged on the bed. Her back was against the bed head and she was swimming in his much larger shirt.

"Hey," he said softly, one finger going out to gently trace a line down one suddenly pale cheek, "What is it sweetheart?"

Sami looked a little stricken then as she looked at him anxiously.

"Are we really going to do this EJ?" she asked quietly, her blue eyes wide.

His mention of marriage suddenly making what they were doing seem very, very real and Sami had to admit, she was frightened.

"Samantha," said EJ softly, his eyes very serious as he sought out hers and his hand now cupping her cheek, "I love you… I want to be with you… today and every other day until I draw my last breath."

Sami's heart melted at his words but her worries stubbornly persisted.

"That's what you want isn't it?" asked EJ, the smallest amount of worry in his voice.

"Of course it is!" said Sami quickly, "It's just…"

"It's just you don't want to tell Lucas," he finished for her.

"Yes," she said and gave him a distressed look, "This is going to hurt him so bad and I don't want to do that - he doesn't deserve this EJ."

"He doesn't deserve to be with a woman who is in love with another man sweetheart," pointed out EJ gently.

"I know," she sighed.

Sami knew that EJ was right but it still didn't make the job of telling Lucas that she was leaving him anymore palatable.

"I'll come with you Samantha," said EJ, laying a hand over one of hers, "We can tell him together."

"No!" said Sami, her eyes widening, "No EJ, I couldn't do that to him. I'll tell him… I just need some time."

"Are you sure?" asked EJ, not completely happy by Sami's decision.

He worried over the other man's reaction. If Sami ever told him that she was leaving him EJ simply didn't know how he'd handle it but he was certain it would be very badly.

"I'm sure EJ," she smiled at him, "I'll tell Lucas when the time is right."

"You know darling," said EJ with a smile, turning a little more towards her on the bed and taking both of her hands in his, "I've been organising my finances and I have everything in order for us to leave Salem… today if you want. I think the time is right to tell both Lucas and Nicole the truth so we can finally be together properly."

"Today!" said Sami, her eyes opening wide, "But… how… what will we do…?"

"Listen sweetheart," said EJ, his face excited, "I've got it all figured out. I've organised my moneys and put it into a separate account to Nicole…"

"Isn't it her money though?" asked Sami a little hesitantly.

She was taking the woman's husband, she didn't want to take her money as well.

"This was money that I had going into the marriage," said EJ with a shake of his head, "I'm not proud of this fact but while I was with Nicole I lived off her money and invested mine - stocks, bonds and land. We are going to be more than comfortable with what I have saved up for quite a while and I intend to start practicing law again as soon as we settle in a place we both like."

"You are?" asked Sami in delight.

"Of course darling," said EJ with a grin, "I have to keep my beautiful girl in the manner to which I want her to become accustom. Besides, I'm tired of not making my own way in the world… I'm done with having a free ride through life."

EJ gave Sami an impish look then.

"Look what you've done to me Samantha," he said in mock lament, "You've made an honest man out of me."

Sami threw her arms around EJ's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh EJ!" she said elatedly.

EJ gave a deep chuckle at how pleased she was.

"You know," said Sami excitedly, pulling back and looking up at him, "I trained to be a secretary before I married Lucas - typing, short hand… the whole bit. I wanted to be Lucas' secretary at the agency but he already had Chloe and she's been there forever so I couldn't. But now I could be yours EJ!"

EJ pulled a bit of a face then, his old fashioned sensibilities challenged a little.

"I don't know if I want my wife working," he said hesitantly, "Sweetheart you won't have to. It's won't be like it was with Lucas - I'll be able to support you and very well at that. You don't need to work."

"But what if I want to?" she asked him with a little pout, "Don't you want to work together EJ?"

"Nothing would thrill me more sweetheart," said EJ with a smile, taking her chin in one hand and kissing away that pout, "But I admit that I'm not sure how much work I'd be able to get done with you looking so utterly sexy a few feet away."

Sami had to smile at that.

"So you'll think about it?" she pushed him, "About having me as your secretary when you start your law office? I promise you I'll do a good job EJ and won't get in your way."

"Samantha," said EJ huskily, tracing the shape of her face with his finger, "You could never be in the way and the thought of spending every day and night with you is nothing short of complete and utter bliss to me. If you really insist on working young lady then I have to insist on you working with me…"

A mischievous look came over EJ's face then.

"… until our babies start to arrive of course," he said leaning in and stealing a kiss from her.

"Our babies?" asked Sami, arching her eyebrows, "I wasn't sure if you wanted children EJ."

"I want to have children with you Samantha," said EJ with great certainty, "A whole batch of them."

"Oh EJ!" she exclaimed and hugged him again, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I want children so badly!"

"So do I sweetheart," said EJ with a smile and then pulled back to look at her as he put a hand over her stomach, "I want to see them growing inside of you, see them born…"

"Oh no you don't!" said Sami in absolute horror at even the suggestion, "Giving birth is women's business - no men allowed! There is no way you're going to see me doing that EJ DiMera!"

"We'll discuss it when it gets closer," said EJ with a quirk of his lips at how outraged she was.

"We can discuss it all you like but the answer is going to be the same!" huffed Sami, "Do they do that kinda thing in England…it's just too much!"

EJ had to laugh at how scandalised she was by the suggestion.

"No," he admitted with a smile, "Husbands have to wait outside, just like here but I thought you and I might start a new fashion Samantha."

"We are most certainly not EJ!" said Sami with a definite shake of her head, "It's unheard of - men will never be allowed in a labour ward - _never_ do you hear me!"

"Alright my love," he laughed at her continuing outrage, "If it makes you happy I'll admit defeat on that one."

"Good," said Sami looking relieved and giving a sharp nod of her head, "Glad you've seen reason EJ."

"Samantha," said EJ earnestly, "What I'm trying to say is that I want it all with you - children, a home, a life together. This love story is never going to end."

"Promise?" she asked him hopefully.

"I promise," he said with great certainty, "Whatever life throws at us I know that we can face it together and overcome it together. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

EJ reached out and threaded his fingers through Sami's and held her gaze steadily then.

"So once you tell Lucas it is over I want you to pack and come back to our room here at the hotel," said EJ, continuing on with his master plan, "I've booked it out indefinitely from yesterday so you will be able to come here any time of the day or the night - this is ours for the time being - until we decide exactly where we want to go. I'll do the same with Nicole and now that all my finances are in order we will be free to leave Salem and start our new life together."

Sami's heart had begun to pound nervously away in her chest as EJ rattled off his plans. The last part sounded so wonderful but the first part scared her senseless.

"Sweetheart," said EJ urgently, holding onto the tops of her arms, "Come this time tomorrow we could both be free to be together - just imagine it!"

"I am EJ," said Sami, "And I want that so much but…"

"Samantha," said EJ, moving in even closer and slipping his arms around her waist as he looked deeply into her lives, "I can't let you go one more time… I have to know that this is going to be the last time I send you back to that man. I'm going insane from the want of you. This is no longer enough for me - I have to have all of you, every beautiful, captivating part of you. I can't share you with him any longer, I just can't. You have to be mine and no one else's otherwise I will lose my mind. Darling it kills me a little inside each time I watch you leave this room sweetheart. Please, please, don't ask me to keep doing it."

"EJ," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "I feel exactly the same way! I can't bear going home to Lucas - all I want is you, I can't stand being away from you and I hate that you and Nicole are sharing a bed and…"

"We haven't made love for more than three weeks now," said EJ, suddenly interrupting and needing Sami to know that, "Ever since you ran off and before that… before that I was just going through the motions… to keep the peace. But now I can't bear to touch any woman but you Samantha."

"I know," said Sami softly, more tears forming in her eyes, "It's the same for me."

"You and Lucas haven't…" asked EJ hesitantly, his nerves tightening because he wasn't sure he'd be able to endure it if she told him that she'd slept with her husband since they'd exchanged their 'I love you's' - he'd always been very careful about avoiding thinking about it.

"It's been over a month now," confessed Sami, her bottom lip trembling, "I just couldn't… not any more…"

EJ crushed her to him, almost dizzy from the relief of hearing her say that.

"So tomorrow then?" asked EJ, drawing back to look at her eagerly, "You'll tell Lucas tomorrow and I'll tell Nicole and we'll meet here at the hotel. We can stay overnight and then I thought we could leave for New York in the morning."

"New York!" exclaimed Sami, her eyes wide, "I've never been to New York!"

"You'll love it sweetheart," he promised her with a grin, "We'll go by train and stay there until we work out what to do next. I think it would be more than prudent for both of us to take our leave of Salem as soon as possible."

"EJ," said Sami, her head spinning at how quickly he was moving with all of this, "Are you sure… I mean really sure that this is what you want to do because once we start there is no going back."

EJ's eyes lit up at that question.

"I am absolutely sure Samantha," he told her with great certainty.

He suddenly got off the bed then and kneeled down beside it and Sami looked at him in surprise.

"EJ," she said with a little frowning laugh, "What are you doing?"

EJ reached out and took Sami's left hand as she still sat there on the bed.

"Samantha," he said huskily, holding her hand in both of his and looking at her so intently as he knelt beside the bed, "I'd intended to do this in a far more romantic setting but I can't help myself, I have to do it now…"

Sami suddenly found she couldn't breathe as she looked at the earnest man on his knees before her.

"Samantha I love you," he said with such heartfelt emotion that it made Sami's breathe hitch, "I never want to be without you in this world ever again. Marry me beautiful girl and never leave me, be mine forever."

EJ's hand went to his trouser pocket then and he drew out a ring case. He'd picked it up this morning after having it made especially for Sami. EJ had fully intended as he'd said to make a romantic evening of it - dinner, dancing and then propose to Sami on bended knee as they took a walk through the gardens but EJ simply couldn't wait. The ring was burning a hole through his pocket and he was desperate for Sami to put it on and promise to be his. He opened the velvet case and Sami gasped to see the most perfect looking ring that she'd ever seen. It was a marquise cut diamond, simple, understated and oh so classy. Sami had never seen anything so beautiful in her life - it must have cost EJ a pretty penny and she couldn't believe that he'd bought it for her. EJ meanwhile was starting to grow anxious waiting for her reply. Sami was just sitting there, a stricken look on her face and not saying anything.

"Samantha?" he prompted her, giving her a nervous smile, "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm really going to need an answer on that one."

"Oh!" gasped Sami, when she realised that she hadn't said anything yet.

She'd just been so overwhelmed that words were a little beyond her right then.

"Y… yes," she managed, her tongue feeling strangely foreign in her own mouth, "Yes EJ, YES!"

EJ's face lit up at her acceptance and Sami had to laugh to see it, how could he have even thought for one second that she would say no Sami would never know. EJ grinned up at her and then took her left hand. Her wedding ring from Lucas had been in hock for awhile now to pay bills so EJ had only to place his ring on her finger with shaking hands. It was a perfect fit, sliding on her finger easily.

"Oh my," said Sami weakly at seeing such a beautiful ring on her finger.

"I had it inscribed," he told her throatily.

"You did?" she asked in delight, "What does it say EJ?"

"Forever," he said simply, "I'm yours and no one else's for the rest of our lives Samantha."

"And I'm yours EJ," she said, looking at him so adoringly, "It's perfect and amazing and I can't wait to be your wife!"

"As soon as our divorces are through we'll be married Samantha," he vowed to her, "The ink won't even be dry on the papers before I make you mine, I promise you."

Sami's heart thrilled to hear the urgency in his voice and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"So," she said mischievously, "What does a girl have to do to get a kiss from her new fiancé?"

EJ gave an approving growl at her teasing then, lunging at Sami from where he'd still been kneeling beside the bed and trapping her long ways across it. He devoured her lips and Sami returned his passion just as ardently. She was so happy that she thought she would burst from it all. Sami raked her nails down EJ's back making him squirm and then he was breaking their kiss and returning to kneeling by the side of it, dragging Sami along with him until her bottom was on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her from between her legs and gave her a devilish smile and Sami grinned back.

She bent her knees and rested them on EJ's shoulder and he in turn encircled her legs with his arms, reaching up and placing his hands just above Sami's knees. EJ rubbed his roughened cheek against Sami's inner thigh, moving ever closer to her core. Sami sighed happily, feeling herself tensing in anticipation of his first touch. EJ lingered though, taking his time and Sami began to make complaining little whimpers at his slowness.

"Do you want me to touch you sweetheart?" he asked her huskily.

"Yes," she groaned, wiggling impatiently under him, "You know I do EJ!"

"Show me darling girl," he told her, "Show me how badly you want me to touch you."

Sami eagerly complied, desperate for him to do just that and propped herself up on elbows. She reached down between her legs, her fingers finding their way into her core and all of the moisture that had already pooled there from his simple caresses. She removed her two fingers and held it to EJ's lips, showing him how wet she already was for him. He gave an approving groan, taking her fingers into his mouth, his hot tongue licking them clean.

"Again," he ordered her roughly and Sami's excitement only grew at his command.

She repeated her action, inserting her fingers back into her core, her fingers sliding easily into her slick heat but when she went to withdraw them he moved one of his hands from her leg and prevented her from doing just that, pressing them back into herself. He began to push and pull on her hand and Sami quickly knew what he wanted her to do. Without his assistance Sami began to repeatedly plunge her fingers into her core while she held EJ's rapt attention. Watching Sami pleasure herself for him, watching her repeatedly thrust her fingers into herself, the smell of her arousal in his nostrils and the growing breathlessness of her panting in his ears was having its' affect on his own body. He reached down and undid his zipper, pushing down his trousers and managing to remove them without relinquishing his place between her legs.

EJ's hand wrapped around his rampant hard on, so swollen and so very ready to be inside of her. He held onto the turgid staff, squeezing it and causing himself a painful pleasure before sliding his hand up to the tip, his thumb going over the top of it. He began to move his thumb in little circles over the velvet soft tip of his manhood, stimulating himself as he watched Sami do the same. Pre-cum oozed out of his tip, lubricating his action and getting EJ even harder. Sami was beginning to make breathless little gasping noises and hips were starting to undulate and EJ knew she was quickly bringing herself to a climax and he didn't want that, he wanted to be the one to make her scream out in pleasure so as much as he was enjoying the show he put a stop to it. His hand left his aching member, now wet with his own juices and went to her hand, stilling its' increasingly frantic pumping and withdrawing it from her body. Sami groaned her complaint, she'd been so close but let him stop her. She felt him guide her fingers to his mouth again and as before he licked and sucked all of her juices from them.

"I want you EJ!" she said, moving impatiently, "Please!"

"I want to make this last for a very long time sweetheart," he said with a shake of his head, looking up at her, still from between her legs.

He reached out and cupped her mound in his large hand, very gently massaging it.

"Calm down sweetheart," he told her, his own arousal evident in the roughness of his voice, "Just calm down for me darling… relax."

He continued to caress the apex of Sami's thighs, calming them both down in the process so that they could resume again. Sami's hand went to EJ's head as he rested his cheek against one of her inner thighs and she ran her fingers back and forth through his dark hair. They held each other's gaze adoringly as their combined breathing slowly returned to normal. When he was satisfied that they were both under control again EJ pressed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh and then took the hand that was now lovingly tracing his cheek and kissed its' palm and then all of Sami's fingers in turn. She smiled to watch him do that, wondering what she'd ever done to deserve such a man and such a lover as EJ. EJ took one of her fingers then and guided it to her already swollen nub.

"Slowly," he instructed her throatily and Sami gave a little moan of excitement.

She began to do as he said, her finger pressed against the little mound as she began move her finger in a circular motion. EJ watched her stimulating herself, his erection jerking wildly at the sight. Sami's breathing was quickly becoming uneven again and EJ put a hand on hers.

"Stop," he told her as she panted noisily, "Slower sweetheart, I want us to take our time."

Sami squeezed her eyes closed in frustration but she wanted to make this last as much as EJ did so she forced herself to relax, throwing her free hand above her head as she lay on the bed and determinedly slowed her breathing.

"OH GOD!"

Sami cried out as she suddenly felt EJ insert two of his fingers into her, his much thicker digits filling her far better than her own had. He kept them perfectly still inside of her and Sami looked down at EJ wide eyed with surprise. He just gave a little smile and nuzzled her inner thigh with his cheek, holding her gaze. After a minute of doing that EJ decided they were ready to resume.

"Again," he said huskily and Sami smiled, watching him through half closed eyes as she began to massage her nub again.

EJ crooked his fingers inside of her, pressing hard against that spot that just made Sami want to melt into puddle of liquid bliss and it barely took any time before she was straining against his still motionless fingers, her feet pushing against his shoulders rhythmically as her orgasm rapidly approached. EJ made her stop before it was too late though and they both calmed down before starting again but his fingers kept their place deep within her. He repeated this again and again until her gasping moans and the way she was writhing against his fingers was beginning to make EJ lose his mind. He was so hard now that he was almost screaming from the pain of it and needed to sheath himself in her heat or he was sure he would. Sami's pleasure was beginning to build again and he could feel her getting dangerously close to her peak. He abruptly removed his fingers, fearing they'd both lose it if they didn't stop right away and he pulled her finger away from her nub as he shakily stood up. Sami looked up at him excitedly as he took her legs and rested them on his chest and placed one of his knees on the edge of the bed. His hand went to his engorged shaft, guiding the tip to her opening.

"I'm so big sweetheart," he warned her shakily.

"I know," she groaned, experience telling her that with that much foreplay he was bound to be enormous right now, "I want it so badly EJ, don't make me wait any longer!"

"You have to say still Samantha," he begged her unevenly, "If you move I'll come instantly - I want you so much! Stay still for me sweetheart."

Sami nodded eagerly, just desperate for him to take her and end her torment. She felt EJ begin to ease himself into her and she worked determinedly to do as he asked and remain still around him. He was stretching her painfully but Sami couldn't care in the least, wanting more, always wanting more.

"YES!" she hissed in delight as another inch slid into her and she clutched at the bed sheets, "Oh god it's so good EJ, don't stop!"

EJ had been taking it slowly, concentrating on remaining in control as he forced her body to accommodate his vast size but her cry undid him and he rammed the last of himself home sharply making them both cry out. The urge to begin riding her as hard as he could was an incredibly strong one and EJ gripped Sami's ankles tightly, willing himself to keep still inside of her but Sami had other ideas.

"EJ!" she said urgently, beginning to move her hips from side to side.

"Don't!" said EJ urgently to her, knowing if she kept that up he was a goner, "I need a moment Samantha."

"No," said Sami defiantly.

She was a bundle of screaming want and need and they'd taken long enough and she just wanted the ecstasy that she knew only EJ could give her. Sami managed to sit up, propping herself up with her hands on the bed behind her. This new positioned made her walls tightened abruptly around his already too sensitive manhood and EJ cried out loudly.

"Now!"

It was Sami's turn to order EJ and he had no way to stand against her. He was so tightly clenched around him that it was an exercise in excruciating rapture to begin moving inside of her. EJ withdrew himself almost all the way out and then thrust into Sami hard and she jerked up and he was done. The sweat ran off his body as he began to hammer himself into her beyond any kind of control now. Sami began to groan helplessly and EJ lost his mind completely.

"Oh god, oh god, ohhh gggooooddd!"

His broken mantra filling the room as suddenly the ability to speak left him and all he could do was grunt wildly with each of his powerful thrusts. Sami threw her head back and began to climax around him, no longer able to stand it. EJ somehow managed to continue through her convulsions as she came and then came again and then came again. While she was still sobbing from her last release EJ slammed himself into almost violently one last time and then it was there, his orgasm tore through him so brutally that it was almost like he left his body and was watching from outside himself somehow. The force with which he released his seed into her body was almost staggering and EJ saw brilliant points of light form behind his tightly closed eyelids and gave himself over totally to the majesty of the moment.

"SAMANTHA!"

He roared her name as he struggled against blacking out from this much pleasure and his joy was complete knowing she was going to be his forever now. Sami listened to and felt him climaxing so noisily inside of her and had never felt so complete in her life.

It was an utterly perfect moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

EJ leant his head back against the high back of the winged back chair he was sitting on and let out an ecstatic whimper. He looked down through heavy lidded eyes to watch Samantha's long golden hair fanning out over his thighs as she repeatedly took his engorged manhood into her mouth, sucking and licking and just driving him utterly insane as she worked on him. He was completely naked but Sami was still wearing his white shirt as she knelt on the carpet between his legs.

"Oh yes sweetheart," he said, his words a sibilant hiss as he reached down and tangled his fingers in her soft hair, gently encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth.

Sami complied, she'd gotten quite good at this little trick over the last few months and EJ was clearly appreciative of her efforts. Despite how big EJ was Sami was able to take a lot of him into her mouth and EJ moaned loudly when he felt his tip brushing up against the back of Sami' throat.

"Oh god YES!" he groaned excitedly, "That feels so good, don't stop Samantha, don't stop!"

Sami had discovered that with a little concentration she could take him that deeply into her mouth and not choke and she loved how aroused EJ would get when she did just that. She wrapped her hand around the remainder of his thick staff, squeezing and pumping in time to her sucking. Sami pulled her mouth from his swollen rod and he gave a complaining groan which quickly became delirious moans as her tongue flicked over his tip, teasing the little slit there. EJ tensed abruptly, his hands going above his head to grip the back of his chair so that he had something to brace himself against otherwise there was no way he could continue to sit still under her ministrations. Sami looked up at him through her lashes, enjoying his obvious pleasure. EJ's taunt stomach was completely rigid and beginning to tense rhythmically and Sami could feel how he was starting to thrust his hardness towards her. She continued to torment his tip, other hand stroking up and down his length as she did as her other hand found his balls and began squeeze and fondle them. EJ did buck up then, his heels digging into the carpet.

"Samantha!" he said urgently and now he was definitely thrusting against her hand, obviously eager for more.

Sami looked up at him with a little seductive smile, knowing he was completely in her power now and thrilling to it.

"Would you like to come in my mouth EJ?" she purred and his eyes blazed with excitement at the offer.

Sami knew how much he loved to do that and truth be told Sami loved it too. She found it very exciting and loved having the taste of all that maleness in her mouth. The realisation should have been a shocking one to her considering she'd never done anything like this before meeting EJ but it wasn't. EJ nodded his head frantically, desperate to do just that.

"Please," he begged her raggedly, "Please, I'm so close."

Sami drew EJ into her mouth again and he drew in an agonised breath of delight. She took him right into her mouth and proceeded to suck and pump on his distended shaft, making EJ writhe about on the chair, his breaths coming in strained grunting noise then. EJ watched with rapt adoration as she did this for him and wanted to last as long as he could so he could enjoy this but Sami began to making little mewing noises, as though she was desperate for him to deliver himself into her mouth and EJ was beyond any self restraint. He tensed suddenly and Sami felt his hard length begin to pulsate and throb and then there was the taste of his saltiness in her mouth and EJ's noisy cries of pleasure. Sami took her time milking him, making sure she got every last drop he had for her. EJ stroked her head lovingly as she lingered over him and enjoyed watching her continue to cosset him for a long time afterwards as he slowly came down from his peak.

Sami finally released him and stood up, joining EJ on the large armchair by sitting on his lap and straddling him. EJ's hands went to her waist, his fingers fanning out over the gentle swell of her hips.

"That was magnificent sweetheart," he told her dreamily.

"Glad you enjoyed it," she said with a little giggle.

Sami leaned in and kissed him and there was still the taste of himself in her kisses and the knowledge was an arousing one to EJ. They continued their kisses for a long time until Sami broke off and leaned in and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Are you going to get hard for me again EJ?" she cajoled him.

"You know I am," he growled back, his hands tightening around her waist at her inflammatory words.

"What can I do to help you?" she purred in his ear, her nails raking down his chest and making EJ shudder.

"Lean back," he instructed her throatily.

Sami straightened up and looked at him with a curious arched eyebrow but did as he said. EJ held onto her waist firmly so she could lean back and he'd stop her from falling backwards of his lap completely. The action caused Sami to arch her back and push her full breasts with their already hardened nipples forward. EJ viewed them hungrily before latching onto one pert teat through the material of his shirt that she was wearing. He suckled hard there, making Sami gasp and groan alternatively.

"Oohhh yesss!" sighed Sami happily as he ravaged first one bud and then the other leaving them both swollen and pink.

EJ drew back and observed his handiwork. His shirt had two wet patches on the front of it from where he'd attached himself to her and through the thin, wet cotton he could see tantalising flashes of pink.

"I want to see you," he said gruffly, his returning arousal thickening his tone.

Sami gave a little smile at hearing that and her hands went to the buttons of the shirt and began to undo them painstakingly slowly. She undid every last one as EJ watched on impatiently and Sami could feel his manhood beginning to twitch against her leg as she straddled his lap. She slowly drew apart the shirt, making sure to drag the material across her hardened buds while EJ paid close attention. When she was finally fully exposed to his gaze EJ gave an approving grunt. Sami then cupped her breasts and making sure he was watching her every move lifted one of her breasts up so she could suckle just as he had done on her own teat. EJ groaned excitedly to see her do that and she could feel him rapidly hardening against her now. She repeated the action on her other breast while EJ's fingers went to her folds, finding her already very wet and more than prepared for what was about to happen.

"I'm so ready for you right now," he told her huskily, "I need to be inside you now Samantha."

Sami let go of her breasts, needing that too.

"Yes," she breathed, going up on her knees and intending to sink down on his now impressively restored erection.

"Wait," he told her, "Turn around sweetheart."

Sami looked confused for a moment and then realised what he wanted her to do. She managed to turn around so that they were both facing forward then, EJ sitting in the large chair and Sami with kneeling either side of his thighs. EJ grasped her hips, guiding her back towards him. Sami felt his tip brushing her opening and then suddenly he was pulling down on her hips and jamming her down on his renewed manhood. Sami groaned loudly at having to take him that quickly and in this position but loved every second of it. She sat there, impaled on his thickness.

"Is that hard enough for you darling?" now it was his turn to purr a question and Sami nodded her head, swallowing a moan.

EJ's hands went to her breast and he pulled her back towards his chest. Sami's head lolled back on his shoulder as he began to massage her breasts in his large hands.

"I'm about to make you come very, very hard sweetheart," he promised her, grasping her breasts tightly.

"Oh yes," said Sami eagerly as he began to thrust himself deep up inside of her, "Yes… yes…. YES!"

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ and Sami walked arm in arm out of their hotel and onto the street. Sami was leaning in to him, awash on a sea of divine happiness and afterglow. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly. EJ smiled back down at her, his face mirroring her contentment and adoration. He took her hand that was draped over his arm and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly. They smiled at each other again, oblivious to the world around them and only seeing one another. EJ reluctantly tore his gaze from her and lifted his hand, hailing a cab for Sami. She always had them drop her a few streets from her apartment and she would walk the rest of the way. The taxi pulled up to the curb and leant in through the window and handed the driver some money and gave the address. He straightened up again and took Sami in his arms.

"I love you," he said with so much emotion.

"I love you," she returned with the same.

EJ pulled her closer to him and uncaring of all the people walking back and forth along the busy street he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. Sami put her arms around his neck, clinging to him and returning his kisses with equal ardour. People were beginning to stare but neither of them noticed or would have cared if they did. Finally EJ dragged his mouth from hers, his breathing rough. He leant his forehead against Sami's and held her gaze.

"Tomorrow," he said raggedly, "Tomorrow our life together begins properly."

"I can't wait EJ," said Sami shakily, "I just want to be with you so much."

A smile spread over his face at hearing her say that.

"And you will be," he promised her, kissing her gently this time, "The two of us are going to build an amazing life together sweetheart."

Sami gave him a tremulous smile at that and then EJ had to reluctantly release her so that she could get into the waiting cab. He closed the door behind her after helping her into the back seat and they smiled at one another again. The taxi pulled away from the curb and Sami was being whisked away from him. She turned around in her seat as the taxi drove away and looked back at him, putting her hand onto the glass and smiling at him before the car was swallowed up in traffic. A little shudder ran through EJ's spine as Sami disappeared from his view and he frowned. He had a momentary feeling of unease but quickly dismissed it. He was too happy in that moment to entertain anything other than feelings of excited anticipation. EJ stuck his hands in his pockets and began to stroll up the street, not having a particular destination in mind, just feeling the urge to walk and as he did he began to whistle a jaunty tune.

**oooOOOOooo**

The woman watched him walk along the street heading in the opposite direction to where she was sitting in a café across the street. She sat back in her chair, her face a picture of angry disgust. Nicole searched through her bag and found her cigarette case, and pulled out a cigarette, placing one to her lips and lighting it as EJ disappeared around the corner and out of her view as she considered what she'd just had to witness. Not that she'd needed any confirmation of her suspicions by this point but that shameless display her husband and that little whore had put on for all the world to see had cinched it for Nicole. She'd known something was up when EJ had been so moody three weeks ago now and then suddenly he seemed to just get over it and had been upbeat and happy ever since. There had been a growing distance between them physically as well and it had been weeks since EJ had touched her intimately. When she'd discovered that EJ was moving money around and closing accounts her suspicions had gone into overdrive.

She'd hired a man to follow EJ and what he'd reported back to her had been devastating to Nicole, if not unexpected. EJ was having another one of his little flings and Nicole knew that his usual pattern was to have his fun and then dump the little tramps once he was done with them. There was something about this one though that was making Nicole nervous. EJ was being indiscrete for one thing and that wasn't like him - it was like he didn't care who knew about him and his little bit of fluff. The money thing was worrying Nicole too as was the fact that the two of them were no longer having sex.

This one felt different and Nicole knew she had to do something about it.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami settled back in the taxi, feeling like she was having the most wonderful dream of her life. She opened up her handbag and took out the ring case, opening it and admiring the ring inside once again. Come tomorrow she would be able to wear that ring freely and a huge smile spread over Sami's face at that thought. She'd be free to admit her love of EJ to anyone who asked, they could go out in public together and be a normal couple… soon to be husband and wife. Suddenly Sami couldn't wait for that a minute longer. She snapped the case close and put it back in her hand bag before calling out to the driver.

"Hey mister!" she got his attention and their eyes met in the rear vision mirror, "I've got somewhere else I need you to take me…"

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami walked down the hallway, heading towards Lucas' office. Her heart was hammering painfully in her chest and she felt like she was about to throw up but she couldn't put this off any longer. She got to the reception area but Chloe wasn't behind her desk as she usually was. It was around lunch time so Sami figured that she was probably off having lunch right then. Sami stopped in front of the door to Lucas' office and forced herself to take a deep breath. She clutched her hand bag tightly and worked up the nerve to go through with this. Sami didn't bother with knocking on Lucas' door, just opening it and walking through and came to a dead halt at the sight in front of her. Her hand flew to her chest as she sucked in a strangled breath as she looked wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

Chloe and Lucas were tangled up in one another with Chloe perched on the edge of Lucas' desk, her long legs wrapped around his waist and her skirt hitched up to her thighs. Lucas was between her legs, one arm around her waist and the other on Chloe's breast. She was arching her back into his touch, her hands grasping his bottom tightly and they were both kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. The sound of Sami's shocked gasp interrupted them and they tore their lips from one another and turned their heads, looking at her in varying degrees of horror and embarrassment.

"Oh no!" whimpered Chloe at seeing Sami standing there.

She quickly began to struggle in Lucas' arms, pushing against his chest and getting him to release her. She jumped down off the desk and hastily pushed down her skirt as she looked at Sami in real distress.

"Oh Mrs Horton… it's not… we didn't… I… I…" Chloe was babbling incoherently as she blushed a crimson red colour at being caught in such a compromising position.

"It's alright Chloe," interrupted Lucas who had stepped back and turned around to face Sami, his eyes not leaving his wife's face, "Why don't you give us a minute here."

"Um, sure," said Chloe, suddenly unable to look anyone in the eye.

She began to hurry out of the room but paused as she went to go by Sami who was still standing there frozen to the spot.

"I'm real sorry," she apologised to Sami, her gaze riveted to her feet, "I didn't mean for… it just… I'm real sorry."

With that stammering apology Chloe left the room, leaving husband and wife facing one another. The silence between them grew and Lucas straightened his tie, looking like he needed something to occupy his hands with. Sami for her part was still trying to comprehend how she felt about all this and what it meant. A part of her was hurt and felt betrayed although she knew that was wildly hypocritical of her but another part of her was hugely relieved because all of a sudden she wasn't the only one cheating on their relationship. She was bombarded with so many emotions at once that she couldn't process them all and she began to laugh, strained little noises that grew until she had to take a seat and sit down, doubling over and holding her head in her hands as she laughed hysterically at the unbelievable irony of this whole thing. Lucas pulled a face, not quite expecting this kind of response from Sami. He walked over to her and stood in front of her as she continued to laugh, her head held in her hands.

"Sami?" said Lucas uncertainly, "You laughin'?"

She was making a sound somewhere between laughing and crying and Lucas was a bit confused. This was not how he'd intended on Sami finding out - hell, he hadn't even decided if she ever would. He was still unsure about his feelings towards Chloe but there was an attraction there, a strong one. One so strong that he'd broken his marriage vows over and Lucas thought he wasn't the kind of man to do such a thing but there had just been something about the young woman that had worn down his resolve and two months ago after working late together one thing had led to another. It was a very old story and one Lucas had seen enough times himself in his line of work but it hadn't stopped him.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Sami," he told her as Sami's crying laughter finally subsided but she kept her head in her hands, not looking at him, "You don't deserve to be treated like this and I feel like a real SOB right now and I really don't know what…"

"I'm having an affair too."

Sami interrupted him, lifting her head and looking him in the eye with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Wh… what?" stammered Lucas, completely taken aback and then his face darkened as her words sunk in, "Who is it Sami?"

"Does it matter?" she asked him with a hopeless shrug.

Lucas seemed to think about that and then his shoulders sagged and he slowly took a seat beside her and they both sat there side by side, looking ahead into the empty room.

"Do you love her?" asked Sami hesitantly.

"I don't know," said Lucas with another shrug, "I feel… somethin'… somethin' strong."

Lucas turned his head and looked at Sami then as she continued to look ahead.

"This guy," he said and now it was his turn to ask, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," said Sami softly, not hesitating and turning to look at Lucas pleadingly, "I'm sorry Lucas but I do, so much."

Lucas took in this piece of information, showing no outward sign of emotion as Sami looked at him anxiously. After a minute or two he finally spoke.

"Well this is a hell of thing now isn't it kid?" he asked her with a wry quirk of his lips.

"I guess," agreed Sami ruefully.

She turned then and put a hand on Lucas' arm.

"I never wanted to hurt you Lucas, or betray you like this," she told him earnestly, "I fell in love… and I'm sorry but I did. We… we want to be together… to get married."

"So you want a divorce then?" asked Lucas, his tone slightly hardened.

"Yes," said Sami softly with a nod of her head.

Lucas pondered that for another long moment.

"Right," he said at last and then gave a shrug, "I guess that makes sense. I know you're not the kinda dame to just jump into some smooth talker's bed. When you give your body you give your heart along with it."

"I still love you Lucas," said Sami quietly, "You've been real good to me and looked after me just great."

"Yeah but it wasn't always an easy run now was it kid?" asked Lucas with a self depreciating laugh.

"That isn't what this is about Lucas," said Sami with a shake of her head, "I never minded makin' do."

"I know," said Lucas with a sigh and then frowned a little as he looked at her, "So this new guy of yours… is he going to look after you proper like or what?"

"He is," said Sami with a tremulous smile at his concern considering the circumstances, "He really loves me, I just know it."

"Yeah well he'd better otherwise he'll have me to answer to," said Lucas gruffly.

He wasn't big on showing emotion, a real man didn't after all but he still loved her but like Sami he wasn't sure that he was in love with his wife anymore. Lucas didn't want to hold Sami in a marriage against her wishes and cause the love they still had for each other to shrivel up and die altogether. He wasn't thrilled at this turn of events but he was philosophical and above everything else he was a realist. This was the way things were now and he'd just have to deal. Besides, now he'd be free to see if his feelings for Chloe were more than just the titillation of forbidden fruit.

"So how's this going to work?" asked Lucas, "You can stay at the apartment for as long as you want…"

"I have somewhere to go," she interrupted him, amazed that he was being so generous about all of this.

But it was like what she'd always told EJ - Lucas was a good man.

"Yeah of course you do," said Lucas dryly, "Where you used to meet him right?"

"Yes," said Sami and blushed.

"It's okay kid," said Lucas in resignation, "I get how these things work."

He stood up then and Sami followed suit. They looked at each other, a world of regret passing between them.

"It was fun while it last huh?" said Lucas with a half smile.

"It was," nodded Sami, starting to feel rather emotional.

Lucas leaned in and very gently kissed her cheek.

"I wish you luck Sami," said Lucas quietly, "I really do and if you ever need a friend…"

"Thank you Lucas," said Sami, with a watery smile, "And I hope you find happiness too… that you and Chloe…"

"We'll see," shrugged Lucas and then gave her a sad little smile, "Good bye Sami."

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami walked out onto the pavement in front of Lucas' office and drew in a deep breath. She felt a wave of elation roll over her as she realized it was done; she was free to be with EJ now. Of course there were still the legalities to be sorted out but Lucas, as odd as it was to think, had just given her his blessing. It had been sad to say goodbye to Lucas but for both of them it felt like time. Seeing Lucas with Chloe like that had confirmed it for Sami. She should have been full of jealous rage but she hadn't been, just a bit shocked. The truth was that she'd meant what she'd said to Lucas, she did wish him a happy life but it was obvious now to both of them that neither one of them were going to provide the other with that. Sami hoped Lucas and Chloe made a go of it, she'd always liked Chloe and Sami had known for a long time that the other woman had a crush on Lucas so she just wished them the best now and hoped they could make each other even half as happy as she and EJ made each other.

She looked up at the afternoon sky and somehow the sky looked a little bluer then it had before, the clouds even fluffier and for Sami in that moment she felt like she was flying up there amongst them. A million thoughts were running through her head and Sami tried to organize them into some facsimile of order. The first thing she did was make her way towards the park that she and EJ exchanged messages at. She went by bus and while she was travelling to the park she wrote EJ a note, telling him what she'd done and that she was going to pack a suitcase as he'd told her to and was going to their hotel and stay there overnight. Sami just wanted to run to EJ then and there but knew she couldn't do that, not until he'd told his wife. Instead she'd have to be patient for one more night.

They both routinely checked their little hidey hole in the tree twice a day now, mornings and afternoons for any messages from the other and there was invariable nearly always a note left by one of them. In the last two weeks it had been near impossible to be out of contact or not seeing each other for more than several hours at a time. Sami knew they had started to get careless with their driving need to have so much contact but it didn't matter now, only one more night of not having EJ in the bed beside her and then they would together forever. She slipped her note into the tree and smiled, imagining EJ's face when he opened it.

A part of Sami hoped that EJ had ended it with Nicole already as well and he'd be able to join her tonight in their room. The thought made Sami's heart soar and she hoped against hope that that would be the case. She looked down at her handbag and opened it, taking out the velvet ring case and removing the ring that EJ had given her from inside. She looked at the single word inscribed into the band… _Forever_… and couldn't believe that she could be this happy. Sami slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger and admired how it caught the afternoon light. The next stop for Sami was her apartment where she crammed as much as she could into her suitcase, not bothering to fold things properly in her haste. Sami felt a little pang of nostalgia as she looked around the simple apartment. This was the first place she'd lived outside her family home and there was a place in her heart for it just like there was a place for Lucas. He'd been her first lover and someone who had loved her and that meant a lot. But all that felt in the past now and all Sami could see was the future, hers and EJ's future together and her stomach curled in excitement. Sami said a silent goodbye to the little apartment and her old life, closing the door on it and headed towards her new one with EJ.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sami followed behind the porter as he carried her suitcase up the stairs of The Drake hotel and she smiled at him once they were inside the room and thanked him, giving him a tip. When he was gone she looked around the room, remembering how only a few short hours ago EJ and she had made their plans in that very bed and now it was actually happening. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand along the plush spread that adorned it. Someone had made the bed since she and EJ had well and truly messed it up and Sami blushed a little to imagine what the staff must have been thinking. She picked up one of the pillows and pressed it to her face, inhaling deeply and smelling EJ's unmistakable scent on it, sighing happily. Sami put it back down on the bed and smoothed out the pillow case before sitting down on the edge of the bed. A sudden noise from inside the bathroom made Sami's heart soar.

"EJ?" she said excitedly, thinking he may have gotten her note while she had been at the apartment and was already in the room.

She jumped up from the bed and took a couple of steps towards the bathroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was who had made the noise. Sami's eyes went wide as she received her second unwelcome surprise of the day.

"Not quite sweetie."

The blonde woman sauntered out of the bathroom and came to a halt in front of Sami, looking her up and down disdainfully. Sami had never met EJ's wife but she'd seen Nicole before when they'd come to Club Marlowe. She was tall, thin, and beautiful and dressed in undoubtedly very expensive clothes. Sami suddenly felt small and cheap looking next to her.

"How's about you and I have a little chat?" Nicole said to her and arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Woman to woman."

Sami looked back at Nicole and nodded slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR**

"Well isn't this nice?" asked Nicole sweetly as she sauntered over to where Sami was standing nervously by the bed, "Just us two girls. Now what should we talk about do you think…?"

Nicole trailed off then and seemed to be thinking hard.

"The latest fashions?" she offered up thoughtfully and then looked at Sami's clothing and pulled a rueful face, "Perhaps not. Let's see…"

Again Nicole made a big show of thinking.

"I know," she announced brightly, "Why don't we talk about why you thought you could just come in here and sleep with my husband."

"I'm sorry," said Sami quietly, "We never intended for it to happen this way but we want to be together…"

"You didn't actually think my husband was going to run away with you did you?" Nicole interrupted disdainfully and then she caught sight of Sami's suitcase by the door.

She put her hand to her mouth to cover a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh you did!" she exclaimed and then in a very condescending tone, "Oh that is so very cute – no wonder Junior had such fun with you."

Sami's chin lifted in defiance at the other woman's open mocking of her. Nicole made a tutting noise then.

"Honey, you're not meant to take the man seriously," she said with a roll of her eyes, "He was just saying what he had to to get what he wanted…"

Nicole ran her eyes over Sami insultingly then.

"Not that I image he had to offer someone like you very much I'm sure," sneered Nicole, "I'm sure you were glad of the change of scenery from some dark alley way or the back of a car. A bed must have been a real treat for a whore like you."

"Nicole," began Sami speaking slowly and forcing herself to remain calm.

"Nicole?" she spat out her own name with such venom that Sami looked at her in shock, "Oh honey, you don't get to call me by my first name so don't even think about it!"

"Mrs DiMera…" Sami began again, trying to keep her dignity in this situation.

"That's right toots," sneered Nicole, "_Mrs_… _DiMera_! You might want to think on that for a moment."

"I'm sorry that you found about EJ and me like this," said Sami quietly, determinedly carrying on, "Neither one of us wanted to hurt you…"

"Find out this way?" scoffed Nicole, "You really are a little idiot aren't you? "

Nicole walked over to where she was standing, pushing her face into Sami's aggressively.

"EJ would come home and tell me about you and we'd laugh over it…," she informed Sami matter of factly, "Before we went to bed of course and he was able to be with a real woman! Not some little trashy blonde that would look more at place making these beds than sleeping in them! Do you really think a man like EJ, with his education and breeding would look at you as anything other than a little roll in the hay… are you seriously that stupid sweetie? I mean you look it obviously but I didn't think anyone in the world could be _that_ dumb!"

"EJ loves me," said Sami, her voice starting to shake a little but she determinedly held her ground.

"Listen toots," said Nicole flatly, "EJ loves what is between your legs and nothing else. Just like all the other little sluts he's had over the years. You're no different, just a little dumber than most and just like all the rest when he's gets bored he comes home to me. He _always_ comes home to me! In fact that is why I'm here - he wanted me to tell you that play time is over and it's time for you to crawl back under whatever rock or bar stool he found you on. He's done with you."

"I don't believe you," said Sami, her voice beginning to rise, "EJ would never…"

"Oh hon don't you presume to tell me what my husband would and would not do," sniffed Nicole, "I've been here so many times I can't even begin to count them. Now why don't you run along back to your husband, pimp, whatever and leave us be?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I see EJ," said Sami stubbornly.

"Alright fine," said Nicole with a roll of her eyes as she walked over and picked up her hand bag and pulled out a cheque book and pen, "How much?"

"Wh… what?" asked Sami, taken aback.

"How much to see you gone?" asked Nicole, very businesslike now like she did this every other day, "Three hundred?"

"Dollars?" squeaked Sami in shock, she wouldn't see that kind of money if she worked straight for the next five years!

"I'm not dolling out pesos hon," said Nicole sarcastically, "So that amount is alright by you then?"

Nicole posed her pen to start writing but Sami stalled her.

"No!" she said loudly.

"Oh a player huh?" she said coldly, "Alright, let's call it an even five hundred shall we?"

"No!" said Sami fiercely and shook her head, "I don't want your money Nicole!"

"Don't you get it you little idiot?" asked Nicole in exasperation, "He used you to get what he wanted, now he's got what he wanted and you're just an afterthought to EJ now. That is how he operates. I'm telling you blondie, in another couple of days he's going to be struggling to remember your name - you may as well take the money so that you get something out of this!"

"Really?" said Sami sharply, beginning to lose her temper against this woman's open disdain of her, "I think EJ is going to remember the name of the woman he asked to marry him today don't you Nicole?"

Sami held up hand and showed off the engagement ring EJ had given her defiantly to her. This finally seemed to break through Nicole's icy façade as she looked at the ring Sami was proudly displaying to her. Sami saw the look on her face and new that she'd caught the other woman off guard with this information.

"You're lying," said Nicole faintly, unable to take her eyes off the glittering ring on Sami's finger, the cheque book and pen slipping through her hands and landing with a thud on the ground.

"No I'm not," said Sami determinedly, "EJ gave this to me today… right after he asked me to marry him."

Nicole turned away sharply, walking away from Sami and moving over to the fire place and resting her hands along the mantle as though if she didn't she might fall down. Sami followed her over and stood behind her, attempting to explain.

"We met and we fell in love," she told Nicole, "It wasn't planned, none of it was. It happened and now we can't undo it. EJ and I want to be together, forever. I am real sorry about this all but…"

"You're sorry?" interrupted Nicole bitterly, slowly shaking her head but not turning around, "The little whoring tramp is sorry that she is stealing my husband?"

"I am," said Sami softly, suddenly feeling sorry for the other woman.

It would devastate her if she lost EJ now so she could well imagine how Nicole must be feeling.

"I know that this is wrong of us," she continued on, "But me and EJ… we can't help it. We have to be together. We love each other, we want to get married, start a family. You're a real beautiful woman Nicole, there will be guys lining up round the block wanting to step out with you and marry you…"

Nicole could hear that Sami was still talking but hadn't heard a word after she'd said that she and EJ were going to start a family together. She'd begged EJ for a child and he'd always told her no, that he hated children and here he was prepared to run off with this little ragamuffin and start popping them out and Nicole couldn't stand it. The little idiot was still twittering on about how there were plenty of other men for Nicole other than EJ when Nicole looked down and saw that somehow she'd picked up the poker from the fire place as she stood there. Nicole's hand tightened around the end of it, until her knuckles went white.

"I know EJ never meant to hurt you," said Sami, trying to offer up some solace to the older woman, "And I…"

Her next words were cut short when Nicole suddenly whirled around, rising up the poker and striking Sami hard across the face with it. She cried out in shock and pain and hit the ground hard. Blood was pouring from a nasty gash in her scalp as she looked up at Nicole blearily through dumb struck eyes.

"No," said Sami weakly and raised her arm to protect herself, unable to get up or move out of the way after the viciousness of that first blow.

Nicole didn't listen though, raising the poker high above her head and beginning to rain blows down on the helpless woman cringing on the ground. Another two blows and Sami was now motionless on the ground, her eyes closed but Nicole couldn't make herself stop. It was as though she was punishing this one woman for every infidelity her husband had ever had and for the most heinous of crimes of EJ loving her when he clearly no longer loved Nicole, if he ever had. Nicole stopped then when she could no longer raise her arm anymore and Sami was little more than a bloody mess. Nicole dropped to her knees beside Sami's body and stared at it, looking for some sign of movement but there was none.

As what she'd just done slowly began to seep into Nicole's consciousness she realised she was in big trouble. The little whore of an interloper was dead and now Nicole had a real problem on her hands. She hadn't intended on killing the other woman but it was done now and she needed to come up with a plan. Nicole got unsteadily to her feet, dragging her eyes from the bloody corpse and staggering into the bathroom. She still had the poker in her hand, Sami's blood dripping from it and Nicole hastily washed it clean. She caught her reflection in the mirror and saw that she had blood splatter all over her face and when she looked down Nicole saw that it was on her clothes and arms as well. She hastily cleaned herself down in the basin, scrubbing away at the blood on her body but knowing there wasn't much to be done about the blood on her clothes.

Walking out of the bathroom Sami was exactly where she'd left her and it was finally beginning to sink into Nicole that this was really happening. A plan started to formulate in her head and Nicole knew she had to act fast. For all she knew EJ could walk through that door at any minute or housekeeping and then she'd have a lot of explaining to do. Her coat was over the back of the sofa where she'd placed it after first arriving and waited for Sami to arrive. Nicole had intercepted Sami's note to EJ of course and had taken it upon herself to warn the other woman off but she hadn't banked on losing control like this. She picked up the coat and put it on, doing up the buttons and hiding the blood stains on her dress.

Now she just had to clean up after herself and get the body out of the room. People had seen her go into the room, she'd gotten a key from the manager downstairs so leaving a dead body for a maid to find was not going to be a great idea. Nicole grabbed the rug that Sami had conveniently fallen on and rolled her up in it. It was blood soaked anyway and there was no way she could leave that behind. Sticking her head outside the door she was lucky enough to spy one of those large laundry carts that the housekeeping staff pushed around and put all the stripped sheets in from the beds. It was just what Nicole needed. After checking that the coast was clear Nicole darted out and grabbed the laundry cart at the end of the hallway and wheeled it back into the room. Once there she managed to pick up Sami's body that was now bundled up in the rug and dump it into the large basket. Nicole then began setting about cleaning up after herself.

She pulled the sheets from the bed that already had some blood splatter on them and cleaned up every drop of blood that she see with them. When she was done Nicole dumped the sheets in the laundry basket, making sure no blood was showing and further hiding Sami's body. She quickly scooped up her cheque book and shoved it back in her hand bag and after replacing the poker in the fire place she made good her escape. She held her breath going down on the service elevator but no one wanted to use the elevator at the same time rather fortunately and then she was wheeling the basket out the back of the hotel. Luckily Nicole had had the foresight to park out the back when she'd arrived, wanting to catch the lovers unaware so as it turned out that had been a smart decision for Nicole.

Adrenalin helped Nicole load Sami's body from the laundry basket into the boot of her car, her fear of being caught giving her the extra strength she needed to get the job done. Nicole shoved the sheets in over the top of her as quickly as she could as there was the sound of people approaching from the kitchen area of the hotel. She slammed down the boot and hurried over to the driver's seat and climbed in. She turned the ignition, put the car in gear and tried not to speed away but it was hard not to simply put her foot to the floor, just wanting to put some distance between herself and The Drake Hotel.

Nicole drove around for a bit, uncertain of what to do next. All he knew was that she had a dead body in her trunk that she really needed to get rid of. At last the thought of dumping Sami's body in the river came to her and Nicole turned her car around and headed towards the outskirts of town. There was an old bridge out there that was hardly ever used nowadays. It was a branch of the river that the industrial boats took - the ones hauling coal or scrap metal and the like and Nicole thought that would be perfect. The tides would was Sami's body well up river, hopefully even out into the ocean and then all the little fishies could have a free meal on her. Nicole's lips turned up in a humourless smile at that thought.

She made it to the bridge in record time and drove out into the middle of it. She struggled with Sami's body that was still wrapped in the rug from the hotel but finally managed to get it over the edge of the railing. Nicole balanced it there for a moment on the railing.

"See ya toots," she taunted Sami's lifeless body, "Guess you should have taken the money after all."

One of Sami's arms came loose then and dangled out of the rolled up carpet. It was covered in blood but the glint of the engagement ring caught Nicole's eye in the moonlight.

"Oh no you don't," Nicole muttered and managed to manoeuvre is so she could pull the ring off Sami's finger and pocketed it in her coat, "You were never good enough for that you little whore."

That done there was only one thing left to do, dispose of the evidence and Nicole did just that and pushed Sami's body and the rug she was rolled up in over the guard rail. It wasn't a long drop and Nicole waited expectantly for the splashing sound as she hit the water. She peered over the edge and saw to her dismay that a coal barge had come up the river and under the bridge without her noticing it and as luck would have it she'd picked that exact moment to throw Sami's body off the bridge. The rug and Sami's body had landed with a soft thud into one of the large coal silos and Nicole held her breath, waiting for one of the crew to notice but nothing happened. She saw one night watchman on the bough of the boat and he had his back to the large containers and no one could see into them from the deck so they wouldn't discover the body until they tried to unload the coal which could be for days yet.

Nicole gave a little smile at that, amazed at how well this was all working out for her. Next she discarded the sheets into the river once the barge was out of sight and they quick became wet and sunk to the bottom of the river until Nicole could no longer see their whiteness from the bridge. That done she climbed back into the car and drove away. As she headed back towards home the reality of what she'd done continued to sink in.

She'd just gotten away with murder but more importantly to Nicole, she'd removed the object of EJ's affection from the equation. Theirs had not always been an easy relationship and she'd had to share him with other women to be sure but Nicole knew she couldn't lose him. EJ was like a drug to her and even though she knew it was bad for her Nicole always needed more of him. And now that his little interloper with delusions of grandeur was no longer in the picture Nicole had her man all to herself again. The thought sent a flood of relief through her body as she drove back into town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

EJ walked into his house and looked around.

"Is Mrs DiMera in Polly?" he asked the maid.

"No sir," the young maid said with a shake of her head, "She went out late this afternoon and hasn't been home since."

EJ looked at his watch and saw that it was past nine o'clock now. He'd intentionally lingered over returning home after his afternoon with Sami. He was just so happy that the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Nicole and all her clingy neediness. EJ wasn't concerned at his wife being out this late, she often stayed out very late with any one of her silly little socialite friends. He was just glad that he didn't have to make polite conversation with the woman.

EJ began to walk up the stairs, pulling on his tie as he went. He'd cleared up the last of the details in regards to his bank accounts and booked Sami and himself tickets on the train to New York for the day after tomorrow, first class of course. He was so looking forward to showing her a totally new world to the one she'd known previously. EJ had decided he would tell Nicole first thing tomorrow and then simply go to the hotel and wait for Sami. He'd checked their little hidey hole for a note from her earlier this afternoon and had been a bit disappointed not to find one but had left her one anyways, telling her how much he loved her, how excited he was about their future together.

EJ had reached the top of the stairs by now and headed towards the bedroom. Only one more night of having to share a bed with Nicole and then it would Sami in his bed forever more. The thought made him smile as he went into the bathroom and started to get undressed. He undid his shirt, the same one that Sami had worn during their lovemaking. It still smelled of her and EJ couldn't help himself once he'd taken it off, pressing it to his face and inhaling deeply. The delicate scent of Sami's perfume and something that was just Sami still lingered and EJ breathed deeply, his pulse quickening as he thought of her. He showered quickly and headed to bed. If possible he wanted to be asleep before Nicole returned home and as it turned out EJ got his wish.

**oooOOOOooo**

"EJ."

EJ stirred as he heard his name, slowly coming awake. He felt kisses being pressed down his chest and stomach and lower still.

"Mmm," he mumbled, tangling his fingers in soft hair, not opening his eyes and still half asleep.

He gave a little groan and tightened his fingers in the soft hair as those lips reached his no longer sleeping member. She took him into her mouth and began to pleasure him expertly.

"Yes," he mumbled, moving a little under her touch, a smile coming to his lips, "Don't stop."

She began to speed up, sucking on him harder, taking his rapidly hardening manhood repeatedly into her mouth and EJ growled his approval. He forced his eyes open, wanting to watch Sami doing this for him, enjoying her attentions. He focused groggily on the blonde head that was at his thighs and frowned. It was the wrong colour blonde and her hair was too short and EJ finally realised who it was in the bed with him and it wasn't the woman he'd been dreaming of.

"NO!" he growled, still hardly awake and pushed Nicole off him and rolled to his side, his back to her.

"What's wrong?" grumped Nicole, pushing hair out of her eyes as sat up from where he'd shoved her none too gently over on the bed.

"I'm not in the mood," said EJ, climbing out of bed.

"You looked like you were in the mood," said Nicole flatly, "It's nice to know that you could still even rise to the occasion, it's been that long."

"Not now Nicole," said EJ coolly, pulling up his pyjama pants and without a backward glance he headed towards the bathroom.

Nicole watched him go as her lips tightened in anger. She wasn't used to being so summarily dismissed but EJ had another thing coming if he thought she was that easy to get rid of. EJ's plans to run off and leave her were heading up river even as she sat there thanks to last night, not that EJ knew it of course but he was going to figure out soon enough that there was only room enough for one woman in his life.

"And that isn't going to be you river trash," she said to herself with a quiet little smirk.

**oooOOOOooo**

Nicole returned to the bedroom after breakfast looking for EJ seeing as he hadn't seen fit to join her. She walked into the room and the first thing she saw was an open suitcase sitting on the bed.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at EJ as he unhurriedly went about packing the suitcase.

"Yes," said EJ, folding up a tie and slipping it into the open case.

"When will you be back?" she asked him calmly.

EJ stopped what he was doing and turned around then to face her.

"I'm not coming back Nicole," he told her steadily.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked him tightly.

"It means exactly what I said," said EJ determinedly, "I'm not coming back. I'm leaving you Nicole. I've met someone…"

"You're always meeting someone EJ," interjected Nicole tersely, "You meet them, have a little fun, I turn a blind eye and then you come home to me. That's how the game goes remember?"

"I'm not playing anymore Nicole," said EJ quietly, "I've fallen in love for the first time in my life and I want to be with her."

"For the first time?" asked Nicole, her voice wavering a little on that bit of information, "So what was I EJ, chopped liver?"

"You were something I thought I wanted at the time," said EJ simply, "But that was only because I didn't know what real love was. I am sorry for the way I've treated you at times Nicole - I know I've behaved shabbily towards you with my affairs…"

"But I forgave you!" said Nicole, tears starting to fill her eyes, "It doesn't mean you have to leave!"

"You said you did and perhaps you even wanted to believe you could but in the end I don't think you did forgive me Nicole," said EJ simply, "For a time you and I wanted the same things and that was fine but now everything is different…"

"Because you're _in love_?" spat out Nicole, starting to get angry now.

"I know it sounds corny but yes," nodded EJ, "Loving Samantha has changed me, made me into a better man."

"A better man who leaves his wife you mean?" she asked him bitterly.

"I'm sorry Nicole but neither of us have made each other happy for a long time now," said EJ truthfully, "We were just both too complacent to change anything but now I have a reason to. We should only have ever been an affair Nicole, we should never have married."

"Don't say that!" she choked out.

"I don't mean to be cruel Nicole," said EJ with quietly, "Just truthful for a change. I don't love you and if you're honest with yourself you don't love me either."

"I do love you EJ!" she raged, "You have _no_ idea how much I love you!"

"You want to own me like a possession," said EJ with a shake of his head, "It's not real love and I really hope you'll find out one day what I mean by that when you fall in love properly."

"Like you and this Samantha I suppose you mean?" she said bitterly.

"Yes," said EJ with a little shrug.

"And that is where you're going now is it?" she asked him angrily, "To meet up with your little slut so you can run off into the sunset together?"

EJ looked at her then, his jaw tightening at how she'd referred to Sami but nodded.

"Yes," he said, keeping his voice determinedly even.

EJ did up his suitcase then and picked it up in one hand and started to move towards the door and Nicole panicked.

"You're not going anywhere EJ!" she shouted at him.

"I beg to differ," said EJ dryly, his hand on the doorknob and looked back at her, "I'll be in touch about divorce proceedings. You needn't worry, I'm not interested in your money so let's make this a clean break eh darling?"

"You're not going anywhere because your little whore doesn't want you!" blurted out Nicole, thinking furiously as she desperately tried to get him from leaving.

EJ took his hand off the door knob and turned around slowly, putting down the suitcase and fixing Nicole with a hard stare.

"And what does that mean?" he asked almost too calmly.

"She came here yesterday," said Nicole, squaring off against him, "Bold as brass she turns up on my doorstep. The little hussy was looking for you of course."

"Samantha would do that," said EJ with a shake of his head, "She wouldn't come here, that wasn't the plan."

"Well apparently the plan changed Junior," said Nicole bitterly, "Because she did come here! Sees that she was desperate to see you, it couldn't wait and took a chance that I wouldn't be home and you would be. Unfortunately for both of us she got me instead!"

EJ's eyes narrowed, not believing for a second what Nicole was telling him but he was quickly working out that something had happened yesterday and a little feeling of dread stirred in his stomach.

"She came here to tell you that it was over," said Nicole snidely, "That she couldn't leave that flat foot hubby of hers when it came down to it. She wanted to tell you to your face but I guess she chickened out huh?"

"You're lying," said EJ, his face hardening, "Samantha loves me, and she would never end things between us like that."

Nicole gritted her teeth as she met the same resistance to the idea that the other person wanted it to be over from EJ as she had done with Sami. They were both so damn sure in their love for each other and Nicole hated them both with a passion for that.

"Guess again lover," said Nicole, enjoying twisting the knife, wanting EJ to feel the pain of rejection for a change, "She came here yesterday while you were out and told me she wanted nothing more to do with you. It's not so much fun being the one thrown to the curb now is it Junior?"

"You're lying," EJ said again tersely and shook his head, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that Samantha wouldn't leave him now, "You're just making yourself look pathetic now, please, don't embarrass us both."

"Lying am I?" spat out Nicole, incensed.

She dug around in her skirt pocket and dragged out the ring she'd taken from Sami's finger last night and held it aloft triumphantly.

"If I'm lying then why do I have the ring you gave her?" she asked triumphantly, "She wanted you to have it back the little sap. So who's the pathetic one now EJ? Rejected by gutter trash, oh how the mighty have fallen hey?"

EJ's eyes widened as he instantly recognised the ring Nicole was holding up and his stomach dropped. Before Nicole realised what he was doing EJ was covering the distance between them in two giant strides and grabbing the tops of her arms in a vice like grip. His long fingers bit painfully into her flesh as EJ put his face level with hers and for the first time Nicole was actually afraid as she looked into those dark, angry eyes.

"What have you done Nicole?" he asked her fiercely.

"N… nothing," she stammered, "It happened just like I said!"

"How did you get that ring?" he asked her, beginning to shout now as his hands tightened even more around her thin arms and Nicole just knew that he was bruising her badly.

EJ shook her almost violently then.

"TELL ME!" he roared in her face.

"You're hurting me EJ!" she gasped, trying to get free but it was no use, he was far too strong for her.

"If you've hurt Samantha I'm going to _kill_ you!" he raged and Nicole began to be in fear of her life.

She'd never expected this kind of reaction from EJ in a million years. No matter what he always remained in control, even when they fought, usually using his tongue to inflict most of the pain but looking in those dark eyes of his Nicole could actually see a deadly rage that she'd never encountered before.

"I didn't do anything!" said Nicole, cowering in front of him.

"Tell me now Nicole!" he ordered her, shaking her hard again.

"S… sir, Ma'am?"

EJ almost didn't hear the quiet little voice over the wild pumping of the blood in his ears but he turned his head to see Polly standing there nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the ground and not at the obviously volatile scene in front of her, "But the police are at the door and they are demanding to come in."

Having delivered her news Polly scampered away as quickly as she could, not really wanting to be party to whatever was going on. EJ looked back at Nicole, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest now as an overwhelming feeling of dread began to overtake his body.

"What have you done?" he asked her wide eyed, shaking his head at her slowly.

"I… I…" Nicole was shaking from fear and shock now and couldn't get her voice to work properly.

EJ made a frustrated face as he heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to the bedroom. He made an angry noise and shoved Nicole violently away from himself, slamming her into the wall where she made a whimpering noise of pain, leaning against the wall heavily and rubbing her arms. The police detectives were at the door and EJ didn't even turn his head as they introduced themselves, still just staring at Nicole.

"We'd like you to come down to the station Mrs DiMera," the older one said, EJ hadn't even bothered to catch their names, "We have some questions to ask you."

"About what?" rasped EJ, still not taking his eyes off Nicole as she glared at him and rubbed her arms.

"We were called to The Drake Hotel this morning," said the detective who seemed to be going to do all the talking, "Do either of you know it?"

"Yes," said EJ, closing his eyes as he felt himself beginning to fall.

"It seems that the maid discovered some blood under a bed," he said, "You used to meet a young lady there didn't you Mr DiMera - a Mrs Samantha Roberts?"

"Yes," said EJ thickly, looking over at the older man.

"Well she checked in yesterday afternoon but no one's seen hide or hair of her since," he said.

"Maybe the little slut couldn't take the shame of sleeping with another woman's husband and just left town," offered up Nicole sullenly.

"Did you know Mrs Roberts?" asked the detective.

"My wife was just telling me how Samantha came to see her yesterday," interjected EJ tersely.

"She wanted to end the relationship she had with my husband," said Nicole, drawing herself up to her full height and going through with her lie.

Even though her heart was racing so hard that she could hardly breathe Nicole made sure to show no outwards signs of her anxiousness. All she had to do was keep a cool head and stick to her story. These flat foots had no way of proving that anything different she reassured herself.

"Mrs Roberts came here yesterday?" he asked with an arch eyebrow, "Can someone verify that?"

"No I was home alone," said Nicole with a shrug, "Polly my maid was running errands for me."

"See I find that a real interesting story Mrs DiMera because I've got a desk clerk at The Drake telling me a woman answering your description was at the hotel yesterday and had gone up to the room Mrs Roberts was staying in," said the detective thoughtfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Nicole with a dismissive wave of her hand, "What did he say, a tall blonde woman - that could be a thousand women in this city. I've never been to The Drake in my life - I wouldn't go near such a flea bitten dump if you paid me too!"

"Then how do you explain this?" he asked and held up a pen for Nicole to look at, "It's a pretty fancy pen and it's got your name on it Mrs DiMera."

Nicole's stomach dropped as she recognised the pen she'd been going to use to sign the pay off cheque she'd been intending to write for Sami. She'd forgotten about it in her haste to clean up and get out of the hotel to dispose of Sami's body.

"I gave you that pen last year," said EJ, recognising it.

He looked over at Nicole in disbelief.

"You were in the hotel room with Samantha!" he accused her, "That's how you got the ring I gave her! Why was there blood under the bed Nicole?"

"That's a good question," nodded the detective, looking at Nicole steadily, "Got an answer for us Mrs DiMera?"

"It was an accident!" exclaimed Nicole, starting to panic.

EJ swayed a little and had to put his hand on the dresser to steady himself as his worst fears began to be realised.

"What was an accident Mrs DiMera?" asked the younger detective, speaking for the first time.

"We pushed each other a little," said Nicole hastily, "She fell and hit her head."

"Really?" said the older detective with an arch of an eyebrow, "Then why did we find blood on the fireplace poker?"

Nicole grimaced, she never had been good at tidying up after herself, even when her life depended on it, it would seem. The hand that EJ was using to steady himself against the dresser tightened until his knuckles went white.

"There may have been a bit more to it than just some pushing," conceded Nicole reluctantly and then she threw a desperate look at the men, "But I was just trying to protect myself, the little witch went crazy - I thought she was going to kill me!"

"Samantha would never lift a finger against anyone," rasped EJ, looking at Nicole with growing hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah well she did yesterday!" countered Nicole hotly.

She looked at the two detectives then pleadingly.

"I'm the victim here!" she exclaimed, "My husband and that tramp were having an affair and when I go over there to plead with her to end it she laughs in my face! That little troll got exactly what she deserved!"

"You mean she deserved being beaten with a poker and then dumped in a laundry basket and wheeled out of the hotel?" asked the detective flatly, "We found a laundry basket in the back alley of The Drake… and there was blood in it."

EJ felt bile rise up in the back of his throat at hearing that and slumped against the dresser heavily, his legs barely able to support him any longer.

"We're guessing that you put her in the boot of your car," continued on the detective, "We'll have our guys look at it and seeing as you weren't so tidy at the hotel I'm thinking there will be plenty for them to find. What we don't know is what you did with Mrs Roberts after that?"

EJ was listening to the conversation around him but it wasn't quite penetrating the fog of shock and horror that had descended on him. It was totally inconceivable to him that Sami was dead, it just wasn't possible. This was all a huge mistake and this talk of bloody pokers and boots of cars couldn't have anything to do with Sami, it just couldn't. It was all too surreal that EJ just couldn't accept it. A few hours ago he and Samantha had been making love and planning a future together, there was absolutely no way that she could be gone, EJ just wouldn't believe it.

By now Nicole realised the jig was up and she had nothing more to lose. She looked over at EJ and took a twisted delight in seeing him slumped there against the dresser, looking as though his whole world had just shattered into a thousand pieces. Nicole was glad he was in pain, she hoped he burnt in hell for all the misery he'd put her through over the years and what he'd made her do.

"Let's just say that there are going to be a lot of fish eating well for the next little while," said Nicole with a smirk of her lips - in for a penny, in for a pound after all.

That last crack finally cut through EJ's shocked inertia. The thought of Sami being just tossed into the river like yesterdays garbage and the look of enjoyment on Nicole's face as she said it was EJ's undoing. With a noise more animal than human EJ lunged at Nicole, grabbing her around the neck and throwing her up against the wall, lifting her up so her feet were off the ground. Nicole couldn't even make a sound, she just stared in wide eyed horror as her eyes bulged out of her face and she began to turn blue. The two police detectives immediately tried to get EJ off her but he was a big man and they were struggling to do it in time. EJ could feel Nicole's slender neck under his hand, knew he was very close to snapping it and tightened his grip, just wanting to wipe the smirk off her face, to take his revenge for Samantha. The two detectives gave it one last shot, working together they managed to tear EJ off Nicole who promptly fell to the floor, only semiconscious now.

"NO!" shouted EJ as the two men wrestled him to the ground and tried to subdue him, "NO!"

They finally managed it, the younger detective actually having to put a knee in EJ's back and put as much weight as he could into it as EJ lay face down on the ground. EJ finally stopped struggling and all three men where panting loudly by this stage after EJ's frantic outburst. His initial anger temporarily spent EJ lay there on the ground and let the reality of what had happened slowly sink in.

"No," he whispered in despair, hot tears starting to streak down his cheeks and dampen the carpet beneath him as he realised that his whole world had just ended, "No…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

"What are you smiling for Mr DiMera?" she asked him indulgently.

EJ was lying on the bed, looking up at her as she sat up on the bed beside him, her feet tucked up under her, facing him.

"Because I'm happy," he said, his smile widening.

"Yeah?" she teased him impishly, "And why are you happy?"

"Because you're here," he told her softly, "With me."

"I'll always be with you EJ," she promised him huskily, "I'll never leave you."

Sami leant down then and pressed her lips to his and EJ's hands went to cup her face and deepen the kiss.

"I love you," he said achingly when the kiss finally ended.

"I know you do," she said with a serene smile, "I love you too."

EJ's face suddenly clouded over and Sami frowned.

"What's wrong EJ?" she asked him, her fingers tracing the little frown lines on his face.

"I've been having bad dreams," he confessed to her.

"About what?" she asked him, her hand going to his bare chest and rubbing it soothingly.

"Losing you," he told her, searching her face then, "I dream I've lost you."

"But you haven't EJ," she reassured him quietly, "I'm right here."

EJ ran his fingers down Sami's cheek and trailed them over her lips, feeling her softness under his finger tips.

"I couldn't live without you Samantha," he told her simply.

"You're not going to have to," she comforted him, "We're forever… remember?"

"I remember," he said, a little smile coming to his lips.

Sami bent down and kissed him again and EJ's fingers buried themselves in her golden hair then, holding her ever closer to him. There was a sudden noise and Sami broke the kiss, straightening up and looking over at the bedroom door where the sound had seemed to come from.

"What's that?" she asked.

Sami stood up suddenly and started towards the door to check, slipping through EJ's grasp as he tried to hold onto her.

"Wait," said EJ, sitting up, "Samantha, wait."

EJ tried to follow her, stop her from going to the door but suddenly his legs were tangled in the sheets and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get his legs free so he could stop her.

"Samantha!" he said urgently, the fear starting to creep into his voice as he struggled hopelessly to get free of the sheets, "Don't go outside, stay here!"

Sami looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled calmly at him, her hand on the door knob.

"I'll be right back EJ," she promised him and then she was turning the door knob and opening the door.

"NO!" yelled EJ, really beginning to panic now, "Samantha STOP!"

Sami paid him no heed and disappeared through the door and then it closed behind her, making a heavy clicking sound as it did. EJ was frantic now, tearing at the sheets to get to the door and bring her back. His wild flailing about made him tumble out of bed and hit the floor hard. He at last managed to kick his way free of those accursed sheets and ran as fast as he could to the door Sami had just walked through. He grabbed the door knob with suddenly sweaty hands and tried to open the door but to no avail. The door that Sami had walked so easily through now seemed impossibly locked and EJ began to pound on it, desperate to find a way to get to Sami.

"SAMANTHA!" he cried out, starting to throw his shoulder against but the stubborn door didn't budge so much as an inch, "SAMANTHA TALK TO ME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer as EJ continued to madly throw himself at the door, trying to break it down. A sudden feeling of wetness at his feet made EJ look down and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. A dark red stain was creeping under the door, lapping at his feet. He let go of the door and stepped back abruptly but the crimson tide followed him, covering his feet and soaking the bottom of his trousers. EJ tried to get away but slipped in all the wetness, falling heavily again onto the ground. Suddenly he was covered in the stuff and there was the salty taste of blood in his mouth as struggled to get away. Her blood was everywhere, all over him, the room, there was no escape.

"SAMANTHA!" he screamed.

EJ sat bolt upright in bed, his own cries waking him. He put a shaking back of his hand to mouth and pulled it away to find a bright streak of blood on it. He must have bitten his tongue during the incredibly vivid nightmare and the taste of blood was still thick in his mouth. EJ swung his legs over the side of the bed and hunched his back and tried to remember how to breathe. He sat on the side of the bed and waited for his heart beat to return to normal, the sweat drying cold on his back.

**oooOOOOooo**

Later that day EJ walked down the hallway of the jailhouse that seemed to find endless shades of grey to display. Not that he cared one way or the other. EJ didn't have use for colours anymore in his life, without Samantha by his side there didn't seem to be a point for any kind of beauty nowadays. The prison guard he was with stopped then as they came to a large steel door.

"Wait here," he was instructed, "When you here the buzzer it means you can go on through… you've got five minutes."

EJ nodded and the guard left him. He stood there waiting not so much patiently as apathetically. Nothing penetrated the hardened shell that surrounded him nowadays. Well nothing except for one thing that is and his jaw hardened to think of it. Nicole's trial had been a sensation of course. Wealthy heiress, scandalous affair, murder - the whole of Salem had gone crazy for such a sordid tale. Throughout all of Nicole's two month long trial there had been reporters and curious on lookers crowding the courtroom and looking for a good show and boy had they got it. EJ's affairs had been trotted out by the defence and Nicole had cried real crocodile tears as she told of the duress she'd been under the whole time of her marriage to EJ and the crowd had just eaten it up.

Through it all EJ had sat there stoically, forcing himself to be there every day and hear each excruciating detail of Samantha's last moments. It had damn near killed him to hear what she had gone through and to watch Nicole play on everyone's sympathies as the wronged party. In the end she'd been given seven years - that was what the life of the beautiful, shy and innocent woman that had stolen EJ's heart and filled his life with meaning had been worth.

Seven lousy years.

Through all the histrionics of the trial no one had talked of Sami's sweetness or her kindness, the way her whole face lit up when she laughed. No, all they wanted to know from EJ was the ins and outs of their affair, how often they met, where, how long it had been going on. Somehow Nicole had managed to make it all about her which of course was her speciality as she tried to curry sympathy from the jurors and the general public and there was no sympathy left over for the young woman who's life had been so cruelly cut short. In the end all the posturing had worked when it was decided that the life of a rich, overindulged socialite was worth more than a poor, hardworking young woman from the wrong side of the tracks. Nicole was spared the death sentence and had been given such a pitiful sentence instead. Her father had used all his influence and wealth to defend his little girl and the defence had made sure to paint Sami as a gold digging home wrecker who deserved all that she got in the end and Nicole as the put upon wife who in a fit of temporary insanity had made a deadly mistake.

The jury had bought it - hook, line and sinker.

EJ had sat through it all and shown no emotion, the press branding him as a cold hearted play boy and he made no effort to refute it. He'd spent all his emotion in the week after finding out that Samantha was dead. He screamed and cried and raged, hitting walls and breaking down regularly but in the end it changed nothing. His Samantha was gone and an icy veneer had settled over him as the part of himself that lived to love her shrivelled up and died. EJ knew he was just a shell of a man now but didn't care. The only thing that made him feel again was when they read out the sentence of seven years. A rage had come over him so blinding that he had to get up and leave the courtroom for fear he was going to kill every single one of those jurors with his bare hands and all of the defence counsel but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Today was the day Nicole was being taken to the women's prison where she would serve out her pitifully small term and EJ had asked to see her before she was transferred from the local jailhouse. The buzzer sounded and indicated that EJ could go in. He put a hand up and pressed on the heavy door, walking on through. Nicole was sitting there, handcuffed to a table that had seen better days. She was wearing a dark grey prison jumpsuit that made her look every day of her thirty two years and then some. EJ registered no emotion as he took a seat across from her. Nicole looked back at him, waiting for him to speak first and growing nervous as the silence between them lengthened.

"I was surprised when you asked to see me," she volunteered at last.

The last time they'd spoken directly EJ had tried to wring her neck so to say that Nicole was surprised to be informed that EJ had asked to see her would have been an understatement.

"I'm leaving for New York this afternoon," said EJ and Nicole was shocked by how rough his normally smooth tones sounded.

EJ rarely spoke nowadays unless it was to answer a direct question and sometimes he could go all day without speaking so when he did speak his voice would sound strange and unfamiliar even to himself.

"Oh," said Nicole and then gave him a weak smile, "I guess we've both got travel plans for today then."

EJ didn't return her smile, just stared back at her steadily and Nicole began to become increasingly unsettled under that dark gaze.

"Before I go there was something I wanted to say," said EJ, speaking at last.

"There was something I wanted to say as well EJ," said Nicole hastily.

EJ blinked.

"Go on," he said stoically.

"I forgive you," said Nicole, attempting to hold his gaze, "For driving me too it, I forgive you EJ. And even after everything you've done to me… I… I still love you."

EJ didn't speak for a long moment after that and seemed to show no emotion except that Nicole could see a muscle in his cheek working furiously, as though he was containing himself at great cost.

"In seven years you're going to be released," he informed her calmly.

Nicole grimaced and nodded her head.

"And I'll be waiting for you," EJ continued on.

Nicole's eyes widened at that information and a little flicker of hope burst into life deep inside of her. Perhaps there was still a future for them after all if they could both just learn to forgive and forget. Nicole's hopes soared as she began to allow herself to believe that things weren't really over between her and EJ.

"Mine will be the first face you see when you walk out of those prison gates," he promised her and a smile began to break out on Nicole's face at hearing that.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, her face lighting up.

"Absolutely," EJ vowed to her, "Because as soon as you are released from prison I'm going to kill you Nicole."

The smile dropped from Nicole's face at that last part, said so matter of factly that it was chilling.

"Samantha deserved more justice than seven years," he informed her tightly, "And I'm going to see that she gets it."

"You kill me and you're life is over!" Nicole warned him, angry at herself for letting herself hope in a future with EJ again.

"Samantha is dead," said EJ harshly as he stood up and looked down at her with hate filled eyes, "My life is already over."

Suddenly all the emotion left EJ's face as he seemed to compose himself and he fixed Nicole with a look from suddenly lifeless eyes.

"The only reason I'm still drawing breath Nicole is so that I can stand over you and watch you take your last one," he said expressionlessly, "I'll be waiting."

And with that EJ turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a stunned and shaking Nicole in his wake. Suddenly prison seemed like the safest place in the world to Nicole.

**oooOOOOooo**

SIX MONTHS LATER…

EJ didn't even turn his head when he heard the door close behind Barbara. He'd left Salem that day for New York like he'd told Nicole and never been back. It had been nothing short of torture to be in Salem now that Sami was gone. Everywhere he went he saw her ghost and everything he did in that town it was with an aching consciousness that Sami should have been by his side. He'd seen the trial out to the bitter end for Sami's sake but could take it no longer after that. He'd met her husband for the first time as they both stood over her grave. It had rained on the day they'd buried her and EJ had been glad, not sure that he could have endured having the sun show its' face on a day that was so dark for him. He and Lucas hadn't spoken, just exchanged silent looks of shared loss. He'd been at the trial of course and had been just as upset at the verdict as EJ was but Lucas knew how this world worked and had expected as much.

The coffin they'd buried had been emptied of course, the police having never found her body and for many long hours since finding out that Nicole had dumped Sami's body in the river EJ would find himself walking up and down the banks of that river looking for her. Knowing that he couldn't even bring her body home bought a new level to a pain for EJ that was already near crippling. In the end it was why he had opted to move to New York, only two hour's drive from Salem. He could no longer bear to be in the city that he had lost Sami in but he also couldn't endure being too far away from her as well. It was like he had to stay just in case they found her body, that it was important that he stayed close by, in case she needed him. It sounded crazy to say that but it was how EJ felt.

So he'd moved to New York and started to practice law. He hadn't bothered renting any office space, just working from his hotel room and that was what he'd been doing these last six months. EJ was actually building up quite a healthy practice and his reputation for being a no nonsense man who got the job done was beginning to spread. He was living out the dream that he and Sami had envisaged but it meant nothing to EJ now that Sami wasn't there to share it with him. He did it because it distracted him from his pain and it was something to fill his days. He was good at his job but he took no joy from it.

EJ stood at the window and watched his cigarette burn down in between his fingers, not moving to discard it as it burnt ever closer to his fingers. He watched dispassionately as the fire met the skin of his flesh but the pain from the burn was no match for the agony inside him. He could barely even feel it while this raging grief consumed him. How could it still be so fresh, so sharp, all this time later he wondered in anguish?

He'd called on Barbara's services two weeks ago, desperate for something to dull the pain, even if for a few minutes but all he was finding was that sex with another woman was simply a reminder of exactly how much he'd lost. There was no peace or satisfaction that came with the act like it had with Samantha. EJ looked at the half drunk bottle of scotch on the dresser. The amber liquid promised him respite from his pain but every time he had to wake up the next day and remember anew that Sami had been taken from him and it was a fresh agony every day. When he did manage to sleep there was no peace for him there either. His dreams were plagued with his loss. They taunted him for his inability to protect the woman he'd love and forced him to relive over and over again Sami's last moments, agonising over what it must have been like for her.

Did she call out for him?

Was he her last thought?

Did she curse him for bringing all this into her life with her last breath?

EJ turned abruptly away from the window, unable to stand thinking about it for a moment longer but knowing he'd have no choice in the matter. He walked over to the bed and bent down, pulling his suitcase out from underneath it. He lay the suitcase down on the bed, the bed creaking as he sat beside it on the bed and opened the case. Inside was a white shirt of his, the one Sami had worn on their last afternoon together, the one he'd been wearing when he'd heard of her death. EJ lifted it carefully out of the suitcase and held it in his hands. He hadn't worn it since and he'd made sure that it wasn't laundered either. He held it to his face and inhaled deeply.

It was gone.

That last little scent of Samantha was finally gone after eight months and EJ could no longer smell her on his shirt. It was like while he still had the scent of Sami's skin and perfume on his shirt she was still with him in some small way. The smell of her had been growing steadily fainter as the months had rolled by until at last, today EJ couldn't detect it at all. A fresh wave of desolation crashed down on him and it felt like he'd lost her all over again. EJ pulled on the shirt, wrapping it around him and laid down on the bed and for the first time in many months let the tears come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

"Thanks again Mr DiMera," said the man as he shook EJ's hand enthusiastically, "I didn't think we stood a chance against such a big company."

"Might isn't always might Mr Craig," said EJ with a little smile, "And I'm happy that we proved that today."

The man continued to thank EJ for his services and then offered to buy him a celebratory drink which EJ politely declined. When he drank nowadays he preferred to do it alone and wasn't exactly one for small talk nowadays. He wished his client well and then the two parted ways. EJ stood in the corridor of the courthouse where his court case had just let out, looking but not seeing all the people walking back and forth the hallowed halls. His hand went to his breast coat pocket and he pulled out an official looking envelope and looked down at it. It had arrived today and EJ didn't have to open it to know what it was - the paper work finalising his and Nicole's divorce.

It hadn't been strictly necessary seeing as Nicole was in prison nowadays but EJ couldn't bear the thought of her having anything of his anymore and especially not his name. He'd wanted to give that to Sami and Sami alone but Nicole had cheated him of ever being able to do that. The same wave of bitterness rose up in EJ that always came when he thought of Nicole and how she had been allowed to keep on breathing when Sami never would again. He'd meant every word he'd said to Nicole when he'd visited her that last day. One way or the other she was going to pay for what she'd done to Samantha and some days it was only his need for revenge that saw him through the day.

The door to Judge Reeds chambers opened over across the crowded hall and EJ looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of blonde hair disappear around the corner as the woman exited the room. Blonde hair always caught his attention because despite the voice of reason shouting at him relentlessly EJ couldn't help but always be looking for Samantha. It had been that way from the first day he'd met her. EJ had looked for her in every street, every restaurant or shop that he walked into, ever hopeful that their paths may cross at some point in his day. He had always been eager to be near her no matter how much time they would spend in their hotel room together. He just wanted to walk on the same street as her, breath the same air and when that had happened he'd been deliriously happy from such a simple pleasure. Nowadays though Sami haunted his every moment in a different way and every blonde head he saw gave him a flash of desperate hope but they were always quickly dashed of course because the harsh, unflinching reality was that Sami was dead.

Despite that though EJ found himself starting to head down the same corridor the blonde woman had just disappeared down. He caught sight of her up ahead, walking with the crowd of people heading out of the courthouse and out onto the street. It was the end of the day so most people were leaving for the day so there were a lot of people around. EJ stood at the top of the court room stairs then and looked down. He could see the blonde woman hurrying up the street with all the other people and there was just something in the way she walked that seemed all too familiar to EJ. Before he knew what he was doing EJ had headed down the stairs and started to follow the woman. It was an impulsive act of vain desperation he knew but EJ couldn't seem to help himself.

EJ walked along the crowded streets, his eyes fixed on the blonde head way up ahead of him. He called himself seven kinds of fools for doing this but his footsteps never slowed. He was steadily making ground on her through the rush hour pedestrian traffic but then she disappeared suddenly and EJ's heart leapt into his mouth. He pushed through the crowds, getting a few dirty looks in the process but was oblivious, fixated on the spot he'd last seen the back of that blonde head. When he got to that point EJ saw it was at an entrance to a subway and knew that was where she must have gone. He hurried down the stairs, the people jostling in around him as more and more people tried to fit into the limited space of the New York subway.

EJ looked around frantically, very grateful all of a sudden for his height that usually put him head and shoulders above most people as he scanned the overflowing subway for the blonde head he'd followed for five blocks now. It was a near impossible task though because the subway was overflowing with people on their way home from work and in the end EJ had to admit defeat as he realised he was never going to find her now. He felt a ridiculous sense of loss at that prospect seeing as he didn't even know the woman he'd been chasing down. She was just an echo, a phantom of the only person he'd ever loved in this world, nothing more. EJ shook his head for being so foolish and turned to head back up the stairs and as he did he caught something out of the corner of his eye in one of the carriage to EJ's left.

A man had moved to one side inside the carriage and revealed the woman EJ had been following standing there, holding onto a pole. Her back was still to him but EJ couldn't help himself as he began to determinedly pushing his way to the doors of the carriage she was in, never taking his eyes off her.

"Turn around," he whispered to the phantom, "Turn around… look at me."

The blonde woman kept her back resolutely to him and just before EJ got to the doors of the carriage they slammed shut with a hiss and the brakes could be heard releasing and he realised he was too late. The carriage jerked as it began to move and then it was pulling away and EJ shook his head in frustration.

"Look at me!" he pleaded with her even though she was too far away to hear and being inside the carriage guaranteed that she wouldn't respond.

Nevertheless, at the last moment as the carriage began to pick up a little speed the woman turned around and looked out the window to the platform of the subway and the breath left EJ's body in a painful rush. Sami stood there, almost completely obscured amongst the broad shouldered business men and their suits but between the gaps EJ had a clear view of her face and the world tilted for him. He knew Samantha's face better than his own. Had traced it a thousand times with his fingers, he knew every curve and dip, every line and angle and EJ knew he was looking at Samantha's. The carriage was picking up speed as it pulled away now and as EJ stood there, the shock still rolling over him, their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before the metal beast whisked her away from him. He watched it thunder off down the track, still reeling from what had just happened.

"She's alive."

The words were no more than a rasp from his too dry mouth and he tried to make those words make sense. It was everything he'd hoped for since the moment he'd found out what Nicole had done. That there had been some kind of terrible mistake and that Sami wasn't dead at all. As the days had turned into weeks and the weeks into months that hope had slowly died inside EJ's chest as he tried to accept the fact that Sami was really gone. But there had still been some obstinate flicker of hope inside of him for a miracle. There must have been otherwise why did he follow a blonde head of hair into a subway. It was like he'd been compelled to do it, like he had no free will of his own and that had been how it was for him from the first moment he'd laid eyes on Sami. She captivated and enchanted him so utterly that he was helplessly in her thrall and her power over him still lived because it had led him to finding her again.

The next tube pulled up and EJ was beginning to be jostled heavily by people trying to get on board so he forced his shaking legs to remember how to word and got out of the way, walking over to a more out of the way area and leaning back heavily on the wall, completely oblivious to all the hurly burly going on around him, his shell shocked brain trying to work out what was going on. So many questions crowed EJ's mind - if she'd been alive this whole time why hadn't Sami contacted him? She must have known he'd be beside himself with grief. What was she doing in New York, had she seen him standing there at all? EJ thought their eyes had met but she'd flashed by him so quickly it was hard to tell. More immediate questions began to crowd him now. Where was she going? How was he going to get in contact with her again? As the shock slowly wore off EJ realised he had to come up with a way of tracking Sami down. He needed to see her, touch her, know that she really was alright and that it wasn't some fevered imagining of his brain that his grief had conjured up to torment him with.

EJ pushed himself away from the wall, his brain starting to go into overdrive. The best idea seemed to be to go back to where he'd last seen Sami, at the courthouse and ask around there. EJ began to hurry back up the stairs of the subway and out on the street again. He'd seen her coming out of a courtroom that he knew George Hughson had a case in that day. EJ was back at the courthouse now and he hoped against hope that he'd catch the fellow lawyer. As luck would have it George had gotten tied up with another client and EJ found him on the steps of the courthouse.

"Ah DiMera," he greeted the younger man jovially, "I hear you wiped the floor with your opponent today with some fancy foot work by the sounds of it. You're the talk of the chambers."

"I was just doing my job," said EJ calmly, not taking much stock of the compliment.

He didn't have much time for the likes of George Hughson. He was a man in his mid fifties that had grown fat and prosperous off the misfortune of others and he reminded EJ too much of the defence lawyers of Sami's trail to ever take to the man. He found him to be ill mannered, boorish and rather dull but right now none of that mattered to EJ as this man might be his only tenuous link to tracking down Sami.

"You're too modest," guffawed Hughson, "That attitude isn't going to get you far you know my boy. You have to sell yourself! Nowadays people don't want a lawyer they want an image. That's how you get ahead in this business - take it from someone who knows."

"I was rather hoping to get ahead in this business simply by being a good lawyer," said EJ dryly.

"And that kind of thinking is going to see you remain small potatoes," said Hughson in a rather grandiose manner and it was as though he was handing out pearls of wisdom to the younger man and that he should be grateful for such sage advice.

"You know," he said conversationally, tapping EJ on the shoulder in a rather condescending fashion - a feat he could only manage because EJ was standing two steps below him on the courthouse stairs, "I'm looking for some fresh blood for my firm. You could do a lot worse than hitching your wagon to Hughson's and Co. law firm you know?"

EJ wanted to say that he would rather have all of his toenails ripped out with pliers rather than join a firm that had so little scruples to the way they conducted business but he bit his tongue, needing to know about the woman he'd seen leaving Hughson's courtroom more than telling this blow hard where he could stick his job offer.

"I'll certainly consider that Hughson," said EJ smoothly and then put a charming smile on his face, "But I had a quick question that I thought you might be able to help me out with."

"Fire away," said Hughson, obviously in a good mood today for some reason.

"You were in chambers today with Judge Reed weren't you?" EJ asked.

"Aha," nodded Hughson, "We had a bit of problem with some evidence not being disclosed. It was a hell of a thing, we were sitting pretty and suddenly the prosecution blind sides us with…"

"I won't hold you up more than I have to Hughson," interjected EJ, interrupting what was clearly going to be a long story, "I just noticed there was a woman in chambers with you, the stenographer perhaps - I saw her leave?"

"Oh she was with me," said Hughson blithely, "I needed to have the meeting recorded so I bought in my girl to take notes."

"Isn't Estelle normally your secretary?" asked EJ with a bit of a frown.

He'd met the older woman on several occasions and had found her to be a bit severe but fiercely loyal to her employer. She'd never married nor had children so her job with Hughson was her whole world. She was like a tigress when it came to protecting Hughson's interests, not that he deserved or acknowledged her devotion in any way of course.

"Oh yes," said Hughson, wrinkling up his nose in annoyance, "The accursed woman has deserted me just when I've got cases backed up to Christmas. Something about her mother breaking a hip and having to go and care for her. That's all well and good but what am I meant to do in the meantime? She left me totally in the lurch and that's why I went to the temp agency and got the girl."

"What's her name?" asked EJ and held his breath, waiting for him to answer him.

"Her name?" repeated Hughson and seemed to give that some thought, "You know she's the third one I've had in two weeks, and I don't really bother with their names."

Hughson slipped another few notches down in EJ's estimation with that little comment but tried to remain calm.

"It ends in a 'y'," said Hughson, obviously thinking hard about it now, "Mary… Ruby… no, that's not it."

"Sami?" offered up EJ, his heart beating painfully hard in his chest.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "Let me think… hmm… Betty! That's it, her name is Betty."

Hughson looked pleased with himself for remembering that piece of information and then looked at EJ curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked and gave EJ a lecherous grin, "Looking for a little diversion are we? Well she's easy enough on the eyes to be sure, quiet little thing - can't see her giving you too much trouble if you know what I mean."

Hughson gave him a leering wink then and EJ resisted the urge not to just punch that knowing expression of his face right there on the courthouse steps… just.

"She looked like the wife of an old friend of mine," EJ lied easily and kept his voice even, "I wanted to catch up with him but her name wasn't Betty so it couldn't have been her."

"This one isn't married either," Hughson informed him, "No ring. I like em when they're not married - less chance they're going to go and get pregnant and leave me with no secretary although in this day and age just about anything goes eh?"

"Mm," said EJ distractedly, not caring to hear this man's social commentary and focused on a way to track Sami down and find out what exactly was going on with her, "What was the name of the agency that you got her from? My workload is expanding daily and I'm really at the point of needing some help."

"The Adele Neuberman Temp Agency on Fifth," Hughson informed him, "I've never had any complaints about any of her girls."

"Thank you," said EJ, glancing at his watch and wondering if he still had time to catch them before they closed for the day.

EJ nodded at the older man and gave him a little smile.

"I'd better be going and thanks again for your help," he said tightly, already halfway down the street in his head.

"Think about my offer!" called out Hughson as EJ hurried down the steps, "Big law firms are the wave of the future - trust me!"

EJ gave a vague wave in his direction to acknowledge having heard him but didn't bother turning around.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ stood on the front doorstep of The Adele Neuberman Temp Agency and blew out a frustrated breath. He'd managed to get there before the doors had closed but it had been only to be informed that the agency did not give out personal information about their girls. EJ had tried the story about being the wife of a friend of his but the woman in charge wouldn't budge. In the end EJ had to give up and leave before he created a scene and arouse the woman's suspicions even more. EJ was beside himself. He needed to find Sami, needed it more than his next breath. As he stood there trying to think what to do next he saw a young woman approaching from down the hallway on the other side of the door. He opened the glass door for her out of habit and she smiled up at him for his courtesy. She went to move past him then but stopped and turned back round.

"I heard you asking Miss Williams about Betty," she offered up and instantly the young brunette had EJ's full attention.

"Ah yes," he nodded, taking a step closer to her in his eagerness, "Do you know her?"

"Sure," nodded the young woman, "We have lunch together all the time. I heard what you said to Miss Williams…"

She blushed then, looking a bit shame faced.

"Not that I was listenin in or nuthin'!" she clarified hurriedly.

"Of course you weren't," said EJ smoothly with a charming smile, determined to keep on this woman's good side if it meant he had a lead to finding out about Sami, "Miss…?"

"Arnold," she supplied, "But you can call me Eunice if you like."

Eunice smiled shyly up at the good looking older man. She'd never seen anyone more handsome she decided and that accent was to die for.

"Eunice," repeated EJ warmly, "I'm EJ."

The two shook hands and Eunice hoped her hands didn't feel as sweaty as they felt to her, feeling a little flustered at being the subject of that dark brown gaze.

"You shouldn't mind Old Maid Minsker," she told EJ with a grin, talking about the woman EJ had just had dealings with, "She's a bit of a dragon but underneath she's not a bad stick. I mean, you can just ask Betty that."

"What do you mean?" asked EJ curiously.

"Well…" said Eunice animatedly, clearing dying to tell him a story and EJ was a more than willing audience , "The old girl was in hospital a while back, at least six months I'd say, probably more…"

Eunice leaned in towards EJ and EJ looked a little uncertain and bent down as she seemed to be about to tell him something private.

"… lady problems," she said in a stage whisper and nodded knowingly, "You know you get to a certain age and well… you know, things stop working."

EJ kept a polite smile on his face, not really caring about Miss Minsker's 'lady problems' and more interested in who this tied in with Sami but it seemed that Eunice was going to take her time in telling her story. EJ ground his teeth in frustration and forced himself to remain calm. A part of him just wanted to shake this young woman and demand she tell him where he could find Sami but he knew that wasn't going to get him far. To know though that after eight months apart he might actually be able to see her again that very day was causing EJ no end of distraction.

"So while she was there she met Betty," continued on Eunice.

"Betty was in hospital?" EJ frowned, his heart lurching at the unwelcome news.

"Oh yeah," nodded Eunice her eyes going wide, "You are not going to believe this story - I tell ya, it's like somethin' from one of those Humphrey Bogart flicks!"

It was clear Eunice was dying to tell the story, obviously thinking it a pretty juicy one and EJ was just as desperate for her to tell it.

"Do tell," he said and forced himself to appear politely interested rather than rabidly frantic for her to continue.

"Well Miss Minsker was sharing a room with Betty and they got to chatting and it turns out that Betty was found wandering around the docks, covered in blood and all disorientated like. She collapsed and a good Samaritan bought her to hospital where the doctors fixed her up. She was in a real bad way apparently, badly beaten and cut up pretty bad."

EJ felt the nausea well up inside of him and he had to swallow hard a couple of times to stop himself losing the contents of his stomach. The thought of Sami in pain and alone almost undid him completely but Eunice didn't seem to notice, continuing on blithely with her story.

"Did she say what happened to her?" asked EJ, clearing his throat as his voice cracked a little on the question.

"Well that's the thing," said Eunice dramatically, clearly enjoying her roll of story teller, "She doesn't remember!"

"Doesn't remember?" EJ frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she doesn't remember anything about anything," said Eunice, delivering the information with a flourish, "Not what happened, how she got there or even who she is!"

"Sa… Betty has amnesia?" asked EJ, drawing in a shocked breath and catching himself just in time to not call her by her proper name and give the game away.

"Aha," nodded Eunice enthusiastically, loving the drama of it all, "The doc says it's from all the hits to the head she got - she doesn't remember nuthin' about nuthin'!"

EJ straightened up, trying to get his bearings as he reeled from this new piece of information. That would certainly explain why she hadn't been in contact with him in all this time. Thoughts of Sami no longer wanting anything to do with him after what had happened with Nicole had raced through his head when he realised it was her he'd been following in the subway. He'd hated the thought of it but he understood why Sami might want to keep EJ out of her life after what she'd been through. But now to find out that she might not even remember him or their love for one another at all, well EJ didn't know how to feel about that yet. What he did know though that this new information made him all the more desperate to find Sami than ever before.

"She picked the name Betty out because she liked it," continued on Eunice, "And Miss Minsker gave her the name Jones to go with it - I mean, ya gotta have a last name right?"

"What about the police?" asked EJ, still feeling a bit dazed by this new turn of events, "What did they say?"

"Well they tried to help but seein' as Betty didn't have any kind of story to tell them it was kind of a bust," shrugged Eunice, "No one came lookin' for her so in the end they kind of let it all drop until more evidence came up or Betty remembers what happened to her."

No one had come looking for Sami because everyone already thought she was dead but there was no way she could have known that EJ realised.

"I bet it was somethin' like she was a gangsters girlfriend and she witnessed a crime and they tried to off her to keep her quiet!" postulated Eunice and seemed quite enamoured of her dramatic idea.

EJ could just picture the young woman's excitement if she found out what the real story was but had no intention of sharing it with anyone other than Sami right then.

"Anyways, Miss Minsker took a shine to Betty I guess and helped her out," carried on Eunice when EJ didn't respond, "She set her up in a woman's halfway house and got her a job her at the agency. Turns out she's a real good little secretary despite you know…"

Eunice pointed to her head then and pulled a bit of a face.

"… all the brain damage and all," she in another stage whisper.

It seemed Eunice was in the habit of whispering loudly little facts that she deemed too awful to be spoken in a regular tone.

"She has brain damage?" asked EJ in dismay, a new wave of guilt washing over him that he hadn't been there to protect Sami from this entire trauma.

"Not so as you'd notice but she can't remember anything about her past and that's not right," said Eunice, "I mean she's real good at her job and all and a real sweetie - do anything for anyone she would but there are these kinds of weird gaps if you know what I mean?"

"Gaps?" queried EJ who didn't know what she meant.

"Yeah like she'll know weird stuff like… like she can point out Timbuktu on the map which I didn't even think was a real place," said Eunice and then gave EJ a surprised look, "Did you know it was in Africa?"

"I'd heard that yes," nodded EJ, his heart beginning to beat an excited tattoo at this news.

Sami remembered about Timbuktu and a burst of hope shot through EJ that she might remember far more than that, particularly when he saw her properly again.

"So she knows these strange little things but then I had to tell her who Joan Crawford is," said Eunice with a shake of her head, "I mean _everyone_ knows who Joan Crawford is! I mean she's fine to talk to and all but like I said, there are gaps."

"That's quite the story Eunice," said EJ.

"Ain't it?" nodded Eunice knowingly, "And she is just such a sweetheart for somethin' like this to happen to her - it breaks ya heart you know?"

"I know," said EJ, feeling particularly heart broken right about then.

He thanks Eunice for all her help and Eunice seemed happy enough to have had his attention for that long and after telling him she was going to miss her bus at this rate she hurried off. So many emotions were coursing through EJ right then that he couldn't process it all. He was horrified at the thought of what Sami must have had to endure these last months, not knowing what had happened to her, her time in hospital and then having to rebuild her life. He was angry at himself for not having thought to check on nearby cities in case Sami should have turned up but the account that Nicole had given of what had happened that night had just about extinguished all hope of Sami being able to survive something like that for EJ. He was nervous about what their first meeting would be like, if she would hate him if she remembered what had happened. And raising above all that was a joy that was rapidly spreading throughout his whole body and causing EJ to start shaking.

Now that EJ knew that Samantha was out there in the world, he would stop at nothing to bring them back together again and so he began to make his plans…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT**

EJ did up the buttons on his double breasted suit and his hands went to his tie, straightening it even though it didn't need. He glanced at his watch and then leant back on the edge of his desk, folding his arms in front of himself as he kept his unblinking gaze on the door to his new office. He held that pose for a few seconds and then had to stand up, straighten his tie again and then went back to perching on the edge of the desk, his eyes still on the door as his leg jiggled away nervously.

He'd rented the office space three days after seeing Sami in the subway. He'd tried ringing the temp agency and booking Sami that day to work as his secretary, figuring that would be the easiest way to get in contact with her but was told she was still under Hughson's employ until the end of the week. Then there had been the small problem of having no office. The Adele Neuberman Temp Agency was not in the habit of sending their girls to strange men's hotel rooms so EJ had to quickly find some office space to rent. That being done he was promised that Miss Betty Jones would be showing up to work first thing Monday morning. It had been a full seven days since he'd seen Sami in the subway and EJ was a bundle of nerves knowing he was at last going to get to spend some proper time with her. Not that this would be their first meeting since they'd been apart of course, he simply didn't have the strength to stay away from her completely in that time.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ loitered in the courthouse hallway and tried not to look like that was what he was doing. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled out some paperwork and pretended he was perusing them. He looked up repeatedly though as people passed by and felt his frustration grow. After being informed that he wouldn't be able to have Miss Betty Jones until the following Monday EJ knew he had to do something to at least see Sami again. He knew Hughson had more cases that day and would be at the courthouse and EJ was pinning his hopes that Sami would be accompanying him again. His own court case had run over and EJ was concerned that he might have missed Sami seeing as it was getting so late in the afternoon. If this shameless ploy to 'accidentally' run into her failed EJ already had a backup plan though. He was going to go to Hughson's office on the pretext of considering his job offer and then he would just have to run into Sami that way.

The trouble with that plan was that he would probably have to wait until tomorrow to do that and EJ was hanging by a thread as it was with his voracious need to see Sami again. It felt like a life time since he'd been near her and to wait even a single second more was beginning to feel like a living death to him. EJ was beginning to think that he had missed her when down the hallway a little bit Sami suddenly appeared from behind one of the closed doors. She had an armful of paperwork and files and was heading directly towards him, head down and intent on reorganising her load a little more comfortably. EJ's heart skipped a beat at seeing her, a tidal wave of relief crashing over him. He'd been so sure that it was Samantha he'd seen in the subway and Eunice curious tale had all but quashed any lingering doubts but the last little reserve EJ had been holding onto evaporated on seeing Sami now.

EJ stood up, uncertain of how exactly he was going to introduce himself but knowing he needed to speak to her now. That problem was taken care of for EJ when somebody jostled Sami as she was walking along and caused her to drop all of her files, the paperwork spilling out all over the floor as people began to step over it on the way to where they were going. EJ hastily shoved his paperwork back into his briefcase and rushed over to help Sami who was on her knees now, trying desperately to collect up all the loose sheets of paper before more were trodden on.

"Here let me help," he offered her, crouching down in the busy hallway beside Sami.

Sami looked up in surprise at the offer and then she did a kind of double take when she looked at him which made EJ's breath hitch in his throat but then she just gave him a flustered smile.

"Thanks," she said and looked a little embarrassed as they both began to gather up the papers, "I'm such a klutz."

"No you're not," said EJ quickly, remembering her saying the exact same thing when that young test pilot had bumped into her, "The other person wasn't looking where they were going."

Sami smiled at him then and for the first time in eight months EJ was able to see Sami's face light up and he had to choke back the tears from the almost overwhelming wave of emotion. It was like he'd been in a cold dark room all this time and just walked out into the sunshine. He looked down quickly and started organising the paperwork in his hands, not wanting Sami to think she was dealing with some blubbering lunatic as she obviously didn't recognise him. He'd neatened up the pile of papers in his hands and looked up.

"There you go," he said with a smile, "Sorry but I think they are hopelessly out of order."

Betty made a rueful face.

"I think you're right," she nodded with a bit of a laugh and took the offered papers as they both straightened up, "I guess I'm not going home just yet."

Betty added them to her pile and looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"I know you," she blurted out and then turned bright red at her ill thought out words.

"You do?" asked EJ, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice, his eye brows rising expectantly.

"I mean I've seen you before," she retracted hastily, still blushing, "At the subway yesterday… you wouldn't have noticed me…"

"I did," said EJ quickly and then tried to make it seem more casual, "I saw you too."

"Oh," said Betty, looking surprised by this information, "I wouldn't have thought you did."

"You saw me," he pointed out reasonably and knew he was grinning like an idiot but couldn't seem to do anything else.

"Yes but you're…" Betty bit her tongue, catching herself just in time.

She had been going to say drop dead gorgeous but figured she'd made enough of a fool of herself in front of this man as it was. Betty had caught a quick glimpse of this man in the subway yesterday and for some bizarre reason she hadn't been able to get the image of him out of her head ever since. There had just been something about him that caused her pulse to quicken every time she imagined his face. Betty had seen handsome men before but none that had impacted her so profoundly and after only a split second of seeing him. She'd been distracted all day and then to have him suddenly standing in front of her was a little unsettling for Betty to say the least. It made her blush to think what he would make of her wayward thoughts.

"… you're very tall," she finished off with a nervous smile, "You are hard to miss."

"I guess I am," said EJ, feeling his heart sink a little at that.

He'd had a fleeting moment of hope that Sami might have recognised him on some level but that didn't appear to be the case.

"And you talk with that accent," Betty continued on, knowing that she was blithering now.

"You could tell by looking at me in the subway that I have an accent?" EJ teased her gently, a smile coming to his lips.

"Ah no," said Betty quickly, blushing an even brighter shade of red and cursing herself for making such an idiot of herself in front of this clearly classy guy but when she'd heard him speak just then it was all she could do not to swoon at his feet.

EJ watched the blush creep over Sami's face and had a near violent need to kiss the rapidly pinking flesh. It reminded him of the times in the beginning with their love making that Sami would blush at some of his suggestions and ideas. To this day seeing Sami blush, no matter where they were or what they were doing, still got him instantly hard. EJ's hands curled into fists as he fought with every fibre of his being not to touch her.

"MISS JONES!"

The sound of Hughson's voice bellowing down the corridor saved both of them from further torment as Betty grimaced.

"That's my boss," she said hurriedly, "I'd better go."

Betty gave him a shy little smile then as she moved past him.

"Thanks," she mumbled up at him and then she was scurrying down the corridor to where he could see Hughson waiting impatiently for her.

EJ slumped against the wall as Sami disappeared from his sight and drew in a shaky breath of air. She was real and this wasn't a dream. His Samantha was alive and fate had granted him another second chance with her.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ had been so disappointed when Sami hadn't recognised him when they'd talked. He'd been almost certain that once they were face to face she couldn't help but remember him but it hadn't been that way at all. EJ knew he was out of depths with this one and was at odds to know what to do about the situation. It was complicated and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Sami's recovery any way. He'd sought out advice from one of the top brain surgeons in New York to find out what he should do. EJ had given a 'what if' scenario to Dr Bregner and he'd given his opinion with the information he had. Dr Bregner had told EJ that cases like this were very tricky and it was almost impossible to predict what the final outcome might be. Sami might remember him on sight or slowly have her memories returned or they may be gone permanently.

What EJ really wanted to know was that if Sami didn't remember him should he tell her about her past himself. Dr Bregner did not think that was a good idea however. The brain, he informed EJ, was a delicate thing - too much information suddenly when it wasn't ready to process it could cause permanent damage to a person suffering from amnesia. It was just too difficult to know exactly what would happen if EJ did tell Sami the truth, particularly such a grim one. EJ had come away from the doctors having decided that he wouldn't tell Sami the truth but rather wait and see if she would remember him as they spent time together. Whilst EJ was somewhat frustrated by that scenario it did help with another concern of his. Basically there was a real fear on EJ's behalf that if he was to tell Sami what had happened and she still didn't remember him or how they'd felt about one another that she would be horrified and want nothing to do with him. He knew he had to re-establish that connection between them so that when the truth came out and if Sami still had no memories she wouldn't run for the hills.

EJ had gotten her to fall in love with him once and he was sure he could do it again.

No matter what had happened they were still the same people and Sami could go by any name she chose but it was still his Samantha underneath it all and it would only be a matter of time before their love would be renewed. He'd felt it in the corridor, that same pull towards one another and he could see that Sami had felt it too. It had given him hope that it wouldn't be long before they were moving back towards one another again. That was why he'd employed Sami for the next two weeks. The temp agency didn't usually book their girls out for longer than that but EJ had a plan for that when the time came. Right now he was just focused on getting their first proper meeting over and done with. He knew Sami had no idea that he was going to be her new employer and he had to make it seem like a co-incidence. EJ hated the idea of deceiving her in any way but it seemed the only way right then.

He stood up again, rubbing his sweaty hands on his trousers and walked over to the door. He opened it and his head out peeked, looking down the corridor. There was a ding of the elevator down the end of the corridor signalling that someone was on their way up. EJ quickly shut the door and stepped away, his heart leaping up into his throat. It had to be Sami because no other offices were rented out on this floor yet. EJ straightened his clothes yet again and ran a distracted hand through his hair. His stomach was churning violently as his nerves were stretched to almost breaking.

He was so desperate for this to go well and for Sami to feel comfortable working for him. Plus EJ still had a small flicker of hope that more than a couple of minutes with him might be enough for Sami's memories to return. To have Sami look at him again with love in her eyes would be a dream come true for EJ but he figured he'd already had one miracle this week and that he shouldn't be greedy. He was just so damn happy that Samantha was still alive that all the other obstacles in their way seemed incredibly minor when weighed up against the permanent separation of death.

The wait for Sami to walk up the corridor was nerve wracking for EJ and he tried to get himself to calm down. He had so much nervous energy that he couldn't stand still and he began to pace back and forth, staring at the door and waiting for that knock that would signal the beginning of his and Sami's future once again. EJ tried to remind himself that her name was Betty now and that he'd have to be careful to call her that. It was going to be hard for him to remember but there was a lot at stake so he had to make sure he got it right.

The last thing he wanted to do at this stage was frighten Sami away. The knock came at last, making EJ jump even though he'd been expecting it. He bent over at the waist and put his hands on his knees, willing himself to calm down or else Sami was going to be greeted by the sight of a wide eyed madman. All he wanted to do was sweep Sami into his arms and kiss her and never let her leave his sight again and he was a little nervous that despite his best intentions that he wouldn't be able to control himself and do just that. Not exactly the way to put a traumatised young woman at ease he decided ruefully. EJ straightened up, sucked in a calming lungful of air and walked determinedly over to the door. He fixed what he hoped was a reassuring, non threatening smile to his face and opened the door. Betty looked up from where she'd been fiddling with her hand bag and her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh," she said, looking completely taken aback.

EJ's heart stopped beating in his chest for a painful moment to have Sami standing right there in front of him again. He gripped the door tightly with one hand to stop himself from dragging her into his arms and holding her close to his now erratically beating heart.

"Hello," he said and to his embarrassment his voice cracked like an adolescents over that simple greeting and he coughed to clear his throat.

"Hello," said EJ again quickly, trying to recover his composure, making sure there was a surprised look on his face, "Well isn't this a co-incidence - Miss Betty Jones I presume?"

"Y… yes," stammered Betty, still looking pretty shocked by this turn of events as she looked back at the man who had helped her that day in the corridor.

Truth be told she'd just been thinking about him, remembering those dark brown eyes and the way he'd smiled at her in the corridor. It had been such a brief encounter and Betty couldn't help but feel a little foolish to still be thinking about the stranger almost a week later but there had been something about him that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. He was utterly gorgeous without question and that accented voice of his was incredible but even taking all that into account Betty had never had anyone impact on her like this man had. Of course that wasn't saying that much seeing as Betty only remembered the last eight months of her life but their encounter had stayed with her much longer than it should have so when he'd opened the door and she'd seen him standing there it was a real shock for Betty. It was as though she'd conjured him out of her imagination and she blushed to think that.

"Mr DiMera?" she asked hesitantly.

"That's right," he said and then there was that smile again, the one that lit up his whole face and include those chocolate eyes of his, "Please, won't you come in?"

Betty walked into the office, still a little shocked over this turn of events.

"Can I take your coat?"

She jumped a little as EJ asked the question from behind her, his lips by her ear.

"Ah sure," she mumbled and then felt his hands reach around from behind her and begin to slip the coat from her shoulders.

EJ closed his eyes and inhaled, breathing in the scent of her, his head swimming at being this close to Sami again. He forced himself to step away then, coat in hand as he went over to the coat stand and hung it up for her. Betty turned around, fiddling anxiously with her hand bag strap.

"Small world huh?" she asked him with a nervous smile.

Betty had fantasised about meeting up with this man again and that she'd have something witty and clever to say to him, impressing him no end. She didn't think that last statement was quite going to do the job somehow.

"Infinitely so," he agreed with a little chuckle, walking back over to where Sami was standing.

Betty bit her lip as EJ just stood there smiling at her and the silence between them grew. For his part EJ was so deliriously happy that Sami was standing in front of him that he was finding words unnecessary at that point, content to just stand there and stare at her. Betty however was beginning to grow a little uncomfortable with that, worried that he might be changing his mind about hiring her after the idiot she'd made of herself in front of him last week. Betty so hoped that wasn't it because the prospect of working this man for the next two weeks was making her heart beat an excited tattoo in her chest.

"So you've just moved in?" asked Betty looking around herself at the boxes and general disarray.

"Yes," said EJ, forcing himself to snap out of it and actually attempt conversation with her when he could have just stood there all day and stared at Sami.

He looked around himself and then gave Sami a rueful smile.

"It's a bit of a disaster site at the moment," he told her apologetically, "I'm sorry to drop you in it like this."

"That's okay," said Betty with a shy little smile, "I like to be busy and it's obvious you really need me."

"Miss Jones," said EJ simply, "You have no idea…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: **Thank you to those people who've left me a review. This next update is for you. :D

**Chapter NINE**

Betty looked up at the wall and stifled a disappointed sigh. There was only fifteen minutes left before her time as EJ DiMera's temp was over. The last two weeks had been a whirlwind of things to do and Betty had loved every minute of it. She'd never enjoyed her job as much as she had working for him. They'd worked hard and there was a deep sense of satisfaction on Betty's behalf to have gotten the office all ship shape in such a short amount of time. There was something about being in on things from the beginning that she'd enjoyed so much. If Betty was honest with herself though her greatest pleasure with this job had to do with her employer.

Mr DiMera had been patient, generous and kind in all his dealings with her. He'd always been very respectful and after the initial shock of seeing who her new employer had been Betty had been surprised at how quickly she'd grown comfortable with him. It would have been so easy to be intimidated by this obviously smart and cultured man but he had a way about him that made Betty feel at ease around him. She was really dreading this job coming to an end and was bracing herself for never seeing him again, shocked at how desperately sad that thought made her.

EJ looked up from where he was standing at the filing cabinet and forgot to look away again, openly staring at Sami as she did some stapling. This last fortnight had been like a wonderful dream for EJ, knowing that Sami was going to be waiting for him at the beginning of each morning, that they would be able to spend the entire day together, working side by side. They had fitted into a ready routine almost instantly and the easiness between them was undeniable. EJ wondered for probably the thousandth time as he watched her what it was she thought of him… _did_ she think of him? He knew she liked him, could see it in her smiles but even though EJ knew Samantha so well he was still a little at a loss with this new Betty. His eyelids dropped a little as he took in Sami's beautiful profile, remembering what it was like to have her soft skin under his hand.

"Don't you want to work together EJ?" asked Sami with a little pout.

"Nothing would thrill me more sweetheart," said EJ with a smile, taking her chin in one hand and kissing away that pout, "But I admit that I'm not sure how much work I'd be able to get done with you looking so utterly sexy a few feet away."

It turned out EJ's prediction had been right on the money and it had been a real struggle for EJ to concentrate on anything else other than the fact that Sami was standing there right in front of him. There had been countless times he'd had to use all of his internal fortitude to stop himself from just bending down and kissing her, touching her, making love to her. Nothing would have been more guaranteed to send her screaming from his office though so EJ restrained himself best he could. Sami had always been an innocent to EJ but Betty was even more so. If she remembered nothing from her past that would include anything and everything to do with men. In many ways she was a virgin again and EJ was highly conscious of that fact and had a fierce need to protect Betty… even if it was from his own desperate urges. He caught her looking at the clock again and saw it only had ten minutes to go until the end of the day. Technically this should have been Betty's last day but EJ had no intention of letting the woman he loved leave his life ever again.

"Betty," he said and she looked over at him and smiled, "May I have a word?"

"Of course Mr DiMera," she said brightly and EJ walked over to where she was sitting, perching himself on the end of her desk.

"So today is your last day," he began, wanting to get this just right.

"I know," she sighed and then smiled up at him, "It's been real great working for you Mr DiMera - I've really enjoyed it."

"I'm very glad to hear that Betty," said EJ with a warm smile.

He'd tried without success to get Betty to call him EJ but she'd told him that it wasn't allowed at the agency so he'd had to endure Mr DiMera the past two weeks when all EJ wanted was to hear his given name on her lips again. But there would be time to work on that once he put his plan into play which was what he was about to do.

"Betty you've been a god send, a literal god send," said EJ earnestly and wished she knew how true those words really were, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life."

"You would have found someone to help you," protested Betty, flushing a little under his praise, "I'm not anything special."

"Oh I beg to differ Betty," said EJ firmly, "You are very special and that is why I want you to consider coming to work for me full time."

"But the temp agency only hires us out for two weeks at a time," she said, taken aback.

"I don't want you to work for the temp agency any longer," said EJ calmly, "I want you to work for me… directly."

Betty's eyes widened at that, completely taken aback by the offer.

"You would run everything of course," said EJ, "You would have complete autonomy…"

Betty looked a little confused at that.

"Complete control of what goes on with the administration of my firm," EJ clarified for her, starting to talk quickly, eager for her to hear his offer out, "I mean I'm attracting more and more clients on a weekly basis and I should envisage by the end of the year that we would have to take on another girl to be able to keep up. I'd be expecting you to run the office and train new staff as they come in."

"Me?" squeaked Betty, never having considered such a thing, "But I couldn't Mr DiMera!"

"Of course you could Betty," said EJ smoothly, "You already know all the ins and outs of the office and I'm sure you'll be an excellent teacher. I have great faith in your abilities."

"You want me to leave Mrs Neuberman's Agency?" she asked in disbelief.

"I understand that I'm asking you to take a risk on me Betty," said EJ, leaning towards her as he tried to convince her of the merit of his idea, "But I'm quite certain it is a risk that will pay off for us both. Of course I'll be reimbursing you financially to reward you for taking such a step. I was thinking we could start at $1.30 an hour and as soon as business picks up we could renegotiate a more suitable wage. How does that sound?"

Betty's eyes widened even more when she heard the sum he was offering her, it was nearly double what even the more senior girls were getting.

"That's nearly fifty dollars a week Mr DiMera!" she pointed out to him in real shock now, it was a small fortune from where Betty was standing and couldn't believe her ears.

"I think that is a reasonable remuneration for the services I'll be requiring you to render," said EJ smoothly, obviously not finding that sum of money to be as big a deal as Betty was.

"Mr DiMera," she said warily, standing up and beginning to back away from him slowly, "I don't know what kind of secretary you are after for that kind of money but I can tell you that I am not it!"

"No," said EJ, hastily standing up and moving after her which only made her back up even more, "It's not like that, I can assure you Betty, this is a perfectly respectable proposal on my behalf!"

Betty looked at him uncertainly, not sure what to make of all this. A few minutes ago she'd been desolate at the thought of never seeing him again but all of this was a bit overwhelming to her.

"Please Betty," said EJ, holding out a consolatory hand to her, "Please won't you hear me out? Come and sit down again… please."

Betty made a little unsure face but then found herself going back to sit down at her desk, unable to say no to him. EJ blew out a relieved breath to see her give him a chance. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Betty's desk, not wanting to loom over her in any way and make her feel any more uncomfortable.

"I promise you Betty," said EJ earnestly, taking a seat, "This offer is completely above board. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be a lot of work in the beginning as my business gets established. The wage I offered you is merely an indication of that fact. I've been so impressed with all of your efforts these last two weeks and I feel that we work well together."

EJ paused then and looked at Sami a little uncertainly.

"You feel that too don't you?" he asked her.

"Well yes," said Sami shyly, "But I'm sure there are much more experienced girls out there that you would be better off with."

"But you're the only one I want Betty," said EJ earnestly and then had to catch himself, "I mean to work for me - you're the only one I want to work for me."

"I don't know what to say Mr DiMera," said Betty slowly, leaning back in her chair, still in shock.

"Say yes," he suggested and gave her a charming smile.

"Miss Minsker has been real kind to me," she said hesitantly, biting her lower lip, "I'd hate to repay all her generosity by leavin' her in the lurch and all."

"You could give notice of course," said EJ, hating the idea with a passion, wanting Sami by his side now and always and not to have to share her with anyone else in the world ever again but impressed by her loyalty anyway.

"I feel like I have to," said Betty with a little frown.

"So does that mean you're accepting my job offer?" asked EJ hopefully.

Betty looked over at him and blinked a couple of times, not sure that this was a great idea but what she was sure of was that she didn't want this to be the last time she saw EJ DiMera.

"Yes," she said softly and then had to smile as EJ's face lit up.

"Excellent!" said EJ, trying to contain his excitement but not really managing it, "That's excellent news Betty!"

"I hope I'm not going to disappoint you Mr DiMera," said Betty, still worried that his faith in her was misplaced.

"You could never do that Betty," said EJ with great certainty and then looked suddenly serious, "Although there is one thing I'm going to have to ask of you that I simply will not bend on if you wish to be in my employ."

"Wh… what's that Mr DiMera?" she asked nervously.

"You're to call me EJ from now on," said EJ firmly.

"Oh but I couldn't!" protested Betty.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to make it a condition of your employment Miss Jones," he said with mock severity in his voice.

"Oh," said Betty and then gave him a shy look, "Alright then… EJ."

A huge smile spread over EJ's face at hearing Sami say his name again.

"That is much better," he grinned and held out a hand to her, "I guess we have a deal then Betty."

"I guess we do," said Betty breathlessly as she took his offered hand, his much larger hand enveloping her own.

"This is going to be a wonderful partnership Betty," EJ promised her, "You'll see."

**oooOOOOooo**

Betty looked up and smiled as EJ escorted Mrs Huntington out of his office.

"Betty would you make another appointment for Mrs Huntington on Tuesday for whenever it is most convenient for her please?" he asked her as he retrieved the older woman's coat for her and helped her into it.

"Of course Mr DiMera," she said with a friendly smile.

Betty still called him Mr DiMera around clients even though he'd told her not to bother but she simply wouldn't hear of it - she'd told him it was disrespectful and he'd acquiesced in the end. Betty made the appointment with Mrs Huntington and they both said their goodbyes to her as EJ opened the door for her. He closed the door after her and leant back against it, rolling his eyes playfully at Betty.

"I think she's lonely," giggled Betty, knowing what EJ was meaning by that.

Mrs Huntington came in every week, seeming to find some new little issue that required her lawyer's attention. EJ didn't mind so much, knowing it was clients like Mrs Huntington that was responsible for where he was now.

"I'm an expensive way to pass the time," noted EJ in amusement, pushing away from the door and walking over to Betty's desk.

"I don't really think money is an issue somehow EJ," she said with a little bit of a laugh, "Did you see that mink she was wearing?"

It still gave him a little thrill to hear Betty call him by his name, even after a month of working together now. He doubted that there would ever be a time that this woman would fail to thrill him though.

"Did you know that this is your one month anniversary?" he asked her with a smile, changing the subject suddenly, "It's exactly one month since you've come to work for me full time."

Betty had given two weeks' notice at the temp agency which had damn near killed EJ but the knowledge that he was soon going to have her all to himself was what saw him through in the end.

"It's gone so quickly," said Betty with a shake of her head, "I can hardly believe it."

"We should celebrate," suggested EJ brightly, "Why don't I take you out to dinner?"

"Oh," said Betty, her eyes going wide, never having expected such an invitation, "But I'm not dressed to go out."

"Nonsense," said EJ easily, "You look wonderful."

"But…" protested Betty with a frown.

"Now don't argue with me Betty," he mock chastised her, "I'm a lawyer remember, I have to win every argument."

Betty gave a little laugh at that and shook her head.

**oooOOOOooo**

Betty looked around herself and tugged a little self consciously on her clothes.

"You look perfectly lovely Betty," EJ told her as he handed her a menu, "Just relax."

The Italian restaurant EJ had chosen to take her to was a favourite of his, not too fancy, just good food and he'd been eager to share it with her ever since he'd found it. EJ had taken this month as slowly as he could and been amazed that he'd been able to hold off until now to ask Betty out to dinner. It had been a struggle but he didn't want to frighten her with suddenly making a move when she wasn't expecting it. The month anniversary seemed like a perfectly non threatening way to get her to go out with him and it was working. EJ's whole body was buzzing at being able to be out with her like this and he dreamed of the day that he could show his true feelings for her openly.

Betty looked at the menu, not recognising anything on it. She wondered if she knew any of these foods before her accident and if she would appear hopelessly ignorant by admitting to EJ that she had no idea what spaghetti or a fettuccine was. She hated to appear dumb in front of him but her amnesia often gave her pause to wonder if she'd forgotten something that even a child would know. Betty had toyed with the idea of telling EJ about her past - well, what she remembered of it anyway but had always baulked at the last moment. She felt very safe with him and things were so easy and comfortable between them but Betty hated the thought that he would look at her differently if he knew the truth and that he might think less of her. She wanted his good opinion so desperately and didn't want him to think that he'd hired someone who was something of a freak. Even though Betty had good reason for withholding her history from EJ a part of her wished she could be completely honest with EJ.

"A rose for the lovely lady?"

They both looked up at the woman dressed as a gypsy with a basket full of roses slung over her arm.

"Oh no thank you."

"Yes please."

EJ and Betty looked at one another.

"EJ no," she said with a shake of her head, blushing a little, "It's not necessary, really."

"Of course it is," said EJ, reaching for his wallet, "It's your one month anniversary, you have to have a rose."

Betty shook her head as EJ paid for the rose and the gypsy wandered off to the next table. EJ held out the long stemmed, blood red beauty to her, a warm smile on his lips.

"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet," he told her huskily as she accepted the rose with a shy smile.

Betty looked down at the perfect half opened bud and but it to her nose, inhaling the heady scent deeply.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously, smiling at him from behind the rose.

It sounded very fancy to Betty.

"It's a line from a very famous play by William Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet," he told her and when Betty still looked confused he continued on, "And it simply means that it matters who someone is rather than what the name they go by."

"Oh," said Betty and blushed a little, finding that to be a deeply moving sentiment.

She looked at him seriously then and then down at the rose.

"Do you think that is true EJ?" she almost whispered the question.

It was something that plagued Betty because she had no idea who she was and had just chosen her name out of the blue because she liked the sound of it. She could have been anyone before the accident and she'd thought up some pretty unsavoury scenarios that had seen her getting to being beaten and left for dead. There were many times that Betty worried about what kind of person would end up like that, with no one coming forward to look for her and not liking the answer to that question.

"Absolutely," said EJ, his voice deep and resonating as he could only guess what she was thinking then and tried to reassure her, "No matter what name we call ourselves, Betty, we are still the same people underneath it all. We are who we are, regardless of the name we go by."

Betty gave him a tremulous smile at that and felt the little sting of tears come to her eyes. EJ had this sudden urge to tell her the truth and leant across the table, reaching for her hand and wanted so much in that moment to tell her how he felt about her. As he did though he knocked his wallet that he'd left out on the table and it fell to the floor.

"I'll get it," said Betty quickly, needing a moment to compose herself anyway after her sudden bout of teariness.

She bent down beside the table and EJ did likewise, easily scooping up his wallet.

"No let me," he told her, not wanting Betty to be fishing things off the floor for him.

He still worried about how Sami was physically after such an ordeal and was always very careful to watch over her at the office and make sure she never lifted anything too heavy or for any signs that she was getting overly tired. As he picked it up though something flew out of it and skidded across the floor and hit Betty's shoe. Seeing as she was still bent over Betty got to it before EJ, straightening up with it in her hand. Betty looked at the ring in her hand and couldn't help but fall in love with it instantly. EJ held his breath as he watched her, wondering if this would be the thing to spark Sami's memories.

"It's beautiful," she breathed and then felt her stomach lurch as she asked the next question, "Are you planning on getting married EJ?"

Betty felt sick at the very thought, instantly jealous of the woman who would be wearing EJ's ring even though she had absolutely no right to be. He'd never mentioned a woman in his life before but then why would he, she was just his employee and Betty felt like bursting into tears at the thought of EJ up and marrying some other woman but she kept a determinedly polite smile on her face.

"I was," said EJ quietly, taking the ring back from her and looking down at it as it became clear that Sami had no recollection of him giving it to her, "But she passed away."

EJ had carried Sami's engagement ring close to him ever since the police had given it back to him. It never left his possession. In the beginning it had been a self imposed punishment, a physical reminder of all that he'd lost. Nowadays though it was a symbol of hope for EJ as he lived for the day he'd be able to slip that ring back onto Sami's finger.

"Oh," said Betty, biting her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or nothin'."

"You didn't," said EJ, looking back up at her and trying to decide if he should tell her this story or not, "I want you to know Betty, wanted to tell you for awhile now but I… I wasn't sure what you would make of the story. I don't want to upset you or for you to think less of me."

"I could never think less of you EJ," she reassured him quickly, "Never."

EJ gave a sad little smile at that and looked down at the ring again.

"Her name was Samantha," he said softly and looked back at her, seeing if the name registered at all but she just looked back at him with concerned interest, nothing more, "We met, we fell in love… it was the single most profound relationship of my life."

EJ looked down at the ring again, running his finger over the word 'Forever' inscribed inside it.

"She changed my entire world, made me feel things I'd never even dreamed of," he told her huskily, "I never knew my heart could love someone as I loved Samantha. It was perfect except for one thing…"

Betty looked at him intently, hanging off every word and wishing for all the world that it was her that EJ was talking about in those hushed, reverent tones. Was it wrong to be jealous of dead woman she wondered and hoped not, because she was.

"… we were both married to other people," he finished off and looked up to see Betty's reaction.

"Oh," she said, sitting back in her chair abruptly.

"I've shocked you," he said, his jaw hardening, wondering if he'd just made a huge mistake.

"N… no," she stammered and then looked a little sheepish, "Maybe a little but I guess you can't help who you fall in love with right?"

"No you can't," nodded EJ, "I couldn't help but love Samantha, it was beyond my control but so many times I wish that I had found a way."

"Why?" asked Betty with a frown.

"Because my wife killed her in a jealous fit of rage," said EJ simply, the pain still evident in his voice even though he was sitting across from Sami right then and she wasn't dead it didn't matter somehow - the violence of that afternoon would never leave EJ.

Betty gasped and put her hand over her mouth, completely taken a back.

"So you see," said EJ painfully, seeing her reaction, "I'm not exactly the man you believe me to be Betty. I'm a man who cheats on his wife and got an innocent woman killed."

"You're not responsible for your wife's actions EJ," said Betty, recovering from her initial shock and without thinking putting a comforting hand over EJ's as it lay on the table.

EJ looked down at her little hand on his and covered it with his much larger one, lost for a moment in his dark thoughts.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to tell Samantha how sorry I am," he said hoarsely, "I'd give everything I had in this life to be able to be there to protect her, keep her safe from harm on that day… even my own life."

EJ looked up at Betty then with stricken eyes then.

"She must have hated me," he said brokenly, "In that last moment, when she knew that she could die… Samantha must have hated me."

It was still a raw and bleeding wound deep inside of EJ that thought and he couldn't help but continue to anguish over those horrifying moments that Sami had had to endure at the hands of his ex-wife.

"No," said Betty urgently, leaning in towards him, "I don't think she did EJ. This woman was going to marry you, she loved you… I don't think she could ever have hated you. You can't keep on blaming yourself."

EJ blinked away the moisture in his eyes and looked at her sincere face and hoped against hope that that was Samantha saying those words to him and just not Betty. Not that it really mattered in one way because EJ was going to blame himself for Sami's pain for the rest of his life regardless of what she said. He'd promised to look after her, to always be there for her when she needed him and he'd failed Sami utterly when she needed him the most.

"So do you stand by your statement that you could never think less of me Betty?" he asked with a wavering self-deprecatory smile.

"We all have secrets EJ," she said quietly, looking down at their joined hands on the table.

EJ tilted his head to one side, wondering if she was finally going to tell him about her amnesia and prayed that she was. It was another step in building a trust between them and EJ's hopes were soon realised with her next words.

"Eight months ago I had an accident," she said hesitantly and EJ tightened his grasp on her hand as he heard the quiver in her voice.

"What kind of accident sweetheart?" he asked her, using the endearment without even noticing it.

He'd managed to curtail his use of it around her up until this point but there was too much emotion between them now to be able to continue to keep it up.

"I don't know," she said with a choked little laugh, "A bad one - they found me wandering around in the streets - I was in hospital for nearly a month."

"Betty!" said EJ, knowing this already but still finding it distressing to hear again.

"I… I'm alright," she said, looking down and wondering what he'd think of her now, "But… but I don't remember anything about my life before the accident."

"You have amnesia?" asked EJ, still playing at being ignorant, "Is that what you're telling me Betty?"

"Yes," she nodded and felt ashamed to admit it but then looked up at him desperately, "But I'm alright EJ, I swear, I can still do my job and everything and you don't have to worry about that…"

"Betty I'm not worried in the least about that," he interrupted her firmly, "I know how good you are at your job, I see it every day. All I'm worried about is you."

"You don't need to," said Betty, relieved that he wasn't firing her on the spot and very conscious of his warm hands around her.

"Betty," said EJ huskily, taking both her hands in his now, "I'm so glad you've told me this."

Betty gave him a watery smile at that.

"I'm glad I have too," she said quietly.

The two of them smiled at each other then… another obstacle dissolving between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN**

Betty stood at the filing cabinet, absorbed in her task as EJ watched her through his open door. It had been almost two weeks since they'd had dinner together and he was still so happy that she'd shared with him about her amnesia. EJ knew that he should have contacted the authorities in Salem by now to let them know that Samantha was alive and that Nicole was in jail for a murder she didn't actually commit. The thing was though that if he did that they would immediately turn up on Betty's doorstep, demanding to know the whole story and EJ worried what that would do to her.

He doubted the Salem police department would have the same vested interest he did in making sure that Sami wasn't anymore damaged by this nightmare than she already was. It really concerned EJ what hearing of her past would do to Sami, especially as he'd seen for himself her reaction to his story which was in fact their story but she didn't know that of course. Besides EJ reasoned, Nicole more than deserved to spend as much time as possible in jail after what she'd done to Sami and he'd deal with any consequences that came of his decision himself.

In the meantime however, he and Sami grew closer every day. She was confiding more and more to him and EJ wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself in check. It was obvious that Sami had grown very comfortable with him and felt safe around him which was very important to EJ. The last thing he wanted to do was add to the trauma she'd already suffered through. But at the same time he was beginning to feel that the time was right to perhaps advance their relationship to the next step.

He'd caught Sami looking at him sometimes and she'd look away quickly, pretending to work but he'd seen the blush in her cheeks and couldn't help but feel his hopes rise. EJ didn't know if it was all wishful thinking on his part but he thought he definitely detected something in the way Sami would look at him sometimes. It had been hard to work this closely with the woman he loved and keep that love a secret from her but EJ had endured it because he wanted nothing to go wrong this time between them. They had both already suffered through so much that EJ didn't want to ruin things now when they were so close to having it all again by pushing too hard too soon.

That being said though EJ couldn't help but think a little dinner date wouldn't be too much of a leap and he had the perfect idea as well. Sami's birthday was in November but seeing as she didn't know that then EJ was going to suggest they pick an arbitrary date to celebrate her birthday. He was thinking tomorrow night which would be a Saturday. That suited EJ as he absolutely loathed the weekends because they were days that he couldn't see Sami. This way he would still get to see her Saturday and then if all went well who knew where the evening might take them. It was almost finishing time and EJ decided that now would be a perfect time to put his plan into action. He stood up and walked out of his office and Sami looked up at him from where she was typing and smiled.

"I'm almost done with that Lawson paperwork," she told him, "I'll have the letter ready for you to sign in a minute EJ."

"No rush," said EJ, coming to sit on her desk as she tapped away at the typewriter, "Actually there was…"

EJ didn't get any further because there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry," Betty apologized with a smile and got up, answering the door.

EJ blew out an impatient breath, waiting for her to deal with whoever it was on the other side of the door. He couldn't see who it was because he was on the wrong side of the room but became immediately curious when he heard Sami's surprise.

"Oh… umm… okay… thank you."

Sami slowly closed the door and turned back around and EJ's eye brows shot up when he saw she was holding a modest sized bouquet of flowers.

"They're for me," she said rather unnecessarily and looked very surprised by that fact.

"They're lovely," said EJ, keeping his face carefully neutral even as every muscle in his body tensed at this unexpected development, "Who are they from?"

"I don't know," said Betty with a bit of a frown as she looked for and found a card, "But there is card."

EJ found himself literally holding his breath as he waited for her to open it and prayed that it was from one of her girlfriends from the temp agency or the ladies boarding home she lived in. He stood up then, suddenly unable to sit still as his nerves tightened.

"They're from Peter," said Betty, looking rather taken aback.

EJ's hands balled into fists and he shoved them into his pockets to hide them from her, his jaw tightening as he heard the other man's name on her lips.

"Peter?" asked EJ and hoped that sounded like a casual enquiry because inside he was ready to simply explode.

The thought of anyone other than himself sending flowers to Sami made EJ's blood boil but he just had to stand there and pretend that it was no big deal.

"Peter is my friend Nancy's brother," said Betty, looking at the flowers a little uncertainly.

"And why would Peter be sending you flowers Betty?" asked EJ, a muscle ticking away wildly in his cheek but fortunately she didn't seem to notice.

"Well we kind of had a date the other night I suppose," Betty sighed and wrinkled her nose thinking about it.

Nancy was one of her friends from the temp agency that she'd kept in contact with. They'd arranged to go and see a movie together on Tuesday but when Betty had shown up Nancy had bought her brother Peter along with her. That had been fine until Nancy got mysteriously sick all of a sudden and had begged off, leaving Betty and Peter to go to the movie alone. The cheeky wink Nancy had given her as she climbed into the taxi to leave left Betty in no doubt that this had been a set up all along on her friend's behalf. There wasn't anything she could do though seeing as it was all more or less fait accompli by that stage so she and Peter had gone to the movies together and then he'd taken her out for supper afterwards. He was a very nice young man and pleasant enough company but the whole time Betty couldn't help but wish that it was EJ sitting across from her rather than the sandy haired, freckled Peter. He was good looking in a boyish way and made Betty laugh but there was none of the excitement she felt simply being in the same room as EJ.

Everything about EJ made her pulse race and her heart thump harder in her chest and Betty felt incredibly foolish for having developed such feelings about her boss. She knew he liked her well enough but to think that he might entertain romantic feelings for her was just laughable. This man with his money and breeding could have any woman he wanted and why on earth would he want some little secretary with no memory of who she actually was? It was beyond laughable and even though Betty tried to convince herself of that fact she couldn't help but thrill to his every look, the way he said her name and smiled at her. It was a hopeless situation and Betty didn't know what to do about it. The feelings weren't going away, only getting stronger in fact and many times she would lie in bed at night and think of him and their little anniversary dinner together. She still had the rose he'd given her, pressed between the pages of her bible and she would bring it out almost daily and stare at it, remembering how it felt when he'd given it to her.

"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet."

His beautiful words still struck a chord deep inside of her even two weeks later. Sometimes Betty felt like he knew her better than she knew herself.

"You never mentioned it," said EJ, the smile on his face feeling forced and fixed by now as he fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders and demand that she give him this interloper's full name so that he could beat the man to the bloody pulp he deserved.

EJ had gotten used to Betty confiding in him regularly nowadays. She would often talk to him about her concerns and worries and just generally what was going on in her life. This was the first EJ had heard of this Peter guy and he wondered if it had been going on for long and what it meant if she was keeping it from him. The uncertainty EJ felt around this new Betty was doing his head in sometimes – there were just too many unknowns for EJ's liking… like who the hell this Peter was!

"Have you been seeing each other long?" he asked and this time there was a definite strain to his voice.

"I only met him for the first time on Tuesday," said Betty and then she gave him a rueful look, "Nancy kind of set us up… without me knowing about it."

"Oh," said EJ, forcibly unclenching some of his muscles at hearing that at least this hadn't been going on for weeks.

That meant he was just in time to nip this thing in the bud before it got messy. He'd had to share Sami for the entirety of their relationship before her amnesia and EJ was damned if he was going to allow that to happen again. He and Sami belonged to one another and no one else… she just didn't remember that right now which made things a little tricky.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked her, watching Betty's face carefully.

"Yes," nodded Betty as she went and found a water jug to put the flowers into.

She arranged them on her desk and EJ stood beside her and they both looked at them.

"I mean it was nice," she said with a shrug, feeling a little embarrassed to be talking about this with him, "It was fine."

"So he didn't exactly sweep you off your feet then?" commented EJ and did an eternal jump for joy at her less than enthusiastic comments about the night.

"It wasn't that," shrugged Betty and looked a little uncomfortable, "I guess I was just caught off guard a bit and I wasn't sure…"

She trailed off then and bit her bottom lip.

"Wasn't sure of what sweetheart?" he asked, using the endearment more frequently around her nowadays.

"It's just that I've never been on a date before," said Betty hesitantly, "I wasn't sure what I should be doing… or not doing. I suppose I was just thrown off because I'd never done that before."

"You and I went on a date," pointed out EJ, a little stung by her comment.

Betty's eyes widened at that comment.

"Oh but that wasn't a date!" she exclaimed, her cheeks going pink.

"What was it then?" asked EJ with the slightest of frowns.

"An… an employer being kind to his employee," stammered Betty.

Only in her wildest dreams did she let herself believe that she and EJ had ever been on anything close to a date. It was too much to think that a man like him would be in anyway interested in her other than as a friend. It had been a bitter pill to swallow for Betty but most days she just accepted that was how it was and got on with things. Besides, when they'd have their little heart to hearts which seemed to happen quite often since both had shared about their past two weeks ago EJ still seemed pretty hung up on the woman who'd died when he'd talk to her about his lost love. There was a kind of awe filled adoration in his voice whenever EJ spoke of Samantha that told Betty that he was still in love with her, even though she was dead. It was kind of hard to compete with a ghost, not that Betty truly entertained the idea of her having any kind of chance with EJ of course.

"And that's all it was?" he pushed her and Betty suddenly found it hard to read his face.

"Of course," she said a little uncertainly now, "And because we're friends."

EJ tried not to grimace at that last comment. His softly, softly approach may have back fired a little for him he was realizing. Of course he didn't want to frighten Sami with coming on too strong but he also didn't want to be relegated to the position of just a friend either. EJ wanted far more than friendship from her and now with this news of another man sniffing around he wondered if he may have miscalculated somewhat.

"Right," said EJ evenly and then looked at her intently, "So are you going to see him again… this Paul?"

"Peter," she corrected him automatically and pulled a little face as she looked down at the card in her hand, "And his note says he wants to take me out on Saturday night."

EJ ground his teeth and counted to ten before speaking.

"You don't sound very keen," he observed, watching as Sami went and sat down at her desk again.

The truth was Betty wasn't very keen because she would much rather be contemplating a dinner date with EJ than with anyone else she knew. But then Betty was telling herself to be practical. Nothing could ever happen between herself and EJ and she should just get on with her life. Maybe going out with Peter would help her forget her silly infatuation over her boss before she made a complete fool of herself in front of him Betty mused. But then that scenario presented its' own problems.

"It's not that… it's… um… it's just that…" Betty trailed off and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

EJ frowned and grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Betty as she sat there and took a seat.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked her with a concerned tilt of his head, seeing that she was fretting over something.

"I… ah…." Betty was blushing now and EJ was finding it increasingly difficult to control himself around her as she watched that delightful pink colour her cheeks and the fact that he was sitting so close to her now.

"It's alright Betty," he reassured her, putting a comforting hand over hers, "You know you can tell me anything."

Betty looked down at his hand that was lying over the top of hers on the desk, his tanned skin contrasting sharply to her much paler complexion and felt a flash of something unsettling go through her. When he was this close to her it was hard to concentrate and Betty was just a mass of strange feelings and her body felt oddly heavy.

"Betty?" he prompted her and this close Betty could see the flecks of green in his dark eyes that were looking at her so kindly.

"I'm worried that if I go out on another date with Peter… or with anyone really…" began Betty hesitantly, "That they'll expect me to… um… you know…"

"Betty," said EJ urgently, unconsciously tightening his hold on her hand, "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to… ever!"

There was a painful lump in EJ's throat at the thought of how innocent and vulnerable Sami was now, even more so than before and the need to protect her welled up inside him again.

"But what if I want to?" she asked him quietly and then blushed furiously.

EJ looked a little taken aback by that question.

"I mean one day… if I wanted to… with someone… to be more than a friend… if they were interested… "

Betty stopped talking then and shook her head, looking away from him.

"I'm making an idiot of myself," she mumbled, wondering what possessed her to even start talking about such a thing with EJ of all people.

It was just that she had a lot of questions about life, her amnesia having blotted out some of the finer details for her and Betty had become accustomed to talking to EJ about them over the last couple of weeks. She just hadn't quite planned on discussing this kind of thing with him.

"And you want to be… more than a friend with this Peter person?" asked EJ, somehow managing to keep the question neutral sounding but feeling anything but inside he had a near blinding need to do some real physical damage to this man, "And you're not making an idiot out of yourself Betty."

"I just want to know what I'm meant to do," said Betty softly, realising she had nowhere to go but forward now, seeing as the damage was already done, "If I like someone and we were on a date, what's the right thing to do? Like what if I go out with Peter again and he wants to kiss me? I don't know… I don't remember…"

"Do you remember kissing Betty?" asked EJ, very intrigued to know the answer to that question.

EJ was still trying to work out exactly what it was that Sami did and did not remember when it came to life.

"No," she said and looked embarrassed, "I've seen it… in the movies and everything but I don't if I've ever done it before… or how to do it right."

Betty pulled away from him then, sitting back in her chair and folding her hands awkwardly in her lap.

"I feel so useless sometimes you know," she almost whispered now, "Like there is all this stuff I should know but I just don't. There are some days that I feel like all I do is make a fool of myself and I wish that I just knew more… understood more things."

"Betty you've had a very traumatic experience," said EJ with a shake of his head, "You shouldn't feel like that. There is no reason to feel badly about yourself at all. So you've forgotten a few things… there is no reason you can't relearn them."

"I guess," said Betty but didn't sound overly confident of that fact

"I'll prove it to you," said EJ, sounding very sure now, "Kiss me."

"What?" she exclaimed, looking at him as though he'd gone mad.

"I'm just trying to prove a point Betty," said EJ calmly.

This Peter business had given him pause for thought and he wasn't about to sit idly by while Sami had her memories peaked by anyone else but him. This, EJ decided determinedly, called for some decisive action on his behalf. He just knew that once they kissed again Sami would no longer be able to contemplate kissing anyone ever again because that had been how it was for him.

"You trust me don't you?" he asked her with a little smile as Betty nodded slowly, "So trust me to help you with this. I'm going to prove to you that there is nothing wrong with you whatsoever sweetheart."

Betty looked at him, her heart hammering in her chest as she contemplated doing as he asked. She didn't even know how they'd managed to get here, it was like she was having a very vivid dream all of a sudden.

"Betty…" he said softly and the way he said her name made Betty's head swim.

She didn't herself think about it then, knowing that she'd regret it forever if she said no to kissing this man, even though he was only doing this to prove a point. Betty leant forward quickly and pressed her lips to his, knowing that if she didn't do it right then she wouldn't have the courage later. Her only knowledge of kissing came from the movies she'd seen since her amnesia so she did what she'd seen the actors doing and simply placed her lips against EJ's not moving them and closing her eyes tightly. She held them there for a second and then broke off the kiss and then looked at him uncertainly. Her shoulders sagged when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"I did it wrong didn't I?" she asked, looking suddenly miserable, knowing for certain now that she'd made a fool of herself, "I knew it."

"It wasn't wrong," said EJ, unable to believe that just like that he'd finally had her lips against his, after all this time, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

It wasn't how she used to kiss him but that didn't matter to EJ, confident that she would soon remember with some gentle encouragement. EJ moved closer to her, so that his nose was practically touching hers as she looked at him uncertainly.

"Betty," he said huskily, his eyelid drooping a little now, the familiar feeling of being lost washing over him when he was this close to her.

EJ tilted his head a little as she remained stock still, almost frozen in place as he very gently nuzzled her nose with his, the soft contact making her breath hitch. Betty felt her eyes begin to close as he lightly brushed his lips back and forth over hers. One of his hands came up to cup her face, his fingers fanning out over her cheek and his thumb softly caressing her chin as he continued to nip and tease at her lips. Betty gave a little whimper, her hand going to his chest to brace herself as she leant evermore into him, the room beginning to spin wildly around her. She had no idea that a kiss could make you feel all these things. She felt light headed and her heart was pounding in her chest but as wonderful as this felt she craved more but Betty had no idea what more was, only knowing she was starting to grow frustrated as EJ continued to gently move his lips against hers.

EJ for his part was in heaven. Even though their kisses were quite chaste at the moment the simple fact that he had Sami's soft lips pressed up against his and her delicate scent in his nostrils, it was enough to nearly drive EJ over the edge. His body that had been deprived of her for so long now cried out for more, responding helplessly to the simple touch. EJ could feel himself getting hard, knew he should stop this before it got out of hand but he was too starved for the taste of her to be able to bring himself to do that. He finally broke the kiss but kept his lips still almost touching hers as they held each other's gaze, his dark and needy, hers wide and startled looking and EJ couldn't stop himself.

"Open your mouth sweetheart," he growled, his lips brushing hers as he issued the command and Sami's eyes widened as she looked at him in confusion.

EJ could see the question in her eyes and knew the best way to explain was to show her. The thumb that was still at Sami's chin pulled down slightly, parting her lips and EJ moved quickly, closing the small distance between them and claiming his prize. Betty gasped in surprise as his tongue found its' way into her mouth, her hand that was still resting on EJ's chest clutching at his shirt as the taste of him exploded in her mouth. She'd had no idea that you could do this in a kiss and instantly found it far more satisfying than merely EJ's lips against hers. Both of his hands went to cup Sami's face now, allowing EJ to deepen the kiss. Betty gave a shaky groan as she felt his tongue begin to stroke hers, the sensation defying description.

Oh god the taste of her in his mouth again after all this time… it was maddening.

It was too much for EJ and he didn't even think about it, his hands leaving Sami's face to reach around her waist and pulled her towards him. Betty offered no resistance as she felt him drag her from her chair so that she was sitting sideways on his lap as he leant back in his chair, neither one of them breaking the kiss as he did. Her arms went around his EJ's neck even as his arms tightened around her waist. Betty had never been this close to a man before and marvelled at how hard every line and angle of EJ's body seemed to be, the sensation a revelation to her. The memories were flooding back for EJ, his body responding helpless at the feeling of her soft breasts pressed up against his chest again and her lovely bottom moving ever so slightly against his rapidly hardening manhood.

Betty was just completely lost in their kisses, her heart was beating so hard and fast that it was almost painful and she couldn't catch her breath at all. Every time she tried EJ claimed her mouth again, over and over so that the room was spinning wildly for her, the only solid thing seemed to be EJ and she clung to him helplessly. She was tingling from head to toe but even more surprising than that was the aching throb between her legs. Right at her centre Betty felt an odd pulsating sensation. Even more shocking than that was when EJ had pulled her onto his lap like that and she'd felt his muscled chest against hers as his tongue plundered her mouth so relentlessly there had been a sudden burst of moisture rush out of that ache between her legs. Betty had never experienced anything like it and would have been more embarrassed if EJ wasn't doing such a good job of distracting her right then. The thing was as well that the longer their kisses continued for the wetter Betty seemed to be getting down there and once again her frustration level began to build even as she was clueless how to satisfy this growing need inside of her. All she knew was that if EJ stopped kissing her now that she was going to die.

Every second that their kiss continued made EJ lose a little more of his control. He was on fire for her, in his head he could already picture himself lying Sami down on her desk, pushing her skirt up and making her part her legs for him as he placed himself between them. He was already easily hard enough to mount her right now and he was beginning to shake with how desperate his need was to do just that. He needed to feel her body stretching as it accepted him, Sami groaning at the effort it would be costing her to accommodate his girth but begging him not to stop - to go harder and deeper inside of her.

One hand that had been at Sami's waist moved to her knee as she still sat sideways on his lap. She began to boldly mimic his kisses, her tongue finding its way into EJ's mouth now and making him emit a groan low in his throat. His hand began to slide up Sami's knee because EJ was frantic to know if she was as wet for him as he was hard for her. Sami had always gotten so wet so quickly for him in the past and nothing had excited EJ more to know that her body was continually that eager for him.

All his grand ideas about taking this slowly had left EJ utterly now as his hand crept ever higher up Sami's leg, his fingers sliding between her thighs. Betty responded so enthusiastically to his kisses it had caught EJ off guard as had his voracious need for her. He'd been controlling himself around her for so long now EJ had thought himself able to continue with that iron grip he had on his will power but he hadn't reckoned with the intoxication of Sami's kisses. How could he have forgotten how powerless he was to stand against them he wondered desperately? From the first moment they'd met and her lips had touched her all those months ago in the cloak room EJ had lost himself utterly in her and he'd been an idiot to think that it would be any different this time round. He needed her more than he'd ever done before in his life right then and that was really saying something because he'd needed Sami more than oxygen before their separation.

It finally filtered through to Betty's consciousness where EJ's hand was headed and she panicked, squeezing her legs together tightly. She was going to die of embarrassment if he found out how soaked she was down there at that moment. Betty was clueless as to why it was happening but she couldn't seem to get her body from pushing out fresh moisture as the minutes ticked by and EJ's kisses continued.

"No!" she gasped, finally breaking their heated kisses as her hand went to try and push EJ's from her leg.

"Please," he groaned loudly, not able bear being denied the delights that he was almost certain would be waiting for him once he found the junction of her thighs.

"No," she said again, desperate to escape EJ now before he discovered her shameful secret.

She wiggled around on his lap, trying to break free but all it did was force continuous little moans of pleasure from deep inside EJ as her shapely backside ground itself against his now rampant hard on.

"Oh god!" he grunted, squeezing his eyes tightly closed and concentrating desperately on not simply losing his load then and there.

Betty took his distraction as a chance to break free from him before he discovered the state of her. She was not sure what was wrong with EJ as he looked like he seemed to be in physical pain right then and she wondered hopelessly what she'd done wrong to make him look like that. It had all felt so unbelievably wonderful to her that she hated to think EJ hadn't been sharing a similar experience. Suddenly Betty felt like a complete fool standing there and she couldn't bear to face him. EJ forced his eyes open just in time to see Betty crossing the room and making a grab for her coat.

"Betty," he mumbled, still trying to get his body back under some kind of control, "Wait!"

But Betty didn't wait, throwing him a last mortified look before disappearing wordlessly out the door, slamming it behind her. EJ tried to stand up and then had to sit down again, in no state to be attempting such a thing right then. His erection strained mercilessly against the material of his trousers and he knew he was in no fit state to chase after her. Even if he could walk in this condition he'd no doubt be arrested as soon as he took two steps out onto the street. EJ groaned loudly and slumped back in the chair, his head rolling right back as he cupped himself through his trousers, trying to alleviate some of the painful throbbing there.

What had he just done he wondered in anguished? Sami had looked horrified when she'd practically bolted from the office. EJ threw a despondent arm over his face and hoped beyond hope that he hadn't just completely destroyed any chance he had with Sami by moving too quickly. He cursed his lack of control having clearly frightened her with coming on so strongly. EJ needed to see her and right away, he couldn't leave things like this between them. The throbbing underneath his hand told him that he was going to have to wait a little bit longer though before tracking down Sami.

"Bloody hell!" he bit out, angry at himself for being such an uncontrolled fool.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN**

EJ knocked on the door again, as loudly as he could, trying to contain his frustration. He'd finally been able to give chase to Sami earlier that afternoon but then the phone had rung and stupidly EJ had answered it, thinking that it might be Sami for some reason. It hadn't been. It was a client who had just gotten arrested and needing EJ to come down to the jailhouse and get him out. He was a big client and EJ simply couldn't say no, especially as he had a duty of care as his lawyer. It had dragged on and on and EJ had been almost beside himself by the time all the paper work had been done. That was why he was standing on the doorstep of Sami's ladies boarding house at nine o'clock at night and praying that he would be able to see her tonight. EJ desperately needed to talk to Sami, find out if she was alright and what she had made of their heated kisses. EJ raised his hand to knock again when the door was jerked open.

"And what time of da night would ya be callin' dis den?"

EJ dropped his hand and put what he hoped was a charming smile on his face as he smiled at the annoyed looking Irish woman standing in the doorway. She looked to be in her early fifties, greying hair all wrapped up in strips of material and fleecy house coat on. She was quite a tall, solidly built woman who didn't look like she suffered fools easily. He'd obviously disturbed her from bed and her expression told him that she wasn't happy about that.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you but I was hoping to talk to one of your boarders," said EJ politely, "A Miss Betty Jones."

"At dis time of night - get away wit ya?" asked the woman in horror, "It's gone nine o'clock. What kind of man calls on a respectable young woman in da middle of da night?"

"I'm sorry but I'm Miss Jones employer and there is somewhat of an emergency," lied EJ smoothly, "I just need to see her for a minute."

"Dere are no gentleman callers allowed after eight," the woman informed him.

"But…" EJ began to protest.

"Dere are _no_ gentleman callers allowed after eight!" she reiterated very determinedly, hefting her rather ample bosom and glaring down at EJ from where he was three steps below her on the stairs.

EJ looked back at her and as formidable as that bust line looked he still thought he could take her but then that was hardly going to be the way to gain Sami's trust again now was it. You're safe with me Sami - don't mind that I just tackled your land lady to the ground to get to you.

"Right," said EJ reluctantly, "I suppose I should go then."

The woman arched both her eyebrows and folded her arms in front of her impressive bosom and just looked back at EJ, not saying a word.

"Right," said EJ ruefully, turning around and heading back down the stairs.

He got to the footpath and looked back up at the building, hoping against hope that he might see Sami but it wasn't to be. EJ blew out a frustrated breath and headed back towards his car slowly. It looked like tomorrow morning was going to be the earliest time that he got to see Sami and EJ wasn't happy about that fact but there wasn't anything he could do about it. First thing in the morning he was going to be back on this doorstep and straightening out this mess, particularly seeing as they'd never managed to resolve that whole Peter issue either which EJ was really beginning to regret.

Betty watched EJ walk back down the street from her vantage point behind the curtains on the second floor of the boarding house. Betty bit her lip as she watched him leave, unable to believe what an idiot she'd made of herself that afternoon. She shook her head despondently, how was she ever going to turn up at work on Monday she wondered hopelessly? Once EJ was out of sight she went and sat back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She could still feel the touch of EJ's lips on her own and Betty's body still throbbed uncomfortably from their encounter, all these hours later. The fact that EJ hadn't followed her right away told Betty that she'd done something terribly wrong. She flopped down on the bed and put a pillow over her face and wished more than anything that she had to power to turn back the clock.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ was on the steps of Sami's boarding house bright and early the next morning after a particularly sleepless night. He'd contemplated just sleeping in the car in front of her building but decided in the end that Sami might find that a bit strange so he'd forced himself to go home and be awake all night there instead. Come hell or high water though he was going to sort this all out with Sami and get their relationship back on track. A red headed woman emerged from the building just as EJ was about to go in.

"Well hiya handsome," she said, smiling up at him flirtatiously, "Here for me?"

"Actually I was looking for Betty," said EJ with a smile to the confident young woman, "Betty Jones."

"Oh you're out of luck honey," he was informed easily, "She's gone already."

"Gone?" asked EJ, his stomach dropping, "Gone where?"

"Brooklyn," she said with a smile, "She and Nancy left real early this morning - going to visit Nancy's folks for the weekend."

"Nancy?" repeated EJ, his stomach starting to churn nervously, "She's gone away for the weekend with Nancy?"

"Aha," said the woman blithely, "They said they'll be back late Sunday if that helps."

"Do you know where in Brooklyn they went?" asked EJ urgently.

"North Brooklyn I think," she said blithely, "Does that help?"

"Not really," said EJ flatly.

"Sorry hun," she said, carrying on down the stairs, "That's all I know."

EJ didn't even remember to thank her as she walked off down the street, too stunned by this latest turn of events. Sami had gone away with Nancy for the weekend… Nancy with the brother Peter who sends Sami flowers and she'd already gone out on a date with. Seeing as they were going to Nancy's family's house then it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that Peter might well be there too. Sami and Peter sharing a roof for the weekend… after EJ had just taught her how to kiss a man in such a way that it made him lose all reason.

This was bad… this was very, very bad.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ stood in the middle of his office, arms folded in front of his chest and stared unblinkingly at the door. There were 2880 minutes in a weekend and EJ had lived through each agonising one of them filled with absolute dread as to what was happening over in Brooklyn with Sami and Peter. At one point he'd become so desperate that he actually got in his car and drove to Brooklyn, cruising the streets on the off chance that he'd see Sami walking around. The plan was that if he had by some miracle seen her EJ would have just kidnapped her right there off the street and whisk her away with him. So it was probably just as well that he hadn't seen her as it turned out.

EJ wasn't even sure that Sami was going to turn up to work that day after the events of Friday. He'd had a lot of time to think what he would do about that if she didn't but hadn't come up with any more of a plan than simply storming the castle that she was staying in, braving the dragon at the door and riding off into the sunset with the damsel whether she wanted to or not. Basically all of his contingency plans came back to kidnapping at the moment but EJ couldn't seem to come up with anything else that would ensure that he'd never lose Sami again. He was a more than desperate man.

He cricked his neck noisily, his neck stiff from two days of holding himself tensely. The whole weekend he kept picturing Sami and this Peter guy being together. EJ's facial expression didn't change as he continued to stare at his office door but his hands unconsciously balled into fist. He swore to God that if that man so much as laid a single finger on Sami he was seriously going to kill the man and not lose a moments sleep over the violent act. It was destroying EJ inside to think of Sami being in any way intimate or even mildly friendly to a man other than himself. He was worried what he might do if Sami told him that things had progressed between her and Peter over the weekend because his murderous urges hadn't abated any since the weekend. He would die before ever hurting Sami of course and it was hardly her fault if something had happened because EJ had gone and confused her royally and then basically shoved her into another man's arms. She was so innocent that who knows what this Peter might have talked her into. EJ's teeth ground together at the thought.

EJ managed to drag his eyes off the door to glance at his watch. Sami was now six minutes late. In all the time she'd worked for him she'd never been late and EJ was getting the urge to start scouring the streets for her again. Maybe it really had been too much for to face coming back here? Maybe Sami was even now trying to find a new job? Maybe this Peter wouldn't let him out of his bed because EJ sure as hell wouldn't be? That last thought galvanised him into action, even the idea causing EJ physical pain. He stormed over to the door and ripped it open only to be confronted by a startled looking Betty standing in the hallway.

"OH!" she said in surprise, putting her hand to her throat, "EJ!"

"Sa… Betty!" said EJ, catching himself just in time before calling her by the wrong name.

The two stared at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said quickly, "The tube was running late."

"Th… that's fine Betty," said EJ, a little dazedly.

Just being in her presence again was making EJ's head spin and the urge to start kissing her was almost overwhelming.

"I'll stay back and make it up," she offered nervously.

"Don't be silly Betty," said EJ with a shake of his head and a little frown.

EJ looked down at her and knew he had to clear the air between them as quickly as possible, hating this new awkwardness.

"Betty I…"

He was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Betty, very happy to have something to do because she didn't like the look on EJ's face just then.

She hurried past him and picked up the phone.

"Mr DiMera's office this is Betty, how may I help you?"

EJ's frown deepened, not caring about having his phones answered right then.

"Yes I'll just put you through, one minute please," she said and then looked over expectantly at EJ, "It's Mr Taylor - he said it's important."

EJ grimaced, not wanting to deal with anything other than the situation with Betty right then but not really having a choice.

"Put it through," he said grudgingly, heading towards his office.

Betty did just that and sighed a deep sigh of relief when EJ was in his office and on the phone. She'd so been dreading that first meeting between the two of them and as awkward as it had been at least it was over with now. She was still very nervous about what EJ was going to say to her but the fact he hadn't fired her on the spot had to be an encouraging sign right? Betty had spent a very confusing weekend trying to work out what had happened exactly on Friday afternoon between the two of them and she still had no real answers except for the fact that she was pretty certain she'd made an absolute fool of herself and may have well lost her best friend in the process. Betty could see that EJ had wanted to talk to her when she first got there and been grateful for the phone call to distract him while she tried to gather what little composure she had when it came to her boss. It was with a real sense of dread that she saw EJ finish his call and get up from his desk, walking from his office the general area where she worked.

EJ had rehearsed this a thousand times in his head over the weekend. He'd put Sami at ease and through gentle questioning find out where she was at and address any of her fears and concerns as they came up. He was going to be tender, loving and make her feel safe and reassure her that he was someone she could still trust. That had been the plan anyway.

"You went a way this weekend."

It was a statement, not a question and Betty looked a little taken aback by the brusqueness of his manner and the question.

"Ah… yes," she nodded, not sure if he needed her to confirm that or not.

"With Nancy."

Again a statement.

"Aha," she nodded hesitantly, trying to work out where he was going with this but EJ's face wasn't giving anything away.

The reason for that was that EJ was about to ask her about Peter and he was keeping such a tight rein on his emotions that he couldn't find the strength to soften the questions at all, just forcing them out and bracing for the answers was taking everything out of him right then.

"Did you have a nice time?"

Finally this was an actual question.

"Yes," nodded Betty, still unsure of EJ in this strange mood.

"Was it just you and Nancy?" asked EJ tightly, walking over to stand in front of Sami as she stood by her desk.

"And Nancy's family of course," said Betty.

A vein began to throb in EJ's temple at hearing that he suddenly became rather frighteningly still, except for the throbbing vein of course.

"And you had a good time with her family?" asked EJ, his jaw beginning to ache from holding himself in so tightly in check.

"Yes," said Betty with another nod, having no idea why EJ was so interested in her weekend.

"So I guess you and Peter got your second date then?" asked EJ, his lips curling slightly over the other man's name.

Betty's brow wrinkled at that, looking up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well you spent the weekend with Peter's family so I just assumed…" said EJ, trying for a casual shrug.

"I was with Nancy's family," said Betty with a shake of her head, still looking confused.

"Who is Peter's sister and therefore his family as well," pointed out EJ, wondering why Sami was being so pedantic about it.

"This is a different Nancy," Betty informed him.

"Wh… what?" he stammered.

"I have two friends called Nancy," she said blithely, unaware of the effect this information was having on EJ, "One is Nancy Morgan that I worked with at the temp agency and she's the one with the brother Peter. My other friend is Nancy O'Connell and she boards with me during the week and goes home for weekends and this weekend she invited me to come along so I did… EJ!"

Betty called out his name in surprise as EJ kind of staggered back and leant heavily on her desk with one hand, looking positively shell shocked.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, putting a concerned hand on his arm, "Do you need to sit down?"

"You have _two_ friends called Nancy?" asked EJ faintly when he could get his faculties to work again.

"Yes," she nodded and then as an afterthought, "Sorry."

Betty wasn't sure why she was apologising for that but his unexpected reaction to this information kind of made her feel like she should.

"And does the Nancy you spent the weekend with have any brothers?" asked EJ weakly, just needing to make sure he was getting all his facts straight at last.

"She has three sisters," said Betty, "That's why she said for me to come home with her - one more girl in the house wasn't going to be a big deal."

EJ leant back on Betty's desk and put a shaky hand to cover his face as he began to laugh.

"EJ?" asked Betty, even more confused now, "Did I say somethin' funny?"

"No sweetheart," said EJ with a self deprecating laugh, dropping his hand away from his face and looking at her ruefully, "I've just had a long weekend that didn't include much sleep."

"Oh," said Betty and still looked pretty unsure, "Um… sorry."

EJ looked at Sami then, the relief that she'd spent the weekend without a man by her side still washing over him. He wanted to hug her so badly it hurt but first things first.

"Betty we need to talk about what happened on Friday," said EJ, just wanting to deal with this now so they could move on.

"I know," said Betty, making a stressed face as the moment of truth was finally here, "I'm real sorry for what I did EJ and I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again. I don't know what came over me but I…"

"Have dinner with me," EJ interrupted her, unable to keep the words inside anymore.

Now it was Betty's turn to look shell shocked.

"Have dinner with me Betty," repeated EJ, standing up from where he'd been leaning on her desk.

"Why?" she asked faintly.

"Because I want us to start dating," said EJ simply.

He'd worked out a far more elaborate and eloquent way to get to that point over the weekend but just like before EJ couldn't seem to make himself go slowly with her anymore. He couldn't hide his feelings from Sami anymore and EJ just wanted to be able to show her how much he truly adored her.

"But… but you're my boss," she stammered, "I can't possibly date my boss, it wouldn't be right!"

"Then you're fired," said EJ, not missing a beat and keeping his eyes on her unblinkingly, "Shall I pick you up at say six?"

"You're firing me?" asked Betty in horror.

"I'll still pay you," said EJ blithely, only fixated on getting Sami to agree to go out with him on a proper date and not thinking beyond that.

"So you're going to pay me to go out with you?" asked Betty, looking even more distressed by this information, "Like I was a hooker you mean?"

"NO!" exclaimed EJ, taken aback by her interpretation, "No of course not Betty. I don't want you to stop working for me at all but I want us to be more than just co-workers."

"You… you do?" asked Betty in amazement.

This was beyond her wildest dreams to have EJ saying something like this to her and she was beginning to wonder if this actually was a dream.

"I was hoping that you might want that too?" said EJ hesitantly, looking at her very seriously.

"I… I…" Betty was flabbergasted by these turn of events and didn't know what to say.

"I can see that I've shocked you Betty," said EJ with a grimace, "And I'm sorry about that, it wasn't my intention. I promise you, we can take this slowly but more than anything I'd like for you to consider giving us a chance."

"But you're my boss," repeated Betty, not able to get past that.

"I'm your boss during working hours Betty," said EJ firmly, "Outside of that I'm just a man who would dearly love to spend time with you and get to know you better."

"What if when you get to know me better you wish you didn't?" she asked him worriedly.

"I certain that isn't going to happen Betty," said EJ with a little smile.

"You want us to go on a date?" she said, still very unsure, "For real?"

"For very real Betty," nodded EJ, not letting her look away from him, "Tonight? We could go back to that Italian restaurant that you enjoyed, how does that sound?"

Betty just looked back at him, a little frown marring her forehead.

"But I made a fool of myself on Friday," fretted Betty, "Why would you…?"

"You think you made a fool of yourself?" asked EJ in surprise and then groaned, "Oh Betty, far from it. Kissing you was simply the most wonderful experience that I've had in what feels like forever now."

"It was?" asked Betty shyly.

"It really was," said EJ softly.

Betty pondered this for a minute whilst EJ held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she said and bit her lip.

"Yes?" asked EJ excitedly.

"Yes," said Betty, unable to stop a large smile coming to her face that matched EJ's.

"Yes," said EJ with satisfaction and it took all his internal fortitude not to hug her right there but it was unlikely he'd be able to stop himself there so EJ restrained himself.

**oooOOOOooo**

"I had so much fun tonight," said Betty, smiling over at EJ as they sat in his car just along the street from her boarding house.

"So did I," said EJ with a grin, "I'm very glad you agreed to come out with me Betty."

"Me too," said Betty and couldn't help but suddenly feel a little shy now.

Everything had flowed so easily between them the whole day and over dinner that now it was the end of the night Betty was suddenly nervous. She looked back over her shoulder at the boarding house and then back at EJ.

"I should go in," she told him, "Mrs O'Reilly is pretty tight with the curfew, and she locks up at ten o'clock sharp every night."

EJ had a strong urge to suggest that Sami forget about Mrs O'Reilly and her curfews and come home with him tonight but he didn't want to undo all the ground they'd covered today. Sami was back to being comfortable around him and EJ wanted to keep it that way.

"Is she a rather formidable Irish woman by any chance?" asked EJ with a quirk of his lips.

"Aha," nodded Betty with a bit of a laugh.

"We've met," said EJ and his smile grew, "I don't think I made a very good impression on her."

"She's alright," said Betty with a shrug and a smile, "I think she takes the welfare of all of us pretty seriously."

"Well I can't hold that against her," said EJ softly, "I like knowing your safe Betty."

Betty felt a little thrill go through her when he said that, her face flushing slightly. Even in the dim light of the car EJ saw the blush colouring her cheeks and felt his blood quicken as it always did at the sight.

"Betty I'm going to kiss you now," he told her huskily.

She looked over at him wide eyed at his announcement.

"I…"

Betty didn't get to finish what she was going to say and then forgot completely what is was she had been going to say when EJ leant across from his seat and captured her lips with his. If their previous kisses had built slowly then this was completely different. EJ confidently sought and gained entrance to her mouth and Betty was instantly transported to another world. She felt one of EJ's hands go to the back of her head, cupping it and allowing the kiss to deepen. All the sensations that Betty had begun to think she'd dreamt up suddenly rushed through her and she couldn't help but quiver against his lips.

EJ pulled her closer to him on the bench seat of his car, dragging his lips from hers and beginning to kiss along her jaw line, down her neck, revelling in the taste of her skin and finding he couldn't get enough. The passion that had been so abruptly halted on Friday burst back into full life and EJ was finding it difficult to live up to his promise of taking it slowly.

"God but you taste amazing!" he groaned helplessly, reclaiming Sami's mouth hungrily.

Betty couldn't breathe, as his kisses stole her breath and her reason along with it. The ache at her core was back again and so was all that embarrassing wetness as EJ continued to taste deeply from her mouth. Betty wanted more, so much more but she didn't know what that might be so she just clung to EJ and returned his ardour as best she could. The hand that had been at Betty's head moved to her neck, his long fingers wrapping around its slender length as their kisses grew ever more heated. EJ then dragged his knuckles softly down her throat and fanned out over the top of her chest. Betty knew he must be able to feel how fast her heart was beating then but could do nothing about it.

EJ's hand ached to touch Sami's bare flesh, to feel her softness properly underneath his hand but knew that it wasn't to be this time. But even so he couldn't completely deny himself. EJ's hand slipped lower and Betty gasped as she felt him cup one of her breasts but EJ wouldn't stop kissing her so she couldn't protest. Her hand flew to his wrist but made no real effort to dissuade him, it was more of a reflex than anything. EJ groaned as he felt her softness fill his hand, his thumb going to one plump nipple that had already beaded in expectation of his touch. Sami may not remember him but her body certainly did. He began to rub the pad of his thumb across the bud and felt it tighten even more, even through all the layers of her clothing. Sami groaned loudly into his kiss and EJ began to rub harder, responding to her excitement.

He knew what an erogenous zone her breasts were for Sami and the times he'd managed to bring her to climax just through touching them. Oh god but he wanted to make her climax right there and then, show her the pleasure her body was capable of under his hand. Before he could stop himself EJ tightened his hold on her breast and pinched her nipple between his forefinger and thumb hard. Sami threw her head back then, breaking the kiss as she squeezed her eyes together and moaned loudly for him. The sound almost made EJ come right then and he gritted his teeth against losing control utterly.

"Oh god!" he groaned, his lips going to her neck again, "Betty the things I'm going to show you, you have no idea!"

"EJ!" she said weakly, barely able to talk because she was panting so badly now.

Her whole body was just aflame and the sensations that had just rocketed through her body when he'd done that were making Betty shake very badly. The beginning of a strange fluttering was happening between her legs that felt simply wonderful and Betty had lost herself completely.

Fortunately EJ had slightly more control and reluctantly took his hand from her breast, cupping her face and beginning to kiss her more gently.

"Calm down sweetheart," he said raggedly, his kisses gentle against her swollen lips, "We have to calm down."

His kisses remained soft and languid as he murmured soft words to her until finally they both did manage to calm down somewhat. EJ finally found the strength to stop kissing Sami, resting his forehead against hers.

"I want to see you again," he rasped, his voice uneven and rough.

"You will," said Betty breathlessly, "Tomorrow at work."

"Not at work," said EJ with a little shake of his pulling back and looking at her almost urgently as he held her face between his hands, "I want us to go out again, on another date."

"Yes," sighed Betty, sure she would die from being this happy, "Oh yes EJ."

EJ smiled and then allowed himself one last lingering kiss before he grudgingly had to let her go to beat curfew. For the entire drive home EJ smiled the smile of a man who had just been given everything he'd ever dreamed of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE**

The next day Betty stood by the filing cabinet, looking for some papers EJ had requested. She yawned and put a hand to her mouth to cover it.

"Tired sweetheart?"

Betty started as she suddenly felt EJ's arms around her waist, his lips at her ear.

"Not too tired for our date tonight I hope?" he said playfully, tightening his arms around her and pulling her back against himself more firmly.

"EJ!" she protested with a gasp, wriggling free of him and turning around, her cheeks turning pink, "We're at work!"

"I know," said EJ, a smile playing around his lips at how flustered she looked right then.

He'd woken up this morning so damn happy that Sami was going to be waiting for him in the office that morning and incredibly excited about their date that night and he was in a very playful mood because of it.

"Well you can't do… do that at when we're at work," said Betty, flushing even more.

"But we're alone," protested EJ, taking a step towards her, intent on stealing a kiss from her.

"That doesn't matter," said Betty, backing up hastily and putting a stalling hand up to him.

"Betty," EJ sighed, finding this to be very cute… in a frustrating kind of way, "I'd very much like to kiss you right now."

Betty thrilled to hear those words and her insides quivered excitedly but she'd thought about this last night and wanted to make sure that whatever happened between herself and EJ that the work didn't suffer.

"I think we should make sure that we keep on being professional," said Betty firmly, "During work hours you're my boss and I'm your secretary - nothing more."

EJ pulled a face, not exactly warming to the idea.

"We're doing an important job EJ," said Betty determinedly, "We have to take it seriously."

EJ couldn't help but smile then, loving her for being so conscientious and wanting to kiss her more than ever.

"I'm being serious EJ," she warned him, trying to not be swayed by that charming smile on his face, "I'm here to do and job and so are you. The clients aren't paying us to fool around you know."

"My little conscience," said EJ teasingly.

"So you agree?" she asked him, still trying to be serious.

"Reluctantly," he pouted, "But yes."

"Good," said Betty, feeling pleased with herself for standing firm.

The rest of the day passed easily enough and EJ kept his word, being strictly professional around Betty and she began to think that this might actually work. Betty took the letter she was typing off the typewriter and headed into EJ's office who was standing in front of his desk.

"You need to sign this before… OH!"

Betty gasped as EJ suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"EJ we agreed," she said breathlessly when he finally released her from his kisses.

"It's one minute past five," he informed her, his voice roughened from their kisses, "The work day was over."

"I meant that we shouldn't… shouldn't carry on at the office at all," said Betty, flushing at EJ's eagerness.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Jones but you didn't say that," said EJ impishly, "You said during business hours and it'd no longer during business hours so that means I get to kiss you."

To prove his point EJ began to kiss Sami again, even more hungrily than before.

"You see Betty," he said breathlessly, holding her tightly to him, "You really should be careful what you say to a lawyer."

Betty would have agreed with him but EJ gave her no chance beginning to kiss her again and not looking like he was intending on stopping any time soon.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ held the door of his hotel room for Betty and she hesitated briefly before walking on through. She kept on walking until she was in the middle of the room, looking around herself. This place was pretty fancy but then again this was EJ so Betty hadn't really expected anything different.

"Have you been living her the whole time you've been in New York?" asked Betty with a frown, still looking around.

"I changed hotels about a month or so ago."

Betty jumped a little with EJ's voice suddenly at her ear. His hand went to her coat, easing it off her shoulders. When EJ had discovered that Sami was still alive he'd almost immediately changed hotels. He'd known that he would eventually have her coming here and he couldn't bear the thought of her being in the room and eventually a bed that he'd shared with anyone else, however briefly. EJ had wanted a clean slate for both of them so he'd changed hotels and no other woman had ever been there but Sami which was exactly how EJ wanted it.

"It's nice," said Betty as EJ hung up her coat, "Real nice."

"It's a place to lay my head," said EJ simply, walking back over to where Sami was still standing a little uncertainly.

Betty nodded and suddenly felt the need to fill the quiet with words.

"Those three stooges are somethin' huh?" she asked brightly, "I laughed so hard I thought I'd burst at the movie."

"I remember," said EJ, a smile coming to his face.

He didn't particularly care for their humour himself but he'd sat entranced in the movie theatre watching Sami's face nearly the whole time as it lit up and she dissolved in laughter for almost the whole movie. It had been so wonderful to watch her being so happy that EJ was prepared to raise up the comedy trio in his estimations. Anything that made Sami that happy had to have merit.

"You have a beautiful laugh Betty," he said softly.

"Was I too loud?" asked Betty, suddenly concerned, "I didn't make an idiot of myself did I?"

"Everyone was laughing in the theatre sweetheart," said EJ gently, coming to stand closer to her.

He rested his hands on her hips and immediately Betty's pulse rate went through the roof.

"You have to stop worrying about what other people think darling," said EJ tenderly.

"That' easy for you to say," said Betty a little unhappily, "You know if what you're doing is right or wrong or if you're sayin' somethin' stupid. I just don't know sometimes."

"Betty we all say and do silly things at times, all of us," he reassured her as his hand came up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

He gave her a little smile then.

"At least you have an excuse," he told her teasingly, "The rest of us… not so much. So when you think about it sweetheart - you're actually in a pretty good position."

"Oh," said Betty in surprise, "I never thought about it like that before."

"Well I'd encourage you to start," he said with a warm smile, "You're a one of a kind Betty, sweet, beautiful, giving and kind and I'm not going to hear a word against you… even from you."

"You say the nicest things to me EJ," said Betty, suddenly feeling a little emotional.

"I'm only telling you the truth," said EJ firmly, "And I need for you to believe me when I do."

Betty gave a shy little nod, conscious of how closely they were standing together. The whole day she'd been a bundle of nervous anticipation at the prospect of being alone with EJ and now she really was. Her stomach tightened anxiously as she wondered what lay ahead now. For the past two weeks EJ had taken her out just about every night and it had always ended with them making out in his car in front of her boarding house. Tonight however, seeing as it was Saturday he'd taken her to a matinee and they'd had an early dinner after which EJ had suggested going back to his hotel room. Betty had been instantly nervous but EJ had been very good at putting her at ease. Now she was actually there though her nerves had returned. She so didn't want to disappoint EJ but she wasn't exactly sure what she should be doing either.

"I've never been in a hotel room before," volunteered Betty, chattering nervously and then frowned, "I think."

"So what do you think?" he asked her indulgently, knowing that wasn't actually the case and wanting so much for Sami to remember the many wonderful hours they'd spent together in a hotel room not unlike this.

"I think it would be kind of lonely," she said honestly.

EJ considered that for a moment.

"It has been," he acknowledged huskily, "I was lonely for a long time Betty… until I found you."

EJ walked up to her then and pulled her into his arms and Betty's heart fluttered wildly as he looked down at her with warm eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she whispered to him nervously, her eyes begging him to understand.

"It's alright sweetheart," he reassured her softly, "I've got you and we can stop any time. You just have to say the word. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"I don't," she said hesitantly, "It's just that I don't want to disappoint you."

"Betty you could never disappoint me," he told her with great certainty.

Betty looked suddenly relieved at that and EJ bent his head and captured her lips in a soft yet sure kiss. Betty just melted into the kiss, wondering if there could be anything more wonderful than kissing this man. EJ finally broke the kiss and they were both breathing unevenly. Holding her gaze EJ slowly crouched down, his hands running down the back of legs until they came to Betty's ankles. He carefully removed first one and then the other shoe from Betty's feet as she put a hand to his broad shoulders to steady herself. He straightened up again and now she really felt dwarfed by his height as he stood over her. She had to crane her head right back to be able to still look him in the eye.

"I'm too short," she said with a little self deprecating smile.

"You're utterly perfect," he corrected her with a loving smile, "I wouldn't change a single thing about you Betty."

Other than you being able to remember all the times we've made love before…

EJ thought it but knew he could never say it. None of that mattered now though. He wasn't sure how far things were going to get tonight as he was determined to let Sami set the pace but his whole body was a mass of excited tension at having the freedom of Sami being in his room rather than a cramped car or public door step.

The carpet was soft beneath Betty's stockinged feet and she wiggled her toes in it, enjoying the sensation. Still holding her gaze intently EJ shrugged out of his coat and laid it over the back of the nearby sofa without moving away from her. Next his hand went to his tie, pulling the knot free and then divesting himself of the item. Betty bit her lip nervously as next he undid his cufflinks. EJ saw the way she was looking at him and took her hands and rested them against his shirt front.

"Undo the buttons sweetheart," he prompted her huskily and Betty's eyes widened.

She was nervous but she was also very curious. She had no memory of what a man looked like underneath his clothes and was unsure if she'd ever even seen one before. Betty had seen men with their shirts undone on the movies but beyond that it was pretty much a blank for her. But she wanted to see EJ. He was a beautiful man, cutting a dashing figure compared to just about every other man she'd met in the last nine months and just knew he'd be just as gorgeous underneath his clothing. In the end curiosity won out over nerves and Betty began to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands. While she worked EJ watched her through heavy lidded eyes, wondering what it was she was thinking right then. When the last button was undone EJ directed her hands to the bottom of his shirt, indicating silently that she should pull the shirt free of his belt. Betty did as he showed her and then without being prompted she placed her hands flat on his stomach, running them upwards and moving the shirt from his shoulders. EJ shuddered under her touch and swallowed a groan, not wanting to startle her and distract Betty from her task.

Betty managed to push his suspender belts down at the same time as she was removing his shirt and then EJ was standing there, naked from the waist up. Her eyes widened as she took in the broad expanse of his tanned chest that was covered in a smatter of chest hair. She put her hand up and ran her palm back and forth through the soft hairs, quite intrigued by the sight. The men she'd seen in the movies had all been smooth chested and it hadn't occurred to her that men might be able to grow hair on their chest.

"You've got hair," she told him, a little awe struck as her other hand joined in on rubbing back and forth across EJ's chest.

She felt the deep rumble of his laughter against her palms and flushed, suddenly feeling foolish. Betty went to take her hands away but EJ moved quickly, grabbing her wrists gently and holding her hands in place.

"Don't stop," he begged her, looking down at her pleadingly and Betty had a sudden revelation that EJ might actually be enjoying this far more than she realised.

Intrigued by that thought Betty went back to moving her hands back and forth across his chest before starting to glide lower. EJ immediately tensed and Betty gasped as she felt how rigid his flesh suddenly became against her palm. His stomach was rock hard, ripples of muscles on show as EJ held himself tightly in check against her soft touches.

"You're so hard," she said in amazement, tracing all the angled lines and planes of his stomach which was so unlike the soft roundness of her own.

After waking up in the beginning and when her injuries had allowed her Betty had stood in front of a full length mirror and looked at her body naked. It had been a very surreal experience, seeing your own body for the first time and having a sense of detachment from it as though she was looking at a stranger's body. She had the same feeling at looking at EJ's body – an odd sense of foreignness that was at once unsettling but also enthralling.

EJ watched her face intently, the look of wonderment on her face. There was something fiercely breathtaking to EJ about him now being the only man Betty had ever seen before. As much as he hated the fact that she'd lost all her memories of him there was something about the fact that he was going to be the only man that she knew intimately now that spoke to a very male part of himself. His hands went to the little buttons that ran down the front of her dress and slowly started to undo them, much as she'd done with him. EJ didn't stop until he was able to peel the dress from her body and place it beside his discarded coat over the back of the sofa.

Betty felt very exposed then, standing there only in her slip, bra and panties. EJ's hands went to push the thin straps of her slip from her shoulders but Betty stalled him, looking a little stressed. The thought of EJ seeing even more of her was a troubling one for her. She had some scars on her side and back and was self conscious about them, not wanting him to see them. EJ didn't know that of course but didn't push the matter but instead his hands slipped around to her back and Betty wasn't even sure how he managed it but in one easy movement he'd unhooked her bra and was removing it from under her slip and adding it to the growing pile of cloths on the sofa. Betty's eyes widened in surprise at his neat trick and EJ gave a little smile at seeing.

Still not speaking EJ simply picked Sami up in his arms then and she made a little gasp of surprise at his action. He very carefully lay her down on the bed then before straightening up and quickly divesting himself of his shoes and socks and then joining her on the bed. The bed dipped from his weight, rolling Sami into him a little. EJ lay on his side, stretched out and looking down at Sami while she lay on her back, looking back up at him. Sami self consciously crossed her arms in front of her chest and covered her breasts with a hand each. She felt very exposed with only the thin scrap of silky material between her breasts and EJ's avid gaze. The times he'd touched them before had always been through her clothing and she could feel her nipples tighten painfully against her palm as she contemplated EJ touching her bare skin now.

EJ could see that Sami was anxious and holding herself stiffly and moved to reassure her. He leant down, claiming her mouth in gentle kisses while his other hand went to her stomach, his fingers splaying out against her softness. When he felt her begin to relax EJ broke the kiss and looked down at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"I want to see you sweetheart," he rasped, his eyes dropping to the hands that still covered her breasts.

Betty bit her lip, feeling very nervous about doing that. What if he didn't like what he saw? So many doubts raced through her head but one word erased them for her.

"Please," he said raggedly, the raw need in his voice giving Betty the courage to do as he asked.

She slowly removed her hands and felt a little embarrassed at how her nipples were staining against the silky material at full attention. EJ though had a different reaction, growling hungrily at seeing them.

"Show me sweetheart," he begged her throatily and Betty whimpered at how desperate he sounded, like a man starving for her.

She put a shaky hand to her shoulder strap, pushing down first one and then the other.

"Betty!" his voice was strained now, begging her to go faster Sami didn't hurry, some female instinct enjoying holding him in such thrall.

Finally her hands went to her breasts, freeing them from the confines of the bodice of her slip, watching EJ's face the whole time as she did. He had such an expression of intense concentration on his face as though this was the single most important moment in his life to date and finding his scrutiny to be incredibly exciting despite her reservations. EJ for his part was holding himself so tightly in check that a fine sheen of sweat had broken out over his entire body. He wanted Sami to set the pace and feel comfortable but he could feel his control starting to slip as she slowly exposed her breasts to him. They were as beautiful as he remembered and sharp shot of desire ripped through him at seeing Sami's breast again, his member hardening even more, impatient to be able to claim her again. EJ reached out a shaking hand, cupping one of her breasts and pushing her nipple upwards to meet his hungry mouth.

"Watch me sweetheart," he ordered her huskily before latching onto the harden bud and suckling gently.

"OH!"

Sami squirmed under him at what he was doing to her, his tongue and teeth playing with the delicate peak and making her shudder helplessly. Little fissures of pleasure were radiating out from where EJ was attached to her and coursing through her whole body. Sami began to groan as his actions became more fierce as his excitement grew. Sami's hands flew to EJ's head in protest but instead of trying to make him detach she found herself holding him closer, craving more despite the almost pain.

"EJ please!" she cried out but Betty didn't know if she was begging him to stop or to keep going.

EJ lifted his head then and her put upon teat was suddenly released from the warm caverns of his mouth, the air immediately cold of the wet peak. He looked at her through almost groggy eyes that had gone practically black from his own arousal.

"More."

Betty didn't know if that was a question for her or a plea from him but it didn't matter, the answer was the same.

"Yes," she sighed, arching her back and closing her eyes as his dark head bent down and found her other nipple, treating it to the same bliss inducing treatment.

EJ couldn't get enough of Sami, he felt like he'd been starving for her for so long now. She was making eager little panting groans now and knew that she was finding this particular attention of his as exciting as she always had. He was almost certain that she would be wet for him now and just had a desperate need to find out. Whilst still worshipping at her breast with his mouth EJ's hand began to move slowly down her body, over Sami's stomach and heading lower. At first Sami didn't notice, too distracted by the riot of sensation he was causing at her breast but when she felt him reach the soft swell at the apex of her thighs she realised what he was doing. One of her hands flew to his wrist, trying to stop him.

"No!" she said, horrified that he might find out her embarrassing problem.

Betty was so wet right then that she could feel it soaking through her panties and was mortified to think of EJ finding her like that. Despite all his best intentions of not pushing Sami EJ just couldn't help himself. He needed to feel her intimately, to know for certain that she was affect as he was right then. EJ cupped her mound underneath her slip, feeling her wetness against his palm, even through the material of her panties and couldn't help give little groans of pleasure at the sensation. He wanted to have the taste of that spicy sweetness on his lips again so desperately and gritted his teeth against the want of it.

"EJ!" gasped Sami, shaking her head at him and going bright red now that he'd discovered her secret shame.

"God it's so beautiful," he moaned, increasing the pressure of his hand against her mound, beginning to rub it back and forth and creating an enticing friction, "Betty you're perfect!"

His excited praise of her and the action of his hand caused even more wetness to gush out of her, soaking through her panties yet again and onto his hand.

"Oh yes!" groaned EJ eagerly, "That's it, please sweetheart give me more!"

"Is… is this right?" she asked him breathlessly, his avid response to what she'd thought was a problem confusing her, "Am I meant to… meant to…?"

She stalled, finding it hard to find the words.

"It means you're so ready for me sweetheart," EJ groaned, "It means that your body is ready for mine to be inside it."

"Wh… what do you mean?" asked Sami in confusion.

Whilst she'd understood about kissing and knew that men and women could make babies together she was pretty much blank on how that actually happened. It wasn't exactly something you talked about in polite company and she hadn't bought it up. She'd been too shy to ask the other girls at the boarding house about such things, worried what they might think of her and concerned that they might try and talk her out of it when Betty knew she didn't want to be talked out of anything. She wanted EJ and even though she didn't fully understand what that meant she knew it was a lot more than what had already passed between them.

"Betty," EJ groaned helplessly at hearing her question, pressing his forehead against hers.

She was so utterly innocent that she had no idea about anything at all it seemed. EJ had never made love to a virgin before which was essentially what Sami was now and struggled to reign in his rampant arousal so that he wouldn't frighten her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly looking sad.

"No," said EJ urgently at seeing that, "Don't say that Betty, I love that you're so innocent."

"You… you do?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes," he said huskily, pulling back a little so she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "I want so much to be the one to show you the way it can be between a man and a woman. You're innocence is like a gift to me sweetheart."

"Oh," breathed Betty, unbelievably touched by his words and feeling instantly reassured, "Oh EJ."

He kissed her then, languidly, so as to keep himself in check and not become too excited again. EJ's hand continued to rock back and forth against Sami's core as his tongue found hers and did a slow dance. Betty couldn't take anymore than and broke the kiss.

"EJ," she said, her breathing uneven and then she suddenly looked shy.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked her tenderly, his other hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can… can I see you?" she asked and then blushed furiously at her own question.

EJ's eyes flashed at the question and he nodded eagerly. His hands immediately went to his trousers as he rolled over onto his back, unzipping them and quickly removing them from his body. This left him only in his white boxers and Sami's eyes were drawn to the large bulge in the front of them. EJ made short work of them though and then lay back on the bed, looking up at Sami as she sat up facing him. Her eyes widened at the sight of EJ's completely naked body.

"Oh my god," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off his straining manhood which was at full attention.

"See what you do to me sweetheart?" he groaned, loving the way she was looking at him almost in awe.

"_I_ did that to you?" asked Betty in amazement, still unable to look away from his impressive member.

"Yes," he gasped.

The way she was looking at him was making EJ want to come, even though she hadn't even touched him. He'd been without her for so long now and even just the little bit of fooling around before had aroused him to a fever pitch level. His hard on was beginning to jerk wildly and he felt his balls beginning to throb, heralding his rapidly approaching orgasm. It was crazy that Sami could elicit such a response from him without so much as even touching him but EJ had no more control left over the situation. He wanted to warn her about what was about to happen but then Sami unexpectedly reached out and wrapped her hand around his distended staff and EJ was done.

"GOD!" he howled, instantly climaxing, his hips bucking up at the feel of her hand on him at last.

His seed began to pump out of him wildly as EJ moaned mindlessly. Sami made a shocked noise, caught off guard by what was happening to him and went to take her hand off his spurting manhood but he stalled her.

"No," whimpered EJ frantically, wrapping his hand around hers and keeping it in place as he jerked helplessly on the bed, thick streams of his seed still shooting from his tip as he climaxed under her hand.

Betty could feel his thickness pulsating in her hand, as it delivered its load onto EJ's sweaty chest and stomach. After the initial surprise Betty was completely enthralled, never dreaming his body was capable of such things. The whole time EJ was straining against her hand, his heels digging into the bed as he grabbed for the bed head with his free hand, eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure of it all. When he was done he seemed to almost collapse down onto the bed, burying his face into the arm that was stretched over his head. Betty still had swollen length in her hand.

"You're still hard," she whispered, in awe of that display.

"Yes," panted EJ, finding words a hardship so soon after such a powerful release.

"Do you want more?" she asked breathlessly, wanting a repeat performance of what she'd just seen.

EJ focused on her properly then as he lay there on the bed, taking in how excited she was by watching him go through that. EJ knew he was still too big to attempt mounting Sami then and she was obviously enjoying her little voyage of discovery almost as much as EJ. Another orgasm like that would sate EJ long enough so he could concentrate on her pleasure next and he wanted to take a very long time with Sami and showing her all the delights her body was capable of.

"Yes," he growled, his hand tightening around hers and causing her to squeeze his length before guiding her hand up and down its thickness, showing her how to pleasure him just how he liked it.

"God yes!" grunted EJ, settling back in the cushions as Sami quickly worked out what to do and set about pleasuring him with her hand pumping his still engorged manhood, "God don't stop sweetheart!"

Betty smiled at how desperate that plea sounded and began to work harder on him…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

Betty watched EJ in fascination as he groaned and grunted under her hand. She'd had no idea that she could cause this kind of reaction from him and couldn't take her eyes off him. His gorgeous body was bathed in sweat, trickling streaks of it running from his chest down into the ripples of his taunt stomach which was now beginning to undulate rhythmically as she continued to pump up and down on that amazing manhood of his. Betty could feel the shaft swelling more and more, getting ever harder as she stimulated him and had never seen anything so amazing in her entire life. She thrilled to the fact that she was the reason for EJ's continuous grunting moans and a very female part of her reacted almost violently to the sight of this huge man being so completely under her power. To prove her point Betty suddenly removed her hand from his straining member and EJ made a strangled noise of protest, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at her in wide eyed distress.

"God NO!" he groaned, sounding utterly desperate, "Don't stop Betty!"

He made a grab for her hand to guide it back to his aching staff but Betty playfully avoided him.

"What's the magic word?" she teased him, a little smile on her lips.

"Please, please, please!" EJ begged her frantically, almost out of his mind from how close to orgasming he'd been.

Betty felt her body respond to his frenzied pleas, her nipples tightening underneath her slip and her core beginning to ache painfully. A feminine instinct told her how to heighten his pleasure even more as she made him wait anxiously for her next touch, Betty put her hands to the bodice of her slip and drew out first one breast and then the other. She watched in awe as EJ's eyes darkened to almost a black colour and he reached out a needy hand, cupping one of her full breasts in his hand with a guttural growl.

Betty straddled his legs then, spurred on by his reaction to her bold move but leant forward so that EJ could take both of her breasts in hand which he did more than willingly as she wrapped her hand around his raging hard on and began to stroke it vigorously. EJ moaned very loudly, arching his back at her renewed attention to his engorged manhood and his hands tightened on Betty's breast's as he began to massage them almost roughly, too aroused to temper his actions now.

EJ couldn't believe how quickly Sami had worked out what it was exactly that would drive him to the edge of reason. It was like she had some deep instinct buried in her subconscious from all the other times that they'd made love and EJ was reaping the benefits of that knowledge right then. His chest hurt from how laboured his breathing was as he tried to force air into his lungs but he was so aroused right than that breathing seemed like an optional extra. EJ just needed for Sami to keep what she was doing for a little bit longer and then he'd be able to find his release and then he would have the self control to show her all the delights that her own body was capable of.

"Yes!" gritted out EJ, all the cords of his neck standing out as he strained against her touch as she looked up at her through lust filled eyes, "Harder Betty… ahh… ahh… I'm so… mmm… so close!"

EJ went for Betty's free hand then and directed it to his balls. It seemed she knew what to do next, cupping them and squeezing them gently but rapidly in time to her pumping of EJ's hard on and EJ lost his mind. He threw back his head and began to howl out his release and once again to Betty's delight his body issued more of that hot, white stickiness that fascinated her so. She knew from last time that EJ needed her to keep on stroking him, squeezing out all that he had for her from that pulsing purple tip of his. She'd worked out by now that this simply breathtaking piece of EJ's anatomy was the thing that was meant to be inside of her and knew now why she had to get as wet as she was. It seemed impossible that this giant shaft could possibly fit inside her body but Betty felt an uncontrollable shudder of excitement at the thought of EJ attempting it. Her opening pulsed excitedly at the thought, eager for him to try but that impressive manhood was finally slowly softening under her hand.

EJ was making soft continuous moaning in the back of his throat as she milked the last of his seed from his now spent member, his hands mimicking the soft action on her breasts that he was still holding. His body was awash in a sea of endorphic hormones and he felt like he was floating far above the bed, unable to believe that he'd just had the only woman he'd ever love bring him to climax two times in quick succession. EJ thought he'd lost Sami forever and had died a new death everyday at that thought but now he felt utterly reborn knowing that wasn't the case and that they had a lifetime in which to rediscover one another in.

Betty looked down at EJ's utterly bliss filled expression on his face and felt a swell of pride knowing that she'd been the one to bring about such contentment. She gently removed her hand from his sated manhood and leaned over EJ, bracing her weight on either side of his waist. She smiled up at him and he gave her a drowsy smile back, his eyes full of silent adoration. Betty's curiosity was getting the better of her though. She looked down at the white blobs of what had shot from EJ's swollen manhood and landed on his stomach and chest with interest. Betty ducked her head and touched her tongue to one spot of it. She tasted the saltiness of his sweaty skin and the strange yet heady taste of what she'd encouraged from his body.

EJ had been completely relaxed after his release up until that point but when he saw and felt Sami experimentally lapping his seed from his body it caused an almost animalistic response. EJ grunted loudly, his whole body tensing underneath her. Betty gasped at the feeling of EJ going rock hard again, every muscle in his body seeming to go into sharp relief. She looked up at him a little uncertainly, worried that she'd done something awful but then she saw the enraptured and hungry way EJ was looking at her and was immediately encouraged. Betty began to lick at all of his maleness that she could find then, working her way up from his stomach that was clenching and unclenching wildly at each touch of her tongue. The combination of his sweat and hot seed made Betty's mouth water and hungry for more.

"Oh yes sweetheart," EJ hissed his pleasure at seeing her do this for him, "That's it… keep going…"

Betty didn't stop until she'd licked his body clean. She straightened up then and licked her lips, savouring the last taste of him in her mouth.

"You taste really good," Betty told him candidly and eliciting an approving groan from EJ at her lack of guile, "Can you do that again but in my mouth?"

"Jesus wept!"

EJ bit out the expletive as her words caused a physical reaction in his body, his manhood beginning to shamelessly harden again at her request. How could he want even more than before his last two orgasms wondered EJ helplessly as he quickly sat up and rolled over, so that he was on top of Sami, kissing her furiously. He delved deeply into her mouth with his tongue, wanting to taste himself there. Betty was a bit taken aback by his reaction but the ardour with which she was currently being kissed told her that he'd enjoyed hearing her request of him very much. EJ eventually dragged his mouth from her and looked down at her, his breathing uneven.

"Did you like how I tasted sweetheart?" he asked her urgently, his eyes searching her face excitedly.

"So much," she breathed huskily, knowing that was what he wanted to hear and because it was the truth, "It makes me get even wetter… you know… down there…"

Sami blushed a little at that confession but EJ's obvious thrill at this information made her quickly forget her embarrassment.

"I have to see," he told her achingly, holding his body off of hers by putting his knees on either side of legs and sitting back on his heels.

EJ's hands went under the slip Sami was still wearing despite her breasts remaining fully exposed to him. His avid gaze swept over her body and Sami went to self consciously pull her slip back up and hide her breasts from him but he stalled her.

"Don't," he ordered her thickly, "You're so beautiful like this… I can't stand it Betty, I need to be able to see you."

Betty shuddered to hear the desperate longing in his voice and moved her hands away and EJ went back to his scrutiny of her breasts. Unable to help himself EJ leant forward, kissing each pink peak in turn, drawing it into his mouth and suckling on it briefly so that they would harden into the tight little buds he adored so much. EJ sat back again then and admired his handiwork as each of Sami's nipples stood at full attention, begging him for more of his attention but he forced himself to focus on his original objective but not before issuing her another directive.

"Keep yourself hard for me sweetheart," he told her roughly, taking Sami's hands and directing them to her nipples.

Betty bit her lip, as excited by his request as EJ obviously was to see her do it. She grabbed the anxious buds between her finger and thumb and began to roll them around, pulling and tweaking them while EJ watched on approvingly.

"Good girl," he growled, enjoying watching her stimulate herself like that, "Keep going."

Betty watched wide eyed then as EJ pushed up the bottom of her slip, exposing her panties, garter belt and stockings. He hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly drawing the scrap of satin down her legs and off her body but leaving her garter belt and stockings in place. Betty held her breath, suddenly anxious as her body was gradually exposed to his rapt gaze. EJ's mouth went dry as her pale, gleaming thighs were revealed to him once again with the thatch of soft light brown hair at their centre. She was as flawless as he remembered, like a porcelain doll and EJ couldn't stop himself from pressing a tender kiss to the little curls, the smell of her sex even from there assaulting his senses and making his head spin.

Betty gasped at his action and blushed furiously but her body didn't seem to have any such qualms, a strange pulsating sensation beginning somewhere deep inside of her at watching him do that. EJ straightened up then, sitting back on his heels and slowly picked up one of her legs and moved it to outside of his and then did the same to her other leg so that she was exposed to him utterly. Betty froze, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden and looked at him uncertainly.

"Perfect," EJ rasped his approval to her, lifting hungry eyes to meet her gaze and she blushed under his praise.

Betty's eyes were drawn to EJ's manhood which had already begun to swell imposingly again.

"You get me so hard so quickly sweetheart," he told her throatily, seeing where she was looking, "I can't get enough of you Betty."

"I like seeing you like this," she admitted to him huskily and then looked up at him shyly through her lashes, "Is that bad thing to say?"

"No," rasped EJ, "I love seeing you like this…"

His eyes dropped down to her exposed core then, glistening from its' own juices, bright pink and heavy looking from her arousal. EJ's returning hard on jerked wildly at the gorgeous sight. It would be so easy just to slide himself into that waiting tightness and claim her again but EJ restrained himself. He wanted Sami to feel utterly comfortable with him and her own body before that moment arrived and there was so much more he wanted her to understand about the pleasure her body was capable of before showing her the ultimate release. EJ reached out a hand and caught the outside of her slick folds between his fingers, squeezing them together and pulling down on them simultaneously in a kind of milking motion. Sami made a surprised squealing sound at how good that felt, propping herself up on her elbows and trying to wriggle away from his touch because it just felt too good to bear. EJ stopped her though, pressing back on her chest gently but firmly, not letting her get away from him.

"Lie back sweetheart," he instructed her and Sami wrinkled her nose, an expression of excited but anxious anticipation on her face.

She settled herself back amongst the cushions and looked up at him trustingly. EJ gave a little smile at that, enjoying how she was handing over control to him. He reached out with both hands then and before Sami could stop him had tweaked her nipples quite hard and making her gasp.

"Keep going," he ordered, reminding her of his request to keep herself hard for him.

EJ knew from experience that little action alone would have earned him some fresh wetness between her legs to enjoy. Sami had always loved it when he'd been commanding with her in bed and it seemed that Betty shared that trait as she hurriedly went to comply, returning to pulling on her own nipples as he'd instructed her to do. EJ watched her through heavily lidded eyes, enjoying the show while his hands returned to between her legs, repeating his earlier action. He pressed her engorged folds together tightly, applying pressure by proxy onto Sami's quivering nub and causing bursts of sharp, pleasurable sensations to riot throughout her entire body. EJ continued to do that again and again, tugging downwards on her folds with first one hand and then the other, finding an easy rhythm in his arousal of her.

EJ knew Sami was beginning to getting close to orgasming because her breathing was no more than a desperate panting now and she was beginning to be rougher with her own breasts, instinctively trying to stimulate herself more to find her own release. Sami squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, gasping excited breaths being pushed past her lips and EJ could see out of the corner of his eyes that her toes were beginning to point and flex rhythmically as she approached her orgasm. He stopped then and Sami gave a disappointed moan, not knowing what had been about to happen to her but feeling like something powerful had been brewing deep inside of her.

"More!" she begged him desperately and EJ almost relented but he shook his head.

"Not yet," he told her unevenly, determined to draw this out for as long as possible.

EJ wanted Sami to work for her first climax so that it would simply be beyond description for her when it finally happened. He wanted this to be so memorable a moment for Sami that it would stay with her forever. EJ withdrew his hands from between her legs and they were covered in her juices. He brushed away Sami's hands that were still on her breasts and painted her now ravaged peaks with her own wetness. Sami watched him with wide eyes as her chest heaved breathlessly, entranced by every new delight he showed her.

Once he was finished EJ bent over her then and licked first one teat, heavily engorged from Sami's rough treatment of it and then the other, his tongue soothing against the tortured flesh. Betty sighed happily at how good that felt, her hands going to EJ's head and holding him in place. Whilst he was still lingering at her breasts EJ's hand returned to the nectar between her thighs before finally releasing her from the confines of his mouth. He once again covered her pinked peaks in her own spiciness but this time EJ cupped one of her breasts in a large hand.

"You taste so sweet darling girl," he said roughly, obviously having a bit of trouble keeping himself in check, "Here…"

He pushed her breast back towards her face, offering Sami her own juice coated nipple to suckle on. She didn't hesitate which EJ found to be deeply thrilling, simply bending her head and taking the presented bud into her mouth and repeating what he'd done for her earlier. EJ couldn't help the soft approving groans that were being emitted from deep inside of himself as he watched Sami plunder her own breast. He was fully erect again, painfully so and it was only because of the two releases that Sami had already granted him that he wasn't adding his own male juices to her nectar covered breasts. No woman had ever excited him to the level that Sami did and Betty, if it was even possible, seemed to drag out some new level of ecstasy from him.

"God but I love watching you do this Betty!" he rasped out excitedly, wanting her to know what she was doing to him.

Sami it seemed already had a fair idea, one of her small hands finding his turgid member and starting to pump it for him.

"NO!" bit out EJ in horror, grabbing at her wrist, "Please no!"

"But I want to," pouted Betty, eager for a repeat performance from him of that impressive explosion.

"I want you to climax first sweetheart," he told her raggedly, "Several times in fact."

"Is that what you call it?" she asked him breathlessly, "What you did before?"

"Climaxing, orgasming, coming," EJ listed the terms for it with a nod, "I'm going to make you feel so amazing Betty."

"You already do," admitted Betty, looking up at him adoringly, wondering how anything could feel better than this.

"This is only the beginning sweetheart," he promised her.

EJ moved then, stretching himself out beside her and lying on his side. As he did he pulled Sami onto her side as well, facing him. He then took her leg and draped it over his hip, opening her core up to his searching fingers. EJ began to kiss Sami then even as his hand found it's way between their bodies and to the apex of her thighs. He found Sami's folds already very wet and deliciously plump from her arousal. Sami groaned into their kiss as he began to run his fingers up and down their length, causing them to become even more swollen. Next EJ's finger began to trace her opening and Sami quivered helplessly at his light touch. The next thing she knew EJ was inserting one long finger into her depths and she broke the kiss, giving a shocked gasp but he quickly reclaimed her mouth, soothing her with his kisses even as he began to stroke gently at her walls.

Sami gave a delirious little moan at how good that felt and melted into his kisses, more than happy for him to continue now that the initial shock had passed. When EJ was confident that Sami had relaxed completely he then placed a second finger inside of her. She groaned at the feeling of being stretched like that but thanks to how incredibly wet Sami was right then EJ's fingers slipped quite easily into her. He began to make her ride them and Sami quickly realised that if she moved her hips as well then it was a very satisfying combination.

"Mm yes!" breathed Sami when EJ broke the kiss so they could both catch their breath.

"Does my beautiful girl like that?" asked EJ, his voice uneven and hoarse sounding from his own raging arousal.

"Yes!" groaned Sami, "So much, don't stop EJ!"

EJ continued to move his two fingers inside of her, changing the angles of penetration repeatedly so that she could feel him in many different ways. When he was sure that she was ready for more EJ withdrew his two fingers and then placed three fingers at Sami's opening, pushing them slowly into her.

"Oh GOD!" Sami grunted, her head lolling back as she struggled to accept all three of EJ's fingers.

"Just relax sweetheart," he told her urgently as he pressed for entrance with his three fingers back into her heat, "You have to relax for me Betty… just breath."

Sami tried to do as he asked, blowing out a heavy breath and as she did EJ took his opportunity and penetrated her fully with his three digits. Sami cried out but the pain quickly gave way to a satisfying feeling of being filled utterly and making her begin to tingle all over.

"You're so tight!" moaned EJ shakily, feeling the way her walls were clamped so tightly around his fingers.

"Is that bad?" panted Sami, eager for more now that the initial pain had passed, her body was in a fevered state of anticipation of what EJ would do to her next.

"No," groaned EJ excitedly, "It's so wonderful sweetheart… it's going to make me come inside you so damn hard… again and again and again."

"I want that EJ," she told him eagerly, "Please, do it now!"

"No sweetheart," he said raggedly, finding her impatience an unbelievable aphrodisiac, "Not yet, I'm going to teach you how to come first."

"Like you did before?" she asked him curiously.

"Aha," he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers as he began to move his fingers determinedly inside of her.

EJ's other hand guided Sami's hips, showing her how to move then so that she could enjoy being penetrated deeply by his fingers. She clung to him, her arms around EJ's neck as the sensation began to build in her body. EJ crooked his fingers then, hitting a spot inside of Sami that just made her spasm and rebel against the intense shot of pleasure that felt like it had ripped her in two.

"I can't!" she sobbed, trying to wiggle free from his touch and the intensity of the sensation, "Oh god I can't EJ!"

"Yes you can sweetheart," he soothed her, Sami's wild arousal fueling his own unbearably, "Just relax, don't fight it…"

EJ began to thrust more forcefully inside of Sami, making her take his ever more powerful penetrations despite her protests, knowing that she would thank him for it later. Sami began to moan helplessly but at the same time her body had taken over, meeting each of EJ's thrusts with a growing need.

"Oh god…" whimpered Sami as the urgency of EJ's strokes grew to a fever pitch, her body seeming to be no longer under her control as this crescendo of sensation built relentlessly inside of her.

"That's it!" EJ encouraged her excitedly, his fingers doing a frantic dance inside of Sami, "Let it happen… oh goddd!"

EJ was nearly beside himself with his own arousal now as it became obvious that Sami was nearly there, her breathing was no more than panting grunts and she was riding his fingers so hard and fast that EJ knew that she couldn't last much longer. With his free hand EJ grabbed Sami's leg that was draped over his waist and pushed it further up his body, allowing him to penetrate her just that little deeper and for Sami that was all it took. Her orgasm tore through her body, making her convulse wildly as she tried to scream for some kind of mercy for what she was going through. Her lower body had simply exploded and it seemed as though it was intent on involving her entire body as she flailed around helplessly, the inexpressible delight seeming to be never ending. EJ groaned his own joy watching her go through her first orgasm, a deep sense of male pride welling up in him that he'd managed to satisfy her so utterly.

When Betty was finally done she felt like every bone in her body had turned to limp spaghetti as she lay there panting helplessly on the bed, her arms still around EJ's neck as she slumped against him. She whimpered as EJ finally removed his fingers from inside her, the action causing another shot of wayward pleasure to run through her body. Betty didn't protest as EJ rolled her onto her back, she just lay there, still trying to catch her breath and totally unable to move as her eyes closed tiredly. Her whole body was pulsating pleasurably and it was all she could do to stay awake. Betty's eyes snapped open though when she felt EJ come to kneel between her legs, pushing her knees up to her chest and then apart. She opened them in time to see him putting a couple of pillows under her backside, elevating her core before capturing her stunned gaze.

"That was only the beginning," he reassured her throatily, "I've got so much more in store for you sweetheart."

Betty's eyes widened at that, not sure that she could take anymore pleasure like that without losing her mind completely but then EJ lowered his head and at the first touch of his mouth to her centre all other thoughts left Betty's head other than a voracious need for EJ to continue…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

The most powerful symptom of love is a tenderness which becomes at times almost insupportable.  
><em>~Victor Hugo~<em>

Betty clutched at the bed sheets as she felt EJ's spread apart her folds with two fingers and then his tongue was suddenly plundering her core as he knelt between her legs. It felt so wonderful that she began to make a noise almost as though she was purring. EJ smiled to hear it but knew he had something even better in store for her. His hands went to the back of Sami's knees and pushed her legs back even further and then wider apart, spreading her flower out in all its' perfection for him, propped up by the pillows under her backside. EJ bent down again and with his tongue coaxed her little bud out of its' hiding place.

Betty screamed loudly when he did that, the shock of the sensation electrifying her as she tried to twist away from EJ but he pushed back on the back of her legs firmly and wouldn't let her move. Betty couldn't process the rush of pleasure that ripped through her as EJ began to suckle on the little bud that she'd had no idea about her body even having before this. It was different to how it had felt when EJ's fingers were inside of her but just as wonderful. Before this Betty had no idea that there could be so many different types of pleasure to be had and EJ seemed to know them all, expertly.

EJ's teeth playfully nipped at her now bulging nub and it was enough for Betty, she exploded against his mouth and catching EJ a little off guard. Seeing as he'd already brought her to orgasm just before he'd expected Sami to be able to last a little longer but it appeared that Betty was even more sensitive than Sami had been if that was possible. While she climaxed EJ enjoyed the fruits of his labours, lapping at all the new wetness her orgasm was causing Sami' body to make.

"Ooohhh," said Betty in a strangled half sigh, half moan when she could finally speak again, "That was wonderful EJ."

"It was too quick," said EJ with a knowing little smile as he lifted his head to look down at from between her legs, "It's much better if you have to work for it for a bit, trust me sweetheart."

"Way better than _that_?" asked Betty in disbelief, her mind boggling at such a thing.

"I'm going to show you darling," he promised her and rubbed a thumb over her now hugely engorged nub.

"OHHH!" she cried out loudly at the sensation, "No more EJ! I can't - I'll die!"

"Yes you can Betty," said EJ firmly, knowing she'd be thanking him soon enough for his persistence.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her easily over so that she was face down on the bed now, quickly getting rid of the cushions. EJ pulled on her hips, drawing her back towards him.

"Up sweetheart," he instructed her, indicating she should go onto all fours.

"I don't know if I can do this EJ," she warned him shakily, uncertain that her body was capable of anymore pleasure but doing as he asked.

EJ pushed her legs wider apart and then lay back on the bed on his back, placing his head directly between Sami's legs.

"Just relax sweetheart," he encouraged her, his hands going to Sami's bottom and urging her to drop down further, "I'm going to make you feel so unbelievably good."

Betty groaned, thinking he'd already down that and a lot more besides! She moved her knees further apart though, knowing that she couldn't deny herself whatever knew delight that EJ had in store for her. A part of Betty was overwhelmed by all the sensations rioting through her body but another part of her craved even more, somehow sensing that the best was yet to come. EJ felt her give in to his request as she settled her sex just above his face, adoring how trusting she was of him. EJ didn't have to look down at his body to know that he was at full attention again despite his recent dual release. Her effect on him was mind blowing and EJ almost despaired that he'd ever be enough in control of himself when it came to the love making proper to be able to please Sami like he wanted to.

The smell of her arousal met EJ's nostrils and he inhaled deeply, loving the rich scent and adoring the fact that it was all for him. Betty gasped when she felt him suddenly attach himself to her very plump nub, straining out from its' little hood with his mouth and at the same time insert two fingers into her wet heat. He began slowly, sucking and pushing in and out of her with his fingers but then steadily built both up. Betty's arms began to shake as she began to feel her arousal grow again as he worked on her, the anticipation of an impending release tightening her muscles and making her push back on his fingers so he could penetrate her more deeply and bring more satisfaction.

EJ could feel her growing urgency, knew she was needing more from him. His hard on screamed at him to let it take her but EJ wasn't sure that Sami was quite ready for that just yet. Besides, Sami had begun to moan loudly each time he shoved his fingers deep into her and then grunting as she bore down on them and listening to her cries of pleasure had caused his member to engorge to an enormous size again. EJ had never found a woman being loud during a sex a turn on before Sami and now he just adored listening to her groaning out her pleasure for him, the sound arousing him to almost a frenzy. Sami was getting more frenetic in her movements and knew she was getting close now. To help her EJ inserted another finger into her heat, making her cry out and make a grab for the bed head that was just in front of her.

"OH GODDD!" she yelled, her knuckles going white on the backboard as she began to frantically ride his fingers and tongue now, "Oh… ohh… ooohhhhHHHH!"

Betty's head hung down between her out stretched arms, her eyes closed tightly as her most powerful orgasm yet tore through her. It came from deep inside of her and EJ was right, it was so much better when you had to work for it. Every cell in Betty's body seemed to be involved and she felt it from her toes to the ends of her hair it seemed. The fact that EJ didn't stop what he was doing once she began to climax just seemed to prolong the whole thing until Betty began to fear she was going to pass out at any second. In the end she couldn't hold herself up anymore and just fell face down on the bed and lay there a quivering mess, her voice hoarse from screaming out the intensity of her release, unable to do anything else but. EJ took his time, enjoying tasting her ecstasy as well as hearing it. His tongue sought out every last drop of her excitement before gently lifting Sami's hips up and moving out from underneath her.

Betty lay face down on the bed, hardly able to move a muscle after that all the simply indescribable things EJ had wrought from her body. She had no words or even strength left to speak them if she did to tell him how much she'd enjoyed that. EJ moved then, coming to lie beside her and running a hand up her back, over the top of her slip before pressing a kiss to where he could see the exposed, flushed skin above the garment. Betty made an incoherent murmuring noise at the gentle caress, turning her head so one heated cheek was against the bed sheets as she looked over at him. EJ smiled down at her tenderly.

"Did my darling girl enjoy that?" he asked huskily.

Betty didn't speak, just nodded her head tiredly without bothering to lift it, giving a bliss filled little sigh.

"We've only started sweetheart," he warned her throatily as he sat up again.

Betty groaned loudly at that, not know how much more of this she would be able to endure without losing her mind altogether. It didn't seem humanly possible to keep receiving this amount of pleasure without there being some dire consequence. She felt EJ's straining erection brush against her thigh and gave a little shudder. Despite how utterly spent Betty felt right then she desperately wanted to know what it would feel like to have EJ push into her with such a thing and her core quivered excitedly at the thought. Somehow Betty found the strength to roll herself over and EJ looked down at her in surprise, not expecting her to do that.

"Can you put it inside of me now?" she asked him, still trying to catch her breath from her last release.

She reached out a hand and wrapped it around his heavily engorged member, stroking it and causing it to jerk wildly.

"God Betty I've just made you come three times in a row and you want more?" groaned EJ as she began to stroke him a little harder.

"Yes," she admitted freely, feeling herself starting to get wet again just from touching his huge, pulsating member, "Is that a bad?"

"God no," growled EJ excitedly, "I love how ready you are for it all the time."

Betty smiled at that and gave him a hard squeeze making EJ grunt loudly.

"I love how ready you are too," she told him happily, her lack of guile doing untold things to EJ, "I really want you to be inside of me now EJ."

Sami no longer had any preconceived ideas about what a person should or should not say and EJ adored how she was being so perfectly honest with him without worrying about what he would think. It was deeply exciting to him and was getting him even harder if that was possible right then. Having her climax into his mouth repeatedly like that had gotten him impossibly big again and it was with real regret he had to deny her.

"I'm too big Betty," he groaned unhappily, "It's going to hurt you too much for your first time and I don't want that."

"Would it help if you came in my mouth first?" she asked him innocently, "Because I'd like that too."

"GOODDDD!" EJ nearly howled the word at hearing her offer, grabbing at his raging hard on with both hands, trapping her hand underneath and squeezing it tightly to stop himself from coming there and then at her words.

Betty watched in fascination at the suddenly intense look of concentration on EJ's face as he closed his eyes tightly, straining to keep himself in check. She loved seeing him this close to the edge and knowing she was the reason.

"EJ please," she said breathlessly, tightening her grip on him.

Hearing her begging for him was almost EJ's undoing again and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, trying to hold on so she could get her wish. He opened his eyes when he felt Sami's free hand tugging on his thigh.

"Like you did with me," she encouraged him and EJ groaned again at seeing her so eager.

They both let go of his aching shaft as EJ clumsily moved over Sami as she settled back more comfortably against the bed and placed a pillow under her head. He moved slowly because every little movement was agonising in his current state of full blown arousal and threatened to cause him to simply lose his load before managing to take Sami up on her offer. EJ carefully placed his knees either side of her head as she'd done with him and moved them far enough apart so that her mouth could find him easily. He leant forward on the bed, bracing his weight on his forearms before reaching down between his legs and taking hold of his impatiently straining manhood and guiding it to Sami's waiting mouth. He cried out at the first sensation of sliding into that hot cavern and then immediately made a pained yelp, jerking out.

"Teeth!" he said with a pained gasp, "No teeth sweetheart!"

"Oh," said Betty, not realising how very sensitive that part of EJ's anatomy obviously was, "Okay."

She quickly worked out what she needed to do, pulling her lips over her teeth as EJ fed himself back into her a little gingerly.

"Oh god yessss!" he hissed in delight this time at the way she received him, "Oh god that's perfect sweetheart, don't stop!"

Sami's hands went to EJ's bottom cheeks, pulling down on them and encouraging him to put more of himself into her mouth. EJ complied willingly, tilting his hips and allowing more of his swollen length to slip into her mouth as Sami began to suck enthusiastically on it. EJ whimpered at her eagerness realising that yet again Sami was going to make him climax very quickly. He was meant to be the experienced one showing her the way but she literally had bought him to his knees and EJ couldn't have been happier about that fact. EJ couldn't hold himself back any longer, beginning to thrust urgently into her mouth, trying to be as gentle as he could but control was rapidly leaving him.

"UUHH YESS!" grunted EJ as one of her hands left his backside to wrap itself around the remaining length of his manhood, squeezing and pumping in time to his strokes.

Betty was just as breathtakingly good at this as Sami had been and EJ was beyond grateful for that little fact. His thrusting was becoming decidedly more demanding as he rode her mouth helplessly and EJ knew he didn't have much time left.

"I'm close!" he warned her thickly, the sweat from his body beginning to drip off him and onto Sami, as he dropped his head back onto the bed and prepared himself for a powerful release.

Sami's hand that wasn't massaging his pumping member had remained on EJ's backside as he ran her nail all over both cheeks, causing him little fissures of pleasure on top of everything else from the simple action. Sami's hand slipped between his buttock cheeks as her nails raked over the very delicate skin she found there, causing EJ's eyes to practically roll back in his head but it was when her nails scraped over the puckered little hole between them that EJ instantly climaxed, totally swamped by one of the most fierce orgasms he'd ever experienced. It was just as well he was face down in the bed because EJ screamed mindlessly at the top of his lungs from the power of it all, delivering himself into her mouth almost violently. Betty gasped as his near volcanic eruption caught her off guard despite his recent warning about how close he'd been but quickly managed to adapt.

When EJ's screaming had stopped Betty pushed on his hips and some barely functioning part of his brain realised she wanted him to roll over. He didn't so much roll as collapse to one side, falling heavily onto his back. Betty quickly rolled over and settled herself between his legs, reclaiming EJ's still pulsating member with her mouth and ensuring that she'd milked every last drop of goodness out of it before letting him be. EJ lay there with his eyes closed, moaning softly as Sami serviced him to within an inch of his life and tried to imagine life getting any better than this. She finally released him from her mouth and moved up EJ's body, lying her body on top of his as she looked down at his groggy, sated expression with satisfaction knowing she was the reason for it. EJ's hands went to Sami's bottom cheeks instinctively, massaging them even as he lay there with his eyes closed, still trying to come down from what she'd done to him. He eventually forced his eyes open to see Sami smiling down at him happily.

"So I did that right then?" she asked him teasingly, pretty sure she knew the answer to that question.

"Sweetheart if you'd done that anymore right I'd be dead right now," said EJ unevenly to which Sami giggled.

EJ made a low growl in his throat and rolled them over so that there positions were reversed but quickly rolled to one side so that Sami didn't have to take all of his weight but he threw a possessive leg over hers, rolling in towards her. EJ looked down at her lovingly and noticed that there were still a few globs of his seed on her neck and chest from the force of his ejaculation. EJ reached for a bit of the sheet to wipe it off for her but Sami stalled him, seeing what he was intending.

"I want you to do it," she informed him huskily, her hand going to the back of EJ's head and indicating what she wanted him to do.

EJ gave a little groan and then leant over Sami, beginning to lick his own come from her body without hesitating. He'd never done this before, only ever having tasted himself in the woman he'd been with when he kissed her after oral sex. Sami of course had no idea that most men would baulk at such a thing seeing as he'd asked her to do the exact same thing with her own juices barely an hour ago. It was darkly thrilling for EJ to know that Sami was the only woman he'd done something like this for. Sami meanwhile purred her appreciation as EJ dutifully used his mouth to clean up his own seed from her body. Unbelievably EJ could feel himself beginning to become slowly aroused again as he did it and wondered how it was even possible. He'd always had amazing reserves when making love to Sami but Betty seemed to bring out something completely rampant in EJ. He didn't know if it was from their long separation or Sami's naive sexiness but EJ simply couldn't get enough of her.

"Don't you taste just so amazing?" she sighed up at him in wonder, "I love the taste of you so much EJ."

"Betty!" moaned EJ excitedly and all he could do was kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually he broke the kiss, sitting up despite Betty's disappoint sigh. EJ moved round, his to kneel between her legs again and set up divesting Sami of her garter belt and stockings. He unclipped the flesh toned stocking one by one, rolling them slowly down her leg and making Betty shiver everywhere he touched her before removing them completely from her body.

"Sit up sweetheart," he instructed her, his hands going to the bottom of her slip, intending to pull it off over her head.

Betty froze then, coming back to the reality of the situation. She'd been so swept away by everything that EJ and she had shared so far that Betty had completely forgotten about her scars. Despite the many intimacies that had just passed between them Betty was genuinely horrified at the thought of EJ seeing the ugly reminders of the fact she was more a less a memory-less freak. At first EJ thought Sami might be just a little shy when she didn't do as he asked immediately and went to sit her up but she shied away from his touch and shimmied up the bed to sit against the bed head.

"Betty what is it?" asked EJ, genuinely concerned when he saw the sudden fear in her eyes, his own desires completely forgotten in that moment, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't want you to see me," she said huskily.

"Why not sweetheart?" he asked her gently, "You're so beautiful… I just want to look at my gorgeous girl properly."

"I'm not beautiful," said Betty, her lips trembling.

"Yes you are," said EJ very sincerely, "How can you think otherwise darling girl?"

"I… I've got marks… scars," she all but whispered to him, "On my back and side… from the accident… they look really bad and… and I don't want you to see them EJ."

EJ sat back on his heels as though she'd physically struck him with this information. There was just too much horror in her words to take it all in at once. The raw reminder of the terrible beating she'd sustained, her obvious shame about her disfigurement and the fact that she feared what his reaction would be was utterly mortifying to EJ. It was beyond enduring to think that Sami had absolutely anything to feel ashamed about when none of this whole mess had been her doing and yet she was the one who'd had to bear the brunt of it all. So many emotions clawed at EJ for release that he could do nothing for a split second other than just stare back at her with a distressed look on his face. Betty's breath hitched in her throat at seeing that, misinterpreting his distress for revulsion. She went to scramble off the bed and put some distance between herself and EJ but before she could EJ just suddenly reached across the distance that was separating them and hauled her into his arms and onto his lap, holding her so tightly that Betty could hardly breath.

"EJ?" she said uncertainly when he didn't seem like he was going to let her go anytime soon.

Betty pulled her head back and craned her neck up, looking up at EJ and saw real grief on his face and was taken aback. EJ for his part couldn't speak, too choked with emotion. He just wanted to hold onto Sami and just never let her out of his arms again so that he could protect her from every evil in this world from this day forward. He finally loosened his hold on her and looked down at her with serious brown eyes.

"I want to see you darling," he said softly, his voice so compelling that Betty found herself utterly unable to deny him.

EJ gently moved her off his lap, getting Betty to stand beside the bed while he moved to sit on the edge of it, parting his knees so she could stand between them. Holding her gaze unblinkingly EJ's hands went to the hem of her slip. Betty couldn't help herself, stiffening and putting her hands over his to stall him.

"Trust me Betty," he implored her, his deep voice rich and full of emotion.

Betty relented reluctantly, removing her hands and then EJ was pulling the little scrap of material over her head and she was now standing there before him, just as naked as he was. EJ gave a soft little groan at seeing her glorious nude body again, seeming even more perfect than he remembered it. He pressed adoring kisses to the swell of each breast, her chest and stomach, the simple caresses almost seeming like an act of worship the way EJ did it so lovingly.

"You're a vision Betty," EJ told her throatily, his gaze warm as he looked back up at her.

Betty flushed under his praise, her impossibly pale skin pinking beautifully and making EJ's head swim at the sight. The front of Sami's body was completely unmarked but from Nicole's account of what she'd done with that poker EJ knew Sami's back and side would have taken the worst of the vicious beating. He turned her slowly around and Betty held her breath anxiously, unable to bring herself to look back at EJ as he looked at her badly scared flesh. EJ's throat tightened and angry tears stung his eyes as he looked at Sami's back. There were crisscross lines of where Nicole had rained down blows from the deadly poker onto Sami's defenceless body. It was obvious the poker had done more than just bruise Sami but it had also cut her quite deeply in areas, such were the force of Nicole's blows. It was beyond comprehension how his ex-wife had been so brutal to the young woman, regardless of the circumstances and it just made EJ wish he really had snapped Nicole's neck the day he'd found out what she'd done.

The scars were all down one side of Sami's back, EJ counted eight in the end that had been so deep that he could see where the skin had needed to be stitched back together. EJ could literally feel his heart breaking in his chest at the sight. He leant forward and began to press tender kisses along each reddened scar which showed up so brilliantly against Sami's very pale skin. They were completely healed of course, nine months after the fact but it would take much longer before all of that redness would fade for good. Betty gave a little gasp as she felt EJ peppering soft kisses down the line of each of her scars, shocked that he should do such a thing. To her they were as hideous and deforming as the day the doctor had first taken the bandages off and shown them to her. In her head these wounds had never really healed and it was a strangely confronting yet cathartic experience to have EJ being so lovingly tender to the marks she hated so much.

EJ had kissed his way around from her back to one particularly long scar that ran across her rib cage, turning Sami around slowly so that she was facing him again as he continued to press soft kisses to every inch of that last scar. Betty put her hands to his head, burying her fingers in its dark length, letting him finish with his self appointed task and feeling as though he was actually healing them somehow, once and for all with each touch of his lips to the slightly puckered skin. She suddenly felt a wetness run down her side and she looked down at EJ in confusion, tugging on his hair lightly to make him look up at her. When he did just that Betty was shocked to see that he was crying and that was what she'd felt running down her side - EJ's tears.

"I'm so sorry Betty," he said achingly, his voice unbelievably raw as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, "I would have given anything to be there, to have been able to protect you from all this."

"I know," she said, a little taken aback by all of his emotion, "I know that EJ."

"It kills me to think of anyone hurting you," he said roughly.

"EJ," she said softly, cupping his face and bending down to kiss him.

Betty tasted the saltiness of his tears in their kiss and couldn't believe how much he was taking to heart what had happened to her. She broke the kiss and looked down at him tenderly.

"It wasn't your fault," she reassured him tenderly, her hands stroking the back of his head soothingly now.

EJ throat tightened, knowing that wasn't true.

"Everything happens for a reason," she said with a little smile, "If this hadn't happened to me then I would have never met you and I can't bear to think about that."

EJ had to look away then, fresh tears stinging his eyes at her words. Regret sat as a bitter lump in his throat when he thought of all the things he could have done differently to have protected Sami from what had ultimately happened to her. All EJ wanted to do was throw himself at her feet and beg her forgiveness but he couldn't because he was scared what telling her about their past together would do to Sami. He worried that it might be too much for her to take in and even over that that she would want nothing more to do the man who had brought such suffering in her life. He looked back at Sami and told her all the truth he could. EJ pulled her into his arms, settling her onto his lap.

"I'm so glad I found you too Betty," he said, his voice raw, "You mean the world to me and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again… I swear to you on my life. I'd die before I let that happen again."

Betty was overwhelmed by his words and the deep sincerity with which he said them. EJ lay back down on the bed then, with her still his in arms and held her to him tightly. Betty snuggled into him and had never felt safer in the nine months since waking up in that hospital bed. EJ held her like that for a long time, all thoughts of further love making leaving him as all he wanted to do was comfort Sami and make her feel safe. Eventually her even breathing told him Sami had fallen asleep, exhausted from all their intimacies and emotion. Sleep wouldn't come for EJ though as they lay there in his darkened hotel room. He was flooded by too many emotions and most of all an unbearable tenderness for the woman in his arms. Before this had all happened EJ didn't believe he could love Sami anymore than he did then but how wrong had he been? Everyday another depth was added to his love for her, another truth and it was both exhilarating and terrifying.

All EJ knew was the he didn't know how he was ever meant to let her leave his arms again…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter FIFTEEN**

EJ sat in the chair beside the bed, watching Sami sleep. He'd gotten out of bed a little while ago and poured himself a drink and had a cigarette before coming back to watch her. She was lying on her back and her face turned towards him slightly. The sheet that Sami had covered herself with had slipped down a little and EJ was being treated to the sight of one pink nipple relaxed in sleep. EJ had fought the urge to take it into his mouth and make it hard again, thinking she needed to sleep after what had already passed between them that night and the high emotion from her showing him her scars.

EJ was so glad that Sami trusted him enough to do that and knew that it was important development in their relationship. He needed Sami to trust him and his stomach tightened nervously at how he was ever going to tell her the truth now. When would be the right time… would there ever be a right time? EJ shifted in his chair, making the leather creak as his thoughts went around and around on the subject. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back telling her about his love for her though.

Right then EJ just wanted to wake her, declare his undying love for her and ask Sami to marry him… again. But he had a pretty strong instinct that such a thing would be far too overwhelming for her right then. EJ still held onto the hope that when they made love properly for the first time, when his body was actually inside hers that Sami's memories would return. He clung to that hope and the hope that when they did her remembered love for him would be enough to forgive him with holding the truth from her now. The slight noise of the chair caused Sami to stir and EJ watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," he said huskily, feeling the inevitable maelstrom of love for her when he looked in those impossibly blue eyes.

"Hello," Betty smiled back at him, her voice croaky from sleep.

Betty stretched a little and sighed happily before suddenly making a distressed squeak, sitting up abruptly.

"What time is it?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Just gone a quarter past nine," EJ informed her, glancing over at his watch on the night stand.

"On no!" gasped Betty, "I'm going to miss curfew!"

"Then stay here Betty," said EJ calmly, clearly not as distressed by that thought as she was, "Stay the night with me."

"I can't do that EJ!" she exclaimed, "What would I tell Mrs O'Reilly?"

"Tell her that your lover wouldn't let you out of his bed," said EJ with a small seductive smile, "That he wanted you beside him all night long and needed desperately to make love to you over and over again."

Despite herself Betty flushed at that and looked a little flustered.

"I don't think Mrs O'Reilly would like that explanation," she said with a nervous laugh, "I have to get home EJ."

EJ made a frustrated face at that. He felt like he'd spent every moment of his relationship with Sami sending her home to someone else. In the beginning it had been Lucas, then there had been the hellish eight months of thinking he'd lost her forever and now it was Mrs O'Reilly and her ten o'clock curfew. EJ was sick to death of it. He just wanted Sami by his side, all the time and not having to watch her walk away from him at the end of every day but he was stuck in the same quandary again with that. The only time he'd woken up in the morning with Sami in his arms had been when he'd followed her and Lucas when he was working out of town. That was over a year ago now and for EJ that wait had already been too long to experience such joy again.

"I have to go home," she repeated firmly, "I'll just have a quick shower and then we can go… alright EJ?"

EJ gave her an unimpressed look at that.

"I like my suggestion better," he pouted and Betty had to laugh at that.

"Could you pass me your shirt please EJ?" she asked him, holding out her hand to him and nodding at his shirt hanging over the back of his chair as she held the sheet up around her breasts.

"No," said EJ simply and gave her a little smile and she shook her head at his stubbornness.

Betty did the next best thing then, tugging the sheet off the bed and managing to cover herself with it before getting off the bed. It was one thing to be naked in front of EJ during their heated trysts but it was another thing just to parade around naked. EJ himself had pulled on trousers she'd noticed as he sat there in the chair so it would have felt odd to be completely naked when he wasn't. Betty headed past EJ towards the bathroom and as she did he reached out a hand and caught hold of the sheet, holding fast. Betty turned around and frowned at him when she felt the sheet begin to give and saw that he was holding onto one end of it.

"EJ," she admonished him, "Let go."

EJ just held her gaze and shook his head. Betty tried to yank it from his grasp but it was no use, he was too strong for her so the only recourse she had was to let him hang onto the sheet and keep on walking or stand there all night. She took a deep breath and kept on walking, the sheet falling away from her body. Betty was unbearably conscious of the fact that EJ's eyes were on her naked body as she walked away from him, scars and all. She snuck a look back over her shoulder and saw him looking at her with a devilish expression on his face mixed in with a decidedly aroused one and her last lingering doubts about her scars left Betty.

The way EJ was looking at her told Betty that he was enjoying the sight of her shapely bottom walking away from him very much and her body kind of instinctively reacted to that, adding a little extra swing in her hips of their own accord. Betty was gratified to hear EJ give a little groan at that, obviously appreciating the show as she disappeared into the bathroom. Her heart was racing at the exhilarating of titillating EJ in such a simple way and her core tightened, reminding Betty that they had never gotten around to finishing what had started to promisingly.

She knew they didn't have time now as it was a twenty minute drive back to her boarding house and Betty found herself hoping against hope that he'd ask to see her tomorrow which was a Sunday and they could spend the day picking up where they'd left off tonight. She wondered if she should be ashamed of thinking such thoughts but all Betty knew was that she wasn't. Being with EJ felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. She turned on the water of the shower and pinned up her hair, not wanting to get it wet at this time of night. Betty stepped into the shower cubicle and went to pull the shower curtain.

"Leave it."

She turned around to see EJ leaning against the door, his eyes on her now wet body as Betty stood under the shower spray. He walked into the room casually, dragging a large wing backed cane chair that was there and placed it in front of the shower recess before taking a seat.

"I like a room with a view," he told her throatily as he settled in to watch her finish her shower.

Betty bit her lip, feeling a little self conscious but then she discovered that she rather liked the idea of EJ watching her shower. She took some soap in her hands and began to lather up her body with it as EJ watched her intently, hardly even blinking. Betty rinsed the soap off herself then, turning slowly and granting EJ a full view of her body. She looked over at him then as she stood under the shower spray and couldn't help but notice the simply enormous bulge in the front of EJ's trousers. Betty now knew exactly what was causing that bulge now and gave a shudder of excitement.

"Do you have any kind of control over that thing at all EJ?" she teased him.

"Very little when you're in the room with me sweetheart," he admitted with a wry grin, "Why do you think I sit behind my desk so much at work?"

"EJ!" gasped Betty in shocked surprise and grinned, "That isn't true is it?"

"It's true more often then I'd like," he confessed to her ruefully, "You do things to me Betty."

"Oh," she said and flushed, "Oh."

"Turn around sweetheart," he instructed her, "Face me."

Before that Betty had been side on to EJ but she did as he asked, turning to face him. The water streams from the shower hit her chest and breasts, cascading down the rest of her body in slick rivulets.

"Touch yourself for me Betty," he ordered her, his eyes running freely all over her body.

She raised hesitant hands to her chest, sliding them down and cupping her breast. Betty grew bolder then when she saw EJ's expression become suddenly intent and he moved uncomfortably in the chair. With her hands still cupping her breasts Betty managed to roll and pull on her nipples between her thumb and index finger eliciting an approving growl from EJ.

"Lower," he growled at her and Betty could have sworn the bulge in his pants was even bigger than before if that was even possible.

One hand left her breast and drifted down over her stomach until she was cupping her own mound. EJ licked his lips, his own hand rubbing back and forth across his muscled stomach. He moved suddenly then, standing up and leaning forward, covering the small distance between them. EJ reached in a hand and gently grabbed one of Betty's calves, lifting up her leg and directing it to the little ledge that was around the shower. He sat back down and looked back at Betty.

"I want to see you Betty," he said thickly, now that he had a better view and her most intimate parts were on full display to him in her new position, "Like I did to you sweetheart, touch yourself."

Betty gave a gasping little groan, feeling terribly exposed like this but the way his heated gaze was sweeping over her body hungrily made her forget about anything else other than pleasing him. Her fingers crept between her folds and EJ groaned loudly to see that, hurriedly releasing his straining erection from his pants and immediately wrapping his hand around the impressive thickness and beginning to jerk his hand up and down rapidly. Betty's eyes widened to see him doing that and it encouraged her to find her own little swollen nub. She started when her fingers first found it and EJ's eyes flared to see it, knowing what had just happened.

"Hurry sweetheart!" he urged her urgently, feeling his own orgasm rapidly approaching as his hand movements became increasingly frantic, "I'm close!"

EJ had the lowest flash point imaginable when it came to this woman. He hadn't been this quick to find his release since he was a rampant teenage boy but Betty just seemed to keep him in a perpetual state of arousal. At any given moment it seemed like a climax wasn't far away if she was in the room. Betty knew that he was wanting them to come together and her fingers began to rub her own little nub in a circular motion, just as EJ had done with her and was immediately flooded with sensation. Betty groaned loudly and leant back heavily against the wall as she began to stimulate herself enthusiastically.

Watching Sami pleasure herself for him was having the inevitable effect on EJ. His balls began to tighten, signalling that his end was near and his shaft and hand were coated in his pre-cum. Sami was beginning to moan helplessly, the bathroom acoustics echoing the noise all around him.

"Say my name!" he begged her, his strokes fast and furious.

"EJ!" she moaned, her own body racing towards its release, "EJ!"

"Betty!" shouted EJ, suddenly just losing his load and squirting out his seed onto the shower curtain and bathroom tiles.

EJ groaned loudly as he continued to work on himself and enjoyed immeasurably the sight of Sami bringing herself to a climax for the first time almost immediately after him. She moaned mindlessly as her hips began to thrust wildly and he could tell by the way Sami suddenly jerked and spasmed that she was enjoying her own release. She leant back on the tiles, weary from the force of her release and let the jet streams cool her suddenly heated body. EJ grabbed a nearby hand towel and cleaned himself up shakily, his body still throbbing pleasurably. Betty stepped out of the shower on unsteady legs and EJ was there waiting with a large white towel, immediately wrapping her up in it and kissing her soundly.

"Thank you for doing that for me Betty," he said, his voice still rough from his spent passion, "I enjoyed that very much."

"So did I," admitted Betty shyly to which EJ smiled at her candour.

He began to dry her body with it and Betty was touched to see him so attentive although not surprised. EJ was always so caring with her - it stole her breath most days. When he was done EJ pulled her into his arms, wet towel and all and smiled down at her.

"Betty," he said huskily, "Are you free tomorrow at all?"

"I might be," she said coyly, "Why EJ?"

"Because I want to spend the entire day with you sweetheart," said EJ with a little smile, "I have a surprise in mind for you."

"A surprise?" repeated Betty in delight, "What kind of surprise?"

"One that you'll have to agree to seeing me on Sunday to find out about," said EJ straight faced, "So will you step out with me tomorrow Betty?"

A big grin came to Betty's face at that question, almost beside herself with how happy she was that he had asked her.

"Yes EJ," she said breathily, "I'd love to."

"Good," said EJ and looked just as happy as she was, "I'll pick you up at nine."

**oooOOOOooo**

Betty's eyes widened at the sight in front of her and then back at EJ.

"So are you up to the challenge sweetheart?" he asked her teasingly.

"You bet!" grinned Betty excitedly.

EJ returned her smile and handed the tickets over to the man in the little box. He had picked her up bright and early this morning with the promise of a surprise and it had been indeed just that for Betty. EJ had taken her to Coney Island where to her delight Betty discovered there was an amusement park. They had walked around together and despite it only being about ten in the morning she had indulged in cotton candy, soda and hot dogs, thrilling to each new discovery. EJ knew that Sami had never been to such a place before because they'd talked about it once when they were lying in bed together.

She'd told him how she'd always wanted to ride on a Ferris wheel and EJ had promised her one day that she would, with him by her side. It felt important to EJ to be able to grant Sami her wishes even though she may have forgotten them and the way her face was lit up right then he was glad he'd gone with his instincts on this one. They stepped up to the platform where the seat with the little bar was waiting for them. The ride attendant lifted the bar for them to get in and they did before he fastened the bar back down. The seat rocked gently as it moved on one position to let the next couple on. Betty looked over at EJ curiously.

"Have you been on a Ferris wheel before EJ?" she asked him.

"When I was much younger," nodded EJ, "It's been awhile."

"How old are you?" asked Betty guilelessly.

"Thirty three," responded EJ easily.

His thirty third birthday had come on the second last day of Nicole's trial and it wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about because he'd had a strong sense of where the verdict was heading by then and he hadn't been wrong.

"I don't know how old I am," sighed Betty, suddenly looking far away.

"Twenty one," supplied EJ before he'd thought about it and then recovered quickly, "You look twenty one to me sweetheart."

"If I am then you'd be twelve years older than me," commented Betty idly.

"Does that worry you?" asked EJ intently.

"It's just a number," shrugged Betty and EJ's heart quickened as she used the same logic he'd used on her when she'd first found out about their age differences.

She looked over at him then with a bit of a frown.

"Does it worry you EJ?" she quizzed him.

"Not in the least Betty," said EJ easily, a little lump of disappointment in his throat when it became obvious that she wasn't going to remember that they'd had this conversation before.

"We're going up!" announced Betty excitedly, grinning up at him as the Ferris wheel began to turn in it's entirety now.

Betty looked around herself as they were treated to a panoramic view of Coney Island and all its' surrounds.

"Wowee!" she gasped and EJ had to smile at her excitement.

"Isn't this amazing EJ?" she asked him enthusiastically, looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Breath taking," said EJ who hadn't taken his eyes off Sami for one minute, just captivated by her.

"You're not looking," pouted Betty when she saw EJ wasn't enjoying the view with her.

"I'm looking at the only thing that matters sweetheart," he told her huskily and leant in to kiss her.

If the ride wasn't making her head spin then EJ's kisses sure did the trick. Betty clung to him as EJ kissed her languidly, taking his time to taste her as deeply as he could. When he finally released her mouth he smiled down at her and Betty returned his smile before looking back out at the view. She gave a little shudder then and EJ looked down at her with concern.

"Cold sweetheart?" he asked solicitously and Betty nodded as EJ put his arm around her and rubbed her goose pimpling flesh.

There was a decided chill in the air as the tail end of winter lingered and the height and movement of the Ferris wheel made Betty feel it all the more. EJ had his coat over one arm so he draped it over Betty's lap and legs and she smiled up at him gratefully. With one arm still around her shoulders the other one remained on her lap but had now sneaked under his coat and was resting on Betty's inner thigh. She looked over at him as Betty felt his hand began to sneak higher, pushing her skirt up with it. The coat over her lap stopped anyone from seeing what EJ's hand was doing but Betty knew.

"What are you doing EJ?" she asked him with a quirk of her lips.

"Just distracting you from the cold darling," said EJ, looking ever so innocent.

"Really?" asked Betty sceptically and then gave him an impish look, "And how are you goin' to do that exactly?"

EJ leaned right in and pressed his lips to her ear, just as he slid his fingers under her panties and found her waiting nub.

"I thought I'd make you come," he whispered into her ear and Betty jumped at the sudden contact of his fingers to her eager flesh, "Would you like that sweetheart?"

Betty whimpered and nodded as EJ began to massage the little button. The Ferris wheel turned slowly, creaking and groaning and masking Betty's little gasps and sighs. She leant right into EJ, the view forgotten as he worked his magic. There were people all around them but Betty didn't care. EJ was fast bringing her towards an orgasm - the rocking of the carriage, the increasing pressure he was putting on that amazing part of her body and the way the wheel kept taking them up and around was making Betty's head spin. She grabbed at EJ's arm as his fingers worked increasingly frantically on her, closing her eyes and leant even more heavily against him and feeling her body start to build towards that sweet release. Suddenly EJ's finger was gone and Betty's eyes snapped open, looking up at him in horror and he returned her look ruefully.

"Sorry darling," he said with a bit of a grimace at cutting things short because he'd rather been looking forward to bringing her to climax right then, "We have to get off."

EJ inclined his head and Betty noticed for the first time that the ride had slowed and people were getting off and her and EJ's carriage was next. She groaned in frustration and EJ just had to chuckle at that.

"Next time," he promised her throatily as they were released from their carriage.

Betty however had other ideas.

Betty took EJ's hand firmly, looking around herself. She spied something that would suit her purposes and tugged on EJ's hand, indicating that he should follow her. They walked around the back of a deserted little stall, finding a back door. Betty tried the handle and to her delight it was unlocked. She opened the door and she and EJ walked through and then Betty closed the door behind her, the sounds of the amusement park immediately becoming muffled. EJ looked around himself at what was little more than a wooden box with shutters at the front to open up to customers but of course were currently closed. It was quite dark inside as well but with enough light that they could see each other.

Betty grabbed at EJ's lapels, drawing his attention back to her, not that it had ever really left and dragged his head down for a heated kiss. EJ responded enthusiastically, never able to pass up an opportunity to be kissing the woman he loved. She broke the kiss then, both of them breathing unevenly already. Betty looked back at EJ, her eyes full of fire and light and then bit her lip before pulling on his lapel again but this time in a downward motion and EJ knew exactly what she wanted of him. He sunk to his knees in front of her and Betty gave a quiet moan of approval to see him do that, knowing she was about to be granted the release their too short time on the Ferris wheel had denied her. EJ pushed up the material of her skirt and slung one of her legs over his shoulder so that her flower was presented perfectly to him for him to be able to worship at.

He stroked the silk of Sami's panties and it was gratifying to find that she was still very, very wet. Pulling aside the material he blew on all that wetness, making her shudder helplessly before latching on hungrily to the nub he could clearly see bulging fatly from it's little home. As soon as he drew the engorged bundle into his mouth Sami came like EJ had been certain she would. Her hands flew to the back of his head and held him in place as she ground her sex in his face, groaning her gratitude but EJ wasn't done yet. He continued to suckle enthusiastically at her nub, licking and teasing, nipping and squeezing making Sami come two more times in quick succession as she whimpered and groaned mindlessly for him.

EJ got slowly to his feet, pressing his body against hers and claiming her mouth for some soul destroying kisses. Betty could taste herself on his tongue and loved that so much. She cleaned as much of herself off his tongue as EJ would allow before breaking the kiss and looking up at him wide eyed.

"Take me to bed EJ," she pleaded with him breathlessly and EJ's eyes flared, not needing to be told twice, "I want more…"


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **Just wanted to give a quick shout out to ijamiMad for their comment. Thank you to everyone who comments – I always reply to those who leave a link, but if you're not logged on when you comment I can't. Even so, I hope everyone knows how much I appreciate reviews.

In answer to your question about more EJami fics, ijamiMad, I do have a couple of other collaborative ones I did over at Forbidden Love and if you, or anyone are looking for more EJami fics, then you really do need to go along to Forbidden Love. There are hundreds and hundreds of stories over there that are simply brilliant. I can recommend the likes of "Resistance" (which has now been turned into a published trilogy – the author Nancy is a published writer) and her other biggie is "Blood Vows". But there simply are so many others – short ones, funny ones, long ones, sexy ones – just lots of EJami writers expressing their EJami love for any other EJami fans, people like luckynik, cheergirl, krono are great authors to start with.

Okay, enough cross promotion, on with the show. Hope you're all enjoying this version of EJ and Sami – like I said, they're very special to me.

Enjoy...

**Chapter SIXTEEN**

Betty climbed into the car as EJ held the door open for her, closing it behind her and then she watched as he walked around the front of the car to get to the driver's side, the noise from the amusement park becoming muted. She couldn't help but admire the easy grace with which he moved and marvelled yet again that this man was in any way interested in her. Betty felt like it was some kind of wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She smiled at him as he climbed in to the driver's seat, the car dipping under his weight. Betty felt a wave of happiness go through her as she looked forward to spending the rest of the day with EJ. She leant over, going to kiss him but EJ shied back. Betty frowned, a hurt look coming over her face at his sudden withdrawal from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her blue eyes looking troubled.

EJ saw the sudden concern on her face and regretted putting it there and tried to explain.

"Betty I need to know that this… that what we are about to do is what you really want," said EJ earnestly, looking at her with suddenly serious eyes, "I don't want you to regret anything we do together. I'm happy to wait for you for as long as it takes Betty, you have to know that."

"I do know that," she said softly, feeling a painful constriction around her chest at his tenderness with her, "And this is really what I want EJ, trust me. I want… I want to be your lover."

"Betty!" groaned EJ as he closed his eyes briefly at hearing her say those words to him.

Betty smiled at seeing the delight on his face at her saying that and moved in again to kiss him but again EJ baulked and she looked at him in confusion again.

"EJ…?" she said, blue eyes full of question as he continued to avoid her.

"Sweetheart if I touch you now I'm not going to be able to make myself stop," he confessed to her raggedly, "And I don't want our proper first time to be in a car."

"Oh," said Betty, flushing slightly at his words but feeling a familiar stir of excitement at the way he was looking at her so hungrily.

She gave him a serene look then, a look of feminine satisfaction coming over her face as she realised that he was just as overcome by her as she was by him.

"Then I guess you'd better get us back to the hotel as quickly as you can Mr DiMera," she said with a teasing quirk of her lips, "Because I don't want you to stop touching me once we start either."

EJ grinned at that, imagining all the delights that lay ahead of them. He quickly started the car and started to head back towards the city. They drove in silence for a little bit, the nervous anticipation between them growing by the second. Betty couldn't help herself, wiggling closer to EJ a little bit at a time until her side was pressed up against EJ's. He looked down at her and smiled, not complaining at the feeling of her softness rubbing against him as they drove along. EJ tore his eyes from Sami and tried to remember to concentrate on the road rather than the woman beside him. His whole body was humming with excitement at the thought of all the things he was going to show her.

Betty saw the way EJ was looking at her and took things into her own hands, literally. She reached out a hand and rested it on his leg. She felt EJ tense a little under her hand and felt him quickly look at her as she stared ahead calmly. EJ tried to turn his attention back to the road, unbearably conscious of Sami's hand resting on his leg, feeling his body reacting the way it always did at her touch. Her hand slide a little higher and EJ swallowed hard.

"Betty," he half heartedly complained with a groan.

The truth was he wanted her to keep going but the other truth was that EJ really did want to have the privacy and comfort of his hotel room when they made love properly for the first time. EJ was torn and his capacity for reason was quickly leaving him as Sami's hand moved even higher now. God how he wanted her, it was all he could think about, it had become his reason for drawing breath and EJ truly didn't know if he could wait any longer to make Sami's his again.

"Are you sure you can make it back to the hotel EJ?" she teased him then, sliding her hand up and down his inner thigh now and making very sure the back of her hand managed to rub against the huge bulge in the front of his pants.

"No," growled EJ and sent her a playfully censuring look at the woman who had suddenly become a bold temptress, "Not if you keep on doing that I can't sweetheart."

"Well maybe I can do something to help you out with that?" she offered up coyly, looking up at him through her lashes, "After all, you helped me out after the Ferris wheel, it only seems right don't cha think EJ?"

EJ looked down at Sami trying to keep an eye on the road when all he wanted to do was never take his eyes off her again. Betty had her answer in the way he was looking at her so hungrily and she gave a pleased smile, loving to be able to take some control.

"Can you do this and drive at the same time?" she asked him teasingly, her hand slipping inside his trousers now and finding him through his boxers.

"God I hope so!" groaned EJ, his body spasming as she squeezed him tightly.

Betty felt him harden even more under her hand and she began to stroke him, watching his face intently as it screwed up in intense pleasure. EJ was on a hair trigger already from being with Sami all morning and then having the highly pleasurable job of bringing her to climax several times already. However he had not enjoyed any kind of release yet and he was barely hanging on.

"Betty!" he grunted urgently, his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel.

Betty recognised the tone in his voice and couldn't help herself. On impulse she bent down and captured his engorged tip in her mouth and EJ completely lost himself.

"OH GOD!" EJ groaned noisily, his body reflexively jerking up and pushing more of himself into Sami's mouth before coming instantly.

Betty had been surprised by how little that had taken but then she thought back to when EJ had first touched her with his mouth at the amusement park and she hadn't exactly held back. The wetness between her legs grew at the memory and the knowledge that she'd been able to bring him to climax so quickly even as her mouth was flooded with the taste of his salty seed.

"Oh god sweetheart," panted EJ and she felt one of his hands go to the back of her head and massage it gratefully as Betty stayed where she was, letting him to continue to shudder helplessly into her mouth, draining him dry of every last drop of his goodness.

EJ loved how thorough Sami was when it came to oral sex. It was obvious this wasn't just a duty for her but something she really enjoyed doing and it was simply icing on the cake to find out that Betty seemed to enjoy it just as much as Sami had. She finally released him then and tucked him back into his boxers and trousers.

"You're getting hard again," Betty giggled as she straightened up after completing her task, feeling him begin to stiffen already as she did.

"I'm always hard around you Betty," he said roughly, giving her a heated look and wishing they were already at the hotel.

"Oh," said Betty with a little smile and then looked up him curiously as EJ put his arm around her and pressed a grateful kiss to the top of her head and drawing her closer to him as they drove along, "Does it hurt?"

"Sorry?" asked EJ with a quirk of his lips, shooting a quick look down at her.

"When you get all big and hard like that," said Betty guilelessly, "Does it hurt? It kind of looks painful."

"Betty," EJ said with a groaning laugh at her innocent question.

"Sorry," she said and pulled a self deprecating face, "I shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions huh? I bet a lady doesn't talk about that stuff."

"Sweetheart you can talk to me about anything," said EJ indulgently, looking down at her lovingly before having to change gears to get around the next corner, "Never worry about asking me any kind of question, ever. You can always ask me any question that comes to your head and as for being a lady..."

EJ sent her a warm look then that made Betty's toes curl in her shoes.

"You're more of a lady, more of a woman then I've ever met before in my life," he said huskily, "You're captivating Betty, utterly captivating. Everything you say and do is enthralling."

"Even when I've asked if you've signed the Brunlowski paperwork?" she teased him, feeling her cheeks heat at his effusive praise.

"Especially then," growled EJ playfully, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll have to remember that," said Betty cheekily and snuggled in closer to him.

After what was arguably the longest car ride of EJ's life they were finally back at the hotel room and with EJ making a silent vow never to take Sami that far away from somewhere they'd be able to have some privacy again. He opened the door and let her go in first but Betty had barely taken two steps in the door when she heard the door slam shut behind her. The next thing she knew EJ was grabbing her arm and whirling her around to face him and claiming her mouth in a kiss that could only be described as ravenous. EJ could still taste the last lingering flavour of his maleness in her mouth and it was that more than anything else that finally made him lose his last vestige of control.

EJ's hands went to Sami's clothing, not breaking the kiss but beginning to almost tear at them with eager hands. All he knew was that he needed her naked against him in the worst possible way. She barely was able to react, his kisses consuming her as his hands began to remove their clothing with amazing speed. Betty managed to kick her shoes off but EJ had done all the rest, removing her coat and his hands making light work of the zipper at the back of her dress. At the same time he'd somehow managed to divest himself of his coat, shirt and tie. Still kissing her passionately EJ's hands went up under Betty's slip and found her panties. Her garter belt was slowing him down and EJ growled his frustration into their kiss and just pulled on the thin material, ripping the little undergarment from her body.

"Am I frightening you?" asked EJ hoarsely, feeling her shudder and stiffen a little as he did that, forcing himself to stop with a super human effort.

"N... no," said Betty faintly but there was a definite hesitation to her voice.

"God I'm so sorry sweetheart," groaned EJ, resting his forehead against hers and breathing heavily, "I'm dying from the need of you, I can't wait any longer and I forgot myself."

"I don't want to wait either EJ," she said to him unsteadily, having just been a little taken aback by the feeling of raw power emanating from him.

She'd always known EJ was a strong man, how could she not but he'd always held himself carefully in check around her she was just realising. It was both thrilling and daunting to feel him unleash himself on her and Betty began to feel some real trepidation about what was about to come but at the same time she was craving it.

"I don't want to disappoint you," she whispered to him, looking up at him uncertainly, "I don't want to do this wrong."

"Betty," EJ grimaced, his throat tightening at her hesitantly spoken words, "You are never going to disappoint me I promise. I've just wanted to be like this with you for so long now... you can't imagine how much I want you right now."

"I don't have to imagine EJ," she said breathlessly, pulling out of his arms and stepping back, "I feel the same way."

She held his hot gaze then and slowly began to remove the rest of her clothing as EJ watched her with unblinking intensity. His hands kept clenching and unclenching as they hung by his side as he watched her, riveted by her every action. She was going too slowly but EJ just adored watching her strip for him, the blood thundering in his veins as he did. After what seemed like an eternity to EJ Sami was finally naked. She looked back at him, wide eyed, her breathing as uneven as his.

"You're so gorgeous," he rasped, unable to take his eyes off her as they swept her whole body, "It's killing me not to be touching you Betty... please..."

His voice cracked on that last word and Betty didn't have to think, moving into his arms. EJ immediately picked her up, sweeping Sami off her feet and took her to the bed, laying her almost reverently down on it. He looked down at her and swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off her pale beauty lying back against the sheets of his bed. EJ removed the rest of his clothing with shaking hands until he was as naked as she was. Betty bit her lip as she took in his heavily aroused body and a shiver went through her as she looked at his fully erect manhood and knew that it was soon going to be inside of her. EJ climbed onto the bed and held himself over her, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss before kissing a path down Sami's neck, breast and stomach and then lifting his head to look down at her. EJ knew he didn't have much more foreplay left in him at this point and needed to know that she was as eager for him as he was for her.

"Are you ready for me sweetheart?" he asked her raggedly even as his hand moved between her folds and a finger found its' way into her heat, "You feel so ready for me my beautiful girl."

"Yes," she said breathlessly, even though she was nervous Betty had never wanted anything so much in her life.

EJ hooked his hands up under her knees, making them bend as he pushed them apart. He leant over her then, one hand going to support his weight by Sami's shoulder and the other on his pulsating hard on. He was getting bigger by the second at seeing her lying there like that, so ready to receive him and EJ knew he had to be inside her before he got any more swollen and caused Sami too much pain. His tip pressed for entrance and was granted it.

"Oh, oh, OOHH!"

EJ had barely managed to slide couple of inches of his length into her before Sami's walls bore down on him fiercely. He groaned loudly, working hard to remain in control.

"Relax for me sweetheart!" he begged her shakily, "Like before remember?"

"Mm," nodded Betty looking up at him wide eyed and trying to do just that but the way he was filling her was unlike anything else she'd experienced, even with his fingers.

"Oh," Betty gave another pained grunt as EJ worked more of himself into her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her hoarsely, praying that she would say no because he needed their union to be complete now, more than anything.

"I want you inside of me EJ," she said desperately, "Just do it - I can't wait any longer!"

He'd wanted to ask Sami if she was sure that was what she wanted but his body had other ideas, simply thrusting the rest of the way into her, needing no further invitation as it buried itself up to the hilt into Sami's body. She cried out, her hands flying to his shoulders as she dug her heels into the bed. EJ nearly passed out from the nirvana of having her encasing him again after all this time. Sami had clenched down in an instinctive reaction to his invasion of her and he felt like she was about to snap his engorged length in two and EJ had to grit his teeth until his jaw ached to stop himself from simply coming at the sensation.

"Tight!" he gasped, the muscles in his neck bulging out, sweat beginning to appear on his forehead, "God you're so TIGHT!"

Betty remembered EJ telling her that tight was good and now that the initial shock and pain was gone and she was getting used to having his giant manhood inside of her she decided to give him what he wanted. She clenched down as forcefully as she could on his length, using muscles Betty didn't even know she had before that. EJ howled and threw back his head, immediately beginning to thrust into her with no more delay.

EJ began to hammer himself into her, unable to do anything else. He'd had all these good intentions of taking it slowly, teaching Sami how to take him properly but clearly her body remembered him even if her head didn't. Even though Sami was a virgin on one level, having no memory of sex, her body was not. She'd held him so many times inside her body that as soon as EJ was returned to that beautiful, wet heat that it knew instinctively what to do to please him. Sami was giving gasping groans of excitement at each of his penetrations and EJ knew that she was able to take this and knowing that he just lost himself utterly.

He began to thrust into her very hard as Sami clawed at his backside, urging him to go deeper all the time, so much so that the bed began to shake and soon the bed head was banging very noisily against the wall under the force of EJ's powerful strokes. He groaned his frustration, knowing that at this rate they were likely to put a hole in the wall and get more than one complaint from other hotel guests. The thought of someone knocking on the door and interrupting them right then was an unacceptable one to EJ and he made a strangled groaning noise, somehow managing to rip himself from Sami's body.

Betty gasped as he suddenly pulled out the thing that had been doing untold things to her body and clambered clumsily off the bed. Her whole body was on fire and she'd fast been approaching something that even all their other encounters hadn't fully prepared her for but now suddenly EJ was getting off the bed.

"EJ?" she panted in confusion, propping herself up on her elbows and watching as he went around to the end of the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Noisy," he bit out, a more complicated sentence beyond him right then as all the blood that would be normally circulating around his brain was now concentrated in one area, intent on keeping the mammoth erection he was currently sporting in place .

Betty blinked a couple of times, processing this. She'd heard a vague banging noise above her head but was so enraptured with what EJ was doing to her body that it hadn't actually registered properly. She watched as EJ bent down and simply grabbed the end of the bed and in one single motion dragged it and her out from the wall. Her eyes widened at the strength that must have taken seeing as the bed was made of some kind of heavy looking wood and was a king sized four poster bed but EJ made it look effortless.

"Wow," she said, impressed.

EJ gave a little smile as he got back on the bed, walking over on his knees to where Sami was just as he'd left her, spread eagle on the bed.

"Man on a mission sweetheart," he said and gave her a cheeky wink to which Betty had to giggle.

Her eyes dropped then to the simply massive hard on that EJ was sporting and her mouth went dry as her eyes went wide. He was even bigger than when he'd first mounted her and Betty couldn't take her eyes off the pulsating, purple beast that was glistening from her own juices and was meant to somehow fit back into her body.

"Oh," she said in a strangled whimper and watched as it gave a couple of jerks under her rapt gaze, clearly enjoying the attention.

"I'll fit Betty," he promised her unevenly, knowing what it was exactly she was thinking.

She gave him a slightly pensive look at that and EJ moved closer than, so that he was kneeling between her legs. He dipped his fingers into all the wetness between her legs and began to coat his straining member with it while Betty watched on in fascination, feeling her stomach muscles tighten excitedly and her opening begin to ache for him. EJ repeated his actions several times, making sure that he was as lubricated as he could be for her.

"Hurry EJ," she pleaded with him, starting to have a near desperate need for him to continue now.

EJ enjoyed hearing the urgency in her voice and his time outside her body had caused him to garner some measure of self control again. He took his hard on in hand and sought out her nub with his purple, wet tip as it bulged out from its little hood, hopelessly distended from all that he'd done to it already. EJ held on tightly to his tip, rubbing it hard against the fat little bundle of nerves, making Sami squirm and cry out. She tried to twist away from him to avoid such mind altering pleasure but EJ wouldn't let her, only relenting when she began to beg him helplessly.

"No more, no more!" she pleaded with him mindlessly, throwing her head from side to side, "Please EJ! I need you inside of me again!"

EJ gave a happy grunt at hearing that, more than willing to oblige. He grabbed Sami's legs and bent them up so they were together and resting on one of his shoulders before simply pushing into her dripping opening again. This new position made her even tighter and they both cried out at the sensation. EJ only allowed him the sweet delight of her near unyielding heat before withdrawing completely again.

"NO!" cried out Betty in horror, needing him to stay inside of her now, craving the feeling of being filled so utterly.

"Yes," EJ grunted, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

Sami struggled up onto her elbows as he simply rubbed his hard on against her slippery folds before a few tantalising seconds before plunging himself back into her and making Sami give a squeal of delight. EJ repeated this as many times as he could manage, uncaring of how loudly she was pleading with him to stay inside of her and end her torture. It did things to EJ to hear her begging him like that that EJ had no words for.

At last though he couldn't bear to make himself relinquish possession of her body anymore and he slammed himself home into her one last time and Betty just knew somehow that he wasn't going to leave her again and threw herself back on the bed with an ecstatic sigh of relief. EJ moved Sami's legs, letting them fall back to the bed and so that he was squarely in between them again. On instinct Sami bent her knees and pulled them back towards herself, causing her walls to clench down on EJ's length tightly as he knelt between her leg as she placed a hand on his muscled stomach, feeling it become suddenly rock hard.

"God YES!" he gritted out approvingly between his teeth, grabbing at the back of leg and holding Sami in place.

He looked down at her adoringly, a look of absolute wonder on her face.

"Do it," Betty pleaded with him, stroking her hand down his stomach so she could grip one of EJ's hips tightly, "I want you to come inside me EJ... I need you to so bad!"

"Betty!" he growled and could hold back no longer.

Betty arched her back as EJ began to drive himself into her wildly, a moan of ecstasy passing her lips. It was like nothing else she could have ever imagined before, the sensations even more intense somehow then when EJ had first claimed her. Just when Betty thought she was about to burst though EJ managed to find a way to slow his strokes and she moaned her frustration.

"Louder!" he begged her frantically, finding different angles to penetrate her with at this slower speed, "Please sweetheart, I want you to be loud for me."

Just then EJ found a place inside of Betty that she had never known existed before and granted him his wish, screaming her head off at the riot of sensation that caused in her body. It was too much for EJ and he began hammering himself desperately into her again at just that angle, watching her claw at the sheets wildly, beyond any form of coherency now. To see her Sami so out of control like that and know that he was the reason for her moaning screams brought a level of enjoyment to the act that EJ had only ever experienced with her.

"GOD YES!" he grunted excitedly as she continued to yell out her pleasure for him, "Just like that... DON'T STOP!"

Betty couldn't now even if she wanted to because her pulsating core was beginning to melt into such an intense riot of sensation that she couldn't even begin to fathom it. She began to howl out the intensity of her pleasure for him and EJ had never heard such a beautiful sound before in his life. Sami bucked and groaned under him, her legs flailing madly as she lost all control over them. Wave after wave of pleasure kept washing over her and Betty felt like she was drowning in it all but never wanted it to stop.

"OOOHHHH...OOOAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Watching Sami come, feeling her spasming wildly around him was the most beautiful and complete experience of his life and at long last EJ found his home again. With one last hard thrust EJ buried himself deep into Sami and only then did he deliver his seed into her. His orgasm took him to places he'd never been before, eight months of agony dissolving away into nothingness in the bliss of Sami's body.

"YESSS!" he roared, throwing back his head as he pumped his maleness into her, his body eager to mark her with his seed.

Betty gasped loudly at the feeling of him flooding her like that and the way her body was hungrily milking him dry. It felt so good that all she could do was moan for him to keep going, that she wanted EJ to keep coming inside her forever. Unfortunately EJ couldn't grant her that wish, finally spent. He collapsed down on top of Sami, the sweat from their bodies mingling even as the last pulsating spasms of pleasure shook both of them to the core.

"You're mine," gasped EJ, the words barely making it out over his extremely laboured breathing.

He looked down at Sami who was looking completely undone by what had just happened to her, a look EJ knew he shared. EJ kissed then with a passion spent for now and a need to prolong the intimacy between them.

"You belong to me," EJ said thickly, breaking the kiss and bury his head in her shoulder, knowing he should move his weight off of Sami but she was clinging to him, not wanting him to move.

"Yes," said Betty shakily, clinging to him even as he remained deep inside of her, "Yes..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter SEVENTEEN**

"What are you thinking?" he asked huskily.

EJ was studying Sami's face as she lay beside him, the sweat from the exertions of their love making still drying on their bodies. Sami turned her head and looked up at EJ as he lay on his side next to her, head propped up as he leant on his elbow looking down at her.

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "Lots of things."

EJ frowned a little to hear that and put a hand out to rest just below one breast, cupping her rib cage.

"You don't regret it do you?" he asked with concern, feeling a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought that Sami might be having seconds thoughts about what had just happened between them.

"No," she said quickly and lifted her hand, rubbing the back of it back and forth across EJ's chest soothingly when she saw the sudden worry on his face, "No of course not EJ. How can you ask me that?"

"I guess I just worry that I'm going too fast for you Betty," said EJ quietly, "I need you so much and sometimes I think I'm asking more of you than you're ready for because I'm being selfish."

It was true, even though EJ felt like he'd waited two life times to be with Sami again, for her of course it had only been a couple of months. During that couple of months she had to learn about men and women and the relationship between them when most people had years to do such things. Sami hadn't had any of that really. She'd just woken up one day as Betty and the whole world was new to her. EJ's almost rabid need for her had driven him to pursue her even more relentlessly than he had the first time round, already knowing that he was totally and utterly in love with her. Before they'd made the decision to run away together EJ had thought he knew what it was to want Sami over every other thing in his life, every other consideration but this time round it was like a whole new dimension of emotion had been opened to him.

He still remembered clearly what it had felt like to send her home to her husband after every one of their encounters and how the wait to see her again had become unbearable, so much so his need for her had made him careless. That was how Nicole had found out and then of course there were such terrible consequences for his carelessness. EJ remembered what it was to stand over Sami's grave and know that his heart would never be whole again, that it would always be in agony for the want of a woman he'd thought lost to him forever. He'd thought he'd know then what it was to want Sami but from the moment he'd seen her again in the subway EJ found himself redefining that. It was like every cell in his body cried out for her, nonstop, day and night, insatiable for the sight of Sami, the sound of her, the touch and taste. No matter how much EJ had he needed more the next time and more than ever before he was utterly lost in her.

"How do you know if a person is ready for anything like this?" she asked him curiously, "And you're not selfish EJ – you're the kindest, most generous man I know."

"Don't put me up on a pedestal sweetheart," he warned her sadly, know he wasn't worthy of such faith, "I've done a lot of bad things in my life, so many things that I regret. It's a terrible thing to have regret Betty and I've got more than I think I can bear sometimes."

"I'm sorry," said Betty, her eyes filling with compassion when she saw the obvious pain in his, "Don't be sad EJ, I don't want you to be sad."

"I could never be sad around you Betty," he said huskily, taking the hand that was still brushing back and forth against his chest and raising it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

He held her hand to his cheek and smiled down at her lovingly.

"You make everything in my world perfect," he told her throatily.

"Well maybe that is how love is too," she said guilelessly and EJ's heart lurched so painfully in his chest to hear her say that word that he almost cried out, "You find love not by finding the perfect person but by seeing the imperfect person perfectly."

EJ was both stunned by the deep truth of what she'd just said and by the implication behind it.

"Betty," he said hesitantly, emotion making his voice choke, "Do you… do you love me?"

Betty looked up at him seriously seeming to think about this question for a long time, until EJ was almost screaming from the anticipation of it all.

"I think about you all the time EJ," she said honestly, not knowing how to be any other way, "I just want to be near you and I never want anything bad to happen to you. It's like I only feel alive when you're in the room or I know I'm going to see you. I try and imagine what my life might be like without you and I just can't. It hurts worse than I can say to think that I might lose you."

EJ closed his eyes, tears stinging the backs of his lids at hearing Sami say such things to him again.

"I know what the word love means," she said softly as EJ opened his eyes and a lone tear streaked down his face, "But I don't know if I've ever been in love before but I can't imagine that it would ever have felt like this – like my heart was going to burst from happiness. I don't know if what I feel for you is love EJ or something even bigger – all I know is that I'll die if I can't be with you and that nothing makes sense to me unless you're there."

"Betty!" exclaimed EJ, unable to contain himself any longer and kissed her with a desperate need.

She'd said everything he'd only ever dreamed of hearing from her lips again and EJ felt utterly reborn in that moment. To have been granted her love not once but twice in this life was a gift he knew he would never stop being extraordinarily grateful for. EJ knew he didn't deserve it and it was humbling to think of the gift Sami had given to him without, he suspected, even fully understanding its worth.

Betty thrilled to the way EJ was kissing her, not having expected her words to have had that much of an impact on him. It shocked her actually that EJ had to even ask if she loved him. To her it felt like it was written all over her face, that she gave it away in everything she said and did. It was as though she'd only come truly to life after meeting EJ and even after such a short time together Betty had no idea how she could possibly live without him.

"I love you," EJ whispered fiercely against her lips, wishing for all the world he could call her by her proper name in that moment.

He ached to speak the name Samantha and for her to understand that was who she was but if their heart shattering intimacies of earlier hadn't bought back her memories EJ was beginning to despair that anything ever would. It seemed an almost churlish thing to be concerned with considering he'd faced down losing Sami forever but they had shared so many life altering moments for EJ that he wanted desperately for her to remember them as well.

"You do?" exclaimed Betty, pulling back at him wide eyed, totally shocked by this information.

"Of course I do Betty," he said earnestly, "I'm insanely in love with you, from the first moment I saw you I was lost."

Betty looked at him a little uncertainly, finding that a little hard to believe. After all EJ could have any woman he, why would he settle for a broken little girl like her? She felt like EJ was just being kind in saying that to her but didn't care. It was a lovely thing to hear come from his lips and Betty took it willingly. She knew that this wouldn't last forever but she was determined to love every single minute of it. She loved EJ with her whole heart and for her it was enough. Hearing him declare his love for her as well made her heart beat wildly in her chest but Betty knew how kind EJ was when it came to her and was almost certain that this was what this was.

He was looking at her intently and knew he was waiting for a response from her and she smiled warmly, letting herself have this moment of fantasy. Betty cupped his face and leant up and kissed EJ with all of the love she had in her heart for him and just enjoyed the fact that she was in his arms right then, determinedly not thinking about the future. EJ's kisses were becoming more heated and the tension was beginning to build between them again when suddenly Betty's stomach made a loud gurgling noise. EJ broke the kiss and look down at her with an indulgent smile.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" he asked her with an affectionate smile.

Betty wrinkled her nose and flushed a little but could hardly deny it after that.

"I could eat," she nodded with a shy smile.

"I'll order room service," EJ told her, reluctant to let Sami out of his room and have to share her with anyone else that day.

They had the rest of the day to spend together and EJ was going to try hard to make it the rest of the night as well. He longed to wake up with Sami in his arms again and to have her beside him all night. First thing first though, they'd eat and then he'd work on that. EJ rolled over and retrieved a menu from the bed side table drawer and handed it to Sami.

"Choose what you'd like darling," he told her, rather enjoying the thought of eating food in bed with her naked.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich," she said quickly without even looking.

"Betty," groaned EJ affectionately, "You have that every day at work. You can have anything you like from the menu, anything at all."

"I really like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," said Betty with a grin, "So sue me."

"But wouldn't you like a Waldorf salad or a steak or chicken cordon bleu?" he tried to tempt her.

Betty just smiled and shook her head at him.

"PBJ," she informed him cheekily, "Don't you like them EJ?"

"I can't say I'm overly fond of them," said EJ ruefully, "I think perhaps it is a cultural thing."

"Well I love 'em," said Betty happily, "I could eat them for every meal."

"Whatever you want my darling," said EJ, still too happy right then to even feel hungry.

Sami had told him that she loved him and for EJ, that would be all he ever needed in this world – food seemed like a minor consideration now.

**oooOOOOooo**

"Thank you," EJ smiled at the young man who'd bought up the tray of food and paid him his tip as he left.

He walked back into the middle of the room, carrying the tray which contained Sami's sandwich and a BLT sandwich for him. EJ had only bothered with pulling on his pants to answer the door and Sami was in the bathroom.

"It's here," he called out to her as he set the tray down on the coffee table by the sofa.

"Oh good," said Betty, suddenly appearing in the doorway, "I'm starving."

EJ looked up and his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. Sami had gone into the bathroom naked and was now immerging in one of his white dress shirts and nothing else. It enveloped her all but completely and EJ was almost floored by the sudden memory of the last afternoon they'd spent together before Nicole's violent intervention. Sami looked exactly as she had that day and it seemed to EJ like time had stood still and that for a split second all of the ugliness of the last eight months had never happened. She walked towards him as EJ slowly straightened up, his eyes never leaving her and his mouth suddenly dry. She smiled at him and took one half of the sandwich, sitting on the sofa and looking up at him in surprise.

"Aren't you eating?" she prompted him curiously.

"Yes... yes of course," he stammered, trying to recover his senses at the strong feeling of déjà vu that had just come over him.

He sat beside Sami on the sofa and they ate in companionable silence for a bit.

"How was it?" she asked him when he was done.

Truth be told EJ hadn't tasted a single morsel with Sami sitting there looking so unbearably sexy. All he could think about was having her again, being inside her body once more and losing himself in her delights. EJ despaired at how he was ever going to get through a day now working beside Sami and being able to keep himself in anyway under control as per their agreement.

"It was delicious," he said, sure that it would have been if his appetite had been for anything other than the woman sitting across from him on the sofa, "And yours?"

"Yummy," she grinned at him, "You're really missing out EJ."

"There's only one thing I'm missing right now," he growled playfully and reached out a hand and buried it Sami's hair and dragged her towards him so he could claim her mouth in a heated kiss.

Sami tasted of peanuts with the slight after note of jam as EJ sampled her delights deeply.

"I was wrong," he said unevenly, breaking the kiss at last, "I [i]_love[/i]_ the taste of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Betty giggled to hear that and leaned in closer putting her arms around his neck and beginning to press playful little kisses along EJ's jaw line.

"I knew I'd convince you," she said with a little laugh between kisses, "Apparently I can be very convincing when I want to."

"Apparently," nodded EJ with a quirk of his lips but then he couldn't bear to be not kissing Sami properly any longer.

He crushed her lips under his, trying to remind himself to go a bit more slowly this time but the little taste of her had inflamed his senses and very quickly the kisses were getting out of hand.

"I want you Betty," he groaned against her lips.

EJ's hand found its way down between Sami's legs as she sat there on the sofa next to him and found her gratifyingly wet, his fingers stroking her slick folds.

"I want you too," said Betty breathlessly, his probing of her being reward with fresh wetness for him to enjoy.

Betty moved then to get off the sofa and head back towards the bed but EJ stalled her.

"Here," he said thickly into the curve of her neck, "I want you here sweetheart."

"Oh," said Betty, having not really considered having actual sex anywhere other than a bed but found the idea deeply exciting.

She gave him a sexy little smile and went to lie back on the sofa but again EJ stalled her.

"Like this," he said huskily, quickly releasing himself from the confines of his trousers and discarding them so that he was sitting on the sofa naked now.

EJ put a hand to Sami's hip and guided her towards his lap.

"Straddle me sweetheart," he encouraged her as Betty looked at him a little uncertainly.

The erection that had started as soon as EJ had seen her in his shirt stood rigidly to attention now, fully swollen and eager for her. Betty shuddered to see it, marvelling yet again that his body could do that and that she was the cause. She carefully put her knees on either side of his thighs and both of EJ's hands went to her hips then, guiding her opening towards his raging hard on. Betty gasped as once again she felt his engorged tip at her core, nudging against her tightness. She realised then that she was going to be the one to complete their union this time round and felt a thrill of power at the thought. She could see the tension in EJ's face, knew he was desperate for her to do just that. A little knowing smile touched Betty's lips as she moved her hips a little, dragging her folds back and forth across his tip slowly, enjoying the tortured look on his face.

"Betty!" he groaned impatiently, tugging on her hips.

"You never answered my question," she reminded him throatily, knowing what he wanted her to do but refusing him the satisfaction of penetrating her right then.

EJ gave a growl of frustration even as he adored her playing with him like this. He was getting harder by the second as she titillated him and it did things to EJ to imagine her having to take him when he was so big.

"What question?" he asked her distractedly, hardly able to think of anything else other than the enticing wet heat that was being kept tantalisingly just out of reach.

"Does it hurt when you get all big and hard like this?" she asked him, a coy little smile on her lips.

"Yes," he groaned, feeling like he was going to explode if she kept this up for much longer.

"Bad?" she teased him throatily, "Does it hurt bad EJ?"

"God YES!" he moaned desperately, his hands almost clawing at her hips now, "Please, god please Betty, I have to have you now!"

Betty looked down at where she was kneeling over EJ, his back against the sofa back and saw the enormous erection he was currently sporting.

"You're so big," she purred, her lips as his ear now, playfully biting at his earlobe, "I don't think you'll fit inside me EJ."

"Yes I will!" said EJ desperately, squeezing his eyes shut, "God Betty hurry please."

"You're not allowed to come until you're inside me," she instructed him authoritatively, her lips still to his ear and enjoying being the dominant one now.

Betty felt his hard on jerk against her and knew he liked that.

"Tell me what you want EJ," she ordered him.

"I want to be inside you and have your teat in my mouth," said EJ excitedly, loving her taking the lead like this.

"Is that right?" she asked, her voice suddenly smoky, "I think you'd better show me what you mean by that second part EJ, don't you?"

EJ didn't need to be told twice, instantly finding one distended peak through the material of her shirt and beginning to ravage it quite energetically and the whole time he kept eye contact with Sami, silently willing her to remember the last time he'd done this for her. She bit her lip and began to make approving whimpering noises but there was no flash of recognition in her eyes and EJ knew that this was going to be the first time he'd done this by Betty's reckoning. There was a flash of sadness on EJ's behalf but that dissolved very quickly as both of their arousals grew to fever pitch.

Betty couldn't stand it any longer and needed to stop torturing them both. She began to sink down on EJ's raging manhood that she could feel between her legs, granting him entrance to her body at long last. He moaned loudly and clamped down hard on the mouthful of her breast he had, not exactly biting her but there was a pleasing pain to the sensation for Betty even as her walls struggled to accommodate his girth. EJ was using every ounce of self control not to come right then because of how tightly she was sheathing him in her heat.

"Oh... ah... oohHH!" her strangled noises Sami was making as she worked to take him into her body not exactly helping him in the control stakes either.

Finally Sami had taken him completely and EJ threw back his head and gave a long moan as the last of his length slid home. Sami was panting from the exertion of what she'd just achieved but almost immediately began to ride him hard, obviously enjoying the fact that she was in control of the show now.

"Too fast!" he moaned desperately, feeling how hard and fast Sami was moving her body up and down on his and knew he couldn't last long if she continued at this pace, "God I'm going to come – slow down sweetheart!"

Betty didn't care though, loving being the one to be in command of of the rate and depths of his penetrations of her, moving her hips this way and that each time she took him into her body and bearing down tightly on his rock hard length as she did. It felt completely different in this position from when they were on the bed, not necessarily better, just different and Betty was loving the experience, thrilling to every new sensation she caused herself and mindless moan she dragged from EJ's lips. She was riding EJ so energetically that his too large shirt had begun to slip off her shoulders and very quickly it had fallen down around her waist and EJ was presented with Sami's naked breasts again which was just too much for him. Her excited gasps, the feeling of being taken into her into her heat again and again with such enthusiasm and those gorgeous pale breasts bobbing up and down was EJ's undoing.

Betty gasped as EJ suddenly went rigid under her and she felt the warm sensation of her walls being flooded with his maleness as he came noisily inside her, face screwed up against the intense pleasure of it all. She slowed her movements, clamping her walls tightly around EJ's spurting member and helped to milk him of every last drop, kissing his face, nails raking lightly down his chest as he rode out his latest orgasm. Finally she felt him go limp, falling back against the sofa and looking up at her blearily.

"God," he said raggedly, blinking groggily and trying to focus on her as he came down from his high, "Oh god sweetheart that was so unbelievably glorious."

Betty's hips were slowly moving down, rolling around on EJ's now spent manhood, still to find her own nirvana.

"I love making you come EJ," sighed Betty happily, "You're so beautiful when you're coming."

"Not as beautiful as you are sweetheart," he told her and reached down a hand between their bodies, "I want you to show me how beautiful you are Betty, come for me now."

EJ knew he hadn't satisfied her before losing his mind and load inside of her but he wasn't done yet either. His hand sought out the heavily engorged nub between Sami's legs as she still straddled him, the little bundle straining against its hood. He latched onto it, squeezing it hard and making Sami squeal loudly and jerk almost violently.

"Don't move sweetheart," he ordered her determinedly seeing out her little bud again after she'd wiggled free, his breathing still laboured.

Sami whimpered and fell forward, burying her face and her moans into EJ's shoulder as he continued to rhythmically squeeze and release her nub for her, enjoying the way she was shuddering helplessly against him. EJ held on tightly to her highly sensitised peak for a long minute, kissing her deeply while he did and Betty made little gasping groans into the kiss before suddenly releasing it and beginning to rub on the little nub energetically. Betty felt her body explode in sensation as soon as EJ did that, her orgasm radiating out from his skill fingers and throughout her entire body. She clung to EJ even as her body bucked wildly and she sobbed out her satisfaction to him. EJ wrapped his arms tightly around her and held Betty close as she shuddered against him and around him.

This, EJ decided blissfully, must be what Heaven was like...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter EIGHTEEN**

The pulsating began deep inside him, the warmth flooding through him as the pleasure built to a crescendo inside him. EJ groaned, clinging to the dream as hard as he could, desperate not to wake up before he found his ultimate release. All he knew was sensation, all around him, every nerve ending and fibre of his being brilliantly awake even as he slept and struggled to stay that way. There was no thought in his head other than what was happening to his body and that it should continue to its inevitable conclusion. The tension built in his body and his end was fast approaching his body beginning to throb and undulate in time to the forceful waves of pleasure assaulting him. EJ groaned loudly as a particularly sharp sensation ripped through him forcefully and his own cries forced him into consciousness.

He expected the dream to fade then and braced himself for the soul destroying frustration of just that but instead the sensation only continued to grow. EJ forced his eyes open and looked down as he lay on his back in the bed and saw the blonde head at his waist, long hair making a curtain around her face as she quickly bought him to his peak with her mouth. EJ grabbed wildly at the bed head behind him, needing something to brace himself with as his orgasm began, his half asleep brain unable to give him any kind of control over himself at that moment to delay it.

"GOD!" he grunted loudly, feeling himself starting to spurt into Sami's waiting mouth, delighting in the fact that she wouldn't pull away, taking all he had to give her without hesitation.

It was so sexy how eager she was for him and it heightened the pleasure of the moment for EJ to see her continue to minister to him so ardently. Sami might not remember all the things they used to do together but she had a natural instinct for what would please him and EJ was reaping the benefits of that little fact as he released himself into her mouth enthusiastically.

Sami moved up his body then and kissed EJ and to his surprise he found that she hadn't swallowed as he'd shot his seed into her mouth and now she was passing a great wad of his own come back to him in their kiss. He jerked at the sudden flood of his own maleness in his mouth as Sami kissed him languidly and found to his amazement that he found this latest move of hers to be incredibly arousing. She eventually broke the kiss and looked down at him with a little smile.

"I was going to ask if you liked me doing that," she said teasingly and then looked down at his body where amazingly he was already beginning to stiffen again and gave a little giggle, "But I'm guessing the answer is going to be a yes."

"Oh god the things you do to me Betty!" groaned EJ despairingly even as he returned her smile, "It should be illegal!"

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, looking ever so innocent.

"Never," growled EJ, "Whatever you want to do to me anytime, anywhere I'm going to be more than up for it Betty."

"I noticed that," said Betty, playfully wiggling under him and eliciting another complaining groan from EJ.

Betty propped herself up on his chest and looked down at him curiously.

"I woke up beside you just then and you were fast asleep but then you were really big and hard at the same time," she told him in wonder, "I didn't know you could do that when you're asleep – that's amazing EJ."

"No what's amazing sweetheart is the way you just woke me up," said EJ throatily his breathing still uneven as he ran his fingers up the indentation of her spine and then back down again, cupping one full bottom cheek.

"Actually I was trying to do it so you wouldn't wake up so I see what would happen," she said mischievously.

"Sweetheart when I come that hard there is no way I'm going to stay asleep," said EJ with a rueful smile.

"Well I'm glad you're awake anyway," smiled Betty, "I have to be getting back to the boarding house soon."

They'd spent the entire day and into the making love, talking and then making more love. They'd managed to tear themselves away for long enough to have dinner together at the restaurant downstairs but no sooner had Betty finished her meal then EJ was suggesting 'dessert' back in the room and she had eagerly agreed. Today had been beyond perfect for Betty and she never wanted it to end but she knew it had to sometime and seeing as it was nearly nine o'clock she only had an hour to get herself organised and make curfew.

"I don't want you to go Betty," scowled EJ, "Stay the night with me sweetheart."

"I can't," said Betty simply, "I have to go."

She sat up then and EJ's hand came out and stalled her, flipping Betty over so that she was lying on her back on the bed. EJ lay on his stomach between her legs, pulling himself up over her and beginning to press kisses down the line of her body.

"Stay," he ordered her with a demandingly, his breath hot and tickling against her skin.

"We have work tomorrow," she said with a shake of her head as she looked down at him, "I need to go and change my clothes and..."

"So you'll be late," shrugged EJ with a devilish smile as he looked up at her from where he was currently pressing kisses to her stomach and heading determinedly downwards, "I have a feeling your boss won't mind."

"Well I mind," said Betty with a little laugh, grabbing a handful of EJ's hair as he continued to make his way down her body knowing exactly where he was heading, "We have to stop EJ."

"But I don't want to," pouted EJ as Betty determinedly tugged his head up before he could reach his final destination and she knew she'd be completely lost then, willing to do anything and everything he asked of her.

"Well either do I but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to," she smiled down at him impishly, "Or I guess, don't do things you want to in this case."

"Mean, heartless vixen," he complained to her, "How on earth am I meant to let you out of this bed when you won't stop looking so utterly and gloriously edible."

EJ licked his lips then and tried again to claim his prize but Betty laughed and tightened her grip on his hair again.

"No more EJ," she said firmly as she could manage even though his teasing had already gotten her wet again, "I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow as it is."

"Are you sore sweetheart?" asked EJ, instantly concerned and frowning up at her a little.

"Aren't you?" asked Betty incredulously, "We've spent all day and half the night..."

"Making love?" offered up EJ, a looked of intense satisfaction on his face.

"Yes," said Betty and tried hard not to blush and failed, "How can you not be even a little tender after that EJ?"

"Maybe I am," he shrugged and then grinned up at her, "But I loved every second of getting that way."

"Me too," she smiled back at him shyly.

"Come on," he said, suddenly sitting up and offering her his hand as he stood by the bed.

Betty took his hand and looked up at him curiously as she followed him, still with her hand in his to the bathroom. By this stage Betty had gotten very comfortable with being naked around EJ and didn't feel self conscious at all. He led her to the shower cubicle and turned on the water, getting the temperature right before the two of them stepped in. EJ turned Sami slowly around, making sure she was completely wet before lathering up the soap and beginning to soap her down with it. Betty sighed happily as EJ tended to her. His touch was gentle but sure and very soothing. He took his time, lathering every inch of her body and giving special attention to the areas that particularly thrilled him it seemed. EJ moved her back under the stream of water from the shower head and again, turned Sami slowly around and washed all the soap from her body.

"Do I get a turn?" she asked him with a little smile when he was done.

"If you like," smiled back EJ and then Betty took it upon herself to return the favour.

Her hands moved all over EJ's body, lathering it up as he had done with her and just like with her she left no part of his body unexplored.

"Betty!" groaned EJ, leaning back heavily on the tiled wall as her small hands found his once again swollen manhood.

EJ had begun to stiffen again when he'd begun touching her but now with Sami's hands roaming freely over his body he was at full attention yet again. A smile touched Betty lips to see him so engorged and she couldn't help herself, taking a lot of time lathering up that particular part of his body and making EJ groan out continuously his gratitude for being so thorough. Her own aches were all but forgotten when she saw him like this and Betty began to rethink her 'no more' stance.

"EJ," she breathed, moving closer to him and rubbing her slick body up against his, his manhood rock hard against her stomach.

EJ kissed her then, reading the invitation in her eyes and as he did he reversed their positions and placed Sami against the wall. He broke the kiss and looked down at her teasingly.

"I'm going to make you feel good now sweetheart," he promised her throatily.

"You always do," sighed Betty dreamily, waiting for him to take her where she stood now, more than ready for him now but EJ surprised her yet again.

He reached over to the detachable shower head that came away from the wall and while Betty looked at him curiously. EJ then put one of his legs up on the edge of the bath tub they were standing in and then draped Betty's leg over the top of his so that her core was exposed to him.

"EJ?" she asked him a little uncertainly but giving a shiver of anticipation for what he might have planned for her.

"Relax my darling," he said with a sultry smile, "This is going to make that ache of yours all better."

EJ lifted the shower head and concentrated the stream of water on one of Betty's breast and she smiled as the water gently caressed a swollen peak, the bud hardening under the stream of water that was concentrated on it but finding it very soothing. She settled back against the wall happily and let EJ move the water around on the sensitive flesh, little goose bumps of pleasure forming on her skin and tightening the bud even more. Without warning EJ suddenly turned the water pressure up to full power and held it directly against the teat he'd been playing with. Betty gasped and then groaned as the water pelted against the delicate flesh, finding this water massage to be very erotic and extremely stimulating. EJ smiled to see her reaction and then set about repeating the process on Sami's other breast, leaving her breathlessly panting out his name at the end of it.

EJ kept eye contact with Sami as he then proceeded to drag the shower head down the middle of her body, between her breasts, over her flat stomach and determinedly downwards. Sami groaned as the once again gentle water flow hit her most delicate parts and EJ began to sooth the tender area with the streaming water, letting it wash away the aches and pains. Sami was making grateful sighing noises at the sensation and EJ let her enjoy that for a little while until he did as he'd done with her breasts and abruptly turned the water on at full blast and held it hard against her very swollen nub. Sami cried out loudly, clutching at EJ's arms as intense sensation rocketed through her body, her cries bouncing off the bathroom walls and echoing back on them. EJ's manhood twitched wildly to hear Sami's screams, eager to take its turn at causing her to make those kinds of noises but EJ held himself back, at great personal cost.

He turned the water pressure down, returning to soothing Sami's tortured flesh and he eventually felt her relax again, her eyes nearly closing as he lulled her with the gentle stream of the water. And then once again EJ turned the pressure up and directed it unflinchingly onto Sami's put upon nub and making her jerk in his arms and cry out again. She began throwing her head from side to side, whimpering mindlessly as EJ skilfully wielded the shower head and the spray of water to maximum effect. Sami was becoming hoarse from groaning out her complaints of pleasure but each time she thought that she might be able to find her release EJ would stop and return to the gentle soothing motions and softer water flow. Again and again he repeated this process until Sami thought she was going to lose her mind.

EJ let her relax one last time, her breathless panting telling him that next time she wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. He was so ready to be inside her right now, the pleasure he'd gotten from doing this for her only adding to his own arousal unbearably. EJ turned the pressure of the water back up and held it firmly against her little bundle of nerves making Sami cry out his name loudly as she immediately began to climax like EJ had been almost certain she would. He dropped the shower head and grabbing the leg that had been draped over his and pulling it up so that both of his feet were on the ground EJ mounted her while she was climaxing causing them both to cry out.

He immediately began to thrust hard up into Sami as her walls continued to convulse around his rigid manhood, knowing this wasn't going to take long at all with how aroused he was and with her coming around him which had been the point. He'd wanted so desperately to make love to Sami one more time before she left him but understood about her being somewhat delicate after their marathon lovemaking session. It wasn't going to take him more than a dozen strokes though to find his own release inside of her after that build up and he was proven right as he quickly came inside of her, her body milking him relentlessly for every last drop he had to give her.

"GOD!"

EJ gave a strangled cry as he felt himself shoot his seed deep into Sami's waiting heat.

"Oohhh EJ!"

Sami cried out her own satisfaction at feeling him spurt his maleness into her.

"Oh god yes!" he grunted, holding her tightly to him as the last of his spasms rocked both their bodies.

The shower head was still running water but at their feet now and neither had the inclination right then to do anything about it.

"Wow," said Betty breathlessly when she managed to remember how to speak, looking up at EJ who shared her bliss filled expression, "You weren't kiddin` mister about making my ache go away!"

EJ gave a tired chuckle and held her tighter to him.

"I live to serve Miss Jones," he told her teasingly, wondering if he would indeed be able to let her leave him tonight, "I live to serve..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter NINETEEN**

EJ looked up from his desk through his open door to where Sami was diligently typing out letters for him, the clack of the typewriter filling the quiet space. He got up from his chair and sauntered out of his office to go and sit on the edge of her desk.

"Tell me again why I can't see you Saturday?" he asked moodily, his face openly showing his displeasure.

"I told you," said Betty patiently, not stopping with her typing, "It's Jo's birthday and the girls and I are taking a ferry out to Stanton Island and spending the day together to celebrate."

"And this Jo person," said EJ, still looking very unhappy, "She's definitely a woman... correct?"

"Yes EJ," said Betty giving an outward appearance of calm even though she was silently thrilling to his possessiveness, "She's definitely a woman."

"And you're going to be gone all day?" he asked her yet again, already knowing the answer to that but hoping for a different one.

It had been four weeks now since the weekend that they'd first consummated their relationship properly and since then there had barely been a night they'd been apart. They worked together during the day and then EJ always took Sami to dinner afterwards. They didn't always end up back at his hotel room because it was important to EJ for Sami to understand that he didn't just want sex, that he wanted it all with her. More often than not they did end up back at his hotel though because neither one could seem to keep their hands off the other for long. The weekends had always been spent together day and night although EJ still had yet to convince Sami to stay over and it was becoming a frustration for him, uncertain of how to get her to that next step. He was craving the intimacy that came with sharing a bed with someone and waking up with them beside you the next day, having only had that with Sami for a couple of days in the entirety of their relationship.

Betty stoped her typing then and looked up at him with a little indulgent smile. This would have been the first Saturday that they weren't going to spend together since having made love and she felt the wrench as well but she'd promised her friend and couldn't go back on her word.

"Yes EJ," she said evenly, "All day."

"But I can see you that night?" he pushed her.

"We'll be getting back late," cautioned Betty, "There will probably only be a couple of hours before curfew so we won't have much time."

"So stay the night with me," EJ said, leaning forward eagerly, "I can pick you up and we can go back to my hotel and you can stay the night there and then when we wake up Sunday we will already be together."

"EJ," said Betty with a sigh, having had this conversation many times over now, "I'm not staying overnight with you."

"Why not?" said EJ with a frown, "Do you really care that much about what everyone will say?"

"I don't know EJ," she said honestly, "But what I do know is that if I do that Mrs O'Reilly will ask me to leave the boarding house."

"Splendid," said EJ happily, "You can move in with me permanently – problem sorted!"

"You live in a hotel EJ," she reminded him with a roll of her eyes.

"So?" shrugged EJ.

"So people don't live in hotels," she said in exasperation.

"Of course they do," argued EJ, "Lots of people do exactly that."

"There is no point in arguing about this EJ," Betty said firmly, "I'm not staying over and that is that."

"You're very stubborn," announced EJ unhappily as she refused to back down, "And I'm still going to see you Saturday night, even if it turns out to be for fifteen minutes it will be worth it."

"Now who's being stubborn?" she asked him indulgently but her smile told him she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea.

**oooOOOOooo**

It was dark when Betty and the rest of the girls she'd spent Saturday with arrived back at the boarding house and the first thing she saw when she got there was EJ leaning against his car across the street. She hastily bid her goodbyes to her friends and headed across the road to see him.

"Hello," she said, a big smile on her face as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Hello," he smiled back warmly, straightening up.

"Have you been waiting long for me?" she asked coyly.

"My whole life," replied EJ huskily and even in the low light Betty could see the intensity in his eyes as he said that.

"Oh," breathed Betty, feeling her stomach beginning to flutter nervously at that like it always did around him, "Well I'm here now."

"Yes you are," nodded EJ slowly, not taking his eyes off her.

He held her gaze for a long moment, neither one speaking and the tension between them growing. Betty loved these moments, full of anticipation of what was about to happen between them.

"I need to be alone with you now," said EJ, breaking the silence, his rich voice washing over her.

"I need that too," Betty said shakily, the want of him building inside of her so that she was beginning to shake.

Betty didn't even remember the ride to his hotel room and they were barely in the door before they were tearing at each other's clothing. EJ didn't even bother with turning the light on, too intent on getting Sami naked and in his bed.

"God I missed you," he growled as he pulled her skirt down, taking her panties with him.

"I missed you too!" exclaimed Betty, wondering how that could be when they hadn't even been separated for a day.

They were both naked now and Betty went to get on the bed but EJ stalled her, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hip.

"Kneel on the bed for me sweetheart," he purred in her ear, causing Betty to give a little shudder.

She did as he asked though and knelt on the bed, EJ's hands indicating she should stay right on the edge. He leaned over her shoulder and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, his fingers splaying out over her stomach. He broke the kiss then, peppering kisses down Sami's neck and shoulder.

"Lean forward," he instructed her throatily and she bit her lip at the suggestion but complied.

Sami was now on all fours on the bed, her knees at the edge of the bed, feet hanging over. She felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable in this position but was also finding it deeply arousing, knowing she was about to be at EJ's mercy.

"God you're beautiful," hissed EJ, seeing her perfect, white bottom presented to him like this, the hard on he'd been sporting since first touching her jerking wildly in approval at the sight.

He reached a hand out and dragged it through her sopping wet folds that were already heavily engorged and they hadn't even started yet. EJ swallowed hard at the sight and feel of Sami's arousal and tried to hold himself in check. He knew from experience that Sami was particularly responsive in this position and just about like every other time he had her like this she was going to come as soon as he mounted her. He gave an approving little grunt at the thought, loving giving her pleasure. He slipped two fingers inside of her then, probing deeply and stretching her as he did. Sami gave a pleased whimper, pushing back on his fingers and encouraging him deeper into her.

"You're going to love this sweetheart," he promised her huskily, removing his fingers and coming to stand between her legs.

Her wetness coated his tip as EJ rubbed his painfully swollen against her folds but couldn't prolong it anymore than that, knowing he'd need all the control he could muster not to simply come as soon as she did. EJ took both her bottom cheeks in his hands and then feed himself into her, watching with rapt fascination as he disappeared into her body. He loved being able to watch himself claim her and it added hugely to his own arousal.

"OOOHHHH GGOOOODDD!"

Sami cried out as he penetrated her fully and just as he knew she would, began to climax around him. EJ threw his head back and gritted his teeth, the muscles of his neck standing out as he tried to stay still inside of her and let Sami finish. She was bucking around wildly on his distended shaft, her walls spasming fiercely around him and it was almost the end of him but somehow he hung on. Sami had barely finished when he began to thrust into her and she gave another cry of delight

"Oh god YES!" she moaned in ecstasy, practically out of her mind already, unable to process all the wild sensation ripping through her body, "Ahh... ahhh... YESSSS!"

"That's it!" he praised her excitedly, seeing the way she was already heading towards her next orgasm, "God but I love having you like this!"

"MORE!" she moaned, beginning to bear down on him, "Harder EJ, HARDER!"

Her unfettered abandon as she begged for more from him, not in the least self conscious but just caught up in the moment. Sami didn't understand about inhibitions now and EJ was reaping the benefits of that now as she groaned and panted out her pleasure for him, being more vocal than she'd ever been before.

"Tell me when you're coming!" he grunted out the command even as he began to hammer himself home into her in earnest.

Sami squeezed her eyes shut against the sensation of him now practically ripping her in two and only wanted him to drive himself deeper in to her. EJ's laboured breathing behind her told her how hard he was working away inside of her and found the thought an intensely exciting one, wishing she could be watching him ram himself into her again and again. The thought was enough to bring about her next orgasm and she cried out loudly as her whole body exploded in sensation.

"NOW!" she shouted out as her orgasm over took her, "OOOOHHH GGOOODDD...AHH... AAHHHH!"

"MINE!" grunted EJ possessively as Sami began to come noisily around him.

He tightened his hold on her hips and drove himself into her one last time as she convulsed around him and delivered his load into her, feeling his seed burst out of him and into Sami while she still sobbed out her pleasure for him. EJ's orgasm was short but very intense and he knew he was still going to be very hard after it which he was. Sami had now dropped face down onto the bed, panting madly and clearly exhausted after her two powerful releases but EJ needed more. Her whole body was heaving dramatically as she tried to catch her breath while still impaled on his length. They were both covered in sweat which mingled together as EJ leant down over her, kissing along her back until he was at her ear.

"More," he said demandingly into her ear and Sami gave a shaky groan but didn't resist.

EJ's arms went around her waist and held her to him tightly as he managed to reverse their positions somewhat and took a seat on the edge of the bed, keeping his place inside of her at the same time. The movement made Sami gasp as it caused his engorged length press in on new places inside of her and made her shudder. EJ kept one arm around Sami's waist as he settled her legs on either side of his thighs. Then he pulled up both of his legs so that his heels were hooked on the bed frame below the mattress. It opened up Sami even more to him and she whimpered at the sensation even as his hand came round and held onto one of her breasts tightly.

He didn't wait for permission to see if she was ready for more, simply beginning to thrust up into her. They both groaned loudly at the sensation this new position caused. Sami leant back against him, again fully at his mercy as EJ used his heels and stomach muscles to drive his rigid length into her time and time again. His ragged breath was in her ear and Sami delighted in hearing his excited grunts, thrilling to the knowledge her body was pleasing him. After two orgasms in quick succession Sami was content to enjoy watching and feeling EJ come inside her again but EJ had other ideas. He made a grab for one of her hands, guiding it down to between her widely spread legs. EJ pushed her fingers against her nub that was sitting out proudly from its little hood, having already been pleasured quite thoroughly by EJ's rough penetrations previously.

"Make yourself come for me my darling," he growled in her ear, his hot, grunting breath stirring the curls around her face.

Sami didn't know if she could but eagerly began to try for him, rubbing on the little bundle of nerves and groaning out loudly at how that felt.

"Good girl!" he said eagerly and as a reward he began to thrust harder and deeper into her.

EJ looked over her shoulder to watch her fingers working hard on her own body and the hand at her breast tightened as he began to make excited grunting noises. Anything he asked of her she was always so compliant and EJ thrilled to how ready she was for anything he might suggest. He felt his balls begin to tighten, the urgency in his strokes beginning to escalate and knew he couldn't hold on for much longer even though he desperately wanted to.

"BETTY!"

He screamed out her name as he once again embedded his seed deep into her, pumping his maleness into her as a powerful orgasm overtook him, a more than adequate reward for all his hard work as he came and then came again, multiple climaxes claiming him and making EJ lose all sense of himself. Listening to EJ's mindless groans pushed Sami over the edge as well, a warm, deeply satisfying orgasm overtaking her and causing her to ride his spurting manhood hard and make EJ sob out his thanks as she did. When they were both finally done EJ fell limply back on the bed, taking Sami with him and they lay like that for a long time, trying to regain their sanity with Sami's body draped over EJ's, their combined ragged breathing at last slowing.

Neither spoke... what more was there to say?

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ walked Betty up the stairs of the boarding house forty minutes later, with twenty minutes to spare before curfew but when she went to walk in he tightened the hold he had on her hand and swung her around, dragging her into a series of particularly passionate kisses. Betty knew she should tell him to be a little more discrete considering they were on full display of anyone walking by on the street but she quickly lost herself in his kisses and could think of nothing else other than how badly she wanted him to keep going.

"Can I have you one more time?" he begged her raggedly as they broke their increasingly heated kiss.

Betty gave a little gasp as EJ ground his raging hard on into her stomach, letting her know exactly how aroused he was right then.

"You're wet for me aren't you sweetheart?" he asked her with agonised eyes.

"Yes," she breathed huskily, nodding her head eagerly, "So wet EJ."

He groaned to hear that and grabbed Sami's hand again, leading her quickly back down the steps and into the side alleyway. EJ didn't want to always have to be sneaking around like this with Sami and wished she'd just relent and stay the night with him. He took them right down the end of the alleyway, out of the way of any people walking by in the street. Without a word EJ placed Sami against the wall, released his bulging manhood from his pants before simply grabbing her hips and in one easy movement picked her up, pulled aside her panties and plunged himself deep into her.

Betty gasped at being mounted so hard and so quickly but loved it. EJ began to move fiercely inside of her, no slow gentle build up but a frantic rutting that Betty found deeply exciting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put a hand to his mouth to cover the increasingly excited grunting noises that EJ was making in time to his powerful strokes. He was always such a careful lover with her, taking his time and Betty just loved that. But there was also something unbelievably arousing at just being thrown against a wall and taken Betty was finding. There was an animal maleness to EJ in that moment that found an answering feminine response. He was claiming her, marking his territory and Betty had only one possible response to that.

EJ began to drive himself into Sami in earnest then when he felt her begin to climax around him, her walls bearing down hard on him and causing him even more pleasure. Her orgasm quickly bought EJ his own and with one final hard thrust EJ had the joy of emptying himself into her once again, crying out his pleasure from behind her hand. Betty felt EJ sag against her, giving a final spasm deep inside of her and then he was carefully lowering her to the ground and withdrawing from her, somehow managing to be conscious of where they were right then. He didn't leave her though, holding her close to him as they both attempt to regain their senses after such an explosive coupling.

"Don't shower tonight sweetheart," he ordered her shakily, leaning heavily against her, his forehead against hers as he struggled to come down from his high, "I want to know that a part of me is deep inside you while you sleep tonight. If I can't have you in my bed I want at least my seed to be inside of you Betty, reminding you that it is me you belong to."

Betty shuddered and couldn't help but whimper at his very male request. How could he even think that she would question who she belonged to after all that had happened between them but it excited her to think about offering EJ her femininity like that, knowing how it would make him feel.

"Yes," she breathed and saw the desire flare in EJ's eyes.

He made a guttural sound down deep in his throat before claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss and letting him taste his approval of her response.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ sat in his car and looked up what he knew was Sami's window, waiting for the light to go off and signalling that she'd gone to bed. It went off only a few minutes after it came on so EJ knew that she'd granted him his request of not showering and he couldn't help the pleased growl that escaped his lips. There was just something about Sami that spoke to his most inner most masculinity and when she did things like what he'd just asked of her for him it drove him into almost a frenzy of intense satisfaction. A little smile touched his lips as he thought about what he had planned for their day tomorrow and hoped this was the last time that he'd be going home to an empty bed.

"Sleep tight my darling girl," he said softly, looking up at the now dark window, "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us Samantha."

With that pleasing thought EJ started the car and headed back towards his hotel, a feeling of peace descending on him.

It was the lull before the storm...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter TWENTY**

Betty practically ran down the stairs of the boarding house before EJ had even turned the engine off to his car and leapt into the passenger seat of the car. She grinned up at him, her face practically glowing.

"You didn't let me open the car door for you," protested EJ with a smile, feeling his heart begin to hammer painfully in his chest at being near her again.

"I couldn't wait to do this," said Betty happily and leaned over and kiss him which EJ returned wholeheartedly.

It had practically killed him to leave her last night and only knowing what he had planned for them today had made it even possible. They broke apart at last, both of their breathing uneven now.

"Can we go back to your hotel now?" she asked him, biting her lip and looking up at him coyly, "I missed you so much yesterday."

EJ rested his forehead against hers and wondered how it was that he could keep falling more in love with Sami every second they spent together.

"Yes," he said huskily and then kissed her.

**oooOOOOooo**

The bed creaked as EJ joined her on the bed, the both of them still half clothed but working hard at divesting each other of their clothing while refusing to stop kissing one another.

"I… I didn't shower," said Betty breathlessly as EJ finished removing her bra and started to kiss his way down the line of her body to her flat stomach.

EJ lifted his head, his eyes flaring at the information, already knowing that but loving to hear her tell him anyway.

"Good girl," he growled and caught her mouth up in a fierce kiss, his tongue taking possession of her mouth and tasting her fully.

Betty could feel EJ's straining erection against her stomach, even through his trousers and her hands went to undo them quickly, eager for them both to be naked again. She'd only managed to undo the top button when Betty felt EJ suddenly leave her and her eyes flew open and she made a protesting groan. EJ was standing by the bed now and looking down at her hungrily and before Betty could ask what he was doing he was scooping her up in his arms and heading towards the bathroom.

"I didn't shower either," he told her throatily, "I wanted the scent of your body on me last night."

Betty put her arms around EJ's neck and snuggled into him, knowing where this was going and very happy about that thought. Once in the bathroom EJ carefully put her down and then turned the shower on. While the water was coming to temperature he stripped the remains of clothing from both their bodies and then the two of them stepped into the shower. The warm water hit their bodies as Betty turned around to face EJ, initiating another kiss. The water slouched down between their bodies, adding to the sensation of being touched as they rubbed themself against each other slowly. EJ finally broke the kiss and looked down at her with brown eyes that burned where they touched.

"Like last night?" he asked her throatily and Betty looked up at him excitedly, nodding her head eagerly, feeling the intense anticipation of more of the same that had caused her to nearly lose her mind last night.

"Please," she said breathlessly, already feeling her core beginning to pulsate at the thought of it.

EJ saw the hungry look in her eye and knew she was going to do as she always did when he had her like this.

"I need for you to come for me first sweetheart," he told her a little unevenly as his hand slipped down to her hip, "I won't be able to last if you come too quickly as soon as I'm inside you."

EJ was at a fever pitch with his need for her and he knew a quick release wouldn't satisfy him so he wanted to make this last. His hand slipped between their bodies then, making its way past the soft hair at Sami's apex and then he was finding her heat. His investigating fingers pushed inside of that warmth, finding her tight and very, very wet for him.

"Beautiful," he purred, languidly probing her with his two fingers, "My girl is so ready for me."

"I'm always ready for you," groaned Betty, closing her eyes as he pushed a little deeper into her now, varying his angles and finding how she liked it best, "Ahhh,,, there... oh yes there EJ!"

EJ let her enjoy his hand for a little longer but his own arousal was getting to a point that it was hard to deny any longer. He pulled his fingers out of her now, causing Sami to give a disappointed moan which quickly gave way to a happy one as those same fingers, now coated in her own juices found her nub and began to rub on it for her. EJ had barely started when he felt her erupt around him, crying out as she orgasmed against his fingers, her hips jerking wildly.

"God but you're so eager," growled EJ, even as Sami continued to gasp out her pleasure for him.

"EJ," she said shakily and looked up at him with the sexiest look he'd ever seen her give him.

She held his gaze then with blue eyes still fiercely flashing from the climax she'd just enjoyed. Sami turned around slowly, looking back over her shoulder at EJ the whole time and then gave him a sultry smile before bending right over at the waist and putting her palms flat on the tiled shower wall, either side of the facet. The shower water cascaded down and hit her back, streams of water coursing down her back and running off Sami's breasts as she bent herself to be parallel with the ground. She widened the stance of her legs a little, presenting herself to EJ in the most intimate of invitations. It was an invitation that EJ didn't need to be asked twice about.

She instantly felt his hardness between her legs, his swollen head pressing for entry into her. Sami went up on her toes as he mounted her without any further warning, biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out as he did. Her walls groaned at having to accommodate his vast size but the initial pain was so worth it when he was fully embedded in her, the feeling of holding EJ inside her body never growing familiar – it took her breath away each and every time. EJ reached around in front of Sami, his hands going to her breasts. His searching fingers found her nipples, tweaking each one hard and making her quiver around him. EJ had yet to start moving inside her and she was desperate for him to start but he seemed fixated on her breasts right then, rolling her nipples between his fingers and making her cry out.

"OoohHH!" Sami cried out, dropping her head down and tensing hard around EJ's member that was continuing to harden inside of her even as he teased her teats mercilessly, "EJaaay!"

"Betty," he grunted in return, loving to hear her say his name like that.

EJ could hear the tension in Sami's voice, knew that he could easily bring her to climax just by continuing to torment her breasts and keeping her in this position while he did but he couldn't stand it any longer, needing to claim her properly now. He withdrew from Sami almost completely and then tightened his hold on her breasts as he slammed himself back home into her, using her breasts to brace himself with.

"OH YES!" she cried out, "Oh god more EJ, don't stop!"

"Never," growled EJ and proceeded to ride her forcefully then, eager to pleasure her in this position as Sami began to immediately make tortured little grunting noise at each deep penetration of her.

Their combined release came at the exact same moment after a particularly vigorous coupling and it ended up with both of them collapsing on the shower floor when EJ refused to leave her body after climaxing. The two of them lay tangled up like that, intimately joined as the shower water rained down on them and they both struggled to catch their breath, their breathless sobs mingling with the sound of the shower.

"Oh wow," managed Betty breathlessly after a long time, clearly in awe, "Oh wow."

EJ somehow managed to find the strength to reach up and turn the water off but made no other move to leave her.

"I want you again like this," he told her unevenly, his voice muffled into her wet shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Sami and held her tightly to him.

"Mm," she said huskily, moving her hips back and forth so she could feel properly his length in her, knowing it wasn't going to take much from her to get him hard again, "Please..."

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ sat on the bed dressed only in his trousers and watched Sami walk around the room, completely naked. He loved how comfortable she was with him nowadays and the feeling of intimacy continued to grow between them daily. EJ never knew it could be like this between a man and a woman – the sense of completion and contentment that seemed to fill him to overflowing. Betty turned her head and caught him staring at her shamelessly.

"See somethin' ya like mister?" she teased him and arched a knowing eyebrow at him.

"Many, many things," said EJ huskily, an impish smile coming to his lips.

He held out a hand to her and Sami dutifully walked over to him. EJ pulled her between his legs, hooking one foot up on the bed frame and wrapped his arms around her, looking up at her adoringly.

][center[IMG].[/IMG]

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he told her throatily.

"That can't be true EJ," she said with a little shake of her head but a pleased flush coloured Sami's cheeks anyway.

"It's is absolutely true my gorgeous girl," he told her firmly, tightening his arms around her waist, "And I won't hear otherwise on the subject."

"You're too good to me EJ," said Betty with a little smile.

"Impossible," declared EJ, pressing a kiss to her bare stomach and then looking back up at her, resting his chin on the stomach he'd just caressed, "I'm sorry that I have work to do today sweetheart."

"I don't mind," said Betty, running her hand through his dark mop of hair, "As long as I get to spend the day with you I don't mind what we do."

"I'm meeting the client at his house today," said EJ, "It shouldn't take long, just have a couple of things for him to sign."

"Is this the client that you've been so secretive about these last couple of days?" asked Betty, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"Maybe," said EJ and smiled up at her.

"How come?" she asked him curiously.

"He's just client who wants his privacy," shrugged EJ, "But like I said sweetheart, it won't take long and then I can go back to having you all to myself for the rest of the day."

"That sounds nice," said Betty shyly, "So I suppose I'd better get dressed huh?"

"Well," said EJ slowly, his hands dropping to her bottom cheeks and squeezing them, "I don't suppose it will matter if we are a few minutes late."

He grinned then and fell back on the bed, taking Sami with him, making her burst out laughing.

"You're insatiable EJ DiMera," she said with a grin, looking down at him from where she was now draped over his body.

"Yes I am Betty Jones," he agreed readily, his eyes warm with renewed desire as he reached up to kiss her, "Yes I am."

**oooOOOOooo**

"Are you sure we should be doing this EJ?" asked Betty nervously, looking around.

"The client gave me a key and said to make myself at home if he wasn't here when we arrived," said EJ easily, locking the door behind them.

"Did he just buy it?" asked Betty curiously, looking around at the boxes strewn everywhere and in the middle of the spacious lounge room was a mattress, "Or do rich people always have mattresses instead of sofas?"

"I believe it was a rush job to get him moved in," said EJ with a quirk of his lips at her humour, "Hence the general disarray."

Betty walked into the centre of the room and looked about, taking it all in. Despite the mess of the boxes and scattered furniture it was clearly a very classy home with a lot of room.

"Does he have a family?" asked Betty, walking over and peaking into the kitchen and being suitably impressed by what she saw.

"Not yet but I think he's planning on having one very soon," said EJ, watching her as she looked around, "Do you want to go upstairs and see what it looks like?"

"EJ we couldn't!" said Betty in horror even though she would dearly have loved to, having fallen instantly in love with the house.

"Of course we could," said EJ breezily, "My client said to make ourselves at home."

"I don't think that is what he meant EJ," she said hesitantly but EJ held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her upstairs.

There were four bedrooms and looked to Betty to be as grand as EJ's hotel and certainly made her little room in the boarding house pale into insignificance. They walked into the main bedroom and she turned around, taking in the plush carpets and tastefully painted walls. Betty opened the door to what she assumed was the closet and gasped loudly.

"EJ!" she squealed loudly, "It's a closet… one you can walk into!"

EJ smiled to hear her excitement and followed Betty into the walk in robe as she looked at him in wide eyed wonder.

"Look at all this space," she marvelled, taking in all the racks and drawers that were everywhere, "Who on earth has that many clothes and shoes?"

EJ thought back to Nicole and her seemingly endless supply of both and just adored Sami even more for her lack of guile. He loved watching her get this excited about things and could have stood there all day and simply watched her.

"Some women do," he said with a half smile.

"It's hard to imagine," said Betty with a shake of her head as they walked back out into the bedroom and then she headed over to the window.

Betty looked down at the cottage garden that was the house's back yard and gave a delighted gasp.

"Oh look how pretty the garden is EJ," she said in delight and then gave a wistful sigh, "Can you imagine what it would be like to wake up every day and go for a walk in a garden like that?"

"I don't have to imagine Betty," said EJ evenly.

"The garden at the hotel doesn't quite count EJ," said Betty indulgently, turning around to face him as she leant back against the window frame, "People are coming and going all the time and it's so tiny."

"I didn't mean the hotel garden," said EJ with a small smile, "I meant this one."

"What do you mean EJ?" frowned Betty in confusion.

"I mean I bought this house," said EJ calmly, watching her face intently.

"You… you did what?" she gasped, putting a hand to her chest, "What… how… why…?"

EJ watched with great interest as so many emotions flittered over her expressive face.

"I bought it last week after doing some scouting around," he told her steadily.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" asked Betty, still obviously trying to get over the shock of it all.

"I wanted to surprise you," said EJ simply.

"I can't believe you bought a house," said Betty faintly, "I can't believe you bought [i]_this[/i]_ house!"

"Do you like it?" asked EJ, taking a step towards her and tilting his head at her, watching her carefully as he asked that.

He was pretty confident of the answer after having watched her reaction to everything but EJ needed to make sure.

"How can I not love this house EJ?" she asked him in amazement, "Who wouldn't love this house, it's absolutely gorgeous! I just can't believe you bought it and I knew nothing about it is all."

"I needed a house for what I'm going to do next," said EJ, feeling his nerves beginning to over take him now that the moment was finally here.

"What are you going to do next?" asked Betty in bewilderment, not sure she could handle any more surprises today.

EJ took a deep breath and was caught between wanting to jump up and down like and excited lunatic and throw up from nervousness. He'd done this once before with Sami but he was now dealing with Betty and EJ just needed to say the words to her seeing as he'd fallen just in love with Betty as he had with Sami. She was looking at him with a mildly concerned look on her face and EJ moved to put her mind at rest. He closed the distance between them and then took one of her hands in his; knowing that his were sweaty but EJ couldn't do anything about that right then. Betty looked up at him so trustingly that his heart just soared as well as practically leaping out of his chest at how fast it was beating.

"Betty…" he began and then to his embarrassment had to clear his throat when his voice cracked, "Betty…"

Keeping hold of her hand between his two hands EJ sank down onto one knee and looked up at her with all the love he had inside of him for her.

"Betty…"

"EJ!" said Betty in concern, seeing him suddenly kneeling on the ground, "Are you alright?"

On instinct she knealt down as well, facing him worried as her other hand went to his arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked him worriedly, "Do you feel sick?"

EJ gave a startled but amused laugh as they were now both kneeling on the ground; realising Betty had no idea what he was about to do. Obviously her amnesia had taken from her how a man should propose to a woman and it was unbearably adorable to see her so concerned for him.

"You have to stand up sweetheart," he informed her huskily.

"You too?" she asked him with a confused frown.

"No I have to stay down here," he told her indulgently.

"Can't you get up?" she fretted over him, "Have you hurt your back or something? Should I call a doctor?"

"Betty!" groaned EJ affectionately at her continuing unhelpful helpfulness.

Realising that this wasn't working EJ simply reached out for Betty and picked her up, sitting her on his knee as he remained kneeling on the floor. She looked down at him, still unsure of what exactly was happening. EJ put one arm around her waist and then with his other hand he picked up Betty's hand again, looking up at her with lovingly.

"Betty," he said, trying again as his stomach flip flopped nervously, "From the first moment I saw you I loved you, knew you utterly. I can't explain it other than to say I found my home when I found you Betty. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. I only know happiness when I'm with you and I count the seconds we are apart, desperate to see you again."

Betty's face lit up to hear that, her eyes filling with tears even as she smiled back at him.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you again Betty," said EJ earnestly, "I want us to be together forever."

"Oh EJ," sighed Betty, a tear spilling over and streaking its way down her cheek at his beautiful words.

"You're the one for me sweetheart," he said throatily, "The only one. I have to know that you'll be with me always, that I can call you my own…"

EJ let go of her hand then and reached into his coat pocket with suddenly numb fingers. He withdrew a little black box which he flipped open and presented it to Betty to show a ring with a cluster of tiny diamonds circling one perfect one. Betty gasped at the sight of it, her mouth dropping open as she looked between it and the earnestly sincere look on EJ's face.

"Betty Jones," he said warmly, "Would you do me the very great honour of giving me your hand in marriage?"

Betty didn't speak for a long moment, rendered speechless but this sudden turn of events. She kept looking back and forth between the ring and EJ, obviously trying to have this sink in. EJ felt his nerves tightening the longer Betty didn't answer him but he comforted himself with the memory of Sami having had a similar reaction and then of course there had been her delighted acceptance. Betty loved him; just as much as Sami had, EJ was sure of that and he was sure of his love for her so all he needed to hear was that word from her that would make his joy and his world complete. Betty lifted tremulous eyes to EJ, so full of emotion that he could barely contain himself to see it.

"Oh EJ," she whispered, more tears coming to her eyes and making them look like liquid pools of the deepest blue.

She put a shaking hand to his chest and looked at him wide eyed.

"No."

The single word stopped EJ's heart beating in his chest as his world came to an abrupt end…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter TWENTY ONE**

The room was deathly quiet save for the sound of ragged breathing which EJ eventually realised was his. Betty was looking down at him with distressed eyes while EJ was simply trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"N… no?" said EJ, uncharacteristically stammering.

"No," repeated Betty quietly and stood up off his knee and walking over to the centre of the room before turning back around and facing him, wringing her hands nervously together.

"You don't want to marry me?" asked EJ faintly, feeling the numbing influence of shock claiming him now as he remained as he was, kneeling on the floor.

"Well there is nothing wrong with how things are between us EJ," she said hastily, "I don't think we need to change anything."

"Betty I love you," said EJ, slowly getting to his feet at last.

"I love you too EJ," she said quickly.

"Is there someone else?" EJ asked, the words excruciatingly painful to even imagine and a little frightened about what he might do if she said yes.

Of course it would have been all but impossible considering how much time the two of them spent together but old insecurities had reared up when she'd turned down his offer of marriage. Why else wouldn't Betty want to marry him wondered EJ in despair, unless there was another man out there who might make her think twice about it?

"No!" said Betty, looking utterly shocked by the suggestion which made EJ feel slightly better, "How can you even ask that EJ?"

"I'm sorry but this isn't making sense to me Betty," said EJ in confusion, "I want you to be mine and no one else's."

"I am yours EJ," she said with a stressed look, "We don't need to get married for that to happen."

"But I want to marry you Betty," said EJ urgently, walking over to where she was standing, "I want people to know that you're my wife – that we belong to one another."

"Why is that important if we know the truth in our hearts?" she asked him with hopeless shrug, "A ring and piece of paper doesn't change anything."

"They're symbols of our commitment to one another Betty," said EJ, working hard to keep his voice calm, "They are very important because they are public signs of our love for one another – that we hold each other more precious than anyone else in our lives."

EJ took a deep breath and tried to make her understand.

"I want to introduce you as my wife when we meet people," he said earnestly, "So that they'll know that we've chosen to be together forever – that we loved each other enough to make such a big commitment."

"You've been married before and that wasn't forever," said Betty quietly.

"Is that what this is about?" frowned EJ, trying desperately to work out why Betty had turned him down, "This is about my first marriage?"

EJ attempted to organise his jumbled thoughts and stop himself from panicking mindlessly at the thought he might be losing her. He drew closer to Betty, putting his hands on her arms and looking down at her intently.

"Sweetheart I married Nicole for all the wrong reasons," he told her earnestly, "We were both very selfish, self involved creatures who imagined ourselves in love for a brief time. We used each other to get what we wanted and not once thought to give back. It was a destructive, childish relationship that never satisfied either one of us. I had no peace, no sense of place when I was with her and yes, that made me behave badly. I want to be completely honest with you Betty – there were other women when I was married to Nicole. I'm not blaming her – it was my decision to behave like that and standing here in front of you now I'm deeply ashamed of the way I carried on in my marriage. I treated Nicole shabbily and told myself it was alright because we no longer loved one another. I should have left her a long time ago or better still never married her in the first place but I became stuck… used to being half dead I suppose until…"

"Until Samantha," finished Betty quietly, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Yes," said EJ softly, emotion choking the word, "I met Samantha and she changed everything for me, made me see that there was more to this world than what I'd been settling for. I'd imagined myself content with Nicole but as soon as I met Samantha I knew that I never had been."

"And then she died," said Betty, looking at him so seriously, "You fell in love with her and she died."

EJ looked away, his jaw clenching and unclenching tightly as he struggled with what he should say next. It was clear that Betty still didn't remember her past with him and everyday EJ wondered if he was doing the right thing in keeping the truth from her. It was so hard to know but then he had to question what good the truth would do him now except for upsetting Betty even more. She clearly had reservations about him and revealing that he'd been lying to her all this time wasn't exactly going to help him in his cause to get her to marry him.

"Betty," he said, turning back to look at her and swallowing hard as he chose his words very carefully, "If there had never been a Samantha then there would never have been you in my life which is a simply unbearable thought for me. Samantha taught me how to love, she woke me from a deep sleep but it is you Betty who is keeping my heart beating in my chest. It's your love for me and no one else's that does that miraculous thing. You are first in my heart Betty and always will be."

This declaration on EJ's behalf seemed to make Betty a little sadder and his hands tightened on her arms unconsciously.

"Betty I swear to you," he said urgently, ducking his head so that his face was level with her own, "I would never be unfaithful to you. That man who was married to Nicole doesn't exist anymore. You are the only woman I want, the only woman I'll ever want – you have to believe me!"

"I do believe you EJ," she said softly, "I never doubted your fidelity."

"Then why won't you marry me Betty?" he asked in despair, dropping his forehead against hers now, "You have to believe that I love you…"

"I do," she whispered up at him.

"And do you love me?" he asked, that sick feeling back as he waited for an answer.

"Of course I do EJ," she said with such heartfelt emotion that EJ allowed himself to hope again, "I love you so much that it hurts to think about it sometimes."

"So then marry me my beautiful girl," he groaned the request of her as he closed his eyes and rocked his forehead back and forth against hers, "End this torture."

"I can't," Betty said brokenly, her breath hitching painfully as she denied him again.

"Why?" he asked almost harshly, pulling back slightly so he could cup her face in his hands, looking down at her intensely, "Why can't you marry me sweetheart, what have I done? What can I do to make it better?"

"You haven't done anything EJ," she said shakily, "It's me – I'm the reason I can't marry you."

"What do you mean?" asked EJ having his turn at being confused now.

Betty moved away from him then, putting some distance between them as she wrapped her arms around herself in an almost protective fashion.

"I don't know who I am EJ," she said quietly, "You've just confessed to me all these things about your past and I can't offer you the same thing."

"That doesn't matter Betty," said EJ with a shake of his head and took a step towards her but she took a step back, holding up a hand to ward him off.

"I don't know anything about me EJ," she said achingly, "Not even my real name. I could have been anyone before the accident, anyone at all. I could have done some really terrible things, hurt a lot of people and I just don't know. How can I marry you when I don't know anything about the person I am? What kind of marriage would that be?"

"It doesn't matter who you were Betty," said EJ urgently, thrown by the fact that this of all things should be the reason she was refusing his proposal, "It doesn't matter who I was in the past either. It only matters who we are when we are together."

"That is easy for you to say because you remember who you are EJ," she said brokenly, "What if I'm a thief or I've killed someone? What sort of person ends up in the state I was down at the docks?"

EJ's heart dropped as he realised that these were all fears Sami had been carrying this entire time and keeping them to herself. It must have been eating her up inside to be thinking such things and EJ felt a renewed hatred for his ex-wife for having put such an innocent as Sami through this kind of torment.

"I know you Betty," said EJ firmly, intent on reassuring her, "It is simply not in you to hurt another person or to steal or be dishonest. A person doesn't change who they really are even if they lose their memory and I know you to be a good, kind hearted and generous young woman. There is no way that in your previous life before the accident that you were anything but all those things. Trust me on that sweetheart – I know people and I know you."

Betty bit her lip, seeming to take this in but then she fixed EJ with a hopeless look.

"And what if I'm married already?" she asked painfully, "What if I have a husband and children out there somewhere EJ? I can't possibly marry you EJ if there is even the slightest chance that I'm already married – have you even thought about that?"

Betty gave a desolate gasp then, clearly upset at the thought of it and she turned on her heel and ran from the room leaving a dazed EJ. The truth was Sami was still married but it was a fact that EJ had been conveniently ignoring, along with the reality that he should have informed the Salem police department weeks ago about Sami still being alive. All he'd been able to think about at the time was that she was alive and that he had a chance to win her love again. All EJ's energies had been focused on that but now the reality of the situation was intruding on the little haven he'd created with Betty.

Lucas would have to be dealt with and even though he'd heard a while back that the other man had moved on with his secretary he and Sami were still technically married and they would now need to get a divorce. Of course Nicole wouldn't be getting out of jail anytime soon seeing as attempted murder would still see her in jail for some time yet so EJ hadn't been overly concerned by withholding Betty's existence from the police. What he needed to do right there and then though was to stop Betty from running out of his life altogether. Clearly his proposal had re-opened old wounds and secret fears and EJ cursed himself for being so thoughtless.

"Betty!" he called out after her and started to give chase.

She was at the bottom of the stairs as he came out onto the landing and EJ quickly went after her, catching Betty just as she was scurrying across the living room and heading towards the door. EJ caught her halfway across and grabbed her arm, swinging Betty around to face him.

"You can't go!" he said more loudly then he'd intended but the blood was coursing through his veins wildly after giving chase and from the genuine fear that through his own thoughtlessness EJ had pushed Betty away.

"EJ," she said hopeless, her face wet with tears, "It's all such a mess – we can never be."

"Don't say that!" he said urgently, dragging her to him, "Don't ever say that Betty – it's like you're putting a knife through my heart when you say something like that!"

"What if I'm married EJ?" she wailed up at him, "What if my husband suddenly shows up on my doorstep one day? What am I meant to do then?"

"We'll deal with it," he reassured her in a rush, "There is nothing we can't get through together Betty, just don't leave me... please god don't ever leave me!"

Betty made a choked sob and threw herself into his arms.

"I don't want to leave you EJ," she said brokenly, clinging to him tightly, "But sometimes I get so scared about the future. Sometimes I think that if I really loved you I'd get out of your life so that you could find someone whole to love."

EJ couldn't bear to hear Sami say such things to him as he pulled back and grabbed her face between his hands again and began kissing her fiercely.

"No... no... no..." he groaned against her lips, "Don't ever even think that Betty – I can't live without you."

Betty squeezed her eyes closed at hearing that, fresh tears staining her cheeks. EJ began to kiss her tears from her face then as he continued to plead with her.

"We don't have to get married," he reassured her desperately, "Just don't leave me!"

"Oh EJ," she whimpered, "I can't."

Those two words were music to EJ's ears. He could deal with the question of marriage and telling Sami the truth about her past another time. Right now all he wanted to do was re-establish that bond between them, to hold her in his arms and make love to her once again so that there could never again be any kind of talk about her leaving him.

"I love you," he gasped, returning to their heated kisses even as his hands began to tear at her clothing, "I love you... I love you."

Betty groaned and her shaking hands began to pull at EJ's clothes, repeating his words back to him.

"I love you EJ," she said breathlessly, the high emotion between them quickly shifting into something more pressing – a need to claim each other's bodies again, "I love you so much..."

Somehow their clothes were gone and the mattress that hadn't quite made it up the stairs to one of the bedrooms was put to good use. EJ sat down on the mattress as Sami straddled him, finding himself swallowing a moan as she sank down on him, enveloping his near bursting manhood with her heat, immediately drenching EJ in her juices. They held each other's gaze almost unblinkingly as their bodies began to move together. Sami was controlling the pace this time, her feet braced against the mattress helping her to move up and down on EJ. It felt like they were reacquainting themselves with each other despite the fact that they'd already made love several times that day.

"I love you," EJ whispered again, wrapping his hands around her arms and gazing up at Sami adoringly, "Forever."

"You're everything to me EJ," she choked out, touching his face as their bodies began to become more demanding of each other.

As well as moving up and down on EJ's hardness Sami also began to roll her hips around him, forcing pleasured little groans from his lips.

"Oh god sweetheart," he said raggedly, his breathing becoming forced now.

"More?" she asked him huskily and brought her walls to bear down on him particularly hard as she asked the question.

"GODDD!" howled EJ, throwing his head back and to her surprise Betty immediately felt him flood her with his essence.

EJ held on tightly to Sami as he choked out his orgasm against her breasts. He normally had far better control but she'd scared him so much with talk of leaving him and refusing his marriage proposal. He felt as though he'd come this close to losing her all over again and his emotions were raw because of it. He was stripped bare before her and had little strength to control himself around her now. EJ felt her hands go to his back, stroking his shoulders calmingly as they heaved against her, delivering the last of himself into her while he gasped for his next breath.

"I love it so much when you do that inside of me EJ," she whispered throatily in his ear, "It's the best feeling in the world."

Sami was slowly clenching and unclenching around him now, milking him dry and EJ groaned against her neck. Holding onto her EJ carefully lowered Sami down to the mattress before pulling out of her and settled his head between her legs. Sami lay back on the mattress and sighed happily, loving it when he did this for her. He immediately attached himself to her engorged nub and began to nip and suckle at the sensitive peak. Sami gave a grateful groan; reaching down between her legs and burying her fingers into his almost jet black hair.

She arched her back and turned her head as he quickly worked about bringing about her own release. When she turned her head Sami noticed the large, ornately framed mirror resting against some boxes and waiting to find a home on the wall. It was propped up and she could see their reflection in the mirror. Sami gave a shudder of enjoyment at seeing EJ's dark head between her legs, the image extremely exciting to her and she instantly came, moaning out her release for him.

The whole time she did her best to keep her eyes fixed on the image of the two of them, loving how EJ was staying and enjoying lapping up not only her juices from her climax but his own that he had released into her just minutes before. The knowledge of that caused extra spasms of pleasure to pulsate through her. EJ was kissing his way up her body again now and Sami could quite clearly see and feel that he was ready for more already. Sami kissed him hungrily then, eager to taste herself and him in his mouth. EJ began to nudge her legs apart, his renewed manhood pushing against her entrance eager for more but Sami stalled him.

"I... I want to see," she said breathlessly.

EJ gave a little frown unsure what she meant.

"I want to see you taking me," said Betty unevenly, still trying to recover from her last release.

She turned her head and looked at the mirror and EJ followed suit, realising what she meant.

"Oh yes," he purred, wanting every intimacy possible between them and it excited him more than he could say the thought of Sami watching as he mounted her.

EJ rolled off Sami and onto his side, drawing her onto her side as well. He stretched out behind Sami, grabbing a throw cushion that was handily on a nearby chair and putting it under her head. Next he took her leg and lifted it up, supporting her with one hand underneath Sami's knee.

"Relax sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, "I'll do all the work."

Sami gave a little excited groan at the thought of that, letting her leg bend at the knee while EJ still held her leg up high in the air. She watched transfixed at their reflection in the mirror as EJ positioned himself behind her.

"Oh god," she gasped in anticipation as she saw his hugely engorged manhood settle between her legs and couldn't help but give a little quiver of excitement.

They both watched then as EJ slowly mounted her, gritting his teeth against the need to slam himself hard into her as Sami began to make excited little noises at watching him claim her. He buried himself into her as deeply as he could go and with his other hand EJ reached round and grabbed one of her breasts, rolling her nipple back and forth between his fingers, knowing how much she enjoyed that. They were still slightly swollen from all the attention he'd given them in the shower and EJ groaned to see them like that.

"God but I love your breasts," he moaned into her neck, "Are you sore sweetheart?"

"A little but don't stop," she said begged him, "Please EJ, I want to watch you take me!"

"Yes," he growled, beginning to move inside of her now, determinedly thrusting up into her but making sure that he withdrew almost completely from her so they both had the pleasure of watching him plunge his swollen length back into her.

"Uh... uhh... UHHH!"

Sami was making excited grunting noises at the sight, spurring him on even as she stared with rapt attention at the sight of EJ taking her. EJ was grateful that he'd already just come otherwise this would have been over all too quickly with how receptive Sami was being to this new element to their love making. As it was he managed to last for a good while, building both of their arousals to such a fever pitch that when that last moment came it was with a combined, impossibly fierce orgasm that left them both weak and sobbing for their next breath.

"God," he finally managed raggedly, holding onto Sami tightly as he met her gaze in the mirror, both of their faces flushed from such hard love making, "That mirror is definitely going in the bedroom!"

"You bet it is," panted Sami and then they both grinned at each other at that, the angst between them from earlier forgotten in that moment.

**oooOOOOooo**

Betty snuggled in closer to EJ, enjoying the sound of steadily beating heart. It sounded so familiar, so reassuring and after all the emotion of that morning she just wanted to stay like this forever. EJ eventually stirred though, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Would you like a cup of tea sweetheart?" he asked her softly and Betty smiled, having become quite addicted to the stuff being around EJ.

"Mm," she sighed contentedly but then went to stir herself but EJ stalled her.

"I'll do it," he told her and unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up.

Betty watched him as he dressed, sitting up on the mattress on the floor and couldn't help but admire him as he quickly pulled on his trousers but didn't bother with anything else. EJ had dragged from one of the nearby chairs to cover them with after having made love and Betty pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she watched him. EJ who was wandering through a maze of cardboard boxes looking a little lost.

"Try the one on your right," she offered up her suggestion to him, "The one on the table."

EJ did as she instructed and opened the box and a grin coming to his face.

"Success," he declared triumphantly, holding two mugs aloft for Betty to see.

"We need to start unpacking," she said with indulgent censure.

It was strange but all the anxiety she'd been feeling when EJ had proposed to her was completely gone, dissolving into nothingness after his heated lovemaking. Everything seemed to fall into place for Betty when EJ touched her. As long as he was with her all the things that didn't make sense in her life suddenly becoming perfected.

"Nonsense," said EJ, dismissing her suggestion easily with a big smile, clearly more relaxed after their lovemaking as well, "You need to stay exactly where you are and I'll bring us both a cup of tea to enjoy."

Betty smiled as she watched him now starting to sort through the various boxes looking for a kettle. His face was a picture of concentration as he tried to remember where he might have packed such an item. With a little cry of delight he delved into another box and emerged with a kettle now, shooting Betty another pleased look to which she just had to laugh.

"Matches," EJ mumbled, patting his trouser pockets and coming up empty.

He looked around for his coat jacket then seeing as he was only wearing his trousers.

"By the door," Betty said helpfully.

EJ smiled his thanks and padded over with his bare feet to retrieve a box of matches. Betty continued to watch him potter around, filling up the kettle, lighting the stove and beginning to unpack the brown paper bags full of groceries that EJ had picked up and brought back to the house before going to pick her up. He'd started humming again as he looked for the tea leaves next. The smile slid from Betty's face as she watched him then, something inexplicable coming over her. EJ was happily oblivious to her mood change, intent on making their tea.

"I'm her aren't I?" asked Betty suddenly.

EJ abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked up from the grocery bag he was currently unpacking. He looked over at her wide eyed as Betty sat on the bed, swaddled in the sheets, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her legs, a serious look on her face.

"I'm Samantha," she clarified at his shell shocked expression...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter TWENTY TWO**

"_I'm Samantha."_

Her words hung between them, time standing still as the last truth was spoken. EJ carefully put the bag of sugar he was holding on the kitchen bench and seemed to be momentarily overwhelmed as he looked down. He moved then, crossing the room and coming to sit down in front of her on the mattress. They held each other's gaze, his full of trepidation and hope and Betty's quietly pensive.

"Yes," he rasped at last.

She nodded slowly, taking this information on EJ's heart was practically pounding out of his chest at this latest development. Had she at last remembered him and how was Sami going to react to him having kept the knowledge of who she really was from her all this time?

"Samantha," he said urgently, holding out a hand to her and using her proper name without even realising it after months of being careful about such a thing, "Is your memory back, do you remember me… do you remember us?"

Sami gave him a regretful look then and shook her head and winced as EJ quickly tried to hide his devastation at that from her but didn't quite succeed. He wanted so desperately for Sami to remember what they'd meant to each other before, to remember how they'd loved one another. But if she didn't then that might mean that she wouldn't understand why he'd kept the truth from her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's not your fault sweetheart," he said quietly, cupping her face with one hand and stroking her cheek, "None of this is your fault."

EJ looked away briefly then, composing himself as his hand dropped down and took one of hers.

"When did you realise?" he asked at last, looking back at her with emotion filled eyes.

"I'm not sure," she said with a little shrug, "Maybe I always knew… there was just something… something… I don't know. Suddenly I was just sitting here and it all seemed to make sense at last."

Sami shook her head, frustrated that she couldn't articulate it better.

"I just knew I had to be near you," she whispered, "From that first moment that we started working together I couldn't bear to be apart from you. The way you talked about your lost Samantha made me wish so badly that I was her and then when we made love… the way you were so tender and loving and I felt like no one had ever seen me the way you do. You look at me and you make me feel like I'm your whole world. "

"You are my whole world, Samantha," he told her simply, his voice rough as tears began to sting his eyes.

EJ shook his head and closed his eyes briefly.

"Oh god, but I've wanted to call you by your real name for so long now," he almost whispered, "It was like a physical ache."

"It's going to be strange," said Sami with a bit of a frown, "I've only ever known myself as Betty."

"I can still call you Betty if you want, sweetheart," he told her earnestly, "If it would make you feel more at ease. It's only a name; you're the same beautiful, loving woman no matter what name you chose to go by."

"No," said Sami with a little shake of her head, "I want you to call me Samantha - that's who I really am after all."

EJ picked up the hand he'd been holding of hers and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. He suddenly became so serious looking then as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"What is it EJ?" asked Sami anxiously, looking at him in concern.

"Do you hate me?" he choked the question that had been eating him alive ever since he'd leant of what Nicole had done to her, "For bringing all this pain and suffering into your life. For all that you have had to endure?"

"Hate you?" asked Sami, looking taken aback, "EJ you saved me."

"Saved you?" repeated EJ in consternation.

"If I felt even half of what I feel for you know before... before my accident," said Sami, her voice full of emotion, "Then I know I can't regret for a moment meeting you and loving you. When you first kissed me at the office EJ everything in my world suddenly made sense. I came to life when you kissed me. You said before that Samantha... that... that I woke you up from a deep sleep and that was how it was for me too. I could never regret whatever happened before because that is how we got here and now."

"I thought you'd hate me forever," he told her shakily, "That you wouldn't be able to forgive me for not protecting you from Nicole."

"EJ I don't remember any of that," she said softly, taking his hand in hers, "It's so strange when I think back to when you've talked about it and to know that I was in that story because I just don't remember it. For me it never happened but it makes me very sad to know that you suffered so much."

She looked at him curiously then and EJ held his breath, almost certain that he knew what the next question was going to be.

"Why didn't you tell me EJ?" she asked him quietly, tilting her head, "Why did you keep my past from me?"

"The doctors," said EJ, struggling to keep his voice calm as he faced another fear that she might not accept his reason, "They said I shouldn't tell you about what happened; that the shock might be too much for you. Samantha you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you the truth but I was so scared about what it might do to you."

"That must have been awful for you," said Sami sadly, her eyes becoming bright with unshed tears, "I can't believe you went through all that you did, just for me."

EJ was taken aback by her compassion and empathy for him. Through all this Sami had been the victim and yet she was crying for his pain. The depth of this woman's heart stole EJ's breath away, humbling him utterly when he realised that she'd chosen to give that magnificent heart to him.

"Samantha I would do anything for you," said EJ urgently, needing her to understand then that he knew how great a prize her love was, "When I thought you were dead..."

EJ stopped and swallowed hard, having to look away to collect himself before continuing on, knowing that talking about the time he'd thought Sami dead would always be an exercise in excruciating pain.

"It was like I died and buried under the ground with you," he continued on at last, his voice raw as he turned back to look at her, "I didn't know how I was going to face the rest of my life without you in it. All I wanted to do was lay down and never get up again."

Sami cupped his face with one hand, tears streaming down her face as she listened to what he'd gone through.

"I saw you at that courthouse and it was like I breathed for the first time in eight months," he whispered, "I didn't care what obstacles where in my way, I knew we were going to be together again. We had a second chance at love and I wasn't going to lose you again."

Sami hugged him then, pulling him into her arms and EJ closed his eyes, holding onto her tightly.

"Even when I knew it was impossible I still hoped vainly to hold you again in my arms one day," he said brokenly, "I couldn't let you go even when I thought you were dead – I just didn't know how. I'll never be able to let you go sweetheart."

"I never want you to," said Sami with a little choked sob.

EJ pulled back then and looked at her intently.

"I can't believe that I can finally call you by your real name at long last Samantha, "I've wanted to for so long now. And I can't believe that you don't hate me after everything that happened."

It still boggled EJ's mind that she was sitting in his arms, looking up at him so adoringly when for months now he'd been torturing himself with imaginings of bitter recriminations and accusations. EJ knew he would never again underestimate the gracious and loving heart of the woman in his arms.

"EJ I don't even know how you could think I'd feel like that," she said with indulgent exasperation, confirming what EJ already knew – that she was generous to a fault when it came to forgiveness.

EJ opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't deserve her kind of love but she stalled him with a finger to his lips.

"I got to fall in love with you twice," she told him tenderly, "How lucky am I?"

EJ smiled to hear her say that, his heart near bursting with love for her. He pulled Sami more securely into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her blonde head. There had been so many perfect moments with Samantha in the year that he'd known her but EJ knew that this was by far the most peaceful. At long last there was nothing between them and EJ just wanted to cry from the relief of it all. Nothing was going to steal Sami from his arms again he vowed. This journey they'd been on to be together had been so long and hard at times but in the end even death couldn't separate them and EJ knew more than ever before that they were meant to be.

They sat like that for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms and just enjoying the fact that there was at last nothing unknown left between them. Sami felt a huge sense of relief at knowing who she was now, even if she couldn't remember it. She had a past, something defined and real and it made her feel whole again, like she at last had something to offer EJ. The look on EJ's face told her that he too had had a huge weight lifted off his shoulders at her finally knowing the truth. It made Sami love him even more that he'd been prepared to carry such a burden and it was all to protect her. More than ever she knew that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"EJ," she said softly, breaking the quiet between them, "I have a favour I need to ask of you."

"Anything Samantha," he said huskily, "Anything you want."

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ stood up and began to walk down a little ways to the end of the path and looking around before turning back around and pacing back to where Sami was sitting patiently on the wooden park bench. Right about then he was bitterly regretting his 'anything you want' promise to Sami from a week ago but trying desperately not to show it. He knew this moment was inevitable but EJ had clung to a vain hope that it wouldn't come to pass. Sami looked up as EJ paced distractedly past her, a little smile coming to her lips. She watched him check his watch and then turn back around and went to walk by her again but Sami reached out and grabbed his hand. She smiled up at him which EJ returned, even if it looked a little strained.

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" he asked her tenderly, searching her face for the answer to that question.

"Not as nervous as you honey," she said wryly, "You're making me dizzy with the way you keep prowling back and forth like that."

"Sorry," grimaced EJ and then gave a rueful smile, "I guess I'm a little on edge."

"There is no reason to be EJ," she said softly, looking up at him with eyes shining full of love.

"I know," said EJ and tried to make himself sound confident of that fact.

The truth was he was nervous, very nervous. That day in his new house when all of the truth finally came out Sami had asked him if he would take her to see Lucas. EJ's heart had dropped even though it made perfect sense that Sami would want to do just that but that knowing it was sensible didn't stop EJ fretting about it all week. What if Sami took one look at him and all her old feelings for the other man came flooding back? The thought of Lucas triggering her memories, when EJ had been unable to, felt like a punch in the stomach to EJ. Again it would make perfect sense because she'd known Lucas for far longer than she had him and he'd been her first lover and her husband. These were no small things for a woman like Sami and EJ knew that despite agreeing to leave her husband for him that she still had a great amount of feeling for Lucas. Knowing all that in his head didn't alleviate the pain in his heart though as he struggled to keep all his inner turmoil from Sami.

EJ's stomach churned nervously as he worked through all the worst case scenarios. On top of that EJ was also dealing with the fact that he was almost beside himself with jealousy. It was stupid he knew but he just hated the thought of any man going near Sami and especially her hopefully soon to be ex-husband. In New York he'd had Betty all to himself more or less and EJ had become quite greedy with that fact. He hated to share her and sharing her with Lucas, however briefly, did not sit well with EJ. He'd spent the first four months of their relationship doing that and it had all but killed him and now he just wanted the man out of their lives so he and Sami could start on that bright future that he knew was ahead of them. But for that to happen EJ knew that Sami had to do this and he just wished it was already over and done with.

"Sami?"

Both turned their heads to see the man staring at Sami with a shell shocked expression on his face. After all that scouting for Lucas EJ hadn't even seen him approach them in the end. He looked down at Sami, quickly trying to gauge her response to seeing the other man. This was the moment EJ had been dreading this whole last week and the entire drive down to Salem from New York – that she'd see Lucas and the light of recognition would suddenly flare in her eyes. EJ felt himself tense but all that came over Sami's face was a polite smile as she stood up. She looked up at EJ with a quizzical look on her face and EJ found himself nodding his head numbly at her silent question. Sami's smile widened at EJ's silent confirmation and she took a couple of steps towards Lucas who still seemed to be in a state of shock, rooted to the ground.

"You must be Lucas," she said, holding out her hand to him to shake.

Lucas just continued to stare at her, still obviously trying to take this all in.

"They... they told me you weren't dead but I... I said I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes," stammered Lucas dazedly.

He looked down at Sami's offered hand and then tentatively lifted his own, shaking her hand slowly.

"You're real," he said hoarsely at the feel of her hand in his, "You're really real."

"I guess so," said Sami with a little laugh, "I'm sorry – this must be a bit of a surprise for you Lucas."

"You could say that," said Lucas faintly, finally letting her hand go.

Sami looked up at EJ and smiled at him.

"EJ could you give us a moment please?" she asked him softly.

EJ was extremely reluctant to do that but he knew that Lucas deserved that at least. Out of everyone Lucas had been the most innocent of victims in this whole mess and EJ knew it was the right thing to do – it was just very hard to walk away and leave Sami with what was still technically her husband.

"You have that meeting you need to go to," prompted Sami with a half smile, "Remember?"

EJ was unlikely to forget all things considered but he still hesitated. He hadn't liked how the two appointments had converged at the same time but there had been little he could do about it and now he had to leave Sami with Lucas, despite his instincts to stay right where he was.

"I'll see you back at the hotel then?" he asked her warmly, smiling down at Sami.

He'd booked a hotel room for them in town. Not The Drake of course, it held too many horrific memories for EJ now, if not Sami.

"You will," replied Sami happily.

EJ wanted to make her promise him but didn't want to seem quite that insecure around Lucas.

"Well I'll leave you two be then," said EJ.

"Of course sweetheart," said EJ and he was proud of how calm he'd managed to make his voice sound.

Even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him to stay EJ smiled warmly down at Sami before giving her a kiss on the cheek, gave a little inclination of his head at Lucas who was still having difficulty taking his eyes off Sami and then turned around, heading back down the path in the parklands that they'd opted to meet in. It had seem like neutral territory but now EJ wished that they'd made Lucas come to New York – kind of a home court advantage type thing but it was too late to lament that decision now. Both Sami and Lucas watched the other man leave before turning back to face one another.

"Well," said Sami eventually when Lucas just continued to stare at her, "I guess you've got some questions for me."

"I can't believe it's really you," said Lucas, leaning in and looking at her so intently that Sami began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should sit down?" she offered.

Lucas nodded slowly and then sat down next to Sami on the bench.

"I got the phone call from the cops telling me you were still alive and I didn't know what to think Sami," he said, "I thought it was some kind of cruel joke."

"It's not a joke," said Sami softly, "And I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Lucas."

"They told me you have no memory," said Lucas, still looking at her intently, "Is that true?"

"That's right," nodded Sami, "Nothing before waking up in a New York hospital."

"But you remember DiMera?" pushed Lucas and there was a harshness to his voice as he said the other man's name.

"Only because I met him after the accident," said Sami with a shake of her head, "I mean, met him again…"

Sami made a rueful face then.

"Sorry, it's all a bit confusing at time," she said apologetically.

"And you don't remember me at all, our life together?" asked Lucas, searching her face for his answer.

Sami looked back at Lucas, taking in his face. She waited for some little sensation of familiarity in looking at the dark haired man with such dark, intense eyes. He had a pleasant face although Sami felt like he probably didn't smile as much as he should. EJ had told her Lucas was a private investigator so he probably didn't find that much to smile about in his job which made Sami a little sad. She was so deliriously happy with EJ that she only wished the same for those around her. It seemed so strange to Sami to think that she was married to this man, still grappling with the reality of that. It was very odd to be so detached from a man that she must have once loved.

"No," said Sami quietly, "I'm sorry Lucas but I don't."

"Right," sighed Lucas and then shook his head, "I don't know how to feel about that really. I mean you running off with another man is one thing but you not remember me or us at all… well… I don't know about that."

"I'm sorry," said Sami again, feeling badly for him, "But there is nothing I can do about it."

"I know," said Lucas with a lop sided smile, "I'm not upset with you Sami, it's just a weird feelin' is all."

"That sounds so odd to hear you call me Sami," she said, almost to herself.

"That's your name," said Lucas with an arched eyebrow.

"I know but EJ always calls me Samantha and it's just strange to hear you say Sami," she said with a little self deprecating laugh, "Truth be told I'm still getting used to Samantha too – I'm more used to Betty."

"Well whatever the name you go by you're still the sweet kid I married," observed Lucas quietly.

"Oh right," said Sami hesitantly, "Married…"

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting to do something about that situation?" asked Lucas dryly.

"Yes," said Sami and gave him a regretful look, "EJ and I want to be married as soon…"

"As possible," finished Lucas flatly, "I know Sami, we've played this scene before."

"I'm sorry," she said yet again, "I don't remember."

"I know you don't kid," sighed Lucas, "And don't feel bad about it. I need that divorce too."

"You… you do?" asked Sami in surprise.

"I asked Chloe to marry me and she said yes," said Lucas with a rueful shrug, "Of course I didn't know I was angling to become a bigamist at the time so yeah, a divorce is probably going to be a good idea right about now."

"Oh I'm so glad!" said Sami, sounding very relieved, "I'm tickled pink that you've found someone to make you happy Lucas."

"It's crazy but she does," admitted Lucas with a quirk of his lips, "So I'm guessing that lawyer fiancé of yours will be able to help out with the details?"

"He's already got the papers all ready to go," said Sami ruefully, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Nah," said Lucas in resignation, "He strikes me as a take charge kinda guy."

He looked at her thoughtfully then.

"So you fell in love with him all over again then?" asked Lucas speculatively, "I guess you two really were meant to be huh?"

"We really are," said Sami with such heartfelt emotion, "I love him so much it hurts to think about sometimes."

"I'm glad for you kid," said Lucas with a half smile, "After what you've been through you deserve some happy."

"So you forgive me then?" asked Sami cautiously.

"There is nothing to forgive Sami," said Lucas, "We both knew it was over for a while but you were the one who came clean first. And as for the forgetting me thing… well, that isn't your fault either. I hope one day you get your memories back though. We had some good times me and you… it would be nice if you remembered them some day."

"I know," said Sami regretfully, "I think EJ feels the same way but I don't know if I ever will."

"You'll make new memories with that guy," shrugged Lucas.

"I'm glad that we got to meet," said Sami sincerely.

Lucas gave a sad little smile at hearing that.

"I mean meet again," Sami corrected herself hastily.

"So how about a turn around the park together, kid?" offered Lucas, "For old time's sake."

"Did we used to do that?" asked Sami with interest.

"No," said Lucas with a regretful shake of his head, "But I wish now that we did."

"Oh," said Sami, digesting that.

Lucas stood up and offered his arm to her. Sami stood up and took it, smiling up at him.

"I hope we can be friends one day," said Sami wistfully.

"I don't think our prospective spouses would be too thrilled with that development," noted Lucas wryly as they began to walk, arm and arm around the park, "But I'd like that too."

"So tell me something I don't know about myself," she encouraged him as they walked along.

"Like what?" asked Lucas with a quirk of his lips.

"I don't know," said Sami with a laugh, "Pretty much anything is going to be news to me I think."

"You don't like pea and ham soup," he informed her.

"I don't?" asked Sami in surprise.

"You'd say it smells like feet," Lucas informed her, "And you're not very ticklish, except for your feet and you like dogs better than you like cats…"

The two of them walked around the park several times very companionably and Sami listened with rapt attention as Lucas described a woman she had no memory of. By the end of their time together Sami was very happy that she'd gone through with this meeting even though she'd been nervous about it and even happier at the thought that she'd be meeting EJ back at their hotel soon.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ moved his weight in the chair he was sitting on, the metal protesting his movements. The smell of boiled meat permeated the air and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. The entire drive over here he'd been thinking about what was going on between Lucas and Sami. He'd been so happy when she hadn't recognised him on sight and new that was selfish of him but EJ couldn't help himself. He still had lingering concerns but overshadowing them was his certainty of Sami's love. No matter what was said between husband and wife – a description of the two that still pained EJ endlessly – he knew for certain that Sami would be waiting for him in that hotel room when he got back from tying up this last loose end. The thought made his lips curve upward into a contented smile.

"_Well I'm glad someone is happy."_

EJ looked up at that to see the person who'd spoken standing in the doorway with a decidedly unimpressed look on her face. He arched a calm eyebrow at the speaker but showed no other emotion before addressing them.

"Hello, Nicole."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter TWENTY THREE**

Nicole returned EJ's calm stare with icy daggers which seemed to not concern him one bit. He'd come here with one express purpose and just wanted to say what he had to say so he didn't have to look at her ever again.

"I don't believe you'd have the nerve to show your face here after what you did, EJ DiMera!" she spat out at him angrily.

"Save your histrionics Nicole," said EJ coolly, "You've had your day in court already."

"For a crime I didn't commit!" hissed Nicole, "That whore of yours is still alive!"

EJ eyed her up and down then, not saying anything for a long minute.

"You know Nicole," he said with a humourless quirk of his lips, "I'm thinking that you'd rather serve your entire sentence and Samantha still be dead rather than how things have worked out."

"You bet I would!" she said in disgust.

"Sit down," EJ ordered her emotionlessly, "You're making the place look untidy."

Nicole scowled at that but took a seat across from EJ in the little visitor's room that he'd organised for them to meet in. He looked her up and down again now that she was closer.

"I'd like to say that prison agrees with you Nicole," he said with a cold little smile, "But it's quite apparent that it doesn't."

EJ was used to seeing Nicole meticulously groomed but obviously prison didn't exactly lend itself to such trivialities. Suddenly Nicole looked much older than her thirty two years would suggest. Not that EJ cared of course. He wished nothing but pain and suffering on the woman who'd caused so much harm to Sami. EJ knew that for Nicole to lose her looks would be a particularly savage blow for her and it was with a grim satisfaction that he wished that upon her.

"What are you doing here EJ?" she asked him bitterly, "You've got your little slut and I'm stuck in here for another four years – what more do you want?"

No one had been thrilled that he'd kept the information about Sami still being alive to himself for three months but EJ had gotten several prominent doctors to attest to the fact that it was in Sami's best interest. It had taken some fancy legal foot work on EJ's behalf and several impassioned letters to just the right people but he had managed to ensure that Nicole still served five of the seven years she'd been sentenced to. A less than noble part of EJ wished he'd been there to see the expression on Nicole's face when she'd learnt that Sami was still alive and even more so when she'd been told that she still had a lot of jail time to face.

"You seem surprised that should be the case," commented EJ almost idly, unable to resist turning the knife.

"More like outraged _Junior_!" snarled Nicole, "I'm in prison while that whore gets to swan around, living my life!"

"You can't really believe yourself the victim in all this Nicole?" asked EJ in amazement as he shook his head at her in disbelief.

"You bet I am!" snapped Nicole.

"You attempted to bludgeon a defenceless young woman to death and then threw her off a bridge and _you're_ the victim?" asked EJ scathingly, "You really are a piece of work Nicole."

"Look who's talking," sniffed Nicole, "I bet you've probably already cheated on that pathetic little sap already. Well, she's welcome to your whore mongering ass, EJ DiMera – you two deserve each other."

"Always such a lady," said EJ sarcastically and let the contempt for her show on his face.

It was like a slap in the face the contrast for him between Nicole and Sami. His ex-wife was coarse and abrasive and EJ could feel his nerves being stretched just by being in her presence. With Sami though it felt a peace the likes of which he'd never experienced with anyone else in his life and it just made him want to get this over with and hurry back to her arms. He saw Nicole eyeing him a bit worriedly then and knew what she was thinking.

"So are you still planning on getting your revenge EJ?" asked Nicole and she tried to say it defiantly but EJ saw the underlying fear to her question.

"Without a doubt," he said steadily, "You can count on it Nicole."

"If anything happens to me EJ I'll make damn sure that it is your door the cops come knocking on first," she threw back at him a little unsteadily, "You'll be sitting exactly where I am soon enough!"

"I wouldn't count on it sweetheart," EJ replied and he somehow managed to make the term of endearment sound utterly derisive, "Because my revenge is going to be living a long and happy life with the only woman I've ever loved – Samantha. We are going to be married the moment her divorce is through and then we are going to set about filling our home with children."

EJ saw Nicole's face twist with pain at the mention of children and was glad that he'd not been so much of a fool to bring a child into their hateful situation despite her repeatedly nagging him for one.

"My revenge, Nicole, is going to be Samantha's and mine's happiness and there is not a damn thing you can do about it," continued on EJ smoothly, not letting her look away from his fierce gaze, "When you finally get out of here and get to return to your miserable, loveless existence where you'll no longer be able to trade on your looks to get what you want you can think of the two of us, having a full and happy life together."

EJ gave her a little cold smile then.

"I think we are done here Nicole," he announced standing up, "I wish I could say it has been a pleasure but I think we are just about done with all the lies eh sweetheart?"

Nicole's jaw hardened at that but didn't say anything, trying not to show him how upset she was but EJ could still see it.

"Don't get up," he said mockingly as he straightened his coat, "I'll show myself out."

With that last little jab delivered EJ turned his back on Nicole and never laid eyes on her again.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ paused at the door of the hotel room he was sharing with Sami while they were in New York and took a moment to enjoy the fact that she would be waiting for him behind that closed door. He was still mildly anxious to find out what had gone on between her and Lucas. It was the last piece of unfinished business that stood between them starting their new life together and EJ just wanted it done. He opened the door and walked through to find Sami sitting on the sofa. She looked up when he came in, her face lighting up. EJ laughed as she jumped up and threw herself into his arms, his concerns instantly melting away.

"You're back!" she said delightedly, throwing her arms around his neck, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetheart," said EJ warmly and hugged her back, "How was your afternoon?"

"Good," she nodded, "Lucas is a real nice guy. He told me lots of stuff about me."

"Like what?" asked EJ curiously, trying not to be bothered about the fact that Lucas might know things about Sami that he didn't.

It was to be expected after all.

"Like when I eat peppermint candy I sneeze," she said knowingly.

"Really?" asked EJ in surprise, "I don't think I've ever seen you eat peppermint candy before."

"I haven't," she said blithely, "Not since my accident anyway but now I want to try some!"

"So it sounds like you really did have a good time," said EJ indulgently.

"I did," nodded Sami and then looked at him, suddenly serious, "How was your visit with Nicole?"

"Final," said EJ simply, "I have no desire to ever breathe the same air as that woman ever again."

"I feel kinda bad for her," admitted Sami with a frown.

"Don't you dare waste a moment's sympathy on a woman that tried to brutally murder you Samantha," said EJ, his voice coming out sterner than he'd intended but he hated to think of Sami giving any measure of kindness to a woman who still wished her dead.

"But she's got nothing EJ and I'm the reason for it," said Sami sadly, "I feel guilty that I stole her husband and now she's in jail."

"Samantha, she's in jail because she committed a heinous crime," said EJ determinedly, "It was her decision to do what she did to you. It was the act of a cold, heartless woman who was only thinking about herself. And you didn't steal me from her. I was never Nicole's except in her petty imagination. A woman like Nicole Walker thinks she can own a person and it is no one's fault when the reality that she doesn't comes home to roost."

"I wish you didn't hate her so much EJ," said Sami softly.

"I can't help it sweetheart," said EJ unrepentantly, "She hurt you, tried to kill you and I'll never be able to forgive her for that."

"I just don't want you to carry all that around inside of you EJ," she said in concern.

"Samantha after today I plan to never think about Nicole ever again," said EJ firmly.

"I'm glad," sighed Sami, "It can't be good for you feeling that way about another human being."

EJ took in her still mildly anxious expression and regretted that his talk of Nicole had put it there.

"Well in that case do you know what is good for me?" asked EJ teasingly, not wanting to talk about Nicole any longer and wanting to cheer Sami up.

"Vegetables?" asked Sami playfully, seeing the look in EJ's eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss from my wife to be," said EJ mischieviously.

"Oh," said Sami, playing along, "Do you mean like this…?"

Sami went up on her toes and EJ ducked his head so that their lips could meet in a searing kiss – a kiss t that left them both breathless at the end of it.

"I love kissing you so much," said Sami, her face flushed.

"Good," said EJ unevenly and then smiled at her, "Because I'm planning to do that as often as possibly can the rest of our lives."

"Take me to bed EJ," Sami requested of him throatily, arching a sexy eyebrow at him.

**oooOOOOooo**

"Samantha..."

EJ kissed his way down her naked body, her name a reverent whisper on his lips.

"Samantha..."

The sound of what she now knew as her name resonated deeply with Sami. It had been true what she'd told Lucas, that it had still felt a little strange to be called that but right in that moment it was impossibly right. Sami never wanted to stop hearing her name in those rich, accented tones, spoken huskily against her naked skin. EJ travelled back up her body, half pulling Sami into his arms as their legs became tangled together. The coarseness of his hair covered legs rubbing pleasurably against her smoothness. Sami loved to feel the contrast between their bodies, finding a fresh amazement in it every day. EJ claimed her mouth in a languid kiss, full of a need that knew it had much time to find its satisfaction. Sami arched her back, scrapping her hardened nipples against his hair covered chest, again delighting in their differences.

"Samantha..."

He said her name into their kiss and Sami tasted her name in his breath and gave a shudder of enchantment at the sensation. She knew no other man's touch but his, no other man's body and could not imagine it any other way. Tears of immeasurable joy sprang unbidden from her eyes, running down her cheeks and staining the bed sheets beneath her with their wetness. EJ lifted his head and frowned down at her in gentle concern.

"Happy," Sami reassured him shakily, "I'm so happy EJ."

A tender smile warmed EJ's face at that and he proceeded to kiss away her tears, tasting the salty proof of her bliss on his lips. The desire grew between them, that seemingly unquenchable need to be as close as two human beings could be in this world overtaking them both. EJ rolled Sami onto her back and moved over her and gently pushed her legs apart so he could settle himself between them. He held himself over her, looking down at her with those brown eyes of his that had her so undone. Sami lived for these moments, when they were both about to become one, the anticipation stretching her nerves pleasurably just as she knew he would stretch her body when she took him inside her at last. They held each other's gaze unblinkingly, drawing the moment out between them. As brown eyes held blue galaxies were born and stars blinked out of existence but the lovers cared not for what the universe in all its magnificent glory might be doing, only seeing each other.

"Tell me again how we met," she breathed into the distance between them as she felt his pulsating manhood rest itself lightly against her opening.

"I walked into the club," said EJ huskily, his voice full of emotion as he looked down at her adoringly, "You were in the cloak room and wanted to take my coat. I saw you and loved you instantly. I couldn't take my eyes off you and you've consumed my thoughts and dreams every moment since."

"I wouldn't tell you my name," said Sami breathlessly, having already gotten EJ to tell her this story several times before, but she loved hearing it.

"No," he said throatily, "You wouldn't tell me your name and it was driving me crazy. I followed you into the back of the cloak room."

"Because you said I'd given you the wrong coat and you wanted to look for yours," said Sami, feeling her core begin to ache at being denied the hardness that was just tantalisingly brushing against her opening.

"No," said EJ with a shake of his head, "Because I wanted to kiss you... I wanted to taste you."

"But I slapped you," she said teasingly, smiling up at him.

"Yes you did my little minx," he confirmed with an answering smile, "But then you told me your name and I knew no other word would ever matter to me as much as that one word."

"And then we kissed," whispered Sami.

"And then we kissed," said EJ, his eyelids drooping at the memory, "And you tasted of life and hope and love."

EJ ducked his head and caught her lips up in a searing kiss then, his tongue thrusting into hers as he tasted her deeply. He broke the kiss and Sami could feel him press a little more of his swollen tip into her now dripping opening.

"You still do," he rasped, his voice roughened from his high emotion and arousal.

"I wanted you," gasped Sami, "It scared me how much I wanted you."

"But you came to me anyway," said EJ unevenly, "You came to me and gave yourself utterly to me Samantha and I was completely undone."

"So was I," she said shakily, feeling the need for them to finally close this last distance between them becoming almost unbearable.

Sami couldn't remember the events EJ was talking about but she remembered what it was like when he first kissed her as Betty and how badly she'd wanted more than just his kisses and knew that it would have been exactly the same for her when she'd met him the first time.

"Please EJ," she begged him in a voice choked with emotion, "Now, please... I can't wait for you any longer."

They both groaned as EJ pushed into her body, slowly sliding himself into her tight wetness and making the sensation last for as long as possible. When he was completely inside of her, as deep as their bodies would allow they stayed like that for a long moment, simply staring at each other, drinking in each other's perfection and the oneness of their bodies. EJ began to move inside of her at last, every thrust filled with worshipful tenderness as he held her gaze unblinkingly, adoring her with his eyes as well as his body.

"Marry me," he asked the question with a voice full of quiet desperation and choked with great emotion.

"Yes," Sami returned achingly, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting all the love that she had for him shine on her face, "A thousand times yes EJ."

EJ gave a choked sob, tears of happiness stinging his eyes as he looked down at her. Their coming together this time had a depth and intensity to it that neither had known before. It was like their souls were at last in utter unity and they were no longer separate beings but rather one creature made stronger and more breathtaking by their union. Every question they would ever need to ask of one another was answered in those moments of life altering love making and EJ and Samantha were reborn – more complete and whole than they'd ever been before.

Oh, the comfort - the inexpressible comfort of feeling _safe_ with a person

having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words,

but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together;

certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping,

and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away.

_~Dinah Craik~_

(A Life for a Life, 1859)


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **And here we are at the end of this trilogy, guys. Thank you so much for reading and thank you to all of those who commented. I loved reading your reviews (not unsurprisingly LOL ) and hope you had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it. It was a very emotionally intense story, but I hope I did the amazing chemistry of EJami at least some kind of justice. It's a big job to try and translate what is on screen between the actors onto the page.

Hope you'll join me for my new fic, "An Unkindness of Ravens". I'll be posting that one soon and it's another AU fic set in Kentucky. For those who read the "Patience is a Virtue..." series, Uncle John and Joseph are back and as fun as ever. ;)

Hope to see you then.

And now, on with the show...

**EPILOGUE**

"Special occasion?"

EJ looked over the top of the large bouquet of flowers he'd just purchased from the woman at the florist and smiled back at her.

"It's my birthday," he told her.

"Oh happy birthday," said the woman chirpily, "But shouldn't you be the one getting the flowers if it's your birthday?"

"I like to bring my wife flowers," he said with a grin, "I love watching her face when she sees them so I guess you could call this a birthday treat for me as well."

"Well aren't you the catch?" laughed the woman who looked to be in her mid fifties, "I wish my husband was as enamoured. Let me guess – newlyweds?"

"We've just had our first anniversary a month ago," EJ confirmed.

"Ah, young love," sighed the woman, "Is there any sweeter thing?"

"Growing old with the woman you absolutely adore?" posed EJ with an impish grin.

"Oh," sighed the woman and rolled her eyes, "You'd better get going there you otherwise I might have to keep you for myself."

"I'm sorry…" EJ paused to find out the other woman's name.

"Petunia," she supplied dutifully and both of their lips quirked.

"Ah now, with a delightful name like that of course you'd have to be a florist," said EJ teasingly.

"It gets better," Petunia informed him, "I married a Gerald Posey."

"So you're Petunia Posey then?" asked EJ around a big smile, "Well… that really is something now, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," admitted Petunia with a laugh.

"Well I'm sorry, Petunia Posey," continued on EJ cheerfully, "It's been a real delight but I must be getting home. My wife is cooking me dinner and I don't like to keep her waiting."

"I hope she knows how lucky she is having you," said Petunia knowingly.

"Trust me, Petunia," smiled EJ as he headed towards the door, bouquet in hand. "I'm the lucky one."

Petunia just shook her head at that and watched the younger man leave her shop.

"It seems to me you're both lucky," she noted to the now empty shop and then smiled, being a romantic at heart.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ bounded up the stairs of the home he shared with Sami. It had taken just over two months for her divorce to be final to Lucas and the wait had near killed him, especially as she'd insisted that she wouldn't be moving in with him until they were legally married. The ink was literally still drying on her divorce paper when EJ made Sami his lawfully wedded wife. It was a small, intimate ceremony with the friends they'd made in New York and it had been a world away from the huge society wedding he'd had with Nicole and EJ couldn't have been happier about that fact. It had been personal and heartfelt and something he'd carry the memory of in his heart forever.

The past year of marriage had been the happiest time of EJ's life and it boggled his mind to imagine that he'd ever thought he'd had any kind of life before Sami was in it. His life now was a world away from the playboy, gambling skirt chasing cad that he'd once been and EJ gave Sami all the credit for his transformation. Every day she made him want to be a better man and EJ would be forever grateful for that gift. He pushed open the door and walked through into the hallway, the smell of his favourite meal, beef wellington, assailing his senses. Samantha as it turned out was an excellent cook. It was one skill her amnesia hadn't taken from her and bought Sami a great deal of pleasure.

The only vague sadness in their lives was that Sami's memories still hadn't returned which EJ had mixed feelings about. On one hand he was so grateful that she had no memory of that awful day and what Nicole had done to her. However he couldn't help but somewhat lament the loss of being able to share memories of the first four months of their relationship with Sami. That sadness was fading for EJ though because he and Sami were making so many new memories every day that he didn't feel the loss as keenly anymore. EJ was just so very grateful for their life together now he couldn't really be down about that for long.

Everything in their lives had been going from strength to strength. EJ's law practice was booming and they'd even had to hire a junior secretary for Sami to train as the work load became too much for one person. Carol was a sweet little thing who was eager to please and worked hard at her job. EJ had no complaints about her except that he had to be a bit more cunning about stealing kisses from his wife at the office but he always had enjoyed a challenge. Every day EJ woke up to the utter deliriousness of having Samantha lying in the bed beside him and he'd long since run out of words to describe the feelings that welled up inside him to see her there.

He walked into the kitchen to find Sami cutting up some vegetables. She looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the kitchen and EJ felt his stomach flip flopping at seeing her as it always did but today there was an extra reason for his butterflies. EJ took a couple of tentative steps into the kitchen and Sami just looked back at him and neither spoke until EJ couldn't take it any longer, the anticipation was killing him.

"Samantha?" he prompted her, his voice sounding strained and foreign to his own ears.

Sami didn't answer him with her words but a huge smile split her face and she nodded her head emphatically at him.

"Yes?" asked EJ weakly, his hopes soaring but he wouldn't quite let himself believe it yet, "Yes?"

"Yes, EJ," she nodded again, biting her bottom lips as tears of happiness stung her eyes.

"Yes," repeated EJ sounding utterly stunned although it was what they'd both been hoping for so desperately.

He looked at Sami, an incredible joy spreading across his face as he let the information sink in.

"Yes, EJ," said Sami with a tremulous smile, "you're going to be a daddy."

"I'm going to be a daddy," repeated EJ slowly and his own tears of happiness were making his eyes bright. "I'm going to be a daddy."

EJ couldn't contain himself and with the bouquet of flowers still in hand he launched himself across the room, closing the distance between and lifting Sami off her feet as he swung her around and around. Sami squealed and laughed, begging him to stop when she started to get dizzy. EJ promptly did as she asked then looking down at her with utter adoration.

"Oh, Samantha," he choked out, "no man has a right to be this happy. I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, EJ," she beamed up at him. "You're going to make such an amazing father."

"If I do it's only because I've got such an amazing woman by my side, my darling," he said to her huskily. "This is the best possible birthday present I could ever dream of."

"This isn't your only birthday gift, you know," she said coyly.

"It isn't?" asked EJ, still feeling like he was ten feet off the ground.

"Aha," said Sami with a nod of her head as she put her arms around EJ's neck,."Dinner is about an hour away... why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll give you the rest of your gift, honey?"

A smile split EJ's face at the seductive look in his wife's eyes and bent down, scooping her up in his arms.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mrs DiMera," grinned EJ, heading towards the stairway up to the second floor.

"I like your flowers, by the way," giggled Sami as her husband took the stairs two at a time, eagerly anticipating his next gift from her.

"There is a cute story about the woman who sold them to me," EJ informed her as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Really?" asked Sami curiously. "Tell me."

Later," said EJ huskily carrying Sami into the bedroom that they shared, "much, much later."

**oooOOOOooo**

Samantha and EJ's twins were welcomed into the world seven months later to the day by their ecstatic parents. Jonathon and Alice DiMera were born seven minutes apart and just over one week before their due date. Johnny and Ali were instantly the apples of their father's eye and doted on them endlessly. It was at the twin's first birthday party that Sami asked EJ if they'd ever gone dancing together and if she'd worn a green dress when they had. It was the first memory she'd had of anything before losing her memory and it turned out to be the first of many. Slowly her memories trickled back to her, not all of them, but to EJ's great delight, Sami remembered their first kiss and the first time they'd made love. Sami never regained her memories of that fateful day in the hotel with Nicole and was glad of it. But she was so happy to be able to share that first part of their relationship with EJ, even if it wasn't totally complete.

It was enough.

It was more than enough.

And both Samantha and EJ never stopped being thankful all the days of their lives that they'd found each other, not once, but twice, in this world.

Real love stories never have endings.  
><em>~Richard Bach~<em>


End file.
